


Just Act Normal

by EugeniaB



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Romance, Shifters, Translation, Violence, actor!Stiles, deputy!Derek, non-au, Перевод на русский
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 67,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EugeniaB/pseuds/EugeniaB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы в старших классах кто-нибудь сказал Стайлзу, что он станет актером и получит "Оскар" еще до того, как ему исполнится двадцать пять, он бы, наверное, попросил Скотта его ударить. Только вот дело в том, что этот человек был бы прав.</p><p>Но это не самое страшное. Ведь он снова возвращается в Бикон-Хиллз, средоточие всего сверхъестественного и того, с чем ему лучше бы не сталкиваться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Act Normal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/544745) by [zosofi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zosofi/pseuds/zosofi). 



Не то чтобы Стайлз _мечтал_ стать знаменитым.

Не то чтобы уехал из Бикон-Хиллз с целью стать гребанным _актером_. 

Просто… так уж получилось.

По правде говоря, у Стайлза многое «так уж получается». Такая уж у него жизнь, сколько он себя помнит. Вереница так-уж-получилось событий, которая тянется за ним, нравится ему это или нет.

 _Так уж получилось_ , что на второй год старшей школы Скотт превратился в оборотня; _так уж получилось_ , что Бикон-Хиллз стал центром всего жуткого и сверхъестественного; _так уж получилось_ , что последние два года школы Стайлз остро осознавал свою смертность. И, как и в предыдущих дерьмовых случаях, _так уж получилось_ , что Стайлз вляпался в актерство. 

(Ладно, хорошо, не совсем уж _вляпался_. Все началось с занятий по драматургии в Калифорнийском университете, которые пришлось взять дополнительно, чтобы получить диплом. Потом сосед по комнате подбил сняться в видео для «ютуба», что вылилось в работу за дополнительную плату. И как-то так вышло, что на третьем курсе он начал получать настоящие роли. Типа, в ТВ-шоу. _Популярных_ ТВ-шоу. А потом, ну, так и пошло-поехало.)

Самое странное то, что, в отличие от борьбы со сверхъестественным, в отличие от борьбы с чем-либо и с кем-либо, относящимся к Бикон-Хиллз, Стайлз _хорош_ в этом. В актерстве, в смысле. В смысле «Оскара» за лучшую мужскую роль второго плана.

Да, у Стайлза есть «Оскар». Это тоже _так уж получилось_. Он стоит у него дома рядом с… 

— …айлз? _Стайлз_. — Это говорит Миранда, его агент. Вещает что-то об отдыхе и передышке, читает наставления по поводу того, когда следует взять перерыв. Или читала, потому что теперь она смотрит на него с тем самым выражением лица, что напоминает ему о мисс МакКолл, когда та поздней ночью ловила их за обсуждением стратегий по выживанию за кухонным столом. — Ты меня слушаешь? 

— Типа того, — отвечает Стайлз, откидываясь на спинку кресла, в которое она усадила его тридцать минут назад, и морщась, когда понимает, что задел кожаные подушки. С кожей у Стайлза… любопытные взаимоотношения. Он ее ненавидит. Он ее боготворит. Иногда, если он слишком много выпил, ему хочется ее трахнуть и… 

Да, последнее, вероятно, немного странновато, но Стайлз старается больше не зацикливаться на всякой жуткой херне. Он не сталкивался с этой самой жуткой (читать: сверхъестественной) херней с тех пор, как… ого, с первого курса в колледже, вроде? Да, кажется, именно так…

— Клянусь, Стайлз, если ты…

— Я _слушаю_ , Миранда. Хочешь, чтобы я взял перерыв? Я беру перерыв. Три месяца, никаких фильмов. Никаких появлений в качестве гостя. Никаких интервью. Ничего. Найн. _Nada_. [1] 

— Ты всю последнюю неделю протирал на диване штаны. Мне звонила Келли, спрашивала, уж не балуешься ли ты наркотой. 

— Келли приходила? — Стайлзу нравится думать о персональном помощнике — да, когда Стайлз об этом думает, кажется чертовски смешным то, что у него есть персональный помощник, — как о помеси бурундука и вечно испуганной таксы. Нет, она человек — по крайней мере, так он полагает, — просто нервная. И миниатюрная. И у нее такие очаровательно огромные глаза, совершенно не соответствующие крохотному личику.

— Да, приходила. — Миранда вздыхает, вставая из-за стола. — Говорю это как твоя подруга, Стайлз: тебе нужно отдохнуть от всего этого. От Голливуда. От всеобщего внимания. Боже, Стайлз, ты только что _взял «Оскар»_. Чертов «Оскар», малыш. У многих актеров вдвое старше нет «Оскара»! А у тебя он только что появился! Тебе не нужно сейчас читать сценарии. Ты годами не брал отпуск… 

— Я был…

— То, что ты на целый день исчез со съемочной площадки «Красного колпака» в Гонконге, — это _не_ отпуск, Стайлз. 

О, точно. _Так уж получилось_ , что два года назад Стайлз снялся в роли Джейсона Тодда в фильме «Красный колпак». [2] Это было _потрясающе_. 

Окей, утомительно. Но все еще _потрясающе_. 

И да, он понимает, что, учитывая его непрерывные сетования о вечной роли Робина в подростковом возрасте, то, что он на самом деле стал Робином (и _безбашенным_ Робином, ну или _прежним_ Робином) — это отчасти иронично. Стойте, это точно ирония? Стайлз почти уверен, что точно. 

— Говорил же, я _заблудился_. — Стайлз лжет только наполовину. — И я уезжал на каникулы, Миранда. В прошлом году ездил в Лас-Вегас на день рождения. И в Диснейленд на прошлой неде…

— Дело во всеобщем внимании, Стайлз, — вздыхает она. — Я не обязана это делать, ты же знаешь. Я должна лишь выдавать сценарии и заставлять тебя работать…

— Гм, да, должна.

— Но ты мне нравишься, Стайлз. И я беспокоюсь. — Когда он открывает рот, чтобы вмешаться, она поднимает руку. — И да, я каждый год тебе это говорю. Но на этот раз я действительно _серьёзно_ , Стайлз. Я хочу, чтобы ты уехал из Голливуда. Хочу, чтобы ты устроил себе настоящие каникулы, дружочек. Хочу, чтобы ты помнил, как живут остальные. Ты выглядишь… ты выглядишь _измотанным_. И не говори, что это потому, что ты устал… 

— Обожаю, когда ты называешь меня дружочком, Миранда.

— _Стайлз_ , — огрызается она, и тот вздыхает.

— Хорошо, _хорошо_. Три месяца без бездельничанья дома. Но я хочу новый сценарий, когда вернусь. — Он прочищает горло, когда она бросает на него пристальный взгляд. — Пожалуйста.

— Три месяца, и ты возвращаешься в свой родной город.

А вот это… вот это Стайлзу очень не нравится. Потому что ему удавалось избегать поездок в Бикон-Хиллз с первого курса колледжа, и ему вроде как хочется, чтобы все так и оставалось. Хотя он не может сказать Миранде, что возвращение туда — это как попадание в смертельную ловушку. Или ладно, это гипербола. Но… _да ладно вам_. Это же Бикон-Хиллз. Все оставшиеся у него воспоминания о нём включают смерть и разрушение, а еще потоки кровищи. Окей, это тоже гипербола, но _все же_ …

Стайлз забывает, что собирался сказать. Внезапно он чувствует себя виноватым из-за того, что так долго там не был, а если он вернется, то вина лишь усилится.

— Как насчет Оаху? [3] — предлагает он через минуту. Три года назад он был там на съемках инди-ромкома. [4] Кроме усталости и долгих ожиданий на съемочной площадке, а также попыток отвязаться от прилипчивой коллеги, он помнит чистое небо, симпатичные пляжи и хорошую еду. Люди в отпуске делают именно это, не так ли? Ходят на пляжи? Расслабляются? А не сталкиваются с ужасными событиями и людьми, которых предпочли бы не видеть. 

— Джосс прислал новый сценарий, — сообщает Миранда, разглядывая свои ногти. Они выкрашены в кроваво-красный. Ему всегда казалось, что из Миранды вышла бы годная вампирша. Она обожает красный, типа, _сильно_. Стайлз практически уверен, что это одно из обязательных условий вампирской жизни. — Интересовался, не захочешь ли ты взглянуть после перерыва. Я могу сказать, что это не твой стиль…

— Ты мне угрожаешь? — спрашивает Стайлз, совершенно не удивленный.

— Да. — Миранда, вся сияя, смотрит ему в глаза, опасно улыбаясь и едва сдерживая ликование, и Стайлз вдруг вспоминает, что Лидия всегда смотрела на него точно так же (Стайлз прекрасно осведомлен, что привычка сравнивать всех, кого он знает, с людьми, которых не видел несколько лет, едва ли идет ему на пользу, но, опять же, старшие классы были _вроде как_ богатыми на события). — А получается?

— Нет. Но как насчет сократить перерыв до полутора месяцев, а я пришлю фотографии, чтобы доказать, что на самом деле уехал домой?

— Я уже позвонила твоему отцу. — Миранда пожимает плечами. При зрелом размышлении, вполне нормально сравнивать Миранду с Лидией. Она же гребанная акула. Прекрасная, вселяющая ужас, устрашающе удивительная акула, и он, блядь, уважает ее за это. — Он ждет тебя через два дня. И ты остаешься там на три месяца. — Она неловко покашливает. — Пожалуйста? 

— Ты просто пытаешься заставить меня убраться из города, чтобы пойти на шоппинг за новыми актерами? Кидаешь меня или типа того?

— _Стайлз_. — Миранда потирает виски. — Это не… 

— Или это потому, что Джоан пришлось попотеть, чтобы те фотографии не опубликовали? Те, на которых я целуюсь с парнем? — Джоан — босс Миранды. Вот это уже зло совершенно иного уровня, особенно если её завести. Конечно, не то чтобы она взбесилась, когда оказалось, что Стайлз засосал парня — его бисексуальностью никого не удивить еще с «Красного колпака», — просто в тот раз он был пьян и без рубашки.

— Стайлз, это было четыре месяца назад, она уже забыла, — вздыхает Миранда. — Мы всего лишь пытаемся уговорить нашу талантливую звездочку _взять перерыв_ до того, как он исчерпает всю свою энергию и окажется в «Начинающей звезде». [5] 

Хах, энергия. В такие моменты Стайлзу очень хочется рассказать Миранде — рассказать всем, кто продолжает говорить, что он слишком напрягается, — какими были его подростковые годы. Как он не спал по несколько суток. Как принимал слишком большую дозу аддералла, только чтобы соответствовать. Как пробегал мили и мили, преследуя или убегая от гребанного монстра недели. Как осознал, насколько хрупки на самом деле люди, по крайней мере, в сравнении с оборотнями. И канимами. И всем остальным дерьмом. 

Он частенько задается вопросом, является ли это — ненависть к себе за собственную слабость (и боже, он чувствует себя слишком много о себе возомнившим засранцем, даже просто _думая_ об этом) — тем, что подтолкнуло его к актерской игре. Словно какая-то глубоко скрытая _философская_ его часть понуждала притворяться кем-то другим хотя бы на то время, что он на экране. Кем-то более сильным. Нормальным. Здравомыслящим. Если это до сих пор ему нужно. 

Стайлз ненормален, это ясно. Даже после всего проведенного вдали от _них_ (от _этого_ ) времени. Он ненормален. Всегда таким был и никогда не исправится. По правде говоря, именно это людям в нем и нравится. Им по душе его энергичность и импульсивность, и то, как он размахивает руками и как преувеличенно явно выражает эмоции, поэтому они обращают внимание именно на это, а не на то, что он говорит…

Так что поприветствуем новый приступ самобичевания и плохие воспоминания. 

— А мне казалось, «Начинающую звезду» уже прикрыли. Лет так надцать назад, — говорит Стайлз. — В крайнем случае пойду на «Танцы со звездами».

— _Стайлз_. — Миранда хватает со стола массажный мячик и судорожно его сжимает. Стайлз проводит ладонью по губам, чтобы скрыть усмешку.

— Три месяца, — тянет он. — Три месяца… войти в контакт с моими корнями…

— …посмотреть в глаза проблеме, от которой убегаешь, какой бы она ни была…

— Боже, ты чертов манипулятор, Миранда. — Стайлз трясет головой. — _Отлично_. Три месяца в Бикон-Хиллз, а потом я вернусь, и ты… ты… больше никогда так не будешь делать.

— В следующий отпуск отправлю тебя на Мауи, как ты на это смотришь? — Миранда приподнимает брови.

— Антарктика. Хочу посмотреть на чертовых пингвинов.

— Ты видел пингвинов, когда снимался в «Падении». Стайлз, ты _в буквальном смысле_ на них грохнулся. 

«Падение» — его второй официальный голливудский фильм. Он сыграл юморного друга романтического героя Райана Гослинга (который оказался довольно неприветливым, но все-таки потрясным чуваком) и получил за эту роль MTV Movie Award. И да, там были пингвины. Самые настоящие козлы, но Стайлз довольно-таки уверен в том, что это потому, что они были выращены в неволе и задолбались от необходимости иметь дело с людьми, которые двадцать четыре часа в сутки контролировали каждый их шаг.

— Это была компьютерная графика. Для этой сцены пингвинов на самом деле не использовали, — замечает Стайлз. — Плюс это были _ненастоящие_ пингвины, ну, типа _не дикие_. Разница огром…

— О боги, Стайлз, заткнись. — Миранда выражает неодобрение так преувеличенно, как не может никто другой. Оно настолько идеально сыграно, что Стайлз перед ним беззащитен. Он может только вздохнуть и откинуться на спинку кресла, морщась от запаха кожи.

Он понятия не имеет, почему у Миранды стоят кожаные кресла: дизайну кабинета они не соответствуют. 

— Это все? Ты вызвала меня, чтобы сказать убираться из города? — интересуется Стайлз через некоторое время.

— Да, и поскольку я выиграла, ты можешь идти… — Она поднимает на него взгляд. — Поедешь на машине, я полагаю?

Стайлзу не нравятся самолеты. По правде говоря, в выпускном классе у него обнаружился легкий страх высоты, когда стая гарпий подумала, что будет прикольно сбросить его с высоты в пару тысяч футов. 

Да, что ж, Стайлз побаивается высоты. Это не удерживает его от перелетов, когда это необходимо, но если нет, то он предпочитает оставаться на земле.

— Да, возьму «феррари». — А что? Если уж придется вернуться домой и пройти через ворота ада, что ведут в Бикон-Хиллз, то он сделает это стильно.

— Ну конечно, словно у тебя нет обалденно милого приу…

— Я не был в Бикон-Хиллз с первого курса колледжа, Миранда, — прерывает ее Стайлз, вставая и потягиваясь. — И я не собираюсь возвращаться туда на «приусе». К тому же я ни разу еще не садился за «феррари». 

— Пока, Стайлз. — Миранда уже садится за стол. 

— Ага. — Стайлз хлопает по карманам, проверяя, что кошелек и ключи при нем, и машет на прощание по пути к двери. — Увидимся.

Хах. А вот это вряд ли. Если его не убьет какая-то сверхъестественная херня, постарается кто-нибудь другой. Дерек, например. Или Лидия. Или Бойд. Или Эрика. Быть может, даже Дэнни, хотя Стайлз почти уверен, что тот до сих пор в Бостоне. 

Ладно, не избегать их необязательно значит видеться с ними лично. Есть же электронная почта. И смс-ки. 

Скотт не в счет, его он не избегает. Надо сказать, тот даже приезжал в прошлом году, чтобы помочь Стайлзу выбрать «феррари» - ярко-красный F12 Berlinetta, и у Стайлза чуть не случился приступ, когда он увидел цену, но потом Скотт посмотрел на него одним из тех взглядов, и он, ну, он ее приобрел.

________________________________________

_— Своим прорывом ты обязан роли в «Фросте», где сыграл сына персонажа Брэда Питта, Джона. — Саманта Бриггс — миниатюрная и раздражающая, когда выключаются камеры, с тиком в левом глазу. Как интервьюер, однако, она не так уж плоха. — Каково было оказаться в бизнесе, выставляющем столь высокие требования, и сняться в фильме, в котором принял участие не только Брэд Питт, но и Тильда Суинтон, Джордж Клуни и сэр Патрик Стюарт?_

_— Э-э, ну… — Стайлзу постоянно задают этот вопрос. И каждый раз приходится отвечать по-разному, чтобы не повторяться. — Честно говоря, это меня обескураживало. Половину времени я прятался за декорациями, чтобы ненароком перед кем-нибудь не оплошать. Но в перерывах между благоговейным поклонением моим звёздным партнёрам я всё же успевал наслаждаться съёмками._

_— Что ж, теперь ты тоже звезда, не так ли? — О боже, она что, флиртует? Пожалуйста, только не это. Навыки флирта у Стайлза никогда не поднимались выше плинтуса._

_— Уф-ф, нет. — Он смеется — тем самым неловким смешком, который приберегает для таких смущающих интервью. — Я ужасен, серьезно. Понятия не имею, как мне удалось всего добиться._

________________________________________

Итак, теперь Стайлз популярный чувачок, и даже сейчас, спустя три года с тех пор, как пришла слава, это кажется лишь чертовски странной чередой событий. А Стайлз знает толк в странностях. Он в них _рос_ , как в компосте, так что когда что-то кажется ему жутко странной хренью… это так и есть. 

Так или иначе.

Стайлз популярен. Его можно увидеть в журналах, в телевизионных передачах, его преследуют папарацци (точнее, _пытаются_ преследовать, потому что Стайлзу до смешного хорошо удается убегать от людей - он научился этому еще в старших классах, и еще никому не удалось его подловить), приглашают на награждения, а еще он, разумеется, снимается в фильмах. Говорят, он интригует. Говорят, он очарователен. Говорят, он хороший актер. В интернет выкладывают фан-арты и фанфики с его участием. И они, типа, красочные. Сексуального характера. Иногда грубого сексуального характера. Но по большей части просто порнушка. 

(Стайлз никогда в этом не признается, но некоторые из них обалденно горячие, да-да.)

Он актер; популярность приходит с профессией. Но он никак не может к этому привыкнуть. Не только к популярности и невозможности пойти куда-то так, чтобы на него не пялились или не пытались подойти (или окружали толпой, такое случалось пару раз), хотя по большей части его беспокоит именно это. Но он вообще ни к чему не может привыкнуть. 

По правде говоря, Стайлз практически уверен, что он самая отстойная знаменитость из тех, кто когда-либо был… ознаменитен. Прославлен? Правильное это слово или нет. Из всех привилегий, что дарует эта профессия, Стайлз реально обожает — типа _обожает-обожает_ — только сам процесс съемок.

Актерская игра… по какой-то странной причине обрела для него смысл. Он словно осознал, что это именно то, чем ему следует заниматься — как знает, что точно не спасет этим мир, не уничтожит тварей, что приходят в ночи. Однако он делает то, чем наслаждается. Что ему по душе. В чем он по-настоящему, чертовски, реально потрясающ. 

Стайлз упоминал, что у него есть «Оскар»? Потому что «Оскар» у него есть. 

И он на него отпахал.

Хотя даже сейчас он все еще чувствует себя оторванным от этой штуки под названием «я-звезда». Но не от актерства. Только от того, что оно с собой приносит.

Но с тех пор, как он снялся в «Сложностях», вложив сердце и душу в роль Сэма, наркомана, которому не на что надеяться и нечего терять, потому что он уже всего лишился, с тех пор, как он получил «Оскар», с тех пор, как читал отзыв за отзывом, в которых _его_ называли потрясающим, _его_ называли мастером своего дела, называли талантливым, он начинает ощущать легкое… нет, все-таки Стайлз понятия не имеет, что он чувствует. Но это хорошее чувство, чем бы оно ни было. 

— Я _слышу_ , как ты думаешь, чувак, — говорит Скотт, с которым он — осознает Стайлз, выныривая из своих мыслей, — висит на телефоне. — Как я уже говорил, зуб даю, у нас какая-то духовная связь, потому что я знал, что ты позвонишь, еще до того, как зазвонил телефон. 

— У волков не бывает духовных связей, Скотт. — Стайлз уже в машине, до Бикон-Хиллз остается около пяти часов езды. Ему уже пару раз посигналили, и до смешного часто он замечает направленные на него взгляды и открытые рты, а ведь он в дороге не больше часа. — Помнишь? Я спросил это у Дер… у ворчуна, и он метнул книгу мне в лоб? 

— Как досадно, что ты даже больше не можешь назвать Дерека по имени, — отвечает Скотт. — Он на тебя не злится. На самом деле…

— Нет, если мы сейчас не сменим тему, я возьму и поверну обратно, и закажу самолет до Аляски, чувак. Ты знаешь, что я теперь могу это сделать? Могу даже купить себе собственный…

— Ни хера, ты _не можешь_ купить самолет. — Пауза. — Серьезно?..

— Чувак, — тянет Стайлз. — _Да, могу_. Я теперь денежный мешок, помнишь? Бухгалтер, правда, взбесится, но я могу…

— Я, кажись, никогда не свыкнусь с мыслью, что ты у нас знаменитость. И _богатей_. — Стайлз слышит поскуливание, потом вой и резкий лай. Вздыхает.

— Ты в клинике? Ты вроде сказал, что закончил на сегодня. Не думаю, что животные оценят, что ты говоришь со мной, пока засовываешь пальцы в их…

— Ты омерзителен. — Скотт, даже будучи профессиональным ветеринаром, фыркает. — Проверю швы, и все, поеду к твоему отцу, буду ждать твоего приезда, хочу тебе хорошенько вмазать.

— Я приеду часов через пять, отец тебя еще до этого пристрелит. — Стайлз перестраивается, обгоняя старенький грузовик. 

— Не-а. Ты забыл? Мы бро, ведь теперь я консультирую его, когда происходит какая-нибудь неведомая хуйня. — Скотт фыркает. — Я тебе говорил, что в прошлом месяце помогал на родах перевертыша? Это было ужасно. Она то и дело обращалась в слониху, чуть меня не раздавила.

— Скотт, это не помогает. — Стайлз уже чувствует поднимающееся в груди стеснение, пот, выступивший на шее. На секунду он задумывается, что, возможно, все не так плохо и нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы вспомнить обо всем дерьме, что его ждет. Но нет, он реагирует так же остро, как и всегда.

— Тут уже несколько лет ничего плохого не случалось, — произносит Скотт чуть тише, тем самым голосом, что использует, когда пытается кого-нибудь успокоить — например, бродячих собак и диких кошек, а еще редких сверхъестественных бродяг, которым, бывает, нужна помощь. — Все было отлично, Стайлз. Говорю тебе, Бикон-Хиллз изменился. _Дерек_ изменился. Мы все изменились, чувак. Мы теперь вроде как _взрослые_. Выросли, остепенились и все такое. 

Стайлз фыркает.

— Помнишь, когда я снимался в «Глазах…»…

— Ненавижу этот фильм. Ненавижу! Хватит его вспоминать, — ворчит Скотт, и Стайлз усмехается. Он ненавидит его только потому, что чуть не обосрался от страха. Стайлз, если он имеет право так говорить, сыграл _отменного_ серийного убийцу. 

— Просто хотел сказать, что Адам говорил что-то подобное прямо перед тем, как я его вздернул и…

— _Стайлз_ , — ноет Скотт. — Нет. У меня кошмары будут! 

— Говорит _оборотень_.

— Мы же договорились, что оборотни классные. А жуткие серийные убийцы — нет. Кстати, ты кому-нибудь говорил, что возвращаешься?

— А сам как думаешь? — Стайлз постукивает пальцами по рулю, ускоряется, переключая передачу.

— Я думаю… — Скотт замолкает. — Охереть, чувак, ты приедешь на «феррари»?!

— Нет, — лжет Стайлз. Он поднаторел в этом. В конце концов, его профессия завязана на лжи. Лжи самому себе. Что весьма полезно в кругу людей, которые, блядь, _услышат_ , если ты соврешь. — А что?

— Ты… клянусь… — рычит Скотт. — Ненавижу, когда не могу сказать, лжешь ты или нет, знаешь?

— Знаю, — поддакивает Стайлз.

— Так хочешь, чтобы я им сказал? — Скотту даже не нужно уточнять, кому _им_. Стайлз сжимает зубы и топит педаль газа в пол, переключает передачи и испытывает приятный прилив адреналина, когда машина _мурлычет_.

Как бы ни обожал он это авто, ему не терпелось увидеть джип. Папа сказал, что до сих пор его не продал, он стоит в гараже, рядом с монструозным грузовиком, который Стайлз купил отцу, обналичив свой первый большой заработок. И этот джип… этот джип был довольно значимой частью его жизни до колледжа.

— Пока нет. Как насчет дать мне денек, чтобы обустроиться?

— Поверить не могу, что ты возвращаешься, чувак! — вопит Скотт, и Стайлз принимает легкую смену темы за согласие. — Я покажу тебе клинику, и Эллисон хочет, чтобы ты пришел к нам на ужин… ах, да, я сказал Эллисон, и она пообещала никому не трепаться… потом покажем тебя в городе и… Стайлз, клянусь, звук такой, словно ты в «феррари»! 

— Нет, Скотт. Может, связь не очень?

— Ты просто ужасен. 

— Ха. Если думаешь, что это до сих пор не дает мне спать по ночам, то ошибаешься.

_______________________________________

_— Должен сказать, после «Глаз багряного цвета» мне снились кошмары. — На Эйдене Локвуде бабочка. Она… что ж, надо сказать, она ему идет. Хотя Стайлз практически уверен, что у него искусственные зубы. Настоящие не могут быть такими белыми. Даже отбеленные._

_— Мне тоже, чувак, мне тоже. — Внеплановые интервью нравятся Стайлзу больше всего._

_— В смысле, как тебе это удалось? Там от одной атрибутики можно рехнуться!_

_— Удалось… сыграть? — Стайлз пожимает плечами. — Понятия не имею. Получилось, вот и все._

_Похоже, не на этот ответ рассчитывал Эйден, потому что его улыбка меркнет._

_— Ты как-нибудь готовился к роли? Как насчет вдохновения?_

_Вдохновения, хах. Да, всего-то пару лет в обществе оборотней, гарпий и ведьм._

_— Я посмотрел тонны фильмов о серийных убийцах, — отвечает он._

________________________________________

— Я _знал_ , — кричит Скотт пять с половиной часов спустя, когда Стайлз выбирается с водительского сидения. — Знал, что ты на «феррари». 

— Нет, не знал. — Стайлз оглядывается, машет соседям, что наблюдают за ним со своих крылец, и подходит к отцу, обнимая его. — Хорошо выглядишь, пап. Прости, что опоздал — на мосту ремонт, пришлось проехать через город.

— И теперь все знают, что ты здесь. — Шериф вздыхает, заключая его в привычные объятия. — Они тебя в покое не оставят.

— Да уж. — Стайлз почесывает нос, поворачивается, обнаруживая, что Скотт уже сидит за рулем «феррари», с широкой улыбкой рассматривая консоль. — Гм, я рад, что приехал, пап.

Стайлз сам не знает, лжет он или нет. До сих пор его прибытие в Бикон-Хиллз не было отмечено ничем явно ужасным. Никаких сверхъестественных нападений, пока он проезжал мимо вывески «Добро пожаловать в Бикон-Хиллз!». Никаких разъяренных оборотней, требующих объяснить, почему он так долго их избегал. Ничего даже отдаленно… сверхъестественного. Ну, за исключением Скотта. Но Скотт самый наименее сверхъестественный оборотень, что ему когда-либо встречался, так что он не в счет.

Конечно, все это может оказаться уловкой, и Стайлз войдет в свою старую комнату и угодит в ловушку. Или попадет под действие проклятия. Да мало ли что.

— Рад, что ты вернулся, сын. — Шериф отстраняется. — Сумки в багажнике?

— Не-а, на пассажирском сидении.

Требуется двадцать минут, чтобы вытащить Скотта из «феррари», и к тому времени садится солнце, и все, чего хочется Стайлзу, — это поесть, принять душ и лечь спать. Желательно на дохулиард часов. 

А на самом деле ему устраивают двадцатиминутную экскурсию по дому, _в котором он вырос_ , причем проводят ее отец и Скотт, которые, очевидно, стали закадычными друзьями-товарищами. Почти все осталось по-старому, только отец где-то что-то починил, заменил в прошлом году всю бытовую технику, в общем, ничего, что стоило бы целой _экскурсии_. Потом его кормят какой-то чудовищно огромной запеканкой, которая оказывается восхитительной на вкус, но которая вызвала бы у его персонального тренера (о, да ладно, многие его роли требовали физической подготовки, и Миранда пригрозила ему физической расправой, если он не согласится его нанять) настоящую истерику. Потом его ждало двухчасовое обсуждение последних сплетен Бикон-Хиллз: и человеческих, и сверхъестественных.

Половину он пропускал мимо ушей, другую — каталогизировал в голове как причины воздержаться от частых поездок в родной город.

Например, в прошлом месяце Линда Гринберг на неделю отреклась от сына, когда он наехал газонокосилкой на их кошку. Кошка не умерла, но теперь у нее три лапы. Владелец новой кофейни в городе — фея; должно быть, делает обалденный чай-латте. Бойд планирует сделать Эрике предложение в следующем месяце и то и дело дергает Скотта по магазинам, выбирает кольцо. На границе территории Хейла живет семейка домовых, и они, если верить шерифу, «очень дружелюбные и очаровательные». Дерек все еще папин «лучший заместитель» (да, даже спустя пять лет Стайлз не может привыкнуть к одной мысли об этом: где Дерек и где закон?), а Айзек теперь работает психологом в старшей школе Бикон-Хиллз.

Ладно, не сказать, чтобы Стайлз совсем позабыл про Бикон-Хиллз. Конечно, в последний раз он видел членов волчьей стаи на свадьбе Скотта и Эллисон, которая состоялась три года назад, и находился он тогда почти что в кататонии, потому что в тот день только-только закончились съемки «Падения» и он не спал два дня, чтобы попасть на свадьбу. Но Скотт всегда держит его в курсе событий, так что часть из того, о чем они говорят, он уже знает. 

— Стайлз, ты спишь?

— А? Что? Где? — сонно бормочет Стайлз. Спросонья он даже не понимает, кто задал вопрос. 

— Точно, пора ему на боковую. Я им займусь, шериф, — говорит Скотт.

В его комнате ничего не изменилось. Неудивительно, ведь каждый раз, приезжая в ЛА, чтобы с ним повидаться, папа спрашивал Стайлза, когда он вернется.

Черт побери, совесть, заткнись хотя бы на пять ебаных секунд.

________________________________________

_— Многие говорят, что ты очарователен вне экрана и ужасаешь на нем. — Синди то и дело натыкается туфелькой на его лодыжку. Она напоминает ему гремлина, которого Скотт убил в выпускном классе. Кроме того, у нее странная привычка проговаривать какие-нибудь утверждения и смотреть на него, ожидая ответа на то, что определенно не является вопросом. — Независимо от роли, которую ты играешь._

_— Гм, правда? — Стайлз почесывает затылок, гримасничая, когда спутывает волосы и стилист за кадром впивается в него взглядом. Он скучает по своей стрижке под «ежик»._

_— Да._

_— Ну, в школе друзья называли меня Бэмби, — произносит Стайлз, активно жестикулируя. — Тогда я был худым, как скелет, и глаза норовили выскочить из орбит._

_— Я видела твои школьные фотографии, — говорит Синди. Он бросает взгляд на Келли, которая выразительно прикрывает лицо руками. — Ты был очарователен._

_— Ага. Ладно. — Стайлз моргает. — Во всяком случае, думаю, я выбирал роли, замешанные на ужасе, вот и все. Они всегда самые веселые._

_— Интересно._

_— О Боже, — слышит Стайлз стон Келли._

________________________________________

Стайлз просыпается от резкого удара в живот и, умудрившись запутаться в одеяле, грохается на деревянный пол и больно ударяется локтем.

— Клянусь, если бы ты не зарабатывал лицом, я бы сломала тебе нос.

— О, хай, Эрика, — приветствует он, поднимаясь — осторожно — и выпутываясь из одеяла. Она стоит над ним, одетая для работы (потому что на дворе утро, он почти уверен в этом) в юбку-карандаш и топ, которая делает ее похожей на доминатрикс, изогнув губы в рычании, глаза светятся желтым. Черт, а училка из нее пугающая. — Классная стрижка.

— Пять лет, и ты даже не сказал нам, что приедешь в город, придурок? — рычит она. — Мне пришлось нюхать Скотта! 

— Прости?

— Ты… — Она отворачивается и идёт к столу — Стайлз замечает туфли с убийственными каблучищами, — потом обратно. — Стайлз, ты смешон.

— Знаю. — Он кивает. — Мне нравится бегать, неважно от чего. В этом мне нет равных. Игнорировать…

— И не видеться с друзьями _пять лет_?! — Эрика кипит от гнева.

— Мы виделись на свадьбе Скотта! Три года назад! И я был…

— Ты половину церемонии проспал.

— Мы переписывались! 

— Это не то! — Эрика приседает перед ним, уже не скалясь, но все еще сжимая губы. — Я скучала по тебе. Мы _все_ скучали. Твой вид на экране не заменит живой встречи, а мы не могли поехать в Лос-Анджелес…

— Могли, — возражает Стайлз и задается вопросом, почему он вообще об этом задумывается. Иногда он реально не понимает самого себя. Разве не он говорил об игнорировании? А теперь ему хочется, чтобы они встретились? Что? Стайлз, мужик, давай, вспомни о логике. — Вы _могли_ приехать, чтобы со мной повидаться. 

— Здесь больше не геенна огненная. — Эрика протягивает руку, ерошит его волосы, и ему приходится улыбнуться. — На территории Хейла теперь все прилично, сам знаешь. Здесь ты в безопасности.

— Ты только что врезала мне в живот, Эрика. Это ты называешь безо…

— Переживёшь — ты же круче, чем Бэтмен. 

— Я знаю, ладно? — Стайлз поднимается на ноги. — Так ты рада, что я вернулся? О, ты кому-нибудь уже сказала?..

— Да, все уже знают. — Она хихикает — _хихикает_ , — а Стайлз хнычет. — И да, я рада — мы _все_ рады, — что ты вернулся. 

— Тебе автограф хочется или еще что? — Стайлз окидывает ее подозрительным взглядом. — Никогда раньше не думал… что тебя это волнует. — Он делает паузу. — Это потому, что я получил премию киноакадемии? Так? И ты оставишь Бойда и убежишь со мной в…

— Пошли, выпьем кофе, — прерывает она.

— Что? Но… нет. — Стайлз — взрослый. Он не должен идти за кофе в… шесть гребанных утра! — Сейчас шесть _утра_ , Эрика.

— И?

— И я в вынужденном отпуске. Я не обязан вставать так… ладно, _ладно_ , иду, блин. — Он подныривает под ладонь, которая пытается ухватить его за волосы, и поспешно лезет в сумку за джинсами и футболкой. 

— Я жду внизу. У тебя десять минут, или пойдешь пешком.

— Или я мог не приезжать, — бормочет Стайлз под нос, плетясь в ванную.

Даже занимательно, как быстро он вернулся в рутину под названием «прежний Стайлз». В ЛА он по-настоящему взрослый. С взрослыми обязанностями. Но он знает, что здесь снова почувствует себя ребенком.

Или уже чувствует. _Уже_. А он видел только Скотта и Эрику.

Конечно, Эрика то еще наказание. Но, блядь, что тогда будет, когда он увидит Дерека?

Он вздрагивает при мысли об этом, потому что встреча с Дереком — это вам не встреча с Эрикой. Или с кем-то еще. Будет неловко, и он почти уверен, что есть небольшой шанс заполучить стояк.

Потому что — и он никогда никому об этом не говорил — Дерек гребанный Хейл был причиной, по которой он понял, что он би. Черт, Дерек гребанный Хейл, пожалуй, причина, по которой _многие_ поняли, что они би. Этот мужчина… такой мужчина… ладно, да, это прозвучит ужасно, но этот чувак просто ходячий секс!

Вот. Он это сказал… он об этом подумал. 

Вот только никакая сексуальность не спасает от мудачества. Пусть Скотт то и дело повторял, что Дерек изменился — стал контактным, — больше похоже на то, что он просто пытается реабилитироваться за недоброжелательное отношение к нему в прошлом.

Стайлз умывается, одевается и через десять минут спускается вниз. Отец прислонился к кухонной стойке, пьет кофе, и ощущение правильности происходящего выбивает из колеи. Он скучал по этому. Это все его вина, он понимает. Но когда отец гостил у него в ЛА, это не казалось таким… приятным. Нормальным (ну, по-стайлзову нормальным). _Правильным_. 

— Доброе утро, — говорит Стайлз.

— Эрика ураганом пронеслась мимо меня. — Шериф кивает на входную дверь. — Я не смог ее остановить.

— Да-да. — Стайлз ерзает, гримасничает. — Хочешь… хочешь пойти со мной на ланч? В закусочную или, если тебе неудобно…

— Парни давно хотели тебя увидеть. Забери меня в полдень и готовься к тому, что тебя окружит толпа.

— Звучит здорово, пап. — Стайлз обнимает его, потом выходит на улицу и видит прислонившуюся к машине Эрику.

— Давай прокатимся на нем, — Эрика кивает в сторону закрытой двери в гараж, — пока ты не уехал.

— Нет, — бодро отвечает Стайлз. Садится в машину, пристегивает ремень безопасности, пока она открывает дверь со стороны водителя.

— Хорошо выглядишь, между прочим, — замечает Эрика, выруливая. Мисс Гольдштейн, живущая через дорогу, выглядывает из-за кустов роз. Он машет ей рукой, и она ныряет в них с головой.

— Ага, только когда ты это говоришь, звучит не очень.

— Я пытаюсь быть _милой_ , — ворчит Эрика. 

— И снова прозвучало не очень. — Стайлз усмехается, когда она рычит. — Итак, когда вы, ребята, узнали?..

— Утром, когда я пришла к Скотту и он пах тобой, тупица. — Эрика сверлит его взглядом. — Дерек повесил трубку, когда я ему рассказала. Наверное, жаждет тебя прибить. 

— Он офицер закона. Он не может меня убить.

— Он может тебе врезать.

— Не на публике.

— Мы пойдем куда-нибудь подальше от чужих глаз, так что…

— Я тебе заплачу. У меня есть деньги. Много денег.

Эрика фыркает и начинает хохотать, и это прекрасное зрелище.

— Я скучала по тебе, Стайлз.

________________________________________

_Стайлз не может понять, ненавидит он красную дорожку или любит. Хотя подождите-ка. Красную Дорожку. С большой буквы. Она вселяет ужас, вот что он знает. Знает, что лишь секунда отделяет от того, как он скажет что-нибудь отвратительно нелепое, что через час разлетится по всему интернету. Он уважает ее за то, что периодически роняет челюсть, когда кто-то намного более известный и определенно более симпатичный проходит мимо. Но он не знает, обожает он это или ненавидит._

_— Сегодня ты номинирован на премию Американской киноакадемии. Как думаешь, ты её получишь? — Сандра сует микрофон ему в лицо. Его окружают вспышки камер. Он почти уверен, что мейк-ап, на который его еле уговорила Миранда, постепенно тает. Костюм чертовски узкий и неудобный, и все, чего ему хочется, — это забиться в темный уголок и шипеть на каждого, кто к нему сунется._

_— Черт, нет. — Он улыбается, почесывает подбородок. — Шутите? Быть номинированным — это уже как бл… как какая-то альтернативная реальность. — Уж он-то знает об альтернативных реальностях; именно ему пришлось вытаскивать Айзека, когда его утянуло в одну из таких штук. — Другие номинанты на порядок лучше меня._

_— Не знаю, Стайлз. — Сандра поджимает губы. — Многие были впечатлены твоим исполнением. Есть какие-нибудь планы на следующий фильм?_

_— Мой агент сказала, что я еще долго не возьму в руки сценарий, — смеется Стайлз несмотря на то, что ему уже сейчас хочется гребанную новую роль, черт возьми. — Говорит, я слишком много работаю._

_— Что ж, против этого утверждения аргументов нет. Десять громких фильмов за четыре года? А до этого многочисленные роли в независимых фильмах и на телевидении. — Сандра опускает взгляд на свой крохотный блокнот и поднимает его уже с сияющей улыбкой. — Думаю, я, как и многие, была удивлена, что тебя не номинировали за «Глаза багряного цвета»._

_Толпа вокруг взрывается криками, и Стайлз поднимает взгляд, видя, как к нему направляется Эмма Стоун. Ну, не прямо к нему, но в его направлении. О боже, иногда кажется, что он попал в дурацкое ТВ-шоу. Особенно когда потрясающие люди…_

_— Стайлз?_

_— О, да, простите. Отвлекся. — Стайлз улыбается своей лучшей самоуничижительной улыбкой._

________________________________________

Когда они подъезжают к кофейне — и Стайлз убеждается в том, что это та самая новая кофейня, которой управляет фей, — ему удается временно обмануть себя, «забывая» о предстоящем воссоединении и в настоящее время забавляясь тем, что раздражает Эрику.

Видите? Прежний шестнадцатилетний Стайлз. 

И только когда она паркуется и ей приходится вытаскивать его с пассажирского сидения, он вновь ударяется в панику. Пусть и не показывает ее — это уже слишком. Плюс Стайлз _актер_. И если он смог провисеть вверх тормашками на высоте небоскреба шесть часов, пока монтировали сцену, то сможет справиться с этим маленьким, малюсеньким, крохотным воссо…

Он видит их, когда Эрика проталкивает его через дверь в кофейню, и ему приходится подумать о чем-то очень мрачном и серьезном, чтобы удержаться от жалкого звука, что рвется с губ. Здесь Бойд, который выглядит, как всегда, молчаливо позабавленным. Здесь Лидия, которая смотрит на него в праведном гневе. Здесь Айзек, и, как ни странно, он улыбается. Здесь Эллисон, она машет ему рукой. Скотт тоже здесь, молча извиняется. И Дерек, во всем своем грубоватом, мужественном великолепии, _смотрит_ на него. И боже, он в форме. Вызывайте, блядь, скорую помощь, потому что Стайлза вот-вот…

— Так воняешь, словно тебя пытают, — говорит Эрика, подталкивая его до самого стола, где он садится напротив Дерека, между Скоттом и Айзеком, и бегло оглядывает всех, улыбаясь, быть может, слишком широко.

— Доброе утро, ребята. Рановато, а?

— Я серьезно сейчас хочу тебя уничтожить, Стилински, — говорит Лидия вместо приветствия, чуть наклонив голову. — Но ты вроде как собственность общественности…

Дерек рычит; Стайлз даже забыл, насколько мощный этот звук.

— Видели прошлый «Вог»? — Эллисон смотрит на него, потом — на остальных. — Он там был. Классно выглядишь, Стайлз. 

— Ты не говорила, что он был в «Воге», — замечает Эрика, присаживаясь рядом с Бойдом. Стайлз откидывается на спинку стула, глядя на Дерека, и тот тоже не отрывает от него взгляда.

— Скучал по тебе. — Айзек наклоняется, подталкивая его локтем и усмехаясь. — Оторвемся, пока ты тут, да?

— Я дам тебе покататься на моей тачке, — предлагает Стайлз и слышит удивлённые вздохи Эрики и Скотта.

— А мне… — скулит Скотт.

— Ты не Айзек. — Стайлз указывает в его сторону. — Ну ты посмотри на него. Эти кудряшки, глаза. Греческие губы… 

— Ты надолго? — прерывает Дерек низким, гортанным голосом, словно у него в горле что-то застряло. _Уф_. Если бы фразу _«препоясать чресла»_ можно было применить к какой-нибудь ситуации из жизни Стайлза, то сейчас подходящий случай. Или, по правде говоря, любой случай с участием Дерека. 

— На три месяца или около того, — отвечает Стайлз. — Вынужденный отпуск, вот и все.

— Вынужденный? — переспрашивает Дерек. Стайлз оглядывается, замечая, как остальные с каким-то удовольствием переводят взгляды с него на Дерека и обратно. Словно они _ждали_ этого. _Надеялись_ на это. 

Вот прохвосты.

— Миранда… э-э, это мой агент, говорит, что я слишком много работаю. — Пожимает плечами. — Так что да, вынужденный отпуск.

— Стало лучше. Здесь, — помедлив, произносит Дерек, опустив взгляд в стаканчик с кофе, и Стайлз стонет.

— О-окей, прежде чем начнется вся эта канитель, мне нужен кофеин. — Стайлз встает со стула. И не бежит к прилавку, хоть и хочется. Он бы сделал так в старших классах или даже в колледже. Но теперь он взрослый, а взрослые — особенно взрослые в переполненном кафе, где человек десять уже смотрят на него с теми самыми о-черт-это-тот-о-ком-я-думаю выражениями на лицах, — ведут себя спокойно и собранно. Ну или пытаются. 

В очереди перед ним стоят три человека, так что он ждет и определенно не пытается взглянуть на дружеское сборище уголком глаза. Нет, ведь ему оно не надо, правда? Не нужно знать, что они все смотрят на него, переговариваясь между собой. И скорее всего обсуждая способы его убийства.

— Простите, вы… вы Стайлз Стилински? — раздается сзади робкий голосок, и он поворачивается и замечает стайку школьниц, что таращатся на него.

— Гм, да, — отвечает он и усмехается, когда их глаза расширяются.

— Можно с вами сфоткаться? — спрашивает одна из них. Он до сих пор не понимает, почему люди это делают, но это не значит, что это ему не по душе. Ладно, на самом деле, крохотная его часть балдеет от того, что он нравится кому-то столь сильно, что совершенно незнакомые люди хотят с ним сфоткаться. Ну и да, не крохотная, _существенная_ такая часть.

Он ерошит волосы, потому что, как бы сильно ему ни нравился сам факт, претворение его в жизнь до сих пор заставляет смущаться.

— Да, конечно.

Это занимает десять минут, потому что они все хотят сделать отдельные снимки, а потом групповую фотку, а потом начинают болтать о том, что видели его интервью в «Воге» и что не знали, что шрамы, бегущие от плеча к грудине, настоящие, и неужели у него правда нет девушки (или парня, замечает одна из школьниц), потому что если так, то они не против вызваться добровольцами. 

Он чувствует неловкость, когда делает заказ, ощущая их присутствие за спиной, но он настолько привык к неловкости, что ему удается вести себя как обычно.

В данном случае, как обычно — значит, не убегать. Куда-нибудь подальше. Хотя, учитывая, какой разговор ему предстоит после того, как он закажет кофе… да, убежать было бы круто. Бариста тоже просит фотку, для которой приходится перегнуться через прилавок, а потом он заказывает черный чай, чтобы не ждать дольше.

К тому времени, как он возвращается к остальным, он измучен, но в хорошем смысле. Если у происходящего вообще есть смысл.

— Поверить не могу, что ты звезда, — говорит Лидия. — Надо было с тобой пере…

— Лидия! — Скотт морщится.

— Может, перейдем к той части, где мы обвиняем Стайлза в том, что он козёл? — вмешивается Бойд, посматривая на часы. Боже, этот чувак такой горячий в костюме. Почему они все намного сексуальнее, чем он? В такие моменты он задумывается о том, какого черта именно он из всех них стал актером. _Знаменитостью_. Не то чтобы он выглядит ужасно — люди называют его милым и очаровательным, и _привлекательным_ (что бы это ни значило), — но он не красив. В классическом понимании этого слова. Дерек красив. Скотт красив. Айзек красив. Бойд красив. Стайлз просто выглядит относительно хорошо и умеет лгать достаточно убедительно, чтобы людям понравилось то, что он делает на экране. — Потому что у меня назначена встреча в восемь, а этот парень явно не жаворонок. 

— Поэтому он назначил встречу утром? — спрашивает Стайлз, прежде чем успевает остановить себя, и невинно отхлёбывает чай, в то время как Бойд лишь смотрит на него тяжелым взглядом.

— Ты козел, — с большим энтузиазмом произносит Эллисон. Дерек согласно мычит; остальные кивают, за исключением Бойда, который до сих пор не сводит с него взгляда. — Потому что не приезжал в Бикон-Хиллз. Потому что не разговаривал с нами…

— Мы _смс-сились_ , ребята. И переписывались по электронке! И мы друзья на «фейсбуке»! Я знаю, что Айзек фолловит меня на «твиттере». То и дело ретвитит мой бред. — Стайлз понятия не имеет, почему защищается, потому что это лишь усугубляет положение.

— …потому что не разговаривал с нами _в достаточной мере_ , — заканчивает Эллисон, и Стайлз сползает по сидению.

— Ладно, хорошо, — отвечает он. — Я осел. 

— И ты чертовски прав, — бормочет Скотт, и даже Стайлз бросает на него взгляд.

— Ты не в счет, МакКолл, — говорит Бойд. — Ты помог ему выбрать ту чудовищную тачку.

— _Это_ , — начинает Скотт, — Ferarri F12 Berlinetta, и ты будешь относиться к ней со всем уважением, которого она заслуживает, _Вернон_. 

— И ты туда же? Серьезно? — Бойд поджимает губы. — Как по-взрослому, Скотт.

— Ты скучал по нам, — снова усмехается ему Айзек, — только потому, что мы тут обалденно развлекались.

Стайлз вздыхает, опуская взгляд в свою чашку.

— Я скучал по вам.

— Тогда почему просто не взял и не… — Дерек кажется злющим. Но не по-оборотнически-сумасшедше-красноглазо злющим. Просто… обыкновенно злым. — Просто не приехал?

За этим следует долгая, содержательная пауза.

— На этой ноте мы с Бойдом вас покидаем, — Эрика заговаривает первой, утягивая за собой Бойда. — Стайлз, ты же доберешься сам? Ну или попросишь кого-нибудь тебя подвезти.

— О, нам тоже пора. — Эллисон поднимается, подавая Скотту сигналы, пока тот не следует ее примеру.

— Но я хочу посмотреть, — говорит Айзек. Или скулит. Потому что Лидия хватает его за рукав и начинает тянуть к выходу. Это удивительно, но им требуется всего пару секунд, чтобы самоустраниться. Оставляя его с Дереком. Наедине.

Да, они точно это спланировали.

________________________________________

_— Думал ли ты на заре карьеры, что так быстро достигнешь успеха? Твоя история необычна, Стайлз. — Кэти смышленая и остроумная, и Стайлз, можно сказать, уже в нее влюблен._

_— Честно? Черт, нет. — Он откидывается на спинку кресла. — Когда я впервые оказался перед камерой, меня чуть не стошнило…_

_— Это было в… гм, «Безрассудстве»?_

_— Нет, на «ютубе». — Стайлз усмехается. — Сосед по комнате сыграл на моем чувстве вины и открыл мне мир актерского мастерства._

_— Что ж, ты определенно переборол этот страх._

_— Не совсем. — Стайлз постукивает ногой по ножке кресла, указывая на камеру, сфокусированную на них. — Я в ужасе от этой штуки. Она меня пугает._

_Он не говорит о том, что настолько привык к пугающим вещам, что перебороть страх перед камерами было довольно легко._

_— Ой, да ладно. — Кэти строит ему глазки. — Тебя номинировали на «Оскар», а большая часть фильмов, в которых ты снялся, получили восторженные отзывы. Ты самородок, Стайлз._

_— О, продолжай. — Стайлз взмахивает руками, отвлекая ее от покрасневших щек. — Это благотворно влияет на мое эго._

_— Нет, но если серьезно, Стайлз…_

_— Серьезно? — Он пожимает плечами. — Думаю, это все заслуга моего менеджера. И, быть может, везение. Много везения, по правде говоря. Типа, здоровенные тонны везения._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Nada (исп.) — ничего.  
> [2] Джейсон Тодд — вымышленный персонаж, появляющийся на страницах комиксов DC Comics. Стал вторым Робином, помощником супергероя Бэтмена. После — вторым Красным колпаком, взяв на себя роль антигероя.   
> [3] Оаху — третий по величине и наиболее населённый остров Гавайского архипелага.  
> [4] Инди-ромком — романтическая комедия, произведенная небольшой независимой компанией или группой.   
> [5] «Начинающая звезда» — The Celebrity Apprentice — американское реалити-шоу, в котором участвуют забытые знаменитости и еще мало популярные люди. Шоу сводится к тому, чтобы выиграть деньги для благотворительной организации по своему выбору.


	2. Глава 2

— Дерек, — произносит Стайлз.

— Стайлз, — с рычащими нотками в голосе отвечает Дерек.

— Ты злишься, что я вернулся? — Стайлз наблюдает за группкой женщин, которые уже долгое время пристально его разглядывают. Думает, не стоит ли переместиться в более уединенное место, но не может предложить ни одного варианта. Дом Хейлов отремонтировали — там теперь живет Дерек, — но не может же он напроситься туда сам. И еще более неловко приглашать Дерека к себе, потому что отец, скорее всего, еще дома. В патрульной машине Дерека они тоже посидеть не могут.

— А должен? 

— Ну, я ведь не приезжал пять лет и… — Стайлз делает глубокий вдох, ерзая на стуле, — и вроде как избегал тебя. Всех. Весь город.

— Мы общались по телефону. — Дерек поднимает стакан, очевидно, не собираясь выяснять, что его беспокоит на самом деле. — И виделись на свадьбе.

— Просто… — Стайлз затыкается, осматривается, видя, что за ними наблюдают, и вдруг срывается с места, садясь рядом с Дереком. — После того как Питер… после той истории на первом курсе я оказался вроде как… вроде как в отвратном положении.

Стайлзу не хочется думать о том, из-за чего он боялся Бикон-Хиллз как чумы. Что заставило его уехать после первых зимних каникул и оправдываться за то, что не приезжал на выходные. Ему не нравится вспоминать об острых когтях и боли, о том, как он привалился к грязной бетонной стене, как на его груди обнажились мышцы и кости, как можно было видеть рваные края распоротой кожи и белые кости там, где просвечивала грудина. Ему не нравится об этом вспоминать, но если кто и заслуживает знать, почему он был таким мудаком последние пять лет, так это Дерек. 

— Знаю. — Дерек с болезненно гневным выражением наклоняется вперед, и Стайлз кивает.

— Мне просто нужно было немного, не знаю, немного чертовой нормальности, и думаю, я уже говорил тебе раньше…

— По телефону? Или в «твиттере»? — У Дерека дергаются губы. Засранец. — Быть актером — это, по-твоему, нормально, Стайлз? 

— Да пошел ты, чувак. Я серьезно. Ты хочешь знать причины — я их тебе называю. — Стайлз отпивает чай. — И да, я поступил неправильно…

— Да, так и есть, — мягко подтверждает Дерек.

— Но ни один из нас _никогда_ не поступал правильно. Возьми хоть кани…

— Ты серьезно собираешься об этом вспоминать? 

— Или стая альф.

— Они…

— _Или_ когда ты решил рассказать моему отцу обо всех сверхъестественных явлениях Бикон-Хиллз…

— Это было…

— _Или_ … 

— _Я понял_ , — рычит Дерек, и Стайлз оглядывается, чтобы убедиться, что никто не заметил, как на секунду окрасились багрянцем его глаза.

— Не хочешь сбавить свои волчьи обороты, чувак? Ты в общественном месте. _С актером._

— Мои глаза засветят фотографии. — Дерек указывает на вышеупомянутые глаза, и Стайлзу с трудом удается затолкать обратно в горло рвущийся стон. Он и забыл, какие красивые у Дерека глаза. Чертов засранец и его чертовы красивые глаза, и его глупая секси форма и _щетина_. Блядь, какого хрена. Стайлз находился на одной съемочной площадке с голым Райаном Гослингом, и ему было по барабану. _Его обнял Брэд Питт_ , и ему было по барабану. Его _поцеловала_ Дженнифер Лоуренс (на съемках, но все же), и ему было по барабану. Но нет, пришел Дерек во всем своем дерековском обличье — и _бац_ , помашите Стайлзу ручкой, ему снова девятнадцать. 

Ну или если бы он был в сознании на свадьбе Скотта и Эллисон, он, пожалуй, отреагировал бы так же, так что… ему снова двадцать три? Все дело в том, что Дерек засранец и должен ходить с мешком на голове. Ради безопасности детишек.

— Тебя не беспокоит все это, — Стайлз указывает на глазеющих на них людей, — отсутствие приватности?

— Они нас не побеспокоят. — Дерек смотрит на женщину, которая пытается сделать фото на айфон. Она, кажется, расстроена. — Мы, кажется, остановились на…

— Извини, — тихо отвечает Стайлз, опуская взгляд на колени, потому что ему хочется оставаться спокойным и серьезным, но если он поднимет глаза и увидит Дереково… всё, то сможет лишь откалывать шуточки — такой уж у него защитный механизм. — За отъезд и за то, что не объяснил. Я не жалею о том, что уехал, но я должен был хотя бы пригласить вас в Лос-Анджелес. Мне просто нужно было убраться отсюда на некоторое время, понимаешь?

— Понимаю.

— Хорошо, хорошо. — Стайлз делает глоток, ждет немного, собирается ли Дерек сказать что-нибудь еще. Когда он молчит, Стайлз бросает на него взгляд, замечая, что тот смотрит на женщину с айфоном. — Итак, я знаю, что это не умаляет моей вин…

— Все нормаль…

— _Заткнись_ … черт. — Стайлз впивается в него взглядом, и Дерек приподнимает брови — почти удивленно, в какой-то мере даже изумленно. — Я понимаю, что это не умаляет моей вины за… _все_ , особенно учитывая то, что мы были довольно близки…

— Мы до сих пор близки. Мы стая.

— Боже, ты как испорченная пластинка, только и талдычишь, что про стаю. Да, я понял. Так о чем это я? — Стайлз потирает виски. — Блядь, рановато для всего этого дерьма. Ладно… я вернулся на три месяца, _как минимум_ , и не смотри на меня так, и я надеюсь, что, если ничего из ряда вон не произойдет, мы сможем потусоваться вместе.

— Ничего из ряда вон выходящего не…

— Нет, не произноси этого! — Стайлз легонько пинает его ногу. Если бы они находились в более уединенном месте, он, пожалуй, сделал бы какую-нибудь глупость, например, закрыл Дереку ладонью рот. — Скотт сказал, что всякий раз, когда ты говоришь подобное дерьмо, случается какая-нибудь херня.

— Хорошо. — Дерек откидывается на спинку стула, делает глоток, и Стайлз _точно_ не следит за тем, как дергается его кадык, когда тот сглатывает.

— Хорошо. — Стайлз смотрит на стол, на чай, на свои колени. — Так между нами все…

— _Между нами все хорошо_ , Стайлз, — рычит Дерек.

— Чувак, Скотт был прав. — Стайлз… немного счастлив. Ему кажется — и простите за клише, — будто с плеч упала какая-то тысячетонная махина. Правда, придется повторить этот разговор с каждым, но начало положено.

— Скотт? В чем-то прав? Не может быть, — фыркает Дерек.

— Ты изменился.

— Я? — Дерек корчит гримасу. — А ты?

— Простите, — Стайлз поворачивается к женщине, держащую айфон, — вы Стайлз Стилински?

________________________________________

_— Думаю, на роль Джейсона Тодда я прослушивался раз пятьдесят, — говорит Стайлз. — И меня несколько раз заставляли надевать какую-то маску. Это было не круто, просто какая-то пластиковая штука, которую кто-то купил в местном долларовом магазинчике. [1] И они хотели, чтобы я серьезно играл в ней роль, но не проходило и пяти минут, как я уже не мог сдерживаться и начинал ржать как конь…_

_— И ты все-таки получил роль? — Интервьюер из «Variety» стар и слегка полноват, и, похоже, считает свои шутки гениальными. Но вот его помощник — прикольный парень._

_— Понятия не имею, как, бл… как это произошло, честно, — отвечает Стайлз. — Они то и дело говорили, что я и близко не похож на Джейсона Тодда, так что мне пришлось найти персонального тренера и начать качаться. Это было… да, тяжеловато пришлось._

_— А что насчет «Сложностей»?_

_— А что насчет них? — Стайлз почесывает нос._

_— Слышал, для этой роли ты похудел больше чем на двадцать килограмм._

_— О, верно, да… — Стайлз смеется. — На самом деле, это было проще, чем накачаться. Я сам по себе худой, так что, — он пожимает плечами и не упоминает о том, что в детстве из-за аддералла представлял собой мешок костей, заключенных в оболочку сарказма и остроумия, — было сложно сбросить только последние пять. Но когда ты делаешь что-то подобное… не знаю, просто я не побоялся превратиться в тощего чувака, который заявляет «о, а я наркоман», понимаете? Подумал, так будет легче вжиться в роль._

________________________________________

— До сих пор не могу поверить, что ты _коп_ , — говорит Стайлз, рассматривая патрульную машину Дерека. — Это просто…

— Ты это уже говорил. — Дерек открывает дверь со стороны водителя и садится, буравя Стайлза взглядом, пока тот не забирается на пассажирское сиденье. — На выпускном? И при каждой встрече с тех пор, как я стал копо… _заместителем шерифа_. 

— О, да ладно. — Стайлз тыкает в него пальцем. — Ты был разыскиваемым преступником, Дерек. _Ты прятался в моей комнате… от моего отца_. Я имею в виду, это просто… окей, ладно, затыкаюсь.

Стайлзу хочется спорить только потому, что это как-то смягчает неловкость от встречи с Дереком после столь долгого перерыва. Обычно они с Дереком только и делали, что спорили, поддразнивали друг друга, стебались друг над другом, но сейчас он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. По сути, он больше не знает _этого_ Дерека. Черт, он больше вообще никого из них не узнает. Конечно, _в теории_ он со всеми знаком, знает, что обычно раздражает друзей или выводит из себя, знает, что значат взгляды, которые они на него бросают, эй, он даже видел их измученными и выпачканными в крови. Но его здесь не было, его не было _с ними_ , он отсутствовал многие годы, и сейчас… сейчас это выбивает его из колеи. Словно он не знает их _такими, какие они сейчас_. 

Конечно, это целиком и полностью его вина, но он не солгал, когда сказал Дереку, что ему нужен был перерыв. Ото всего; от сверхъестественного, от почти ужасающего чувства товарищества, что связало их к концу старших классов, от всего чертова городка Бикон-Хиллз, даже от подростка, которым он был в старших классах (хорошо, ему всего-то двадцать пять, и он осознает, что это звучит смешно, но _все-таки_ ). 

Он устал, физически и эмоционально, от жизни гиперактивного, беспокойного, быстрого-на-ноги, пугающе эгоистичного Стайлза еще до того, как поступил в колледж. А потом, когда он вернулся на зимние каникулы и Питер чуть не разорвал ему сердце ( _буквально_ ), он понял, что не просто устал: с него хватит. 

По крайней мере, на время.

Что привело, как вы понимаете, к актерству и нежеланию возвращаться в Бикон-Хиллз. Он сделал исключение только для свадьбы Скотта, в остальном общался с друзьями только по смс, звонил, писал электронные письма и, в общем-то, пользовался всеми преимуществами интернета. 

Дерек говорит, что у них все «хорошо», но Стайлз хочет убедиться, что у них все… _по-хорошему_ хорошо. У всех них. Не только у Дерека… но, быть может, _особенно_ у Дерека. В конце концов, он альфа. 

Потому что — и это как раз-таки типично для Стайлза — теперь, когда он вернулся, он вспоминает все хорошее, что есть в Бикон-Хиллз. Люди, знакомства, отсутствие (хотя бы временное) папарацци, семья, _стая_. И было бы неплохо возвращаться сюда во время длинных выходных или, быть может, на пару месяцев каждый год. Чтобы развеяться. Спуститься с облаков на землю.

— Из нас двоих именно у тебя странная профессия, — бормочет Дерек, выруливая с парковки.

— Да, но я в ней хорош, — тут же отвечает Стайлз. — Или хотя бы в том, что касается части актерства… тут у меня все отлично. В остальном все не так гладко. Но люди, как правило…

— У тебя отлично получается, Стайлз. Это странно, это не имеет смысла… но у тебя здорово выходит. — Дерек выезжает на главную дорогу, и Стайлз фыркает.

— Боги, я что, попал в параллельную вселенную? Я сейчас проснусь, пойду в школу, а ты шмякнешь меня об стену или еще что учудишь. Наверное, приложишь меня башкой об руль. — Он многозначительно откашливается. — _Со всей дури_. 

— Где тебя высадить? — спрашивает Дерек, игнорируя его слова.

— Около дома, наверное. — Стайлз даже понятия не имеет, что собирается делать оставшуюся часть дня. Отец ждет его на ланч, но потом? Что ж, пожалуй, будет делать то, чем занимался в своем доме в ЛА до того, как Миранда спихнула его сюда, а именно — бездельничать. 

Или погуглит себя в интернете. К этой херне так привыкаешь. 

— Хорошо, — отвечает Дерек, меняя полосу движения. Стайлз ловит пристальный взгляд водителя соседней машины и машет ему в ответ.

________________________________________

_— Видел какие-нибудь свои мемы? — спрашивает Бен, и Стайлз стонет, когда тот вручает ему айпад с набором гифок, на которых он пьет из соломинки и вообще кажется каким-то дауном. [2]_

_— Эти видел. — Стайлз до сих пор сомневается, не упорот ли он, каждый раз, когда видит себя на экране. На любом экране. Даже в виде гифки. Это просто… странно. Словно он теперь вечность будет эту соломинку сосать. — Только это не игра. Я серьезно так пью. Не могу остановиться. Я устал. Менеджер тоже. Ничего не получается. У меня что-то вроде оральной фиксации. Из фильма о Джейсоне пришлось вырезать целые сцены, потому что я не выглядел достаточно «серьезно»._

_— Быть такого не может, — смеется парень._

_— Может. — Стайлз откидывается назад. — Правда, когда я снимался в «Глазах багряного цвета», мне каким-то мистическим образом удалось сделать так, чтобы это выглядело… жутковато. Как Ганнибал Лектер, знаете, когда он издает тот звук, — Стайлз показывает наглядно, — в сцене с кьянти и бобами? [3]_

_— Теперь припоминаю… ух! — Бен щелкает пальцами, очевидно, пытаясь что-то вспомнить. — В фильме «Правда» ты сыграл копа, и…_

_— И сцена допроса с пивом и… да. — Стайлз вздыхает. — Все лучше, чем та, где кто-то прифотошопил мою голову в кадр из гей-порно._

________________________________________

— Пап, твои заместители — те еще фанаты. — Стайлз замолкает, сосредоточенно расставляя на столе шерифа контейнеры с едой. Ему потребовалось двадцать минут, чтобы дойти до отцовского кабинета от главного входа в участок, потому что каждый считал делом жизни и смерти заставить его произнести свои любимые фразочки из фильмов. Упаси его бог еще раз повторить ту ебучую речь из «Заложницы». Черт, да он в этом фильме даже не снимался. — И фанатки.

— Я думал, мы на ланч куда-нибудь _сходим_. — Шериф медленно, почти нерешительно открывает контейнер и с облегчением выдыхает, обнаруживая в нем бургер и картошку фри. — Мы вроде собирались поесть в закусочной?

— Я решил, — Стайлз падает в одно из кресел, стоящих перед столом, вытягивает ноги, — хотя бы на недельку уйти в тень.

— Полагаю, именно поэтому, — он жестом показывает на кепку «Mets» [4], которую Стайлз крутит на пальце, потом на старую толстовку с эмблемой Калифорнийского университета, которую тот на себя напялил, — ты замаскировался? 

— Почему мне кажется, что ты надо мной издеваешься, пап? — Стайлз открывает свой контейнер с картошкой фри в виде спиралек. Тренер прикончил бы его _за один взгляд_ в сторону этих штучек. Серьезно, этот чувак его пугает. — Ты смеешься над своим богатым и успешным сыном? 

— Кое-кому стоит поменьше задирать нос, Стайлз. — Шериф бросает на него многозначительный взгляд. — Ей-богу, «феррари»? И автографы? Фотографии? У меня уже человек пятьдесят спросили, где с тобой можно встретиться. Или не мог бы ты помочь им с рекламой. Или…

— Они считают, что ты мой менеджер, что ли? — Стайлз не собирается говорить об этом отцу, но да, ему хочется произвести впечатление. Он уехал из Бикон-Хиллз, будучи обычным пареньком с более чем обычными проблемами с самооценкой, с глупыми заскоками, и… ему приятно просто доказать самому себе, что он чего-то стоит. Что он заслуживает… Стайлз еще не знает, чего он заслуживает.

Обожания, быть может? 

— Если б я знал, ребенок, — с набитым ртом произносит шериф. — А теперь заткнись и жуй.

На этот раз он слушается, и следующие десять минут проходят в приятной тишине. Ну или в _относительной_ тишине. Стайлз не может тихо есть и пить тихо тоже не может, а еще он то и дело ерзает, потому что утром не выходил на пробежку, а это обычно помогает ему успокоиться перед началом дня; а шериф Стилински что-то ворчит, когда ест. Так что да, относительная тишина.

Стайлз скучает по этому, когда возвращается в ЛА. Обычно его окружает тишина (относительная тишина), поскольку Стайлз не слишком часто тусуется со своими лос-анджелесскими друзьями. Знакомыми. Коллегами. Кем бы они ни были. На съемках он обедает прямо на съемочной площадке, и это весело, потому что у персонала всегда находится куча забавных историй. Но во время затишья в семи случаях из десяти Стайлз остается наедине с самим собой.

Правда, за исключением тех случаев, когда Миранда заставляет его участвовать во всяких благотворительных мероприятиях, церемониях и фестивалях. Это значит, что его ждут вспышки камер и мысли вроде «в-рот-мне-ноги» или «как, черт возьми, все это случилось». 

Так или иначе, ланч выходит недурственный, а когда Стайлз едет домой — на джипе, и вау, он и забыл, как трудно им управлять, — на него никто не пялится. 

И это потрясающе. К настоящему моменту Стайлз уже привык к чужим взглядам. Привык быть таким заметным, насколько это возможно, но он все равно скучает по тем временам, когда можно было выйти на улицу, не привлекая внимания. Даже когда он напяливает толстовку, кепку и ебучие солнцезащитные очки, ему требуется немалая сноровка, чтобы купить, к примеру, упаковку пива и остаться незамеченным. Или закупиться жратвой. Так что он надеется, что его «возвращение блудного сына» будет не особо богатым на события. 

А еще он практически уверен, что здесь папарацци не станут проблемой, поэтому можно не беспокоиться хотя бы о том, что его сфотографируют на середине чиха. Может, и будет парочка грубиянов, но папа о них позаботится. _В законном порядке_ , конечно.

Ну или не совсем в законном. 

Теперь что касается сверхъестественного. Стайлз понятия не имеет, что здесь на самом деле происходило; только какие-то обрывки и детали, но лишь то, что они сами ему рассказали и что он сумел извлечь между строк. Он знает, что, когда он учился на третьем курсе колледжа, здесь наблюдался всплеск активности, знает, что его можно даже не сравнивать с тем дерьмом, через которое они прошли в старших классах, знает, что здесь было относительно спокойно — то есть не особенно чудовищно, — с тех пор, как появился (после исчезновения в предпоследнем классе старшей школы, вот кретин) и снова уехал Джексон. 

По телефону никто особо не распространялся. А он не спрашивал. Тогда это казалось неплохим способом общения, но Стайлз вернулся, а его любопытство — та еще назойливая херня. Сдается ему, он очень скоро все разузнает, стоит только накапать Скотту на мозги.

________________________________________

_— Понял суть? — Режиссер Парк — чертов гений, а еще Стайлз его боится. Черт, этот чувак режиссировал «Олдбоя» и снимал сериал «Возмездие» (не считая других безумнейших фильмов) в Северной Корее. Он ебанный псих! Гений, но все-таки псих. Три месяца на площадке, а Стайлз до сих пор не въезжает, как умудрился получить роль безымянного серийного убийцы. Правда, для Стайлза это дело обычное — не въезжать. — Как ты войдешь и все… такое?_

_Стайлз оглядывается. Вокруг темно, грязно, противно. Темные пятна покрывают стены, с потолка стекает вода, пол и потолок выглядят наполовину сгнившими. В центре, правда, стоит стерильная металлическая каталка, рядом — камера и деревянный прикроватный столик, на котором разложены (бутафорские) ножи. Билл, которого он сегодня убивает, нервно мнется рядом с каталкой, оглядываясь на него каждые пару секунд. Гримеры уже снабдили его ненастоящей кровью, грязью и пластическим гримом, но все зависит от того, как Стайлз это сделает. Как он его убьет._

_Черт, это какое-то жуткое дерьмище, но это круто, разве нет? Это имитация. Он просто делает вид, что он не тот, кем является на самом деле._

_Он притворится Питером. Психованным, ужасающим, вселяющим ужас Питером._

_Да, это сработает. С самого начала съемок он часами крутился перед зеркалом, пытаясь в совершенстве изобразить эту вечную его ухмылочку. И то, как он слишком сильно распахивал глаза. И как он шел, широкими, медленными шагами. Как его когти вспарывали кожу и мышцы Стайлза, медленно, неспешно, почти восторженно._

_— Да, — говорит он. — Я понял._

________________________________________

Стайлз был прав, когда думал, что ему придется поговорить по душам _с каждым_. 

На следующей неделе Лидия припирает его к стенке (она его бьет, потом лягается, затем вопит, потом отвозит его на ланч и то и дело заливает их совместные фотки в «инстаграм»), потом то же самое проделывает Айзек (и все у него получается четко, он вообще крутой), затем Бойд и _опять_ Эрика (Бойд только ухмыляется, но он делал так всегда, за тем исключением, что теперь его ухмылка еще более самодовольная, чем обычно, а Эрика силком заставляет его попробовать карри по ее новому рецепту, и это на самом деле вкусно), потом Эллисон (от которой ему тоже досталось, потому что, судя по всему, ни один из них так и не перерос стадию демонстрации привязанности посредством насилия, а потом хитростью уговаривает его помочь с рекламой для ее некоммерческой организации в обмен на прощение). 

Со Скоттом разговаривать не приходится, что не отменяет по-детски позорной бро-схватки, но своей цели он добивается.

В воскресенье они собираются в доме Дерека, и когда Скотт вновь заводит разговор о перевертыше и ее ребенке и никто не кидает на него странные взгляды, и не просит Скотта заткнуться, Стайлз начинает думать, что он прощен. Ну или не прощен, скорее принят обратно в ряды. 

В ряды сверхъестественного, чего он на самом деле пытался _избежать_ , избегая Бикон-Хиллз, но теперь он начинает осознавать, что эта часть его жизни позади.

И под частью жизни он подразумевает избегание.

Это не значит, что он хочет, чтобы случилось что-то странное. Но если (когда?) это произойдет, он справится с этим лучше, чем в прошлый раз, он в этом уверен. И не будет больше убегать, избегать и так долго ни с кем не общаться.

— Похоже, витает в облаках или как это называется? Стайлз… _Стайлз_. — Кто-то щелкает пальцами у него перед лицом, и он моргает, фокусируя взгляд и обнаруживая перед собой Эллисон. — Заскучал?

— Что-о? — Он оглядывается со своего места на диване (удобном, _слишком удобном_ ), замечает на экране телевизора Нео, который изучает кунг-фу, и видит, что все, кроме Айзека, который уже ушел к себе, потому что завтра понедельник и ему надо рано вставать, чтобы встретиться с родителями, смотрят на него.

— Тебе скучно? — переспрашивает Эллисон каким-то _чуточку_ угрожающим тоном. 

Его всегда удивляло, как Эллисон и Дерек нашли способ относиться друг к другу терпимо. После той трагической истории с Викторией Арджент. И в течение трех лет их взаимоотношения были _строго_ терпимыми. Теперь это скорее перетекло в разряд «осторожных знакомств». Заклятые друзья? Закадычные враги? Или что-то чуть более серьезное.

— Нет, я созерцаю свое существование, — отвечает Стайлз. — «Матрица» всегда навевает на меня желание пофилософствовать и…

— Боже, поверить не могу, что ты добился большего, чем я, — огрызается Лидия, и это было бы обидно, правда, если бы он не был полностью с ней согласен.

— Я тоже, — говорит он, — но эй, знай, что, когда ты получишь Филдсовскую премию [5] или что там выдают в таком случае, я сыграю твоего ненаглядного в экранизации твоей биографии.

— Хочу, чтобы меня сыграла Карен Гиллан, — после заминки произносит Лидия, и Стайлз не может сдержать широкой ухмылки.

— Ты гений, — бросает он, откидываясь обратно на спинку дивана. Рядом с ним сидит Дерек, который на самом деле смотрит фильм, хоть и приподнимает бровь в ответ на комментарий о Гиллан.

Уже поздняя ночь, или раннее утро, и все либо увлечены компьютерной графикой начала двадцать первого века на экране, либо воспринимают ее как фон. Очень похоже на старшие классы — ну или последние два года, — и это Стайлза ужасает. 

Конечно, его многое сейчас ужасает, но это больше похоже на приятный ужас. Словно он привыкает ко всему этому во второй раз, и он был уверен, что это будет чертовски некомфортная процедура. 

— До сих пор питаешь слабость к рыженьким, Стайлз? — вдруг спрашивает Эллисон.

— Я всегда питал к рыженьким нежные чувства. Это _чувства_. Непреходящие чувства. От них невозможно избавиться, — замечает Стайлз. Не добавляет, правда, что он также питает слабость к щетине, острым скулам, зеленым/голубым/карим/светло-карим/иногда красным глазам, потому что вообще не хочет затрагивать эту тему. Особенно перед собравшейся компанией. — Ты разве не хотела у меня что-то спросить? Ну, перед этим? Или просто убеждалась, что я слушаю? Потому что это грубо, Эллисон, мне не каждый день выпадает возможность обдумать свое…

— Да, но тебе не каждый день выпадает возможность потусоваться с друзьями, с которыми ты…

— Смотришь фильм, — перебивает Дерек, и Эллисон бледнеет, как-то странно косится на него, после чего сворачивается у Скотта под боком.

Черт, эти двое такие очаровательные. Скотт и Эллисон, да, немного как Ромео и Джульетта, но все-таки очаровательно, особенно сейчас, когда им не приходится иметь дело с враждой между Арджентами и Хейлами. Хотя им приходится разбираться с последствиями. Но все равно лучше, чем в старших классах. 

Намного лучше, чем в старших классах. Стайлз думает о том, что с момента его возвращения эти слова становятся какой-то мантрой. 

Они смотрят фильм; Эрика и Бойд уходят сразу после сцены, в которой Нео уворачивается от пуль, но Скотт, Эллисон и Лидия остаются до самых титров, а потом, по какой-то причине, решают уйти вместе, хотя Лидия приехала на своей машине. 

Он даже уверен, что они пытаются как можно чаще оставлять его с Дереком наедине. И он не знает, что чувствует по этому поводу, потому что _практически_ уверен в том, что никогда не говорил им о своих не-чувствах к этому чуваку.

Может, они просто пытаются убедиться, что между ними все нормально? Дерек самый… ну, грубо говоря, из них он самый затраханный, так, может, они за ним приглядывают? Бросая Стайлза (зацените каламбурчик!) на растерзание волкам?

— Они специально оставляют нас одних? — спрашивает Стайлз. — Или мне кажется? 

— Нет, не кажется, — вздыхает Дерек, вставая с дивана, чтобы взять пульт. — Когда-нибудь перестанут.

— Это Скотт, чувак. — Стайлз тоже встает, потягиваясь, пока не хрустит позвоночник. — Он как собака с костью, когда ему что-то взбредает в голову. Мы типа должны помириться или что? Ты все еще?..

— Я правда не знаю, Стайлз, — говорит Дерек, хмурясь на дверь. 

— Ладно. — Стайлз проходит на кухню. — Ты завтра рано уезжаешь? Мне уйти? 

— У меня смена в полдень, — кричит Дерек из гостиной. — Что ты делаешь?

— Хочу пить и, возможно, чего-нибудь пожевать. — Стайлз не утруждается повышать голос — преимущества друзей-оборотней — и открывает шкаф, из которого Айзек вытаскивал чипсы. — Ты до сих пор хранишь стаканы в… ох, _дерьмо_. 

Он замирает, не отводя взгляда от стопки журналов, которые, похоже, торопливо засунули подальше в шкаф, прикрыв тремя коробками макарон и банкой жареных бобов. Он хватает самый верхний — он на обложке, позирует, как первоклассный долбоеб, — потом смотрит на остальные, и… и узнает их все. Потому что во всех его интервью, фотосеты и…

— Ты… — Дерек заворачивает за угол и встает как вкопанный, когда замечает в руке Стайлза журнал, и морщится. — Они то и дело притаскивают их сюда и…

— Тебе не все равно. — Стайлз притворно всхлипывает, прижимая журнал к груди. — Чувак, тебе на самом деле не все равно.

— Ты такой… — начинает Дерек, и Стайлз узнает это запорное выражение смущения.

— Нет, серьезно, чувак. — Не стоит Стайлзу шутить. Но он до сих пор не лучшим образом воспринимает заскоки Дерека. — Спасибо за… ну, ты знаешь, — он жестом указывает на журнал, — за то, что не ненавидишь меня. — Или, думает он, за то, что не вытеснил из своей жизни и не делал вид, что его не существует, когда он вернулся в Бикон-Хиллз. А что? Он ему благодарен. — Это очень многое для меня значит. И, гм, прости за то, что… сунул нос куда не следует.

Дерек моргает, на его лице ясно написано удивление, потом прислоняется к дверной раме, а Стайлз убирает журналы на место и вытаскивает злаковый батончик. Гранат, вишня и миндаль — тренер бы одобрил.

— Это забавно, — говорит Дерек чуть позже, когда Стайлз наполняет стакан водой из-под крана. — Читать о тебе. Ты всегда неявно упоминаешь нас. Стаю.

— Ты понял, да? — усмехается Стайлз, прислоняясь к раковине.

— Все было довольно очевидно. — Дерек садится за кухонный стол, вертит в руках подсвечник, стоящий в центре стола. Это какая-то чудовищно нелепая крученая конструкция, которую могла выбрать только Лидия. 

— Да, но понятно только вам. — Стайлз садится напротив него, прочищает горло. — Вам, ребята.

— Время за полночь, какого черта ты хомячишь? — восклицает Дерек, когда Стайлз откусывает батончик.

— Высокий метаболизм. — Стайлз почти уверен, что они уже говорили об этом. Миллион раз, на самом деле. — И никто не угостил меня десертом. 

— Никто _никого_ не угостил, потому что мы съели шесть пицц, Стайлз. — Дерек кажется… растерянным. Ладно, нет, он кажется очаровательным… блин. Очаровательно растерянным. Он, наверное, и не знает, что такое быть очаровательным. Пожалуй, даже покалечил бы кого-нибудь, чтобы доказать свою полную не-очаровательность. 

— Как я уже говорил, высокий метаболизм, — пожимает плечами Стайлз.

________________________________________

_Стайлз делает свою походку медленной, легкой и беззаботной; улыбку — широкой и зубастой, чуть кривоватой; взгляд — беспокойным. Он скользит по стенам, по полу, по потолку, задерживается на большом темном пятне в противоположном углу, где на ржавой цепи висит недавно приобретенный, пока еще серебристый (за исключением засохших потеков крови) крюк. Он позволяет себе облизнуть губы, когда подходит к каталке в центре комнаты, где лежит Билл, оплетенный металлическими проводами, обмотанными вокруг его голой груди, рук, ног. Он изо всех сил старается освободиться, поэтому кожу испещряют красные полосы, из порезов сочится кровь._

_Стайлз глубоко вдыхает через нос, резко дергает руками, жадно исследуя взглядом лежащее перед ним тело._

_Перед началом съемок они обсуждали эту сцену, и режиссер Парк хотел, чтобы она казалась настоящей, хотел, чтобы он как можно больше импровизировал, а еще он хотел снять ее в один дубль. Конечно, все это было шесть часов и двадцать дублей назад, и к этому моменту Стайлз неебически устал. Одежда жутко натирает, от грима слезятся глаза, и у него крайне дерьмовое настроение._

_— Эй, — говорит он, — ты очнулся. Это хорошо._

_Билл мычит что-то сквозь кляп во рту. Стайлз кивает так, будто понимает._

_— Я нечасто это делаю, — тянет он, изучая ножи, разложенные на столике. — Хотя нет, ты прав, убиваю я часто. Я имел в виду, — он поднимает скальпель, внимательно его осматривает и кладет обратно, предпочтя ему мясницкий нож, — что не особо кровожаден. Слишком много грязи._

_Он смотрит на нож, взвешивает его в руке — он пластиковый, поэтому приходится делать вид, что он тяжелый, — одобрительно кивает и одним махом опускает его на колено Билла. Нога фальшивая, как и предыдущие сорок девять, но кажется чертовски настоящей. Он ненавидит эту часть, потому что повсюду хлещет кровь. Она брызжет ему в лицо, попадает на одежду, и он старается не вслушиваться в издаваемые Биллом звуки, иначе сорвется и выйдет из образа. Он продолжает рубить по фальшивой кости и фальшивым тканям, пока Билл не обмякает, лишившись половины ноги, а после делает шаг назад, проводит рукой по волосам, покрытым кровью и пульпой, и улыбается._

_— Знаешь, я все никак не пойму, почему в фильмах серийных убийц изображают какими-то молчунами, — замечает Стайлз несмотря на то, что Билл уже не сможет ему ответить. — Мне вот нравится говорить. Это меня возбуждает, — он наклоняется, проверяя, дышит ли еще Билл — дышит, — хотя ты все равно не слушаешь. — Он вздыхает, откладывает нож и наклоняет голову вбок, рассматривая ампутированную ногу. — Полагаю, я должен попытаться остановить кровотечение, а?_

________________________________________

Странное ощущение — отдыхать, когда остальные работают. Странное, но в общем-то приятное, учитывая то, что Стайлз нарушает обещание, данное Миранде, и целыми днями торчит дома. Бездельничает. Наверстывает упущенное на «Netflix», прочесывает интернет в поисках новой информации о себе любимом, не зная, беспокоиться ему или радоваться тому количеству фанфиков, которое о нем пишут, убирается дома, выходит на долгие утренние пробежки и порой, когда становится совсем невмоготу сидеть на одном месте, выходит на прогулки в торговый центр Бикон-Хиллз, предварительно облачившись в толстовку.

Это приятно. 

По вечерам и на выходных он часто тусуется с остальными. Они ужинают, смотрят фильмы, идут побухать (и в итоге никто не напивается, потому что на оборотней алкоголь не действует; Лидия, судя по всему, сидит на диете, а Стайлз не пьет в общественных местах с той безбашенной ночи с лобызаниями без рубашки), занимаются другими привычными вещами. Все так решительно _нормально_ , что Стайлз почти уверен, что они это нарочно. Черт, они даже не зовут его к себе в ночь полнолуния, и когда он сам приходит к Дереку, имеют наглость нацепить на рожи удивление по этому поводу. 

После этого раза Стайлз специально начинает их выбешивать, добиваясь их обращения. С Дереком эти шалости удаются лучше всего, что абсолютно неудивительно. Они и до этого частенько цапались. Только теперь цапаются не так вдохновенно. 

Полтора месяца пролетают как одно мгновение, и единственное достойное упоминания событие — это то, что он снова стал носить клетку. Ни сверхъестественных явлений, за исключением постоянных новостей о перевертыше и ее новорожденной дочери от Скотта, ни необъяснимых жестокостей, ни возвращений домой поздней ночью, ни бессонницы, ни оборотнических вспышек гнева, ничего. Ничегошеньки. Ни черта. _Niente_. [6] _Nanimo_. [7] _Nada_. [8] И Стайлзу… Стайлзу так неебически скучно.

Ему так скучно, что, когда в кафе его настигает папарацци с намерением позлить, он покупает этому парню большой американо, усаживает его и часа три занимает того болтовней. Парень делает много фоток, начинает рассказывать о своих сыновьях-близняшках, потом приходит Дерек, с сжатыми губами и нахмуренными бровями, садится рядом со Стайлзом, и у журналиста внезапно «отказывает камера». 

Ему так скучно, что, когда Эллисон напоминает ему об обещании помочь, он приходит к ней в офис и спрашивает, что она от него хочет. Оказывается, отвечать на звонки с целью сбора средств на благотворительность. _Вот радость-то._

Ему _так_ скучно, что, когда Лидия тащит его в свою квартиру и заставляет прочитать ее докторскую, он целый день пытается уложить в голове основы квантовой физики.

Ему _так_ скучно, что… блядь, да скучно, и все. 

Скука — это необязательно что-то плохое. По правде говоря, это освежает. Актерство тоже приедается — обычное ожидание занимает гораздо больше времени, чем люди склонны думать, — но в этом мало общего.

Эта скука… расслабляет.

Словно ужасы старших классов превратились в мещанский сетевой ситком. «Мещанский оборотень», например. Или «Мещанский волк»? «Волк в пригороде»? «Подрастающий волчонок»?

— Что думаете насчет «Волчьей маеты»? — спрашивает Стайлз у… никого. Они с его отцом, Скоттом и Дереком выбрались на поздний ланч в «У Дотти», но он наверняка размышлял об этом про себя, так что они понятия не имеют, о чем он вообще говорит. И правда, смотрят на него, как на поехавшего. — Название ситкома? Или «Волчья стая», хотя это должна быть полная сурового реализма драма или…

— Хочешь заделаться режиссером? — спрашивает Скотт, жуя бургер. Он в своей медицинской форме, и на груди расплывается огромное пятно от кетчупа, которое через пару минут будет похоже на кровь.

— Не, пока нет. — Стайлз хватает со стола свой молочный коктейль — оргазмически банановый, — озирается, когда пожевывает соломинку, делает глоток, снова пожевывает. Потом улыбается, машет, когда видит, как кто-то снимает на телефон. — Просто подумал, раз мы сейчас все такие _домоседы_ …

— Сынок, лучше молчи, — вздыхает шериф, накалывая на вилку салат.

— Раз мы сейчас такие домоседы… — продолжает Стайлз, поглядывая на Дерека и видя, что тот смотрит на него. Или на молочный коктейль в его руках. Он протягивает его Дереку, пожимает плечами, когда тот трясет головой, снова поворачивается к Скотту и отцу. — Самое то для ситкома. Типа «Американской семейки», с интервью и херн…

— Или, — Скотт, кажется, воспринимает его идею с энтузиазмом, — «Доктор Волк».

— Боже, Скотт. — Стайлз смотрит на него, широко открыв глаза. — Ты гений.

— Вы _точно_ закончили школу? — бормочет шериф. Дерек фыркает от смеха, запихивая в рот заказанный омлет. Стайлз слышит лихорадочный шепот и оглядывается, замечая группу студентов, направляющихся к их столику. Надо думать, два копа в форме должны отпугивать людей, но нет.

Он почти уверен, что, если они подойдут, Дерек или отец применят насилие. На прошлой неделе они так зыркнули на бедную девочку, которая его обняла, что та чуть не расплакалась. 

— А-а-ах, — тянет он, поднимаясь из-за стола и похлопывая Дерека по спине, потому что вот до чего они дошли — они прикасаются друг к другу; все началось с полуобъятий, в которые притянул его Дерек после полнолуния, и Стайлз не собирается это обсуждать из-за страха, что это прекратится, — и отставляет стул. — Поклонники зовут.

________________________________________

_— Хорошо, давай сыграем в «или-или». — Бонни из «Тин Вога» суперская! Энергичная! Стайлз понимает, что это прозвучит по-мудацки, но серьезно, ему хватило десяти минут с этой девушкой, и ему уже кажется, будто он восьмидесятилетний старик, которому не терпится согнать детишек с газона._

_— Круто, — отвечает Стайлз._

_— Кофе или чай?_

_— Чай. — Потому что в кофе слишком много кофеина, а Стайлз и кофеин — не самое лучшее сочетание._

_— Лимон или лайм?_

_— Лайм._

_— Вампиры или оборотни?_

_Стайлз хохочет добрую минуту, прежде чем получается ответить._

_— Оборотни._

_— Любовь или страсть?_

_— И то, и другое._

________________________________________

— Чего ты так ерепенишься? — Айзек — и не только он — смотрит на него так, словно он трудный подросток, с которым сложно найти общий язык. А он не такой, ясно? Он просто… смущается. Он жестом показывает на телевизор, где он — в образе Джейсона Тодда — кого-то лупит, ерзает, потом указывает на себя, понимает, что ничего не произнес, и откидывается обратно на подушки, непреднамеренно приваливаясь к боку Дерека и не собираясь возражать по этому поводу. 

— Не люблю смотреть, — он машет рукой, — на себя. Неловко.

— Но ты здесь крут! — скулит Скотт. — Нам вот не неловко.

Стайлз проводит по лицу ладонью, вздыхает, что, очевидно, принимается за знак согласия, потому что фильм снимается с паузы, и вот он уже огрызается на Помощника Номер Пять и носит ту отвратную красную маску, в которой было трудно дышать и которая пахла мылом и промышленным пластиком.

Ему даже не захотелось оставить эту херню на память. 

Он вздрагивает, когда на экране помощник поднимает его и снова бросает на землю. Им пришлось проделать это десять раз, и даже с подкладкой это было чертовски больно. 

Стайлз… не любит смотреть на себя на экране. Конечно, ему приходится присутствовать на бесконечных правках и премьерах и представлять трейлеры на ток-шоу, но если бы у него был выбор, он бы никогда на это не согласился. Отчасти действительно потому, что это добавляет неловкости и все, о чем он думает, — это что он мог сыграть лучше, а еще потому, что он знает, сколько тяжелой работы и _блефа_ вошло в каждую сцену.

Проходит еще десять минут, и ему приходится сдерживать стон, когда камера показывает его крупным планом. Красный колпак Джейсона расколот именно так, чтобы обнажить ровно половину его лица, он задыхается, кожу покрывают настоящий пот, фальшивая грязь и фальшивая кровь. Зубы обнажены в оскале, глаза широко раскрыты, в них отражаются злость и ненависть. Лично ему кажется, что он похож на идиота. 

Но остальные, кажется, находят его занимательным.

Обойдя диван сзади — они собрались в гостиной Эрики и Бойда, — он вытаскивает из холодильника диетическую содовую и плюхается рядом с Дереком как раз в тот момент, когда на экране спрыгивает с небоскреба.

— Поверить не могу, что ты реально это сделал, — восклицает Скотт. — Ты спрыгнул с гребанного небоскреба!

— Я думал, это работа дублера, — встревает Бойд.

— Нет. — Скотт трясет головой, смотрит на Эллисон в ожидании поддержки, но она молчит. — Я прав, Стайлз? Ты говорил…

— Это я, — говорит он. Дерек рядом с ним наклоняется, щурясь — или вглядываясь — в происходящее на экране. — Они, кажется, вставили третий дубль.

— Ты делал это несколько раз? — вопит Айзек, разбрасывая попкорн по всему журнальному столику.

— Торчал там шесть часов. — Он отпивает газировку, смотрит на телефон, проверяя время. Будет невежливо, если он сейчас уйдет домой? 

— Почему тебе не нравится смотреть… — Дерек придвигается чуть ближе, в то время как Джейсон раскрывает парашют, приземляется, чудесным образом, без каких-либо травм, и убегает от властей, и шепчет ему на ухо, чтобы не мешать остальным. Но все-таки мешает: об оборотнических штучках забывать не стоит. Интересно, думает Стайлз, они чувствуют аромат его смущения? 

В старших классах он понял, что они чувствуют запах большей части базовых эмоций: похоть, страх, возбуждение, злость и все такое, — но не различают оттенки. Да и чем вообще пахнет смущение? 

— Личные предпочтения. — Стайлз пожимает плечами и не отодвигается, когда Дерек кивает и почти что прислоняется к нему, прижимая к боковой спинке дивана. Черт, этот чувак явно стал более охочим до прикосновений. _Гораздо_ более охочим. И до случайных прикосновений, конечно же. Это очевидно. И потрясающе. 

Стайлз старается думать о своем отце и Питере, и гарпиях, чтобы не чувствовать, как прижимается к его боку рука Дерека или как его дыхание обдает шею, или как они вплотную соприкасаются бедрами. 

Он хорошо научился обманывать самого себя, когда думает — или _не_ думает — об определенных вещах, поэтому хотя бы не опозорит себя, благоухая возбуждением. Он сильнее вжимается в подушки, и Дерек тоже почти неуловимо прижимается ближе, и Стайлз подозревает, что он делает это нарочно, чтобы Стайлз не ушел. Стайлз пригвожден к дивану между Дереком и боковой спинкой.

Дерек смотрит на него, нахмурив брови и прищурив глаза, и это напоминает Стайлзу о том, как он смотрел на него пару дней назад, когда они обедали с отцом и Скоттом. Он словно что-то… обдумывал?

— Что? — спрашивает он низким голосом. На экране Джейсон на мотоцикле пробирается через пробки.

— Что? — переспрашивает Дерек.

— Ты пялишься. Смотри на меня на экране, если так хочется, чувак, ты меня пугаешь.

— Я смотрел его раньше, — отвечает Дерек.

— Тогда почему нельзя было скомандовать и заставить всех посмотреть _другой_ фильм. Желательно такой, где меня нет? — шипит Стайлз, наклоняясь.

— Мне нравится этот. — Дерек тоже склоняется ближе, усмехаясь. Словно _наслаждается_ смущением Стайлза. Скотина.

— Я… ты… что… — задыхается Стайлз. Они близко. Очень близко. Жутко близко. Чуть не сидят друг у друга на коленях. И самое странное в том, что именно Дерек его подстрекает. Словно не понимает и не осознает, как он близко, или, возможно, просто не обращает на это внимания, настолько стремясь смутить Стайлза, что даже не удосуживается обратить внимание на то, где находятся его конечности. 

Стайлз смотрит вниз, на колено Дерека, лежащее на его бедре, потом поднимает взгляд на предплечье, задевающее его плечо, затем — на лицо Дерека, находящееся в дюймах от его лица…

Дерек выглядит… выражение его лица напоминает экстаз. Глаза чуть прикрыты, зрачки расширены, рот слегка приоткрыт. Он медленно и глубоко дышит через нос, словно… словно _нюхает_ Стайлза. 

Он, кажется, даже не осознает этого. И даже сейчас склоняет лицо, почти дотрагиваясь носом до плеча Стайлза.

Стайлз оглядывается, замечая, что остальные по-прежнему смотрят фильм, казалось бы, не подозревая о том, чем занимается Дерек… чем бы он, черт возьми, ни занимался.

Возможно, он просто устал. Стайлз припоминает: отец говорил что-то о том, что Дерек работает почти на износ, много чем занимается, так что, быть может, Дерек просто засыпает после длинного рабочего дня. Он определенно кажется… умиротворённым, теперь его глаза закрыты, а лоб покоится у Стайлза на плече.

Стайлз не против.

Потому что любит Дерека _как друга_ , и, если тому хочется использовать его как подушку, пожалуйста, ради такого Стайлз готов потерпеть. 

Он чуть сдвигается, принимая удобное положение, и переводит взгляд на экран как раз в тот момент, когда Джейсон Тодд спрыгивает с мотоцикла за секунду до того, как тот взрывается, и переходит на бег.

________________________________________

_— И Дженнифер тебе не отомстила? — спрашивает Конан._

_— Нет, я заранее убедился, что этот будет мой последний день на съемочной площадке, — Стайлз пожимает плечами. — Хотя теперь, когда стало известно, что это сделал я…_

_— Она заявится к тебе домой, чувак, — говорит Энди. — С Лоуренс шутки плохи, помнишь, что она учудила в последний раз, Конан?_

_— Нет, Энди, не помню. — Конан смотрит на со-ведущего, и аудитория заходится смехом. Стайлз ерзает в кресле, пока наконец не устраивается, подогнув под себя одну ногу._

_— Слышал, ты приготовил для нас клип? — спрашивает Конан._

_— О, да. Да. — Стайлз бросает на него взгляд. — Полагаю._

_— Расскажешь нам о нем?_

_— Хорошо! Да, окей. — Стайлз потирает руки. — Так, на этих кадрах Брайан, персонаж Реннера, и Джейк — это я — встречаются в первый раз, и он вроде как надирает мне зад._

_«Брейк», если верить писателю, — фильм о грабителях с особой изюминкой, поскольку все воры — бывшие правительственные сотрудники, которые однажды грабят агента, который вписывает их в список смертников. Стайлзу пофиг, что в этом описании можно найти смысл, только зажмурившись и попытавшись не думать о таких вещах, как сюжет, потому что охуенно повеселился, когда играл Джейка._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Долларовый магазин — все товары в данном магазине предлагаются по одной цене. Это может быть 1,5 доллара в США, 100 йен в Японии, 55 рублей в России.   
> [2] http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7gmqcy7HO1rbc3h5o2_250.gif  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/27/dd/02/27dd028bedfc5781d8edfbd27fb2f92e.gif  
> [3] https://vk.com/video116719182_165595272   
> [4] Mets — американская бейсбольная команда, особенно любимая Диланом О'Брайеном.   
> [5] Филдсовская премия — международная премия и медаль, которые вручаются один раз в 4 года на каждом международном математическом конгрессе двум, трём или четырём молодым математикам не старше 40 лет.  
> [6] Niente (итал.) — ничего.  
> [7] Nanimo (япон.) — ничего.  
> [8] Nada (исп.) — ничего.


	3. Глава 3

Это происходит не в последний раз.

Прикосновения. _Они не прекращаются._

Дерек не перестает к нему прикасаться. Словно инцидент имени Джейсона Тодда (как называет теперь случившееся Стайлз, хоть наверняка этот _инцидент_ он сам и надумал) открыл шлюзы для… прикосновений. И это не просто прикосновения, это обнюхивание, это пристальные взгляды и прочая страннота. 

Не жутковатость – Дерек не казался Стайлзу жутким с тех самых пор, как поймал того помогающим Скотту в ветеринарной клинике в первом классе старшей школы. Так что нет, не жутковатость, лишь страннота. 

Стайлз… _прекрасно понимает_ , как это выглядит. Что все это можно истолковать неправильно, словно Дереку… он нравится? Он _обоняет_ его? Испытывает к нему _чувства_? Да, он знает, что нравится Дереку — как друг. Знает, что у Дерека пунктик насчет запахов — знал с тех самых пор, как с ним познакомился, и это понятно, ведь он оборотень. Он знает, что Дерек что-то к нему испытывает: разочарование и нежность, и, пожалуй, порой раздражение. И, быть может, в Лос-Анджелесе он и обзавелся эго и некоторой уверенностью, но он не настолько глуп, чтобы думать, что Дерек его _хочет_. 

Прикосновения и обнюхивание, какими бы странными они ни казались, необязательно ведут к сексу, если вы имеете дело со сверхъестественным.

По правде говоря, остальные касаются его почти с таким же пылом, что и Дерек. И это не только… обнимашки. Скорее даже совсем не обнимашки. Это какие-то полуобъятия, когда руки стискивают плечи, сжимают предплечья, и это _явно_ оборотнические штучки.

Может, они опасаются его возвращения в ЛА? Может, наверстывают все пять прошедших лет, когда Стайлз не пах стаей? Может…

Да, Стайлз не врубается. И ему не у кого спросить. Точнее, он бы мог, но тогда все это прекратится.

А Стайлз этого не хочет.

Поэтому он молчит. Потому что большинства проблем можно избежать, просто _их игнорируя_. Не то чтобы это проблема, просто… ему не хочется привлекать к этому внимания. Потому что вот тогда это точно станет проблемой.

Но… серьезно, почему Стайлз думает о прикосновениях, когда его пришпилили к стене, сжали горло и когда разъяренное сверхъестественное существо (перевертыш, потому что его лицо меняется) орет что-то о том, чтобы он не совался не в свои дела, в то время как _другой_ перевертыш (потому что меняется _ее_ лицо) прислоняется к противоположной стене, а он задыхается от недостатка воздуха? 

А, ну да, он же пытается игнорировать проблему. К сожалению, это вроде как невозможно — игнорировать проблему, когда она, _в буквальном смысле_ , находится прямо у тебя перед глазами. 

Черт бы их подрал.

— _Чувак_ , — выдавливает он, — у тебя изо рта воняет жопой. 

О, а вот и кулак… большой кулак. Огромный кулак, размером с его лицо, и он… он увеличивается, и кожа обрастает чешуйками, когда он начинает приближаться к его лицу, и _блядь_. Ладно, Стайлз, только не паниковать, ты сможешь, Стайлз. Прошло всего пять лет с тех пор, как…

Он уворачивается, и вышеупомянутый кулак со всей силой врезается в стену за его головой. Перевертыш вскрикивает и отскакивает, держась за руку, и Стайлз лягается — скорее беспорядочно молотит ногами воздух, потому что в драках Стайлз выглядит круто только тогда, когда они отрепетированы, — пока не попадает противнику по колену. Когда тот падает, Стайлз хватает другого перевертыша за руку и бросается бежать.

Стайлз в замешательстве. Возможно поэтому, когда его толкнули к стене, он несколько секунд заторможенно думал о _Дереке_. Он очень растерян, но, видимо, все эти контакты со сверхъестественным дерьмом — это как езда на велосипеде, потому что его тело помнит, как бежать так быстро, как только можно, даже если разум, словно заезженная пластинка, повторяет события, которые к этому привели.

Он помнит, в ярких вспышках техниколора, как собирался в магазин, как возвращался обратно к джипу с морковкой, замороженными креветками и соусом для жарки, услышал голоса, заглянул за угол, увидел своего рода ссору на бытовой почве, _вмешался_ в своего рода ссору на бытовой почве, понял, что эта самая ссора происходит между двумя сверхъестественными существами, а потом его ждал _кулак_. 

Так вот, должно быть, у него не особо варит котелок, хотя, наверное, оно ему и не нужно. Потому что он не помнит, ни как открывал машину, ни как заводил ее, ни как куда-то ехал, и очухивается только у светофора где-то в километре от места происшествия, осознавая, что перевертыш сидит на пассажирском сидении рядом с ним, и чувствует… ужас. 

— Я тебя не похищаю, ладно? — объясняет он, когда удается справиться с дыханием. — Этот парень…

— Спасибо, — благодарит леди, по-прежнему тяжело дыша. Она смотрит на него, и он замечает светлые волосы, _зеленые_ глаза, полные слез, и веснушки — много веснушек. — Вы пахнете доктором МакКоллом. 

— А? — Стайлз не сразу понимает, что к чему, но, поняв, не знает, смеяться или… скулить, быть может. — Ты _тот_ перевертыш? Которому Скотт помогал…

— При родах? — Она протягивает руку. — Я Салли. Салли Вальтас.

— Стайлз. — Он пожимает руку и переводит внимание на дорогу: загорается зеленый. — Стайлз Сти…

— Стилински? — Она смеется, но звук все же выдает ее панику. — Доктор МакКолл все уши о вас прожужжал, хотя вы выглядите, — она наклоняет голову, прищуриваясь, — иначе, чем в фильмах.

— Это все клетка, да? — Стайлз усмехается, барабанит пальцами по рулю, поворачивая за угол. Он понятия не имеет, куда ехать. Полдень, все на работе…

А, точно, ладно, теперь он знает, куда.

— Я… могу отвезти тебя в клинику? — спрашивает он. — Не знаю, стоит ли…

— Этот _мудак_ , — выплевывает Салли, — хочет забрать моего ребенка. Отвезите меня к доктору МакКоллу.

— Ну… черт. — Стайлз бросает на нее взгляд, потом переводит его на дорогу. — А где…

— В безопасности, — отвечает она, — она… она в безопасности. Но он от меня не отстанет, мне нужно… — Она вздыхает. — Я собиралась к доктору МакКоллу, но он нашел меня первым, так что…

— Ладно, понял. — Стайлз крепче сжимает руль, но улыбается. — Я уверен, они… мы сможем помочь…

— Он должен умереть, — обрывает девушка.

— А, — тянет он. — Что ж, это немного…

— Поверьте мне, мистер Стили… Стайлз… он должен умереть, — говорит она, а затем скрещивает руки на груди и отворачивается к окну.

_Ну блядь._

________________________________________

_— Так это твоя первая красная дорожка? Дебютная? — Джен? Джинни? Начинается на «Д» — а дальше он не помнит._

_— Ну, я ходил на «Сандэнс»[1], хм-м. — Стайлз почесывает затылок, стараясь ни на кого не смотреть: вокруг слишком много камер. Типа **очень** много. — В прошлом году. Для промоушена…_

_— О, точно, ты снялся в той школьной комедии, м-м-м…_

_— «Дом приколов», да. Но это была моя первая большая премьера._

_— Нервничаешь?_

_— Очень. Я вообще шебутной._

________________________________________

— Он _что_? — рычит на Салли Дерек, потом, повернувшись к Стайлзу, обращается уже к нему: — Ты _что_? 

— Я… что _что_? — Он жестом показывает на Салли. — Ей угрожали. Я увидел, что ей угрожали, и, как добрый самаритянин, я помог ей избежать этой угрожающей ситуации. — Он делает паузу. — Ладно, _пытался_ помочь ей… 

— Ты помог. — Салли сидит на одном из столов для осмотра, болтая ногами, пока Скотт зашивает порез на ее руке. Стайлз даже не заметил, что она ранена, пока они не зашли в клинику. — Сломал ему руку и забрал меня оттуда.

— _Ты сломал ему руку_? — с недоверием переспрашивает Скотт, не отрываясь, тем не менее, от руки Салли.

— Ну, если он и сломал руку, то благодаря стене. — Когда на него надвигается Дерек, Стайлз пятится назад.

— Ты… — Дерек останавливается прямо перед ним, смотрит, начинает нюхать воздух. — Тебе нужна помощь Скотта?

— О, ранен ли я? — Стайлз опускает взгляд, пожимает плечами. — Нет, все нормально.

Какое-то время Дерек пронзает его взглядом. Что-то в выражении его лица кажется… неправильным. Настороженность. Которая отличает его от той престранной версии Дерека, к которой Стайлз уже привык. О, может быть, в этом все и дело. Может, именно это тот Дерек, которого Стайлз помнит со школы. Не с колледжа, хотя после того происшествия с Питером ему довольно часто приходилось иметь дело с немногословными ворчунами. Настороженный, неприветливый, проблемный, _престранный_ волк, который смотрел на него как на раздражающую головоломку. Который _смотрит_ на него так, словно он собирается… словно он собирается удрать. 

Ну ебать теперь.

Так теперь ему нужно что-то _доказать_ или что? Доказать, что он не даст деру в Лос-Анджелес? Ладно, _может_ , Стайлз это и заслужил. 

— Салли, ты никогда не говорила, что у тебя проб… — начинает Скотт.

— Не думала, что они меня здесь найдут. — Салли пожимает плечами. — Мало кто из норвежцев знает, где находится Бикон-Хиллз…

— _Они_? — рычит Дерек, резко отворачиваясь от Стайлза, которого сверлил взглядом, и переключаясь на девушку. — Кто такие они и зачем им твой реб… отпрыск? 

— Они — это клан, и им нужна моя _дочь_ , потому что, забрав ее, они смогут заполучить меня.

— Салли, — вздыхает Скотт, — почему они хотят поймать тебя? 

— Потому что… — Салли оглядывается, останавливая взгляд на Стайлзе. — Ему лучше…

— Я здесь, и я остаюсь. Рассказывай свою чертову историю, — обрывает Стайлз. Окей, вышло резковато. — Я уже замешан. Тот парень успел меня разглядеть. Он скоро поймет, кто я такой. 

— _Блядь_ , — роняет Скотт.

— И не говори, брат, — соглашается Стайлз.

— Зачем ты им нужна? — спрашивает Дерек. Стайлз до сих пор думает о том факте, что какая-то там шайка бандитов знает о перевертышах. Может, это бандиты-перевертыши? Норвежские бандиты-перевертыши? Какая-нибудь сверхъестественная херь в духе «Крестного отца»? 

Хах, классный бы получился фильм.

— У меня… был с ними контракт до беременности. — Салли пожимает плечами. — Продавала информацию, в основном. Я не продлила контракт, бежала из Норвегии и приехала сюда. Так что…

— Они хотят тебя вернуть, — заканчивает за неё Дерек. — Ты привела в Бикон-Хиллз _клан_. Какой именно клан? 

— Они… нельзя назвать их кланом в традиционном значении этого слова. Это организация с умеренно ограниченным количеством членов. Они называют себя _Бродерскапом_. Самая влиятельная группировка находится в Осло, но у них есть связи. — Салли замолкает. — Я не думала, что они нас найдут, — уже менее спокойно произносит она. — Это…

— Ты не думала… — рычит Дерек, делая к ней шаг, но останавливается, когда между ними встает Скотт.

— Чувак, не будь такой задницей, — говорит он. — Она не знала, ясно? 

— Ты сделала фальшивое удостоверение, — продолжает Дерек, не обращая на Скотта внимания. — Когда ты сюда приехала, мы проверили твои документы. Там ничего нет о Норвегии. 

— Меня действительно зовут Салли, — оправдывается девушка, — но я была — и сейчас нахожусь — в бегах, заместитель шерифа Хейл.

— И ты не подумала, что нам нужно сказать, что тебя могут…

— У оборотней нет монополии на поддержание порядка в сверхъестественном мире, заместитель шерифа Хейл. — Салли приподнимает бровь. — Это было не вашим делом…

— А стало нашим, — рычит Дерек. — И теперь у нас в городе люди из Бродер… бродер… которые…

— О которых я помогу вам позаботиться, клянусь. — У Салли тяжелый взгляд. — Они должны умереть, или остальные члены Бродерскапа — это значит «братство», если вам так легче произносить, заместитель шерифа Хейл, — будут здесь еще до…

— Разве они не придут сюда в любом случае? — Стайлз садится на свободный стул в углу. — Убийство не станет для них сообщением? Типа… ну, не знаю, что-то вроде «мы убили ваших братьев, так что ждем вашего приезда, а то нам некому надрать зад»? 

— Нет, если вы объявите, что я нахожусь под вашей защитой, — отвечает через некоторое время Салли, рассматривая огромный, от пола до потолка, постер, призывающий стерилизовать и кастрировать своих домашних питомцев. 

— Почему тогда просто не объявить, что ты под нашей защитой, _до тог_ о, как они придут за тобой? — Скотт, закончив бинтовать ее руку, погладил ее и начал прибираться. 

— Не сработает. — Салли пожимает плечами. — Тогда все просто будут находить способ получить защиту, и они никогда ничего не добьются. Вы — _мы_ — должны убить тех, кто сюда добрался, направить официальное признание территории…

— О, так теперь это _наша_ территория? — Дерек прислоняется к стене рядом со Стайлзом. От него волнами расходится гнев. Широкими, удушливыми волнами. Стайлз врать не будет: это горячо.

— Если не хотите, чтобы здесь шныряли перевертыши, — Салли рассматривает повязку и благодарно улыбается Скотту, после чего спрыгивает со стола, — то вы мне поможете.

— Мы и не говорили, что не собираемся помогать, — поясняет Скотт. — Просто…

— Просто ты никогда не получишь работу в сфере продаж, — вклинивается Стайлз. — Твои навыки убеждения ну совсем…

— Мне жаль, — прерывает Салли низким, сердитым и отчаянным голосом. — Но встаньте на мое место. Скотт, замести… _Дерек_ , Стайлз. — Она начинает метаться по комнате. — Они пришли за мной, за моей _дочерью_ , и я просто… я просто…

— Ты все нам расскажешь, — ворчит Дерек, — а потом мы расскажем шерифу.

— Что? — хмурится Салли, распахнув глаза. — Ты вообще меня слушаешь? Это клан, да, может, их мало, но привлекать к этому полицию… 

— _Я тоже полицейский_ , — огрызается Дерек, — и…

— Это другое! — Стайлз делает к нему шаг, и Дерек рычит.

— Это не…

— Он проведет это дело под грифом «секретно», — обещает Стайлз, хватая Дерека за ремень, чтобы не дергался. Чувак явно находится _на взводе_. — Или ты шутила, когда говорила, что они все должны умереть? Потому что тела не испаряются, знаешь ли.

— Нам точно нужно их убивать, всех? — интересуется Скотт, пока моет руки. — Сколько их? И это может подождать до выходных? Или хотя бы до четверга? Эллисон хочет…

— Я не знаю, сколько их. Я наткнулась на этого ублюдка только сегодня! — Салли вскидывает руку. — Ладно. _Ладно_. Сделаем все по-вашему, но…

— Никаких но, — предупреждает Дерек, разглядывая руку Стайлза на своем поясе. Стайлз какое-то время смотрит в ответ, а потом отпускает его, примирительно поднимая руки вверх. — Ты сказала, что работаешь с информацией? Мне нужна информация. 

— Я не могу вернуться к себе, — сомневается Салли. — Они могут…

Входная дверь хлопает, и Стайлзу даже не нужен оборотнический слух, чтобы понять, что это Бойд и Айзек.

— Какого черта? — спрашивает Бойд, когда они заходят в смотровой кабинет. Или просто говорит. Наверное, это лишь выражение замешательства или еще чего. Или риторический вопрос? 

— Привет… — кивает Салли, очевидно, слегка испугавшись.

Стайлз оглядывается и приподнимается со стула, намереваясь сходить за водой или еще чем, не желая объяснять остальным, что произошло. Только понимает, что не может двинуться, когда Дерек хватает его за плечо и сжимает.

— Салли попала в беду. — Скотт указывает на нее большим пальцем. — Она…

— Перевертыш, о котором ты рассказывал. С ребенком, — заканчивает Айзек.

— Потом объясним, — вмешивается Дерек. — Сейчас нам нужно знать, где ты собиралась остановиться.

— Я… — Салли кажется растерянной. — Не знаю, по правде говоря.

— Стайлз… — начинает Скотт.

— Я пас, — отвечает Стайлз. — Они знают, кто я такой. Мой дом — первое место, куда они направятся. 

— Твою мать, — ворчит Дерек, крепче сжимая хватку на его плече.

— Ага. — Стайлз пытается разжать ладонь Дерека, но не удается. — Скотт тоже не годится: они наверняка выяснили, что она приходила в клинику за помощью с ребенком.

— Черт, — ворчит Скотт.

— Так что остается Дерек, Лидия, Бойд и Эрика или Айзек, — продолжает Стайлз, поворачиваясь к Дереку, все еще сжимающему его плечо. — Может, отпустишь мое гребанное плечо, чувак? Больно уже. 

Дерек моргает, опускает взгляд и кажется смущенным тем, что его рука находится на плече Стайлза. Он медленно ее убирает и, опустив, сжимает в кулак. 

— Прости, — бормочет он.

— Пусть ее возьмет Айзек, — предлагает Бойд. — Он живет в многоквартирном доме, там есть охрана. Думаю, охрана не помешает.

— Э-э. — Айзек смотрит на Салли, оглядывает остальных. — Да, конечно. Думаю, я могу. Сделать это. Без проблем. Было бы славно узнать, почему мы…

— Позже, — отвечает Дерек. — Сейчас нам нужен шериф. Нужна информация. Нужно…

— Успокоиться? — Стайлз прекрасно понимает, что он последний человек, который может приказать кому-то успокоиться, но в данный момент он пугающе спокоен. Онемело спокоен. Вероятно, под влиянием шока. Или, быть может, он просто принял тот факт, что его жизнь всегда будет измеряться интервалами между сверхъестественными происшествиями.

Черт, только на прошлой неделе он смотрел Джейсона Тодда и наблюдал за привалившимся к нему спящим Дереком. Почему это должно было закончиться? 

— Стайлз, я не думаю, что _тебе_ стоит… — шутя начинает Скотт, но его перебивает звонок телефона Стайлза. Когда он вытаскивает его из кармана, смотрит на экран и видит, что звонит Миранда, его разбирает смех.

Боже, он… он, блядь, _забыл_ , что он актер! Какого черта с ним творится? 

Он только что функционировал на чистом инстинкте, и инстинкт превратил его в девятнадцатилетнего Стайлза. Стайлза, который обложил свой дом волчьим аконитом и всегда хранил в рюкзаке бутылку с ним же. Стайлза, который мало спал, пил много «ред булла» и использовал сарказм как ебучий защитный механизм. 

Он больше не тот Стайлз, ясно? Уже нет. Он Стайлз Стилински, актер, получивший «Оскар». Стремный, больной на всю голову, пусть и необыкновенно талантливый парень, который запарывал интервью и оказался чересчур хорош в роли серийного убийцы.

Ха.

— Нужно ответить, — хрипит он между смешками и проталкивается мимо Бойда и Айзека, чтобы выйти на улицу.

Ему чертовски необходим свежий воздух.

________________________________________

_— Ты вырос в Калифорнии, — говорит Джимми. — Бикон-Хиллз?_

_— Ага, маленький городишко. — Стайлз почесывает подбородок. — Вообще-то мой отец шериф._

_— Что?! — Джимми хохочет. — Мужчина, которого ты приводил на все премьеры..._

_— Эй, я не приводил его на **все** премьеры…_

_— Окей, мужчина, которого ты приводил на большинство своих премьер, — шериф? — Джимми фыркает. — Это… это лучший телохранитель, которого только можно найти, чувак. Держу пари, он не позволял тебе оставаться безнаказанным, а?_

_— Я… — Стайлз прочищает горло, усмехается. — Да, разумеется, мне многое не сходило с рук._

_— И теперь ты берешь его с собой на премьеры, потому что?.._

_— Чувак, он мой отец. Плюс его очень весело упаковывать в смокинг._

_— По правде, он весьма горяч. — Джимми бросает взгляд на одного из продюсеров, стоящих за камерой номер один. — Можно нам вывести на экран фото Стилински… о, вот и оно. — Это фотография с премьеры «Вторсырья», инди-комедии, в которой Стайлз снялся в прошлом году; оба в черных костюмах. Стайлз смеется, отец закатывает глаза, а леди, которая берет у них интервью, смотрит на шерифа с хищным блеском в глазах._

_Джимми оглядывает аудиторию._

_— Я прав, дамы? Он горяч, верно?_

_Аудитория визжит, и Стайлз закрывает лицо ладонями._

________________________________________

Стайлз вам не нежная фиалка.

Он чувак. Чувак, который прошел через дерьмо (тонны дерьма, ясно?) и вышел по другую сторону, оставшись живым и только самую малость двинувшись мозгами. Да, у него бывают моменты безумия, бывают мгновения неуверенности, мгновения страха, но это не значит, что он позволит им себя сломить. Ну, понимаете, он умеет переключаться.

Да, он может начать зубоскалить в самый неподходящий момент, но это только потому, что смех – ебанная форма _терапии_ , спасибо вам, блядь, большое. 

Так что, опять же, Стайлз не нежная фиалка. По правде говоря, он пугающе логичен, когда дело доходит до противостояния миру сверхъестественного. После ухода из клиники он понял, что есть только два варианта реакции на происходящее.

Первый: у него совершенно сорвет башню. Он соберет все свои вещички, укатит обратно в Лос-Анджелес, не обращая никакого внимания на знаки ограничения скорости, _снова_ будет избегать всех и все, что связано с Бикон-Хиллз, и просто жить дальше. Или пытаться жить, но он знает, что этого не произойдет. Стайлзу нравится иметь что-то надёжное в жизни. Поэтому он держится за дружбу и воспоминания, и тайны, и… да, это один выбор.

Второй: он засовывает весь страх и ужас, и воспоминания о _Питере_ и _боли_ , и, возможно, некоторые незначительные симптомы ПТСР в далекий, темный, заброшенный угол своего разума и помогает Салли убить монстров. Или помогает Салли и Дереку убить монстров. Потому что Скотт, вероятно, будет настаивать на том, чтобы найти способ их не убивать, но они все знают, что это редко срабатывает. 

Он уже знает, какой вариант выберет; выбор очевиден. Он уже втянут в это дело, и в его силах довести всё до конца.

Плюс, Стайлз… Стайлз не хочет возвращаться к тому, что было. Ему здесь нравится. Ему нравится сама мысль о том, что ему есть куда вернуться. Ему нравятся люди. Стая.

Ну и что, что он сейчас немного сомневается, немного паникует, немного _слишком_ заинтересованно бороздит просторы интернета в поисках ничего? Это не проблема, ему просто нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть.

Приходите завтра или даже через пару минут, и вот увидите, он будет в порядке. А если нет, что ж, он всегда может _сделать вид_ , будто это так. 

Что он сейчас и делает, так ведь?

Он играет свою роль.

Он делает это всю свою чертову жизнь. И если судить по расчетным чекам, у него чертовски хорошо получается. 

Он крутится на стуле и встает из-за стола, проходит через комнату и бросается на кровать. Спать он не собирается — слишком взбудоражен, — просто лежит. Ни о чем не думая. Или _изо всех сил_ думая о том, чтобы не думать. 

И это действует, потому что, когда Дерек открывает его окно и спрыгивает в комнату двадцать минут спустя, он уже в относительно хорошем настроении.

— Думаю, это _особенно_ странно теперь, когда мы оба взрослые, а ты носишь форму, — говорит Стайлз вместо приветствия. — А еще возвращает в прошлое, да? В старые добрые деньки, когда…

— Ты не должен оставаться один, идиот, — прерывает Дерек.

— О, да ладно тебе, _бродерскапы_ , — он пытается произнести это с норвежским акцентом — получается, наверное, ужасно, — не смогут найти меня так быстро. — Он делает паузу. — Верно? Верно.

— Шериф ищет про них информацию. — Дерек подходит к столу, садится на стул. — Сказал мне отвезти тебя к Айзеку.

— Почему к Айзеку? — Стайлз не собирается спорить насчет того, что ему нужно покинуть дом: смысл в этом есть. Но первое, что он завтра сделает, — позвонит в охранную компанию, чтобы им установили сигнализацию. А еще нужно найти где-то на старом компьютере бестиарий и начать изучать перевертышей. Может, по-фу-гуглить насчет того, как бороться с новержскими бандитами. Да, Салли добудет информацию, но он будет чувствовать себя лучше, если проведет собственное независимое расследование. 

— В его доме есть охрана, — говорит Дерек. Что ж, это имеет смысл.

Нет, стойте, ничто из этого не имеет смысла. Он, черт возьми, _актер_ , ему бы беспокоиться о всяких актерских штучках, а не о том, как распределяются силы у перевертышей и как предпринять соответствующие меры безопасности.

— Я немного потерял сноровку, — признается Стайлз, — но уже начал подыскивать кое-какую информацию о перевертышах. Посмотрим, может, там есть что-нибудь полезное.

— Мы достаточно знаем о перевер…

— Ты знаешь, как их убить? — Стайлзу прекрасно известно, что нет; раньше они никогда не имели дела с перевертышами. По крайней мере, он об этом не знает. — Дитон оставил вам какие-нибудь зелья или снадобья, или что-нибудь, что помогает…

— Нет, но…

— Я ему позвоню; у него вроде тот же номер, да? — Стайлз спускает ноги на пол, садясь на кровати. — Поверить не могу, что на пенсию он уехал в _Мэн_. [2] Кто вообще переезжает после пенсии в чертов Мэн? Что там делать-то? 

— Стайлз…

— Дерек. — Стайлз проводит рукой по волосам. — Мы поедем на моем — или я поеду, полагаю, ты на патрульной машине — «феррари». Эти ублюдки не смогут… 

— Ты в порядке? — прерывает его Дерек. — Уверен, что не хочешь…

— Всё будет как в старые времена, да? — Стайлз встает, хмурится, когда видит, как поникает Дерек. — Нет, Дерек, послушай, да, я сбежал, но я не собираюсь просто взять и оставить вас разбираться с этим самостоятельно. Я вернулся; я в деле, приятель.

Лицо Дерека светлеет, самую малость. Есть что-то еще, но Стайлз слишком взбудоражен, чтобы попытаться разгадать это выражение.

— Хорошо, — мягко произносит Дерек.

— Так мне паковать одежду или что?

— Пожалуй, — кивает Дерек.

— Прям как сраная ночевка, — бормочет Стайлз под нос.

________________________________________

_— Эй, Шон! — У Стайлза получится изобразить закадычных друзей-товарищей, правда ведь? Ладно, может, и не закадычных. Просто товарищей, возможно? Уж это ему раз плюнуть. Ведь единственная разница между Скоттом и Шоном в том, что Скотт — оборотень, а Шон — преуспевающий организатор вечеринок с замашками ловеласа._

_Окей, может, разница и большая._

_Но это не значит, что будет сложно сыграть лучшего друга._

_Он бежит по улице, уворачиваясь от статистов, и толкает Шона (э-э, Райана) в плечо._

_— Чувак, ты где пропадал? Вечеринка была…_

_— Познакомился с девушкой. — Шон — Райан — вздыхает, и это так похоже на терзания Скотта в старших классах, что Стайлзу приходится прикусить щеку, чтобы не рассмеяться. — Отвлекся._

_— Да ты постоянно с ними знакомишься, чувак. — Стайлз замолкает, потом искажает лицо в чрезмерно преувеличенном ужасе. — Она… она тебе рогипнол сыпанула? [3] Ты знаешь, что…_

_— Нет, чувак, **нет** , почему ты вечно предполагаешь самое худшее? — Шон (Райан) изображает странное выражение лица, сводя брови, набычившись и надув губы, и Стайлзу не удается сдержать смешок, сорвавшийся с губ._

_— О, мужик, прости, мужик, просто… твое лицо. — Стайлз пытается — он _пытается_ — успокоиться, но не получается, и все заканчивается тем, что он добрые пять минут давится смехом. _

________________________________________

— Ты притащил пиво, — Айзек явно не впечатлен, когда рассматривает содержимое холодильника — своего холодильника, — ко мне в квартиру. И… капкейки с арахисовым маслом, _серьезно_ , Стайлз, ты _серьезно_? Ты вообще…

— Совершеннолетний и могу пить и есть все, что, блядь, хочу? — отвечает Стайлз, падая в кресло с откидной спинкой (боги, они такие удобные) с бутылкой пива в руке. — Ибо да, Айзек, я совершеннолетний. 

— Поверить не могу, что мне приходится здесь торчать, — фыркает Лидия, опустившаяся в другое кресло (хоть и более грациозно). — Я на это не подписывалась.

— Это для твоей же безопасности. — Стайлзу неплохо удается подражать Дереку; Салли, по крайней мере, смеется. Хотя это может быть потому, что она не слишком-то впечатлена настоящим Дереком, но это всё равно считается. 

— А ты мне нравишься, Стилински, — говорит она. — Ты классный.

Айзек на это выпускает смешок, хватает газировку и шлепается на диван.

— Дерек просил передать, что чуть позже приедет с шерифом и остальными, а еще…

— Нам нельзя уходить. — Лидия взмахивает рукой, закатывая глаза. — Нет уж, Айзек, я собиралась в город, ныкаться по темным закоулкам. Стайлз, ты со мной? 

— Что касается меня, — начинает Стайлз, — я подумывал угнать тачку и полихачить.

— Вы двое такие забавные, — говорит Салли.

— Не называй, — Лидия наставляет на Салли палец, — меня забавной. Если бы не ты, мы бы не застряли в этой дыр…

— _Моя квартира_ , — кипятится Айзек, — тебе не дыра. Я плачу неплохие деньги за аренду этой…

— У Стайлза… — Лидия смотрит на него в поисках… поддержки? О нет! — У Стайлза чувство стиля получше будет, а ведь у него _в ванной_ стоит огромная статуя Дарта Вейдера!

— Откуда ты знаешь? — удивляется Стайлз. — Ты никогда у меня не была.

— Скотт рассказал, — отмахивается она. — Ну, то есть всем рассказал. И показал фотки…

— Он сделал _фотки_?! — А вот этого Стайлз не знал. — Когда умудрился? 

— Когда у тебя гостил, — невозмутимо отвечает Лидия. 

— Ох. — Стайлз чуть откидывается назад, делает глоток из бутылки и меняет тему: — Я, кажется, в состоянии шока. Слишком уж спокоен.

Ответа он не получает, поэтому поднимает взгляд как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как Айзек и Лидия обмениваются взглядами.

— Но ты… ты точно не против всего этого? — спрашивает Лидия после долгой паузы. — Не убежишь, не перестанешь отвечать на наши звонки или…

— О, так тут не все так просто, — тянет Салли.

— Заткнись, — огрызается Стайлз, а потом обращается к Лидии: — Я уже сказал Дереку, что не убегу. Я вернулся, и я в деле. Кроме того, я могу быть полезен.

— Ты _актер_ , Стайлз, — напоминает Лидия. — Ты, как проклятый магнит, привлекаешь внимание. Как _это_ может быть полезным? 

Стайлз моргает: а об этом он как раз и не подумал. 

— О, — вдруг восклицает он. — О! Лидия, это… это гениально!

— Что гениально? — Айзек отпивает колы. — Лидия, которая указала на очевидную вещь?

— Да нет же, уебок. — Стайлз наклоняется вперед. — Я _актер_. _Публичная_ , блядь, _фигура_ , ребята! 

— Я что-то не понимаю, — медленно произносит Лидия.

— Ну, если со мной что-то произойдет, бандитам это с рук не сойдет. Мало того, — он салютует Салли бутылкой, — стоит только появиться папарацци, и бандиты просто _не смогут_ на меня напасть, иначе их разоблачат. 

— О, — удивленно тянет Лидия. Она выпрямляется, задумчиво окидывая его взглядом. — Это и правда…

— Или, эй, — продолжает Стайлз, — чем черт не шутит, может, они окажутся фанатами, я дам им парочку фоток с автографом, сфоткаюсь и — оп, они, все такие радостные и счастливые, вернутся в свою Норвегию. Бам! И никакого насилия.

— Они там в Норвегии хотя бы знают, кто ты такой? — спрашивает Айзек, глядя на Салли. Та смотрит на него в ответ.

— Ты намекаешь, что мы такие отсталые, что…

— Нет! — Айзек даже кажется испуганным. — Я имею в виду, может, Стайлз не так знаменит, как он думает…

— _Эй_! — А вот это было _обидно_. Очень.

— Не то чтобы Норвегия — страна… гм…

— Я бы на этом остановился, Айзек. — Стайлз снова откидывается на спинку кресла, созерцая потолок. — А то сейчас что-нибудь ляпнешь. Будет досадно, приятель.

— Вы, ребята, забыли, что вы _у меня в гостях_ , — огрызается Айзек. Стайлз на него не смотрит, но все равно уверен, что он шепелявит потому, что у него вылезли клыки.

— Эй. — Стайлз решает, что пришло время сменить тему… опять. — Почему вы все так часто меня трогаете?

А еще время встретиться со своими проблемами лицом к лицу. Хотя бы с одной из них. Весьма незначительной, если учитывать его положение, когда вероятность смерти по сверхъестественной причине — опять же — выше, чем должна быть…

— _Что_? — после долгой, _долгой_ паузы произносит Лидия.

— Не ты, Лидия. — Стайлз наклоняется вперед — снова — и бутылкой показывает на Айзека. Она уже наполовину пуста, но ему хотя бы не приходится беспокоиться о том, что он зальет все пивом. — Думал об этом сегодня, когда перевертыш припер меня к стенке. Вы — это Айзек, Эрика, Скотт, Бойд, _Дерек_. Вы меня трогаете. 

— Трогаем? — Айзек морщит нос, как делает всегда, когда о чем-то думает, и вертит в руках банку газировки. — Полагаю, мы…

— _Полагаешь_ , значит, — фыркает Стайлз. — Меня недавно даже _Бойд_ обнял, Айзек. И это были не полуобъятия братанов, а полноценные обнимашки. Дерек то и дело зажимает меня по углам. А ты, — он указывает на Айзека, полностью входя в роль, — ты постоянно ерошишь мне волосы и похлопываешь по груди! 

— Как же _захватыва_ … — начинает Салли.

— Заткнись, — перебивает ее Лидия, оглядывая Стайлза и Айзека со своей запатентованной ухмылочкой Лидии Мартин. Той самой, что заставляет Стайлза нервничать. Той, что означает, что она что-то _знает_. — Да, Айзек, так что же насчет всех этих прикосновений?

— Волки вообще тактильные существа, — оправдывается Айзек.

— Но ты оборотень, — замечает Стайлз.

— _Оборотни_ тактильные существа, — отвечает Айзек. 

— Будешь говорить загадками, Айзек, _серьезно_? — спрашивает Лидия, очевидно, разочарованная, и поворачивается к Стайлзу. — Они так делают, чтобы ты пах стаей.

— Ну да, — соглашается Стайлз, — но _зачем_? 

— Затем, что ты больше не пахнешь стаей, — неохотно отвечает Айзек. — Точнее не пах, сейчас-то ты пахнешь, с тех пор как мы… 

— Но Дерек-то бы так делать не стал, — вмешивается Лидия. Стайлз поднимает глаза и моргает.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Он, похоже, старается больше всех, — отвечает он.

— Еще бы. Ты просто ходячий ромком, Стайлз. Причём не самый лучший. Так что, вернемся к привычному состоянию «я-Стайлз-и-я-не-догоняю», милый?

— Я не… — Стайлз растерян.

— Как _занимательно_ , — задумчиво мычит Салли.

— Лидия, не думаю, что Дерек… — начинает Айзек.

— Сексуальное напряжение, — продолжает Лидия, — вот и все. Было в школе, вернулось и сейчас. Это… _как_ ты это проморгал, Стайлз? То есть… 

— Что? — Стайлз ставит пиво на журнальный столик, наблюдая за Айзеком, который тут же хватается за бирдекель и с недовольным взглядом кладет его под бутылку.

— Дерек — человек-катастрофа, когда дело касается эмоций, Стайлз, и ты это знаешь и думаешь, что он тебе что-нибудь скажет? Думаешь, он вообще _кому-нибудь_ что-нибудь реально важное говорил? — Лидия фыркает. — Он, наверное, даже понятия не имеет, что делает. А когда мы смотрели Джейсона Тодда? Я чуть не задохнулась от напряжения, а я даже не оборотень. 

— О. — Стайлз говорил, что шокирован? Забудьте. Вот _сейчас_ он шокирован. Потому что Лидия… сказала то, что вроде как имеет смысл. Но это Дерек, так что нет, _все-таки в этом смысла нет_. 

Как там звучит поговорка о том, что нужно быть осторожным со своими желаниями?

— Он прикасается к тебе, Стайлз… — Лидия опускает голову. — Он прикасается к тебе потому, что _хочет_ прикоснуться. Он не знает, как сказать, не знает, как себя вести; Дерек и отношения… сам знаешь.

— Знаю, — тихо произносит Стайлз. Чертова Кейт. _До сих пор_. 

— Что я пытаюсь сказать, — продолжает Лидия, сжимая губы. — Что я пытаюсь сказать, так это то, что, если ты причинишь ему боль, большую, чем он уже испытывал… Мне не нужно быть гребанным оборотнем, чтобы ты боялся за свою жизнь. 

— _Лидия_. — Айзек кажется изумленным, хоть и улыбается, так что, наверное, согласен с ней.

— Я… — тянет Стайлз. Ему кажется, будто в комнате стало светлее. Жарче? Она стала меньше? Он одним махом выпивает остатки пива и вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони. — Лидия, я не…

— Не знал? — Лидия улыбается, морщит нос. — Боже, чувствую себя проклятой гуру отношений. А ты _помнишь_ , что все мои отношения заканчивались тем, что мой нареченный убегал куда-то очень, _очень_ далеко, верно? 

— Да, но я… — Стайлз не может подобрать слова. Он не просто потерял дар речи, ему трудно даже собраться с мыслями. Лидия, конечно, кое-что прояснила, но также… ничего не прояснила. Потому что, если он понял правильно, она говорит, что Дерек… что Дерек его хочет. Нет, больше чем хочет. Он… он его _желает_. Как друга. Как… как… да, он не может это произнести. 

Это какая-то упоротость. Быть не может, чтобы это оказалось правдой.

Но что если это правда? Внезапно Стайлз чувствует ужас, потому что да, что если это правда? Что если все это: непривычная общительность, спокойное снисхождение, прикосновения, защита — признаки того, что Дерек хочет построить что-то со Стайлзом, но не знает, как подойти? Или, что еще хуже, верит, что он этого _не заслуживает_? 

Не то чтобы Стайлз был кем-то, кого нужно заслужить, но в этом Стайлз прав. Он это точно знает. Просто никак не может собраться с мыслями.

— Кажется, вы его сломали, мисс Мартин, — произносит Салли, и Стайлзу кажется, будто ее голос доносится откуда-то издалека.

— Перезагружается, — вставляет свои пять копеек Айзек.

— Лидия, — поправляет Лидия. — Мисс Мартин — это моя мама. 

Слишком много всего на него навалилось, думает Стайлз. Вот почему он не может сосредоточиться на чем-то одном. Он вернулся в Бикон-Хиллз; ему приходится иметь дело с норвежскими перевертышами; ему сказали, что кто-то чувствует к нему… _что-то_. Свет слишком яркий, а от кресла, в котором он сидит, внезапно хочется чесаться. 

Кажется, будто он вот-вот выпрыгнет из своей гребанной кожи, и ему нужно с этим что-то сделать, и быстро. 

Не об этом он просил, когда спрашивал о прикосновениях. Не искал сердечных заверений в чем бы то ни было, даже если они были переданы через доверенных лиц. Он пытался поднять себе настроение, и все, а теперь… теперь, блядь, настроение упало ниже плинтуса. Его вообще нет, и это его душит. 

Недостаточно для того, чтобы началась паническая атака, но достаточно, чтобы Айзек и Салли с беспокойством следили за ним взглядом. Ну, и Лидия тоже, но он упоминает Салли и Айзека потому, что знает: они чувствуют запах его ужаса. 

— О боже, — шепчет он, и Лидия смеется. — _О боже_. 

Он не реагирует на нее, потому что не находит в этом ничего смешного. Ему только… нужна одна секунда. Чтобы успокоиться, чтобы для начала перестать сжимать руки в кулаки, чтобы не замкнуться в себе. Он не знает, что делать. Он растерян. В голове — пустота. 

Через какое-то время, показавшееся вечностью, он понимает, что это подождет, пока они не разберутся с перевертышами. 

Он не собирается это игнорировать. У него вообще такое ощущение, будто это одна из тех проблем, которые проигнорировать просто не получится. Нет, он не собирается ее игнорировать. Что он собирается сделать, так это помочь Салли, дождаться, когда все устаканится, а потом он проведет исследование.

Дерек. Он собирается изучить Дерека. Правда, звучит так, словно он собирается провести научный эксперимент. Но это не так. Это нечто охуенно большее. Он… сосредоточит на Дереке все свое внимание, вот что он сделает. 

Но сейчас… сейчас он будет фокусироваться на одной проблеме за раз.

— Салли, — говорит он, — ты сказала, у тебя есть информация? Расскажешь сейчас или…

— Он опять включает режим избегания, — замечает Айзек.

— Неправда. — У Стайлза ломается голос, и, прежде чем продолжить, он прочищает горло. — Я просто… для меня это слишком. Слишком много всего сразу навалилось. И… — Он мог бы сказать, что не верит, что Дерек его хочет, что ему не хочется спрашивать у Дерека, правда ли это, что ему не хочется облажаться, если это правда, но он этого не говорит. — Мы должны разобраться с этим. Для начала.

Долгая пауза, понятное дело. Он чувствует, как все на него смотрят, но не поднимает взгляд от журнального столика. К счастью, у Айзека нет аналоговых часов, потому что в противном случае — Стайлз в этом уверен — он бы стал вслух отсчитывать проходящие секунды. 

— Мне нужен ноутбук, — наконец произносит Салли.

________________________________________

_— Чувак. — Не надо было Стайлзу снимать квартиру вне кампуса. Надо было остаться в общежитии. Серьезно. — Я не хочу сниматься в твоем тупом видео. Вот блядь._

_— Да ладно тебе, мужик! — Стивен пихает камеру ему в лицо. Это не помогает, совсем. — Клянусь, будет круто! Сценарий ты уже знаешь, просто импровизируй!_

_— Мне завтра нужно сдать работу. — Стайлз жестом указывает в сторону экрана своего ноутбука, где в настоящее время светится единственный набранный абзац. — Могу я, **пожалуйста** , ее закончить?_

_— Двести долларов с аренды в следующем месяце, — предлагает Стивен через минуту, и Стайлз, написав слово «гегемония», отрывается от клавиатуры._

_— Двести долларов и ты избавишься от этого, — Стайлз показывает на фальшивую маску волка, висящую на стене. Из-за нее ему снятся кошмары. Ему вообще много из-за чего снятся кошмары, но в последнее время главным их инициатором была именно эта штука._

_— Двести долларов и я забуду, что ты разбил кружку моей мамы, — отвечает Стивен. Стайлз вздрагивает._

_— Это надолго? Потому что завтра последний день сдачи эссе._

_— Часа три от силы, — обещает Стивен._

_— Ладно. — Стайлз сохраняет документ, закрывает ноутбук и вскакивает на ноги. — Что делать?_

_— Влог о зомби-апокалипсисе._

_— О, вау, вот что я называю «оригинальность». — Стайлз опускает взгляд, гримасничает. — Надо переодеться, наверное…_

_— Это первые дни апокалипсиса. Еще есть электричество и водоснабжение, так что можешь остаться в своём. В следующий раз сделаем тебя менее чистеньким. — Стивен возится с камерой, не глядя на Стайлза, и тот садится перед окном._

_— Я еще не соглашался на следующий раз, — ворчит Стайлз._

_Съёмка занимает больше трех часов._

________________________________________

— У оборотней стаи, у перевертышей… — Салли морщит нос. — Ну, традиционным термином является «семья», но это скорее банда, ну или клан.

— Получается, альфа у них большая канима. — Стайлз смотрит в экран ноутбука, на котором открыты файлы, присланные десять минут назад Салли. В настоящий момент они изучают данные босса клана. — Грег Сэндерсон. 

— Он скорее не альфа. — Салли пожимает плечами. — Перевертыши слишком… изменчивы, чтобы у них держался хоть какой-то иерархический строй.

— Ну, Дерек тоже не то чтобы _Альфа-альфа_ , — ворчит Лидия. — Он старался, но не справился. Это было жалко. Так что теперь он…

— Но не он является нашей проблемой, — встревает Стайлз. — Мы должны выяснить, какие перевертыши у нас в городе. Где они остановились и как нам… — Он вздыхает. — Как нам их убить или навсегда покалечить. Я упоминал, что я чертов _актер_? Я могу взять и нанять кого-нибудь для этой… _о_ , давайте? 

— Нет, — хором произносят Лидия, Салли и Айзек.

— _Ладно_. — Стайлз возвращается к изучению присланного Лидией бестиария — она не так уж сильно его и расширила после того, как он дорабатывал его в выпускном классе, что… что довольно приятно. И заставляет его чувствовать себя полезным, даже если он им давно не пользовался. — На перевертышей у нас тут маловато информации. 

— В бестиарии? — Лидия пожимает плечами. — Я только после Салли узнала о их существовании. Скотт так и не удосужился ее расспросить.

— У вас есть номер доктора Дитона? — спрашивает Стайлз.

— Он тот же, а зачем? — удивляется Лидия.

— Если существует эквивалент волчьему акониту, только для перевертышей, не помешало бы узнать…

— Его нет, — вмешивается Салли. — Но есть одна смесь, которая не дает нам превращаться, делает слабыми…

— Аконит делает то же самое, — замечает Айзек.

— Их действие отличается, — возражает Салли, нахмурившись. — Но я не знаю рецепта. Думаете, этот… Дитон его знает? 

— Лидия, можешь позвонить?..

— Тебе не кажется, что остальные могут подумать о том же? — говорит Лидия, но все-таки достает из сумочки телефон. — Почему мы не можем просто сесть и сделать вид, что мы беззащитные людишки? 

— Потому что я знаю папу, — говорит Стайлз. — Он первым делом станет выяснять, кто на прошлой неделе регистрировался в мотелях и гостиницах в пределах двадцати миль. Дерек, Бойд и Эрика, скорее всего, вынюхивают по городу, пытаясь сопоставить…

— О-о-о, какое длинное слово. Пять баллов, — подначивает Лидия.

— Пытаясь _сопоставить_ места, где остался запах перевертыша, с тем, что нароет шериф, а Скотт с Эллисон, наверное, постараются выудить сведения у ее отца, так что нет, я и правда не думаю, что они делают то же самое. — Он замолкает. — Или я не прав? 

— Прав, — успокаивает Айзек, поворачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть на Лидию. — Бойд с Эрикой и правда прочёсывают город, значит…

— Позвони Дитону. Какая у нас с Мэном разница во времени? 

— Плюс три часа, так? 

— Значит, там почти полночь. — Лидия прижимает телефон к уху, выходит в кухню. — Он еще не спит.

— Что же мы… — начинает Салли.

— Перевертыши. — Стайлз открывает новый документ. — Расскажи мне о них. Слабые стороны, сильные стороны, все, что может оказаться полезным.

Стайлз, скрестив ноги, опускается перед журнальным столиком и выжидающе смотрит на Салли, приготовившись печатать. Так проще, чтобы не думать… о другом. Что ему нужно — так это занять себя чем-нибудь, и все будет в порядке.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Салли, потом на некоторое время замолкает. — В общем, настоящее _обращение_ , физический его аспект, — это как мышца. Ты ей работаешь — она становится сильнее; перестаешь, не обращаешься какое-то время — и слабеешь.

— Имеет смысл, — бормочет Стайлз.

— И есть… существует несколько ступеней в зависимости от того, сколько форм ты можешь принимать. По большей части их три; по-настоящему талантливым подчиняется больше сущностей. Это как, — Салли чуть хмурится, задумавшись, потом щелкает пальцами, — полиглоссия! Знаешь, что это такое?

— Да. — Стайлз машет в сторону Лидии, которая тихо говорит по телефону на кухне. — Лидия говорит на семи языках.

— Стойте, а что это? — спрашивает Айзек.

— Есть люди, говорящие на двух языках, есть — на трех, а есть полиглоты, — объясняет Стайлз. — Это значит, что ты говоришь больше чем на трех языках. То есть научиться перекидываться в другую форму — это как выучить еще один язык? А сколько форм у тебя? 

— Слон. Оцелот. Скопа. Тигровая акула. — Салли делает паузу. — Чем больше или меньше форма, тем труднее в нее перекинуться, так как, по сути, ты увеличиваешь или сжимаешь собственные клетки.

— Круто. — Стайлз делает заметки. — А смесь, о которой ты говорила, запирает перевертыша в… человеческой форме?

— Нет, они застревают в той форме, в которой находились, когда она впрыскивается. Я видела эту штуку в действии, — признается Салли. — Это работает.

— И если ее… вспрыскивают или распыляют, или…

— Вводят как инъекцию, она должна попасть в кровь. — Салли опускает взгляд на столик, словно что-то вспоминает. 

— Итак, когда ее вводят, перевертыш слабеет? На ограниченное количество времени.

— Смотря какая дозировка, от пяти до двадцати минут. Больше, если сечете в химии.

— Что ж, не так уж плохо, — размышляет Стайлз. — Я имею в виду, даже без смеси Дерек и остальные гораздо сильнее, чем большинство…

— Обычно бандиты нанимают перевертышей как головорезов, — перебивает его Салли. — Вам придется иметь дело с профессиональными бойцами, убийцами, _гангстерами_ , так что нет, это не так легко, как ты считаешь.

— Как по-твоему, — спрашивает Стайлз после того, как в полной тишине набирает добрую страницу текста (он потом пороется в поисках дополнительной информации, хотя Эллисон, скорее всего, тоже что-нибудь дополнит, когда они вернутся из дома Криса), — может, стоит перевезти твою дочь сюда? Так безопаснее.

— Я… — Салли смотрит на него, на ее лице отчаяние сменяет безмерный ужас, упрямство — решительность. — Стоит, — наконец произносит она. — Но не сегодня. Она не… она в безопасности, по крайней мере на эту ночь. Они ее не найдут, у нее есть молоко, и… она в безопасности.

— Я пойду завтра с тобой, — обещает Стайлз. Лидия в кухне смеется, и он оглядывается, видя, что она записывает что-то в блокноте. Похоже, Дитон оправдывает надежды. Стайлз скучает по этому чуваку. — На всякий случай.

— Как ты собираешься…

— Страховка, — отвечает Стайлз. — Они не смогут напасть, когда вокруг камеры.

________________________________________

_— Окей, ты не мог бы наклонить голову чуть вниз… да, вот так, отлично, смотри на меня. Да, идеально. — Стайлз смотрит в камеру, она непрерывно щелкает, приподнимает уголок рта в рычании, и фотограф одобрительно ворчит себе под нос._

_Стилист нанес на него грим в виде черепа, потому что это хэллоуинский выпуск… черт, Стайлз даже не знает название журнала, в котором его напечатают. Да и пофиг. Миранда пришлет копию, когда он выйдет. А Фелицию сделали драконом, вот же ж блин. Он бы предпочел быть драконом, чем просто чуваком в костюме и с гримом на лице._

_У Фелиции есть хвост. Ему тоже хочется хвост._

_А еще ему хочется спать, а так как ему нужно написать десять страниц для дипломной работы до пятницы, отснять несколько сцен для завтрашнего и четвергового ММОРПГа, то полноценный сон откладывается до выходных._

_Ох уж эти привилегии очного обучения и съемок на кабельном ТВ-шоу в качестве приглашенной звезды._

_Но играть хотя бы весело. И платят обалденно. Ну и ладно, какой-то сумасшедшей его части нравится быть таким занятым, потому что это отвлекает от других вещей. Жутких вещей. Вещей, от которых ему до сих пор снятся кошмары._

_— Можешь показать язык, Стайлз? Да, вот так. **Идеально**. — Боже, этот чувак такой стремный. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Кинофестиваль «Сандэнс» — национальный американский кинофестиваль независимого кино. Проводится в Парк-Сити, штат Юта, США в конце января каждого года.  
> [2] Мэн — штат на северо-востоке США, часть Новой Англии.   
> [3] Рогипнол — запрещенное снотворное без цвета, запаха и вкуса; используется маньяками или просто парнями/девушками, которые иначе не могут с кем-то переспать.


	4. Глава 4

— А как зовут твою дочь? Скотт вроде не говорил. — Стайлз уже думает, что зря поехал на «феррари». Глазеют _все_. Хотя, стойте-ка, в том-то и смысл, верно? Чтобы на них пялились и перевертыши не смогли их убить.

Ладно, это все, конечно, хорошо. Но это не значит, что Стайлзу комфортно. Когда он один увлечен этими актерскими штучками — да ради Бога, это часть профессии. Но когда ты в машине с перевертышем, а сзади «в целях безопасности» тащится «тойота», битком набитая оборотнями (ну, точнее Скоттом, Бойдом и Эрикой)? Разница существенная.

— Кари, — отвечает Салли. — Здесь нужно повернуть.

— В последний раз я был в долине Бикон лет в шестнадцать. — Стайлз старается заполнить паузу. — Неплохое место, чтобы спрятать ребенка.

В долине Бикон располагаются дачи всех богатых землевладельцев Бикон-Хиллз. Она находится в часе езды от города, и в здешней школе есть ебанный каток! _Каток_. Просто чтобы _кататься на коньках_. Круглогодичный! 

Пиздец.

Стайлз — был и всегда будет — до чертиков завистлив. 

Да и ладно.

— Ты… — Салли поворачивается, бросая на него взгляд. — Ты вроде не так встревожен, как вчера. 

Стайлз не отрывает взгляда от дороги. Тут даже гребанные уличные фонари филигранной работы.

Надо бы пожертвовать Бикон-Хиллз деньжат строго на филигранно выполненные ебучие фонари. 

— Я и прошлым вечером не был встревожен, — говорит он, за чем следует момент паники. — Верно? Когда они вернулись, я был спокоен, как удав. 

Скотт, Эллисон, Дерек и его отец приехали к Айзеку около полуночи. Эрика с Бойдом подъехали минут через тридцать. 

Стайлз не особо помнит происходившее, так как закрылся в спальне Айзека спустя десять минут бесплодных попыток наблюдать за Дереком краем глаза, а потом отрубился.

Хотя нет, он помнит, что ему приснился кошмар, в котором он превращался в слона. О чем он в жизни никому не расскажет. Никогда.

— Ты _казался_ спокойным, — замечает Салли, ухмыльнувшись. — Все пять минут, что бодрствовал.

— Десять, спать я пошел через десять минут, потому что, — секунда на размышление, чтобы придумать оправдание, — потому что разговор уже шел ни о чем. Все были слишком уставшими, так что я подумал, что с тем же успехом могу…

— Занять спальню Айзека?

— Да.

— На следующем светофоре поверни. Слушай, я тебя знаю меньше дня…

— Серьезно? Я думал, больше. — Стайлз пытается шутить, но голос ломается. Он по тону ее голоса понимает, что сейчас последует какой-нибудь совет.

— Я знаю тебя меньше дня, но понимаю, что ты просто делаешь вид, что все в порядке. — Она вздыхает. — Это трудно, я понимаю, говорить об этом с друзьями, которых давно знаешь, и, ну, Айзек рассказал мне, что произошло тем вечером…

— Что? Когда? 

— Когда Дерек с шериф… твоим отцом ушли, а Скотт и остальные заснули. Он рассказал, и я вроде как смекнула, что к чему, так что если тебе нужен кто-то… непредвзятый… с кем можно поговорить, сейчас самое время. То есть, я тебе обязана и…

— Ты мне обязана? — Стайлз смеется. Честно говоря, смех у него в данный момент какой-то маньячный.

— Разумеется. Вчера ты мне помог — убедил заместителя шерифа Хейла помочь мне, а он выглядел так, словно ему хотелось самому сдать меня в руки бандитов…

— Он выглядит так сорок пять процентов времени, ничего личного. Просто он говнюк и язва.

— Я лишь имею в виду, Стайлз, — продолжает Салли, — что, если тебе нужно поговорить, иногда легче разговаривается с незнакомцами.

На светофоре загорается красный, и Стайлз останавливается, машет и улыбается двум старушкам в громоздком «хёндэ», что притормаживают рядом. Заманчивое предложение, по правде говоря. 

Он знает, что не может поговорить с кем-то другим — слишком многое пришлось бы перед этим объяснять. И, быть может, это бы ему помогло. Стайлз ведь тот еще говорун.

Ладно, он не болтун, когда дело касается фактических, реальных эмоций, но если уж ему предложили… 

— Если кому-нибудь расскажешь, — начинает он, когда загорается зеленый, и включает передачу, — я… я… 

— Я была хакером в норвежском клане перевертышей, Стайлз — не думаю, что твое желание сохранить тайну станет проблемой. — Голос Салли сочится… ликованием, пожалуй. Словно она живет ради этого дерьма. 

— Ты из тех людей, что балдеют от реалити-шоу?

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, — тянет Салли. — Тут поверни, и через милю будет еще один поворот налево.

— Да ё-моё, сколько можно поворачивать! — Стайлз скрипит зубами, но сворачивает на улицу.

— Это на случай, если нас преследуют. — Салли пожимает плечами, когда он бросает на нее взгляд. — Осторожность не повредит, время у нас есть.

Время, точно. Они уехали от Айзека часа два назад. Дерек, наверное, не звонит лишь потому, что переговаривается со Скоттом и другими в следующей за ними машине. А может, потому, что выслеживает вероятных перевертышей.

Прошлой ночью они ничего не обнаружили — дохлый номер. Стайлз не знает, хорошо это или плохо.

— Так что же ты об этом, — Стайлз делает неопределенный жест, — думаешь?

— Ну… — Салли старается скрыть улыбку, но безуспешно. Стайлз предпочитает не обращать внимания, сконцентрировавшись на дороге. — Прошлой ночью ты был в ужасе. Потрясен. Что означает, что ты либо не осознавал, что Дерек имеет на тебя виды, либо не хочешь, чтобы имел.

— Я не знал, — отвечает Стайлз. Он дает грузовику из соседней полосы перестроиться, переключает передачи, когда они начинают подниматься в гору.

— Хотя это охеренно очевидно, — замечает Салли. Стайлз приподнимает бровь. — Говорю тебе! 

— Ладно, предположим, так и есть. — Стайлз барабанит пальцами по рулю. — Тогда у нас две проблемы.

— О, так ты об этом думал. — Салли хлопает в ладоши, и Стайлз показывает ей средний палец.

— Две проблемы, — продолжает он. — Первая: у Дерека… ебучая тонна эмоционального багажа. _Ебучая тонна_ , Салли. 

— Погибшая семья, — говорит Салли, кивая. — Их убила охотница, когда ему было шестнадцать. Кейт Арджент, тетя жены Скотта. Втерлась к нему в доверие, а потом всех уничтожила. Его дядя сошел с ума, убил его старшую сестру. В итоге _он_ убил _его_ , и оказалось, что…

— Откуда ты всё это… — восклицает Стайлз.

— Айзек, но в основном хакинг. Еще до приезда в Бикон-Хиллз. — Когда Стайлз смотрит на нее, сдвинув брови, она пожимает плечами. — Мне нужно было безопасное место. Было разумно разузнать все до переезда.

— И ты все равно приехала. Интересно.

— Теперь тут безопасно. Значит, эмоциональный багаж. Всё ясно.

— Я давно здесь не был… не знаю, были ли у него какие-нибудь, ну, понимаешь, _отношения_ после моего отъезда. Но первый человек, который ему… _нравился_ , пошел и убил всю его семью. А потом измывался над ним, заставляя переживать это снова и снова. 

— Ладно… к чему ты клонишь? 

— Как понять, что он хочет… чего-то? Быть может, он еще не готов. Может, ему нормально оставаться просто… друзьями.

— О, — тянет Салли, постукивая пальцем по губам. — Так значит, ты…

— И это, — вздыхает он, — приводит нас к проблеме номер два.

— Справедливо.

— Дерек нравится мне как друг, и он хороший друг, когда привыкаешь, — он круговым жестом обводит свое лицо, — ко всей этой угрюмости и постоянному закатыванию глаз. И да, что ж, он супер секси… черт, я пол старшей школы на него слюной исходил. Блядь, да я захотел его еще до того, как он мне _понравился_. Я _до сих пор_ … ладно, не в этом дело. А в том, что это разные вещи. — Он делает глубокий вздох, поворачивает, когда Салли показывает ему направление. — Не знаю, нормально ли… испытывать такое к другу.

Салли какое-то время молчит и заговаривает, только когда они поворачивают к одному из самых бедных районов (то есть, относительно бедных: в масштабе Бикон-Хиллз они все равно довольно-таки зажиточные).

— Ты слишком уж все усложняешь. — Стайлз фыркает, потому что вау, вот это совет! — Нет, правда. Ты себя накручиваешь, что, похоже, связано с проблемным чувством собственного достоинства…

— Только мозгоправов мне не хватало. 

— Я к ним не отношусь, но, черт, тебе, пожалуй, не помешало бы с одним таким пообщаться. У него есть эмоциональный багаж, и что? Если он тебе нравится, скажи ему. Ему тридцать, какого хрена…

— Тридцать один, — бормочет Стайлз. 

— Да пофиг. — Салли взмахивает рукой. — Вы взрослые люди. Оба друг к другу что-то чувствуете. Если он тебя обнюхивает, а он это делает, значит, он тебя хочет. Так что возьми себя в руки — не прямо сейчас, но как можно быстрее, — и скажи ему, что знаешь. Посмотри, что будет. Выговорись. Поцелуй. Хватит уже вздыхать, просто возьми и _разберись с этим_. 

— Но… — Да, Стайлз осознает, что пялится на нее.

— Бедный малыш, — тянет Салли. — С чувствами так тяжело иметь дело, да?

— Ты…

— Приехали, — перебивает Салли. — Остановись на подъездной дорожке.

Стайлз делает, что она велит. Это… блин, а дом-то симпатичный. Современный дизайн, кругом одни только углы, стекло и минимализм. Похоже на его дом в Лос-Анджелесе, только у него меньше прозрачных поверхностей. В целях личной безопасности. Потому что за папарацци каким-то образом закрепилось умение пробираться куда угодно. 

Как у кошек.

— Они знают, что мы приедем? — спрашивает Стайлз, выбираясь из машины.

— Теперь знают, — отвечает Салли. Он остается на месте, в то время как она поднимается по ступеням крыльца к входной двери, оглянувшись на Скотта, который выкарабкивается с заднего сиденья машины Эрики и Бойда. Он выглядит… вот же ж блядь.

— Вы все слышали, да? — спрашивает Стайлз. Скотт, по крайней мере, имеет приличие покраснеть. Ну, если это возможно – он и так был весь красный. Эрика ухмыляется и отбрасывает волосы назад; Бойд пожимает плечами.

— Дерек сказал за тобой присматривать; мы все время прислушивались. — Эрика закрывает дверь со своей стороны и прислоняется к ней, глядя на Стайлза. — Мы будем молчать. 

— Да! — Скотт подбегает к нему и толкает в плечо. Ох уж эти братанские штучки. — Но черт, мужик, ты должен был рассказать! Я _знал_ , что в тот вечер что-то было не так.

Стайлз проводит ладонью по лицу, вздыхает.

— Что бы ты ни решил, чувак, — Скотт похлопывает его по тому же плечу, в которое толкнул, — знай: я на твоей стороне.

— _Скотт_ , — бурчит Стайлз, — вы же обещали молчать.

— Точно, — отвечает Скотт, потом чуть наклоняется с серьезным лицом. — Но ты же знаешь, верно?

— Знаю, старик. — Стайлз закидывает руку Скотту на плечо. — Ты всегда прикрываешь мне спину.

________________________________________

_— Скотт, эта тачка стоит половину моей зарплаты. — Стайлз бросает взгляд на менеджера, что наблюдает за ними из-за стола. — Я хотел купить «приус». «Феррари» мне на фиг не сдалась, я буду выглядеть как кретин._

_— Как кретин с «феррари», Стайлз. И посрать, что там думают другие. — Скотт усмехается, поглаживает кожаное сидение, на котором сидит. — Серьезно, чувак, просто **пощупай**. _

_— Тачка, конечно, обалденная, старик. — Стайлз прохаживается к другой стороне, заглядывает в окно со стороны пассажира. Задних сидений нет. Это нелепо, да еще и совершенно непрактично. — Но это не значит, что я могу ее себе позволить._

_— Можешь. — Скотт выбирается с водительского сидения. — Это половина твоей зарплаты. Остается еще половина. Ты никогда не покупаешь что-то крупное, чувак. Никогда._

_— Я в прошлом году купил дом. Хороший такой дом, — бормочет Стайлз. Скользит рукой по багажнику. Машина и правда красивая. Напоминает ему Лидию, по правде говоря. Яркую, привлекающую внимание, красивую снаружи, норовистую и мощную внутри._

_— Ты актер, Стайлз. — Скотт подходит, начинает массажировать ему плечи. Стайлзу приходится закусить губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Черт возьми. — Ты заслужил эту машину. Просто посмотри на нее, мужик, она…_

_— Прошу прощения. — Рядом внезапно возникает менеджер — та самая, что наблюдала за ними все десять минут, что они осматривали машину. Скотт, слава богу, не успевает отреагировать. — Вы Стайлз Стилински?_

_— Гм, да. — Стайлз показывает на машину. — Просто осматриваюсь…_

_— F12 Берлинетта. — Менеджер улыбается; на бейджике написано «Джейн». — Прекрасный экземпляр, не так ли?_

_— Да, — вздыхает Скотт._

_— Разгоняется до сотни за 3,1 секунды. — Джейн обходит машину, прослеживая кончиками пальцев изгиб капота. — 6,3-литровый двигатель V-12, 730 лошадиных сил, максимальная скорость 340 километров в час, джентльмены. Самая мощная модель из разрешенных для вождения на дорогах общего пользования._

_— Я… — Стайлз не знает, почему это заставляет его потерять дар речи, но так оно и есть._

_— Я задам всего один вопрос. — Джейн ухмыляется, делает паузу — для большего эффекта, наверное. — Кто из вас хочет прокатиться на ней первым?_

________________________________________

Стайлзу и остальным приходится прождать полчаса, прежде чем Салли появляется вновь. Она несет закутанного ребенка, ее сопровождает пара средних лет в пастельного цвета одежде. Они не столько враждебно настроены, провожая Салли, сколько подозрительно их рассматривают. 

— Готовы? — чуть запыхавшись, спрашивает Салли. Стайлз собирается открыть дверь со стороны пассажира, как замечает, что мужчина несет детское кресло. Он вздыхает, указывает на «тойоту» Эрики.

— В моей машине нет заднего сиденья…

— Мы поедем с Эрикой и Бойдом, — отвечает Салли, оглядываясь на стоящего за ней мужчину. — У тебя ведь есть автокресло, верно, Генри?

— Вот. — Мужчина — шатен, долговязый, усатый — чуть приподнимает его. — Салли, ты уверена…

— Они мне помогут, — перебивает она, и это, должно быть, удовлетворяет его, потому что он подходит к «тойоте» и пытается приладить кресло. Эрика, Бойд и Салли просто стоят рядом и… смотрят.

— Она говорит правду? — Дама — черноволосая, с орлиным носом, морщинками в уголках глаз — смотрит на него сверху вниз. 

— Да, — отвечает он. — Мы решим проблему. Кари и Салли будут в безопасности.

— Хорошо, — говорит она и прищуривается, наклоняясь. — Мне понравились «Сложности». Поздравляю с «Оскаром».

Стайлз моргает: тема меняется слишком резко. 

— О, — начинает он, — ох, спасибо. Да. Спасибо, правда.

— Новые фильмы планируются? 

— Нет, явно не сейчас. — Он кивает на остальных. Эрика забралась на заднее сидение и впихивает детское кресло в крепления. — Слишком много проблем. 

— Я знала, — говорит она. Он до сих пор не знает ее имени. — Поняла, когда услышала твой рассказ о шраме на груди — у Крейга Фергюсона, обожаю его, — поняла, что ты вовлечен в наш мир.

— О да. А как?

— Горные львы таких следов не оставляют. Я знала перевертыша, который обращался в горного льва. Они так не царапают. Так, словно пытаются вырвать тебе сердце. 

— О, — все, на что его хватает.

— Позаботься о них, — говорит женщина, потом протягивает бумажку с номером телефона и именем Лорел, написанными мелким, аккуратным почерком, — и держи нас в курсе. 

— Обещаю, Лорел.

Дорога обратно в Бикон-Хиллз занимает на полчаса больше, чем ожидалось, потому что, несмотря на то, что все два месяца с тех пор, как он вернулся, велось строительство, мост в город до сих пор не починили. Может, он обрушился? Стайлз понятия не имеет, что произошло, просто это доставляет неудобства, и он бесится.

И, блядь, да, в Лос-Анджелесе он каждый день стоит в пробках, но Бикон-Хиллз — не Лос-Анджелес, и… и он не должен страдать еще и здесь! Вот.

Особенно когда Скотт так на него поглядывает. Словно хочет поговорить, но в то же время не хочет и чувствует себя вроде как преданным из-за того, что Стайлз поделился не с ним, а с Салли, и…

— _Чувак_ , — начинает Стайлз. — Может, хватит уже на меня пялиться? Я дам тебе сесть за руль, только прекрати. 

— Но Стайлз. — Скотт барабанит пальцами по приборной панели. — _Чувства_. Мы обязаны поговорить о… боже, я не могу. — Скотт громко хохочет, и Стайлз смотрит на него, открыв рот.

— Ты надо мной _смеешься_ , мальчик-волк? Потому что, насколько я помню, ты расставался с Эллисон _пять раз_ еще до того, как мы закончили школу, так что…

— О, да ладно тебе, это удар ниже пояса, — ворчит Скотт, но улыбка не сходит с его губ. — Просто это мило.

— Мило, — повторяет Стайлз. — Ты только что сказал, что это мило?! 

— О, какие мы _ранимые_ , — дразнит Скотт.

Стайлз даже не знает, как на это ответить.

Он подъезжает к дому Айзека и паркуется на гостевой парковке рядом с машиной Бойда и Эрики, когда те уже выбираются из машины. Салли держит на руках ребенка с яркой копной рыжих кудряшек. Девочка просто очаровательна, хотя то, как она разглядывает Стайлза, пока он выбирается из машины, немного нервирует.

— Твоему ребенку, — говорит он, подходя ближе, — я не нравлюсь.

— Она на всех так смотрит. — Эрика с хлопком закрывает за собой дверь. — Жуть. 

Девочка смотрит на него все то время, что они идут к лобби, и в лифте она начинает дуть пузыри, по-прежнему глядя на него через плечо Салли, а в коридоре старается ухватиться за него своими пухленькими пальчиками в красных пятнышках. Из-за чего, излишне это говорить, он от них «случайно» отстает. 

Когда они поднимаются наверх, Айзек открывает дверь и тут же удивлённо оборачивается к девочке, когда та, глядя на него, начинает что-то лепетать. Лидия и Эллисон колдуют на кухне над горшком, от которого пахнет чем-то вроде шпината. Своего рода зелье для перевертышей; Стайлз вспоминает, что видел в рецепте дурман и белену, так что они, должно быть, сходили в клинику и ограбили «секретную» кладовку Скотта.

— Милая, — кричит Скотт, широко раскрывая руки. — Я дома.

Квартиру оглашают одновременные стоны всех присутствующих.

________________________________________

_— Ты родом из маленького городка. Это странно — возвращаться домой, будучи столь известным и успешным актером? — Акцент Крейга еще более крут, когда слышишь его вживую. Стайлзу дай бог если удастся изобразить британский акцент, а уж попытайся он сказать что-то с шотландским, так станет посмешищем._

_— Гм, я не такая уж важная персона._

_— О, да ладно! Скоро ты ею станешь. – Аудитория смеется, а Стайлз… смущен. — Так насчёт твоего родного города…_

_— Бикон-Хиллз — это… — Стайлз смеется. — Бикон-Хиллз известен двумя вещами: лакроссом и горными львами. Кстати, я был в команде по лакроссу в старшей школе…_

_— И у нас есть фотографии. — Крейг машет в сторону камеры, и Стайлз видит себя на экране справа во всем своем голобритом чудаческом великолепии и стонет. — Выглядишь испуганным. Тебя силком втянули в команду, что ли?_

_— Эй! — протестует Стайлз. — Я был неплох._

_— Хах, а что насчет горных львов?_

_— Надо сказать, однажды один такой на меня напал. — Стайлз широко усмехается и вообще не думает о том, насколько лживо это утверждение. Иногда ложь бывает во благо. — Валялся в больнице целый месяц. Физиотерапия, шрамы и все такое._

_— У тебя есть шрамы? — Крейг всплескивает руками. — Покажи нам, покажи. Есть прям крутые?_

_— Ты… хочешь, чтобы я устроил стриптиз? — Стайлз хватается за воротник пиджака. Продюсеры намекнули, что Крейг заставит показать шрамы, если всплывет эта тема. Стайлз не удивлен и даже не чувствует ужаса — у него есть пресс, между прочим, очень даже классный пресс._

_Но вот шрам… что ж, люди уже видели его, потому что, судя по всему, папарацци обожают ошиваться рядом с гостиничными бассейнами._

_— Ну, если ты предлагаешь… — Крейг пожимает плечами. Аудитория улюлюкает. Одна особенно полная энтузиазма женщина кричит ему начинать раздеваться._

_Стайлз встаёт, стягивает с плеч пиджак и задается вопросом, как, черт возьми, его жизнь превратилась в публичный стриптиз перед миллионами людей._

________________________________________

— Мы нашли перевертышей, — первое, что говорит Дерек, когда Айзек пускает их с шерифом внутрь. После паузы, в течение которой все переглядываются со своих мест в гостиной: Стайлз на полу, Эрика приткнулась рядом с Бойдом на одном кресле, Эллисон со Скоттом — на другом, а Лидия, Салли и Кари сидят на диване, — он добавляет: — У ребенка кожа… светится?

— Фаза. — Салли пожимает плечами.

— На самом деле, это очень увлекательно, — начинает Скотт. — При внутриутробном развитии…

— Нет, дорогой. — Эллисон закрывает ему рот ладонью. — Просто нет.

— Она прекрасна. — Отец Стайлза наклоняется над диваном, бормочет что-то, что ребенок, видимо, понимает, судя по лепету в ответ.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Салли. — Вы их нашли? Где они остановились?

— На данный момент у нас есть десять подозреваемых — они снимают номера в трех разных гостиницах округа, — сообщает шериф. — Так что не то чтобы «мы их нашли», скорее «мы начинаем их находить».

— Они не брали в аренду машины, — добавляет Дерек, — в мотелях пользовались наличными и фальшивыми удостоверениями. И мы не знаем, всех ли обнаружили или есть еще. — Он проходит вглубь комнаты, садится на диван рядом с тем местом, где сидит на полу Стайлз, и протягивает Салли файл. — Возможно, у тебя получиться назвать имя — настоящее имя — хотя бы одного из фигурантов.

Стайлз не обращает внимания на то, как Дерек прижимается ногой к его боку.

…Ладно, к черту, обращает. Проклятье. 

Какое-то мгновение он боится, что сердце выскочит из груди, но это проходит, потому что Дерек откидывается на подушки и Стайлз видит мешки у него под глазами и напряженную линию челюсти и думает о милых щеночках и мягких одеяльцах, и он спокоен.

Ну, относительно. Это значит, что он хотя бы не руководствуется своими противоречивыми желаниями схватить этого мужчину и усадить для болезненного и неловкого разговора или убежать далеко-далеко-далеко. 

— Стайлз, это ведь тот парень с прошлого вечера? — Салли сгибает файл, показывая ему зернистую черно-белую фотографию горбоносого парня с угрюмым видом. Он чувствует, как напрягается рядом с ним Дерек.

— Да, ты его не знаешь? Я думал…

— Я не могу узнать ни одного, — говорит Салли, просматривая фотографии. — Их могли нанять со стороны, но если бы я могла… — Она замолкает, когда Кари начинает ерзать у нее на руках, приподнимает ее и кладёт в плетеную корзину для белья, которую Айзек откопал у себя в гардеробной и выстелил одеялами, так что теперь она использовалась в качестве кроватки. 

— Можно посмотреть? — Стайлз протягивает руку за файлом, который ему передает Салли.

— У вас есть цифровые копии? — спрашивает Салли. — Я могла бы прогнать фотки через…

— Ты вчера уже пыталась; мы ничего не нашли, — отвечает Лидия.

— Тогда у меня не было фотографий. — Салли тыкает пальцем в папку, которую просматривает Стайлз.

— Сможешь достать нам их имена? — интересуется шериф. 

На фотографиях изображены трое женщин и семеро мужчин; все какие-то угрюмые и кажутся обозленными. Он очень надеется, что не встретится ни с одним из них, пока все не закончится, но, зная его удачливость, он, скорее всего, наткнется на них, когда пойдет отлить.

— Могу попытаться, — сомневается Салли. Она открывает одолженный ей Айзеком ноутбук.

— Мы с Лидией закончили настойку, — сообщает Эллисон. — Дитон сказал, ее нужно поставить охлаждаться на шесть часов, но, за этим небольшим исключением, она должна сработать, если… возникнет необходимость.

— Когда возникнет необходимость, — замечает Дерек.

— Так, — начинает Стайлз, — какой у нас план?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Отец идет на кухню, где наливает себе попить.

— Мы их убьем? Или поймаем, а _потом_ убьем? Свяжемся с мистером Бандитским Боссом и станем ему угрожать? План. — Стайлз замолкает, но ненадолго. — Или просто подождем, пока они сами не покажутся, а потом схватим их?

— Вам нужно показать силу, — отвечает Салли, сжимая челюсть. — Убив их, вы покажете свою силу. 

— Быть сильным не значит убивать, — возражает Скотт. — Мы можем… 

— Мы их убьем, если понадобится, — рычит Дерек, потом делает паузу, смотрит в пол и продолжает своим обычным голосом: — Но это не всегда… лучшее решение. 

— Значит, будем импровизировать. — Стайлз откидывается назад, вздрагивает, когда копчик упирается в пол. На диване есть место, но это было бы… о, да похуй. Он приподнимается, шлепается в пространство между Дереком и боковой спинкой и вздыхает, погружаясь в подушки. — Я только «за». Оставляет простор творчеству.

— Творчеству? — фыркает Дерек. — Серьезно?

— Или, ну, знаешь, спонтанному проявлению гения, — продолжает Стайлз.

— Нет, — взгляд Дерека спокоен, — только не это.

— Фотографии, Дерек, — вмешивается Салли. — Помнишь? Мне нужно, чтобы ты прислал мне…

— Я… — Дерек моргает, вытаскивает телефон. — Ага.

Стайлз замечает, как ухмыляется Салли, замечает, как остальные — за исключением отца, потому что он, похоже, понятия не имеет, что происходит, — переводят взгляды с Дерека на него. Он это видит. Но решает не обращать внимания.

— Отправил, — чуть позже произносит Дерек, — Айзеку на почту. Он никогда не разлогинивается, так что…

— Ага, получила, — отвечает Салли. — Это займет некоторое время, но я почти уверена, что уже сегодня что-нибудь нарою.

— Так, значит, нам возвращаться к работе? — кричит отец из кухни.

— Да, пожалуй, — отвечает Салли.

— Эрика, Скотт, Айзек. — Дерек поднимается, и Стайлз даже не удивлен тем фактом, что они сидели вплотную друг к другу — он как бы _слишком уж явно_ это осознавал, — но он немного застигнут врасплох тем, как сильно ему хочется притянуть Дерека обратно. — Мне нужно, чтобы вы оценили оборотней, посмотрели, чем они занимаются, куда ходят. 

— Хорошо, — соглашается Скотт. — Но в пять мне нужно вернуться в клинику. У меня запланирована орхэктомия…

Дерек его игнорирует и поворачивается к Бойду.

— Бойд, остаешься с Салли.

— Я могу… — начинает Бойд. 

— Оставайся здесь, — прерывает Дерек, — с Эллисон, Лидией и Стайлзом. Вечером пойдешь со мной.

— На самом деле, мне нужно вернуться в университет, — встревает Лидия. — Профессор хочет встретиться для…

Стайлз поднимается на ноги в тот же момент, как Дерек закатывает глаза, и идет к отцу, который прислонился к кухонной стойке.

— В доме безопасно? — спрашивает он. Дерек снова закатывает глаза, главным образом потому, что Лидия завела шарманку о физике и о том, что профессор полный идиот, и…

— На шерифа они не нападут, сын, — заверяет мужчина.

— Можно я установлю систему безопасности? — интересуется Стайлз. — Я подыскал кое-что прошлым вечером в интернете, и они могут установить приложение на твой «айфон» и…

— Стайлз, нет.

— Ты мог бы хотя бы прийти ночевать сюда, — настаивает Стайлз.

— Нет, я возвращаюсь на работу, потом проверю Мелиссу, а потом домой, — возражает отец. — А если они попытаются, так проведут пару лет в тюрьме и…

— Тогда почему я не могу остаться с тоб… — Стайлз спорит только для того, чтобы поспорить, признаться честно. Но эй, это же его отец!

— Потому что ты присматриваешь за Салли, — доносится голос Дерека из-за спины. Прямо за ним.

— Отлично, да, просто великолепно, — ворчит Стайлз, — домашний арест, все понятно.

— Это не домашний арест. — Дерек поднимает руку, сжимая его плечо. Стайлз почти зачарованно наблюдает за тем, как он чуть подается вперед, наклоняет голову, почти как если бы… нет, _точно_ как если бы он его нюхал. Боже, этот парень либо старается сделать так, чтобы все стало очевидно, либо все… и так очевидно. — Побудешь нянькой.

— Ха, — выпаливает Стайлз, — ха-ха-ха. Большой страшный волк наконец-то научился шутить. Очень смешно.

Зато соблазнять нихрена не умеет.

________________________________________

_— Как думаете, какие у вашего сына сегодня шансы, мистер Стилински? — У Клариссы хищная улыбка. — Вернётся ли он сегодня домой с «Оскаром»?_

_— О, ну… — Папа всегда робеет перед камерами. Это чертовски забавно. И это только одна из причин, по которым Стайлзу нравится брать его с собой на подобные мероприятия. — Что бы ни произошло, он вырос лучшим человеком, чем я ожидал, так что я им горжусь._

_— Лучшим человеком, чем ты ожидал? — переспрашивает Стайлз. — Вау, пап, спасибо за одобрение._

_— Всегда пожалуйста, сынок._

_— Он просто бесится, что я не дал ему съесть конфеты из лимузина, — говорит Клариссе Стайлз. — От «Скиттлз» у него вечно…_

_— Серьезно? — Отец поворачивается к нему. — Собираешься поднять эту тему здесь, Стайлз?_

_— Вы двое такие милые, — говорит Кларисса. — Какие планы после шоу, мистер Стилински? Пойдете с сыном на афта-пати?_

_— О нет, — отец категорически качает головой, — нет, нет. Черт, нет. Я пойду домой и налью себе стаканчик…_

_— Воды. Потому что мы следим за…_

_— Виски. Стащу у тебя бутылку того чудесного виски, который ты ни разу не открывал, и выпью его, Стайлз, и ты не сможешь меня остановить, — продолжает он. Кларисса фыркает, как и парочка репортеров, стоящих рядом. Робеет, говорите? Забудьте. Отец не робость демонстрирует, он демонстрирует махровую стратегию._

________________________________________

— Поверить не могу, что это произошло, — говорит Эллисон, — и меня там не было.

— Ты не многое упустила, — бормочет Стайлз.

— Нужно было видеть его лицо тем вечером, Эллисон. — Салли, кажется, нравится Эллисон. Или ей просто нравится насмехаться над Стайлзом вместе с Эллисон.

— _Дамы_ , — скулит Стайлз. — Может, займемся уже …

— Нет, теперь, когда ты об этом сказала, это кажется очевидным. Особенно в последнее время, — продолжает Эллисон. — Скотт тоже постоянно ко мне прикасался. И нюхал. И вообще, — она обводит вокруг себя рукой, — весьма активно вмешивался в мое личное пространство.

— _Бойд_ , ты не мог бы… — Стайлз оглядывается на Бойда, который сидит на кухне, старательно их игнорируя, и копается в ноутбуке, и поворачивается обратно к Салли. — Может, ты просто начнешь…

— Идет поиск. — Салли показывает на экран компьютера, где на индикаторе состояния светилась цифра в тридцать процентов. — Это займет некоторое время. 

— Поверить не мо… — опять начинает Эллисон.

— Тебе ничего не нужно купить? Для ребенка. Или себе, — вдруг спрашивает Бойд.

За этим следует молчание, и Стайлз видит, как Салли раздумывает над вопросом, удивленно распахнув глаза.

— Вообще-то, — говорит она и поглаживает спящую Кари по животику, — нужна молочная смесь. И памперсы. И еще кое-какие ве… денег я дам. И, — Салли берет блокнот и начинает что-то записывать, — вот список, потому что ей нравится только определенный…

— Денег не надо, — говорит Бойд, вставая и закрывая ноутбук. — Стайлз заплатит.

Стайлз моргает, потому что, похоже… похоже, Бойд его… спасает? Он смотрит на Бойда, видит на его лице намек на улыбку, и о да, он его спасает.

Стайлз обожает Бойда. Он его обожает, и пофиг, если придется пособачиться с Эрикой. Он…

— Да. — Стайлз чуть не спрыгивает со своего места на диване. — Да, заплачу. Мы уедем максимум на час. Можем взять мою машину и…

— Наверное, стоит взять мою, Стайлз, — предлагает Бойд, забирая у Салли список и бегло его просматривая. — Не думаю, что все это поместится в твой багажник.

— О, точно. — Стайлз ни капельки не разочарован, потому что, черт возьми, он _спасен_. — Круто. 

Он игнорирует Эллисон и Салли, обменявшихся взглядами, когда соскакивает с дивана и засовывает в карман бумажник с телефоном, а потом идет к двери.

— Здесь хорошая охрана, — говорит Салли Бойд. — Дерек почти уверен, что перевертыши не выяснили, где ты находишься. Так что…

— Хорошо, Бойд, — отвечает она. Стайлз открывает дверь, оглядывая коридор. — Эллисон в этом деле не хуже оборотней. Все эти стрелы и…

— Я же не говорила…

— Скотт сказал, когда…

Бойд выталкивает Стайлза за дверь еще до того, как Салли заканчивает предложение.

Поездка до Вол-Марта проходит в восхитительном молчании. Бойд ничего не выпытывает, не дает советов, _вообще ничего не говорит_. Только подключает к стерео «айпод», и они мотают бошками под Queen, Леди Гагу и Deadmau5 все двадцать минут, что требуются, чтобы пересечь город и найти место для стоянки. 

— Тут баксов на пятьсот, — говорит Стайлз, пробегая глазами список Салли.

— Оно того стоит, не так ли? — спрашивает Бойд, глядя на него со всезнающим бойдовским выражением лица. — Чтобы избежать инквизиции? 

Стайлз вздыхает, хлопает его по плечу.

— Ты потрясный парень, я, кажется, уже влюбля…

— Уже занят. — Бойд поднимает левую руку, постукивая по обручальному кольцу правым указательным пальцем. — Прости. 

— Я уже говорил, что поздравляю? Ну так поздравляю. — Стайлз хватает тележку. — Хотя учитывая то, что твоя нареченная — Эрика, больше подошли бы соболезнования.

Бойд усмехается, опуская взгляд на список.

— Так где тут детский отдел? 

В конце концов они его находят, хотя по пути Стайлза перехватывает стайка старушек, жаждущих сфотографироваться. Потом парочка японских туристов просит подписать DVD с Джейсоном Тоддом и, опять же, сфоткаться.

Так что на самом деле первым детский отдел находит Бойд, а Стайлз находит _его самого_ двадцать минут спустя. 

— Не врубаюсь, — жалуется Бойд, держа пустышки двух разных марок, — какая между ними разница.

— Просто… — Стайлз смотрит на них и пожимает плечами, потому что они и правда идентичны. — Возьми обе. Что нам еще нуж…

— _Подгузники_ , — провозглашает Бойд.

— Алкоголь. — Стайлз толкает тележку вперёд, ища глазами полки с памперсами. Они должны быть возле туалетной бумаги – они всегда там. — Нездоровая еда. О, о, я видел там палатку. Давай купим, устроим ночевку в палатке. Айзек взбесится…

— Мы возьмем памперсы, и все, — отрезает Бойд.

Через двадцать минут, после того, как они нашли памперсы (возле туалетной бумаги) и прошли кассу, Стайлз думает, что не зря в детстве так много играл в «тетрис» — по правде говоря, он до сих пор частенько в него играет, — потому что впихнуть в тачку Бойда все коробки и пакеты — задача, которую можно решить только с помощью стратегии.

Хорошо, на самом деле нет, но попотеть всё равно пришлось.

К тому времени, как они выезжают с парковки, Стайлз уже ненавидит пастель, ненавидит значки на автомобиль с изображением детишек и _ненавидит_ детскую присыпку. 

Или, возможно, он просто проголодался.

В любом случае, на сегодня Стайлз выдохся, и, судя по усталому взгляду Бойда, тот тоже.

Что реально отвратно, потому что, когда они сворачивают с главной дороги, машину окружают три огромных черных внедорожника и вынуждают свернуть в переулок за «Заменой шин Аллена». 

Стайлз не знает, смеяться или плакать.

Бойд что-то говорит — что-то о том, чтобы он не паниковал и убежал, и позволил ему самому с этим разобраться, — но Стайлз занят тем, что пытается обуздать дыхание, выбросить из головы мысли о _падении_ и _страхе_ , и _вот же срань_. 

Он актер; он с этим справится.

Когда дверь с его стороны распахивается и он внезапно обнаруживает себя пришпиленным к кирпичной стене (второй раз за два дня; у них, наверно, какой-то пунктик на этот счёт), ему удается лишь бросить короткий взгляд на Бойда, который рычит и обращается, и на мужчину, который, похоже, превращается в льва, прежде чем в его живот врезается кулак.

________________________________________

_— Они выбрали кого-то другого, — сообщает Миранда вместо приветствия, когда он открывает дверь. — Для фильма Спилберга. Можешь, блядь, в это поверить?_

_— Привет, Миранда. — Стайлзу иногда кажется, что он всегда на десять шагов позади. — Как дела?_

_— В следующий раз, — огрызается она, — когда эта **ведьма** Наташа попросит меня об одолжении, я пошлю ее нахрен. Просто пошлю нахрен. Ты в десять, двадцать, тридцать раз лучше, чем эти ебан…_

_— Ого, успокойся! — А еще Стайлзу иногда кажется, будто они с Мирандой слишком часто меняются ролями. Именно он должен взбелениться, не получив роль, не она. Только вот на самом деле Стайлз чувствует облегчение. И, честно говоря, прослушивание тоже было не самым прекрасным (читай: он облажался). — Всё равно надежды не было…_

_— Была! После «Глаз багряного цвета» мне десятки режиссеров названивают. — Миранда наставляет на него палец. Стайлз думает о том, распекают его в данный момент или… — Хорошего актера сразу видно. Это все чертова Наташа. Она еще с фиаско на «Сандэнсе» начала выяснять отношения._

_— Ну, я имел в виду, что ты…_

_— Заткнись, — обрывает она, роясь в сумочке. — Я достала тебе другой сценарий. Инди-фильм, режиссер — друг Джоан. Она ему сказала, что ты подойдешь на роль Сэма. — Она вытаскивает сценарий и протягивает ему._

_— А ты не могла прислать по электронке? — спрашивает Стайлз, пролистывая страницы. — Зачем лично приезжать и создавать себе такие…_

_— Даже **не думай** скаламбурить насчет заголовка. Клянусь Богом, Стайлз, я…_

_— … **Сложности** , — заканчивает Стайлз._

_— Детский сад, — недоуменно тянет Миранда. — Неужели тебе правда двадцать четыре…_

________________________________________

— Где она? — Когда он не отвечает, перевертыш — Стайлз называет его Совой, потому что у него на шее татуировка совы, — бьёт его в живот (снова). В пятый уже раз. 

Будут синяки.

За Совой четыре перевертыша (давайте назовем их Эни, Мини, Мэни и Мо) мутузят Бойда, который рычит, свернувшись в защитный клубок. Ранее они распылили что-то ему в лицо, примерно в то же время, когда Сова ударил Стайлза в живот во второй раз, что заставило его закричать и упасть на колени.

И вот тогда они начали его избивать.

Блядь, Дерек будет в ярости.

— Клянусь, — рычит Сова, на его лице проступает чешуя, как у аллигатора, — если сейчас ты не ответишь, я вмажу тебе по твоему гребанному личику, а потом…

— А что, — огрызается Стайлз, наклоняя лицо к Сове, — потом? Расквась мне морду, мне плевать. Все, что ты получишь, — окровавленного человека, а у кучки _оборотней_ появится больше причин тебя прикончить.

Стайлз блефует; ему точно не плевать. Окей, нет, он не блефует, он _играет роль_. Или, пожалуй, не столько играет, сколько включает свой дурной язык. Но плевать, потому что Сова, кажется, купился на его крутость (или безбашенность), потому что в замешательстве хмурит брови. Только на секунду, но Стайлз привык подмечать трудноуловимые эмоции.

— Скажи, где эта сучка, — Сова прижимает его к стене, вцепившись рукой в шею, сжимает до тех пор, пока Стайлз не начинает задыхаться, — или мы с друзьями тебя убьем. Мне нахуй не сдалась твоя маленькая стайка _шавок_. 

Стайлз видит, как затвердевают чешуйки на его лице, видит, как начинает удлиняться подбородок, а зубы заостряются. Он переводит взгляд, замечая, что Бойд смотрит на него из-за прикрывающих голову рук, он по-прежнему валяется на земле, его до сих пор мутузят. Он стискивает челюсть, по лбу стекает кровь и черная слизь, но он смотрит на Стайлза так, словно у него есть план.

И Стайлз, по-видимому, является частью этого плана. Он переводит взгляд с Совы на остальных перевертышей, на Бойда, и по-прежнему не имеет представления, что от него требуется.

Поэтому он импровизирует.

А в импровизации Стайлз хорош.

— Я… я не знаю, — Стайлз делает голос дрожащим, — что не так уж сложно, ведь его до сих пор душат, — и придает выражению лица что-то среднее между ужасом и тем, что он окрестил «хлюпиком», — где они ее держат.

— _Знаешь_. — Зубы Совы теперь еще длиннее, длиннее, чем у любого из оборотней. Он сильнее сжимает шею Стайлза. Да, определенно будут синяки.

— Я не знаю! — пищит Стайлз, краем глаза замечая, что остальные перестали бить Бойда. Они по-прежнему не дают ему подняться, и один из них, Эни, держит у него перед лицом пульверизатор. — Думаешь, людям что-нибудь рассказывают?! 

— Но ты… — У Совы суживаются глаза. Голос становится более глубоким, может, потому, что шея теперь тоже покрылась чешуей. Рука, обхватывающая его запястья, держит их мертвой хваткой. Почти слышно, как скрипят кости. — Ты лжешь.

— _Нет_ , — хнычет Стайлз. — Я не знаю. 

Он думает о том, как хреново будет, если он умрет, и как грустно будет отцу. Всем будет грустно. Он думает о том, как умирала его мама, медленно, мучительно. Думает о фантомных болях, которые начинаются у него перед грозой, в том самом месте, откуда Питер чуть не вырвал его сердце. Думает о раненых щенках и бездомных котятах, и, оу-у, плачет. Отчаянные, в некоторой степени аутентичные, слезы страха и безысходности, и тоски. 

Перевертыши, стоящие над Бойдом, переглядываются со смущенными лицами, у кого-то проскальзывает отвращение (слезы отчаяния — это вам не красивая картинка). Он чувствует, как хватка Совы на его запястьях и шее ослабевает, всего на чуть-чуть. Он ждет, один вдох, два выдоха, пока не встречается взглядом с Бойдом, видит, как тот кивает, едва заметно, а потом бросается вперед, выгибается, поднимает ногу, со всей силы ударяя в живот, пока не прижимает Сову лицом к стене, сгорбившегося, потому что Стайлз вместо живота попал по яйцам. Упс. 

Стайлз слышит позади возню, сердитое рычание и пару глухих ударов. Сердцебиение грохотом отдается в ушах, и он просто в ужасе, разумеется.

Но он также все контролирует.

Поэтому хватает Сову за волосы, оттягивает его голову и тут же впечатывает в стену. Раздается хруст, и перевертыш падает на землю – живой, но без сознания.

У Стайлза даже нет времени, чтобы оценить свою крутость, потому что еще трое перевертышей остаются в сознании (туловище того, которого Стайлз окрестил Мо, торчит из ближайшего мусорного бака), окружая Бойда и превращаясь.

И все они, похоже, рептилии. Может, они что-то типа шайки аллигаторов. «Аллигатор Стоунз»? «Алли Бойз»? 

— Стайлз, — рычит Бойд, — убирайся отсюда! Приведи Дерека… — На него прыгает Эни, и он теряется в полном пиздеце из рыков, когтей и движения, слишком быстрых, чтобы глаз Стайлза их различал.

Секунду Стайлз раздумывает о том, стоит ли ему прислушаться. Бойд действует из лучших побуждений — здесь он, технически, самый слабый. Но Стайлз практически уверен, что Бойд один не выберется.

За этим следует секунда паники, а потом он замечает, что двери во все три внедорожника, на которых прикатили Алли-парни (это прозвище ему нравится, пусть и самих злодеев он ненавидит), все еще широко распахнуты.

И они до сих пор заведены. Джипы, то есть. 

Ну что за лошки.

Он срывается с места и забирает все три комплекта ключей еще до того, как перевертыши понимают, что он делает, прячась за машинами и оставаясь вне поля зрения. Адреналин каким-то образом придает ему достаточно сил, чтобы прокрасться обратно к Сове и затащить его на заднее сидение «тойоты» Бойда.

Им нужны ответы. И у Совы они есть.

К тому же Стайлз почти уверен, что не так сильно огребет, когда заявится домой с заложником. 

Но это уже дело второстепенное. 

Он связывает его, хоть и уверен, что тот еще долго пробудет в отключке, потом забирается на водительское сидение, заводит машину, включает заднюю передачу и нацеливается на кучу рычащих друг на друга _кого-то там_. 

Бойд отпрыгивает до того, как подъезжает машина, у остальных реакция оказывается слабоватой. 

Стайлзу потом потребуется пройти терапию, серьезно. Он только что разбил чуваку голову об стену. Он только что _переехал_ троих остальных чуваков. 

Конечно, они собирались его убить, но все же…

— Стайлз, — кричит Бойд, открывая пассажирскую дверь и запрыгивая внутрь, — какого хера он делает на заднем сидении? 

— Информация! — орет в ответ Стайлз. — Закрой эту ебанную дверь! 

Бойд захлопывает дверь, и Стайлз выруливает на главную улицу, благодаря бога за отсутствие пробок. И людей.

— Дерьмо, — талдычит Стайлз. — Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо. Накинь на него пиджак…

— Зачем…

— Так никто не увидит на нашем заднем сидении окровавленного чувака в бессознанке, Бойд! — кричит Стайлз, сворачивая на дорогу, которая ведет к… черт, они не могут привезти его к Айзеку. — Позвони кому-нибудь. Скажи, что у нас тут этот урод. Спроси, куда, _блядь_ , его везти. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я снял пиджак или позвонил?! — Бойд выпутывается из рукавов. Стайлз впервые замечает, как много крови у него на лице и что из его глаз сочится черная жижа.

Фу. 

— Что, блядь, с твоим лицом, чувак? А если кто увидит? Вытри, — командует он. 

— Аконит, идиот, — рычит Бойд. Он вытирает лицо тем же пиджаком, который потом набрасывает на перевертыша. Или, как Стайлзу нравится его называть, Сову. От этого он кажется менее пугающим, чем есть на самом деле. — Дерек будет _в ярости_. 

— Да неужели. — Стайлз останавливается, когда загорается красный, заставляет себя делать глубокие, успокаивающие вдохи. Он сжимает руль так сильно, что могут остаться вмятины. Сердце бьется быстро и тяжело, и от гипервентиляции его отделяет каких-то пять секунд. Зрение плывет.

Блядь.

— Дерек, — произносит Бойд, и Стайлз смотрит на него, видя, что тот держит у уха телефон, — мы, гм, попали в неприятную ситуацию.

— Неприятную ситуацию? — переспрашивает Стайлз. — Неприятная ситуация — это когда нет ебучего молока, чтобы залить хлопья, Бойд. Это не _ситуация_. Это полный пиздец и…

— С нами все в порядке, — рычит Бойд, явно намекая Стайлзу заткнуться. — Мы, гм, взяли заложника. Куда его везти?

Долгая, многозначительная пауза, потом Бойд кивает и опускает телефон в расположенный между ними подстаканник.

— Старый склад, — говорит Бойд, — где мы обычно…

— Да, да, понял, — отвечает Стайлз.

________________________________________

_Изображать счастье всегда проще, чем грусть. Или, если на то пошло, злость и ужас, или, что чаще всего, опьянение._

_Это реально трудно — убедительно изобразить пьяного, когда ты на самом деле трезв._

_Так или иначе, изображать счастье легко. Ну, иногда._

_— Кто ты и что ты сделала с моей мамой? — в притворном ужасе спрашивает Стайлз. В «Доме приколов» очень много сцен между матерью и сыном. В таких случаях Стайлз представляет себя Скоттом. Так намного проще._

_— Ха, очень смешно, Дин, серьезно, — Синди, которая играет его мать, крутится вокруг своей оси в выпускном платье из розовой тафты. — Я буду следить за проведением выпускного. Подумала, что стоит выглядеть соответствующе._

_— Ты… — Стайлз несколько раз открывает и закрывает рот, оглядывается, словно в поисках спасения. — Зачем ты…_

_— О, ничего ты не понимаешь, — мягко отвечает она._

________________________________________

— Ты… ты… — Ступни Дерека касаются его ног, настолько близко он стоит. Он сжимает и разжимает кулаки, раздувает ноздри, и вообще на лице такое выражение, будто его вот-вот схватит аневризма. — Я сказал тебе оставаться с Салли, Стайлз!

— Салли _явно_ в безопасности, — отвечает Стайлз, — и ты не говорил мне оставаться с Салли, ты сказал Бой… ладно, не бери в голову. Я в порядке, с Бойдом тоже все нормально, и… у всех все отлично, Дерек, за исключением мистера Совы. 

— Которого ты треснул головой об кирпичную стену, — напоминает шериф голосом, в котором… проскальзывает гордость, вообще-то. 

— Ага, — отвечает Стайлз. Дерек наклоняется к нему, и он вздыхает, делает шаг так, чтобы стоять рядом с ним, и кладет руку ему на плечо. Может, если его успокоить, он перестанет так беситься.

Тот ощутимо сдувается, и Стайлз вроде как перестает отрицать все… что между ними происходит.

Черт, а ведь это должны были быть _каникулы_. А не сверхъестественная драма с элементами романтики. О боже, о… Его жизнь… его жизнь — паранормальный роман? 

О, просто… это ужа…

— У тебя вся машина в крови, — замечает Эрика. Стайлз не знает, почему она здесь, а остальные — нет. О, точно: Скотт, похоже, в клинике, а Айзека отослали к Салли, Лидии и Эллисон. А у Эрики… у Эрики бутылка с ядом в одной руке и игла в другой. — _Вернон_. 

— Не смотри на меня так, — отвечает Бойд. — Это Стайлз его туда затащил. Я дрался с четырьмя из них, а потом…

— Он задавил их на машине, — по-прежнему с гордостью в голосе вклинивается шериф.

— Да, — раздраженно произносит Стайлз. Он сжимает плечо Дерека, когда тот напрягается, и чуть его тормошит. — Хотя я их не убил. Вполне уверен в этом.

— Он что-нибудь говорил? — спрашивает Дерек. Он внимательно следит за Стайлзом, рассматривая его лицо, словно ищет… о, он ищет повреждения. Что ж, здесь он их не найдет. А вот желудок и ребра ощутимо побаливают. 

Плюс, он прикусил язык. Что, блядь, _хуже всего_. 

— Нет, — говорит Бойд, — просто хотел узнать, где Салли. 

— Хорошо, что вы его забрали, — замечает шериф. — Только лучше бы перевезти его в участок и посадить в клетку.

— Что?! — Стайлз размахивает руками. — Я пошел на это все не для того, чтобы добиться справедливости. Его надо допросить! Или хотя бы хорошенько пнуть в…

— Сначала мы его допросим, — командует Дерек, — а потом отвезем в участок – его лучше упрятать под замок. 

— Обвинение?

— Он на тебя напал, не так ли? — спрашивает отец.

— О, — тянет Стайлз, — точно. – Дерек делает шаг ближе, вынюхивает — скорее всего, кровь. 

— Кто-нибудь вас видел? — спрашивает он. — Пока вы сюда ехали.

— Нет, нас никто не видел, — отвечает Стайлз. — Я старался выбирать окольные дороги. Этот муд… мы на этого дятла набросили пиджак, так что…

— Ты молодец, Стайлз, — хвалит отец. Он обходит вокруг перевертыша, который постанывает во сне. — Эрика, думаешь, сможешь сейчас сделать ему укол?

— Конечно, шериф. — Эрика отходит от Бойда, по пути кидая на Стайлза многозначительный взгляд. Тот снова вздыхает, поворачивается, глядя на Дерека, который наблюдает за ним, прищурившись.

— Со мной все хорошо, Дерек, выключи свои, — он показывает на его лицо, — лазеры.

— Ты не должен был уходить из квартиры, Стайлз, теперь они знают твой запах, и ты…

— Кари нужны были подгузники, и… — Стайлз делает паузу. Нельзя же ему сказать: «И мне нужно было передохнуть от обсуждений моих отношений с неким оборотнем». — И мне, гм, нужно было… подышать? 

— Врешь, — рычит Дерек. Он делает шаг ближе, что прежде казалось Стайлзу невозможным. — Я знаю, когда ты лжешь. Никто этого не замечает, но я это вижу.

На самом деле это… это своего рода увлекательно.

— Правда? — спрашивает Стайлз. — Я где-то проболтался? Приподнял брови? Дергается глаз? 

— Что ты скрываешь, Стайлз? — Дерек потирает виски. Теперь они шепчутся, хотя Стайлз вполне уверен, что это потому, что они стоят слишком близко, а не в целях конфиденциальности. Они в одной комнате с его отцом и двумя оборотнями, так что да, никакой конфиденциальности. — Можешь ты мне просто…

— Что _я_ скрываю? — Стайлз издает смешок. — А как насчет того, что скрываешь _ты_? — Ебать, он, наверное, до сих пор на адреналине. Он не хотел этого говорить. Правда. Слишком ново. Не стоило начинать, даже если… 

— Что? — Дерек кажется смущенным, и это очаровательно. Стайлз вздрагивает и отступает назад. Он изображает, как закрывает рот на замок.

— Нет, не сейчас. Определенно нет, — идет на попятную Стайлз. — Не сегодня и не завтра. Просто нет. 

— Стайлз, я _ничего_ от тебя не скрываю. Просто хочу понять, о чем ты, блядь, думал…

— Чувак, а должна быть причина? — Стайлз почесывает нос. — Ей нужны были детские вещи, я их купил. В итоге всё кончилось хорошо; не знаю, почему ты обращаешь внимание только на…

— По правде говоря, — встревает Бойд, — там вся молочная смесь в крови перевертыша. Надо купить еще.

Дерек игнорирует эту информацию, склоняясь к Стайлзу до тех пор, пока между их лицами не остается и дюйма. 

— Ты идиот, — говорит он.

— Не такой, как ты, — бормочет Стайлз. Часть его понимает, что они сейчас слишком близко. Типа, очень близко. Между людьми во время разговора, как правило, остаётся пространство. Это странно. И неестественно. И вроде как… о, отъебитесь, это немного приятно.

Нет, правда приятно. 

Он чувствует исходящий от Дерека жар в том месте, где их плечи соприкасаются — потому что они стоят рядом, но как бы по диагонали, — и это приятное ощущение. И Дерек… улыбается. Хотя это в большей степени сердитая, суровая, «не могу поверить, что мне сейчас весело» улыбка. 

Но он улыбается, и его рука по-прежнему у Стайлза на плече, и ну, да, он не толкает Стайлза к стене и не вызывает приступа непристойного, грязного адреналина (и, видимо, Стайлз хочет этого больше, чем думал поначалу?), но это… это неловко, и запутанно, и смешно, и да, это Дерек в двух словах.

— Э-эй, парни, перевертыш просыпается, — зовет Эрика. — Какой план?

— Заставим его говорить, — угрожающе произносит Дерек.

________________________________________

_— Мистер Калдин, — Тони, ведущий актер в «Сложностях», и парень, который должен «спасти Сэму жизнь», просматривает его медицинскую карточку, потом поднимает взгляд на Стайлза, который лежит на больничной койке, обмотанный дюжиной самых разных трубочек и проводов, — вы были практически мертвы, когда вас доставили._

_Стайлз просто смотрит. В этой сцене у него нет слов — только взгляды. Интенсивные взгляды. Сэм, по правде говоря, вообще не болтун. Он говорит действиями: нервными движениями рук и ухмылками, усмешками и иногда средним пальцем. Сэм сам по себе молчун. Молчаливый мудак._

_— Ваш токсикологический отчет говорит о… — Стайлз его игнорирует, потому что Сэму полагается его игнорировать. Он уже знает, что у него передозировка — что у Сэма передозировка, — и не то чтобы ему необходимо услышать это снова. Все, что ему надо сделать, — это дождаться условного сигнала — да, вот, Тони наконец замолкает — и почесать нос, фыркнуть, словно ему есть дело._

_Словно Сэму есть дело._

_— Мистер Калдин, следующие два дня вы пробудете под наблюдением. — Стайлз снова абстрагируется. Смотрит в окно — они в настоящей больнице — на серую морось снаружи. Идеальная для этой сцены погода: делает все мрачным, угнетающим и вообще дерьмовым._

_— Мистер Калдин, вы меня слушаете? — Теперь голос Тони звучит раздраженно. Он отрывает взгляд от окна и замечает, как Тони напрягает челюсть и злится._

_И улыбается._


	5. Глава 5

— Тебя зовут Арнольд? Как в «Эй, Арнольд»? — Стайлзу даже свое имя — свое _настоящее_ имя — нравится больше, чем это. И это говорит… о многом. Перевёртыш Арнольд, привязанный к стулу, рычит в ответ. — Может, хотя бы крутая кличка есть?

— Стайлз, — вздыхает Дерек, который присел перед Арнольдом, сжимая когтистой рукой его горло, — сейчас _серьезно_ не время.

— Эта информация относится к делу, Дерек. — Стайлз держит в одной руке бумажник Арнольда, в другой — его норвежское водительское удостоверение. — Теперь мы знаем его имя. Оно настоящее? Потому что на норвежское не похоже.

Эрика выхватывает у него водительские права, набирает на телефоне номер. 

— Салли захочет на это взглянуть, — поясняет она, когда Стайлз бросает на нее взгляд, а потом направляется к выходу. 

Бойд и его отец ушли вскоре после того, как очнулся Арнольд — Бойд поехал отвозить детские принадлежности (ну, за исключением молочной смеси) к Айзеку, а отец вернулся на работу, — так что на складе остались только он, Эрика и Дерек.

И Стайлз не знает, почему он до сих пор торчит здесь. Может, потому, что упаковал этого парня. Хранитель находки или что-то в этом роде.

— Я, блядь, тебя прикончу, — удается прорычать Арнольду, несмотря на захват Дерека. Стайлз не впечатлен: парень страдает отсутствием креативности.

— Как в переулке, Арни? — спрашивает Стайлз. — Потому что это был провал, чувак. _Полный провал_. 

— Кто ведет допрос: я или ты? — огрызается Дерек. Стайлз подходит к нему и присаживается рядом на корточки, глядя, как Арнольд натягивает веревки, проклиная его на норвежском. Ну, по крайней мере, кажется, будто это норвежский.

Стайлз практически в этом уверен. Парень прибыл из Норвегии, и, даже если он не норвежец, то наверняка говорит на норвежском, верно?

Он мог бы это проделать, думает он. Ему уже удалось притащить этого чувака сюда; он мог бы заставить его говорить. Не требуется обладать мышечной массой оборотня, чтобы кого-то напугать. Черт, обычно даже не нужно пугать, чтобы заставить заговорить. Ситуация с канимой доказала это еще в средней школе. 

— Он не расколется, — произносит Стайлз вместо «дай-ка я». — Наверное, принес один из этих братских обетов. Ну, знаешь, типа «умри, но не настучи» или что-то в этом роде.

— Это можно устроить, — отвечает Дерек. Стайлз подталкивает его плечом, и Дерек переводит на него взгляд. 

— Отпусти его шею, чувак, он никуда не денется.

Дерек отпускает его, прищурившись, даже когда Арнольд вновь начинает их проклинать.

— Думаешь, сможешь его разговорить? — сомневается Дерек.

— Да нужен ли он нам вообще? Его имя мы знаем, можем узнать и у остальных. Их машины мы забрали. — Он задумчиво замолкает. — Четверо из них мертвы, так что…

Он лжет; они не погибли. Дерек это знает, перевертыш — нет. Судя по тому, как хмурится Арнольд, он ему верит. Дерек косится на него взглядом.

— Вы не могли их убить, — хрипит Арнольд, — оборотень был в меньшинстве.

— Я проехался по ним на «тойоте», — отвечает Стайлз. Сердце бьется довольно быстро — и билось так еще с тех пор, как их зажали на дороге, — так что даже если и был какой-то всплеск, он может быть ошибочно приписан боязни. — У перевертышей хороший слух, верно? Ты можешь слышать, что я не вру.

— В переулке тоже казалось, что не врешь, — возражает Арнольд.

— Зачем мне лгать, если ты и так у меня в руках, Арни? Твои друзья мертвы. И, если мой альфа продолжит, остальные, те, что приехали сюда с тобой, тоже будут мертвы. — Он делает паузу для эффектности, наблюдая, как расширяются у Арнольда зрачки и краснеет кожа. То, как легко удалось его провести, вселяет ужас. 

Все, с него хватит. На сегодня. Стайлз лучше вернётся в квартиру, слопает какую-нибудь вкуснющую гадость, а потом кинет кости, где придется. Или, быть может, попросит кого-нибудь из оборотней вытянуть боль. У него еще не было возможности осмотреть живот, но, судя по тому, как каждое движение вызывает боль, ничего радужного ждать не стоит.

— Расклад таков, — начинает он. — Мы убиваем тебя, официально объявляем, что Салли находится под нашей защитой, и ваше маленькое… братство оставляет нас в покое.

— Нет, если мы убьем тебя первым, — рычит Арнольд.

— Примем это за «да», — вмешивается Дерек. — Убьем его.

— Может, используем его как приманку? — рассуждает Стайлз вслух.

— Они не кажутся сентиментальными, — фыркает Дерек. — Не факт, что за ним придут.

— Просто предложил. — Стайлз поворачивается, когда дверь склада распахивается, и видит, что к нему идет Эрика. — Нашли что-ни…

— По-видимому, Арнольд — его настоящее имя. Салли сказала, что он выходец из Америки, как и она. — Эрика бросает бумажник на валяющийся рядом ящик. — Она выяснила еще два имени — по ключам от машин, — и ей нужно немного времени, чтобы выяснить остальные. Попросила передать, что закажет еду на ужин.

— Когда это она начала распоряжаться? — возмущается Стайлз. И с чего она вдруг стала американкой? Это сбивает с толку.

— Побочный эффект общения с тобой, Стилински. — Эрика улыбается, потом поводит носом в сторону перевертыша. — Бойд сказал, этот ублюдок ударил тебя в живот.

— Да, и? — Дерек рядом с ним застывает.

— Клянусь, если не покалечу хоть одного из них, сойду с ума, — угрожающе цедит Эрика.

— Эрика, — вмешивается Дерек, — отвези Стайлза к Айзеку.

— Мне не нужен…

— Стайлз, — рыкает на него Дерек, — серьезно. Иди. Позволь мне самому с ним разобраться.

Дерек, похоже, на грани. Плохой знак. Для всех, по правде говоря. Стайлз делает шаг к нему, и теперь они соприкасается плечами. 

— Ты же не убьешь его, верно? — шепчет он. — До этого я просто играл роль; лучше подождём, когда он расскажет что-нибудь полезное.

— Я его не убью, — шепчет Дерек в ответ, и его дыхание овевает шею Стайлза. — Выбью из него нужную нам информацию, а потом вырублю и отвезу в участок. Хулиганство, нападение – он там надолго застрянет.

— Крутой заместитель шерифа, — поддразнивает Стайлз. — Нарушает закон, даже не сняв форму. Ух, горячо.

— Что? — фыркает Дерек, покачивая головой. — Иди, Стайлз.

— Да, да. — Стайлз рад, что Дерек не обратил особого внимания на «горячий» комментарий. Он знает, что Эрика это слышала, и знает, что вот она-то внимание обратила, потому что бросила на него многозначительный взгляд. Не его вина, что он так отвратительно флиртует. — Оставлю тебе хавчик, если вернешься поздно.

— Стайлз. — Дерек хватает его за предплечье и улыбается. — Спасибо.

________________________________________

_— Тебе нужна девушка, — сообщает Миранда вместо приветствия, потом наклоняет голову, прищуривается, — или парень. Все равно._

_Стайлз закрывает дверь кабинета Миранды и, прежде чем ответить, проходит к креслу._

_— И зачем мне вторая половинка?_

_— Это теперь так называ… не бери в голову. — Миранда взмахивает руками. — Всякий раз, когда тебе задают вопрос об отношениях, ты замираешь, как истукан, с выражением «в рот мне ноги». Так что да, тебе либо нужно найти «вторую половинку», — она показывает в воздухе кавычки, чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова; Стайлз не знает, зачем, — либо, не знаю, придумать что-то получше, чем «я такой нелепый чувак, и никто не хочет есть со мной картошку спиральками»._

_— Я этого не говорил, — отвечает Стайлз. — Ну, не в одном предложении уж точно. Это было на разных мероприятиях. А еще люди обожают таких вот нелепых. На «тамблере» полно гифок с такими моментами. В «твиттере» даже есть аккаунт под названием «Стайлзомем». Еще есть…_

_— Ага, ну… — вздыхает Миранда._

_— Ты не можешь контролировать любой и каждый аспект моей жизни, Миранда, — напоминает ей Стайлз._

_— А насколько проще это было бы, — ворчит Миранда._

_— Это было бы чудовищно, — возражает Стайлз. Он откидывается на спинку, ждет, когда она продолжит. Понимает, что его вызвали не для того, чтобы обсудить его проблемы на личном фронте. Должно быть что-то еще…_

_— Просто мы с тобой сколько, лет пять работаем вместе? — спрашивает Миранда, меряя шагами комнату._

_— Да, — отвечает Стайлз. С тех самых пор, как он стал получать роли, в которых наконец-то были слова._

_— И у тебя никогда не было девушки или парня, — продолжает она._

_— Ты правда хочешь это обсудить? — Стайлз морщит нос, когда она просто смотрит на него в ответ. Ладно, может, она действительно позвала его обсудить его интимные печали. — Парочка все же была. Ничего серьезного, правда, а что?_

_— Значит, этот парень, — она проходит к столу, поднимает папку и бросает ему на колени, — не твоя вторая половинка?_

_Он открывает папку и вздрагивает, когда видит распечатанные фотографии. На них он пьян и без рубашки, и целуется с чуваком, которого даже не помнит. Вообще._

_— Это… пиздец? — предлагает он._

_— Да, Стайлз. Пиздец._

________________________________________

— Любимый фильм? — спрашивает Салли с полным ртом. Рядом с ней Эллисон играет с Кари в «ку-ку». И всё было бы замечательно, если бы Кари не бросала на него пристальный взгляд каждые пять минут. И если бы Эрика не поставила диск с «Брейком». А еще она то и дело прокручивает сцену, где его бьет Джереми Реннер. И это типа (нет, реально) чертовски раздражает.

Но Стайлз — настоящий Йода. Йода настоящий Стайлз. Он всё вытерпит.

…Вытерпит он всё.

Плюс он зарабатывает в _стопицот_ раз больше, чем Эрика, так что ха.

Да и не хочется жаловаться, поскольку все, кажется, в восторге. Ну, не от сцены избиения. От самого фильма.

— Не знаю, — отвечает он, тоже с полным ртом. — Наверное, такого нет. Слишком много классных. А что?

— Нет же, — вздыхает Салли. — Я имела в виду любимый фильм из тех, в которых ты снимался.

— О, — задумывается Стайлз. — Ответ тот же.

— Не увиливай! — предупреждает Лидия.

— Джейсон Тодд, от начала и до конца, — вмешивается Скотт.

— «Падение», — говорит Эрика. — Потому что тот поцелуй с моделью… Хлоей? Карли? Такой неловкий. Такой _очаровательно_ неловкий. 

— А мне понравился тот игровой сериал, в нескольких сериях которого ты появился, — вклинивается Айзек. — Забавно получилось.

— Этот, — вздыхает Эллисон. — Тут же Джереми Реннер!

— В «Сложностях» ты был неплох, — говорит Бойд. — Ты заслужил «Оскар».

— _Подлиза_ , — шипит Эрика.

— Спасибо, мужик, — отвечает Стайлз, тронутый и смущенный.

А еще он просто рад, что никто не говорит о Дереке.

На часах почти десять, и он чувствует усталость. Они хотели дождаться, когда придет Дерек, и поужинать вместе, но, очевидно, выбить информацию из норвежского бандита оказалось труднее, чем ожидалось.

На самом деле, Стайлз почувствовал усталость еще до того, как вошёл в квартиру. Он не стал заваливать Салли _миллионом_ (окей, это гипербола, но все же) вопросов, на которые не знал ответа. Например, почему ни одно из обнаруженных имен не звучало по-норвежски. Пару часов назад Салли разослала всем список из пяти имен — в том числе Арнольда «душки» Пендлстона, — и ни одно из них не казалось норвежским. 

Они граждане Норвегии, по крайней мере, так говорится в документах. У шестерых есть «грин-карты»; одна женщина родом из Бирмы. 

Стайлз слишком уставший для этого дерьма. 

Он также не спросил — не захотел спрашивать, — почему бродерскап так стремятся вернуть Салли. Или почему она выбрала Бикон-Хиллз. Или как эти ублюдки унюхали, что она здесь. Или…

— В «Сложностях» ты сыграл потрясающе, — говорит Эллисон. — Хотя это очень…

— Грустный, страшный и неприятный фильм, — рычит Эрика.

— Оу-у. — Стайлз кусает гамбургер. — Тебе просто не понравилось, что Сэм в конце умер.

— Скотт _плакал_ , — признается Эллисон. — В кинотеатре, когда мы пошли его смотреть.

— Дерек убежал, как только открылись двери лифта, — одновременно произносит Бойд.

— Просто… — Скотт оглядывается на Стайлза. — Ты был таким истощенным, да еще и в больнице, чувак, это было невыносимо. 

— Черт, — вдруг говорит Стайлз. — Кажется, я слопал его картошку.

— Нет, в холодильнике еще есть, — отвечает Лидия. — Я положила туда, чтобы никто не прибрал к рукам.

— Вот почему ты гени…

Открывается дверь, за ней стоит Дерек, все еще в форме; он выглядит усталым и раздраженным. Нет, не раздраженным. Он выглядит _по-настоящему чертовски разъяренным_.

Все, о чем может думать Стайлз, — это насколько извращенно было бы оказаться пристегнутым наручниками к кровати или, быть может…

— У тебя, — он отвлекает Стайлза рычанием, указывая пальцем на Салли, и, не глядя, захлопывая дверь, — есть то, что им нужно.

Он не кричит, и Стайлз подозревает, что это из-за ребенка и тонких стен, но его глаза сияют красным, а клыки становятся длиннее, чем обычно. Так что да, он в ярости.

— Дерек, мужик, ты чего? — Скотт первый поднимается на ноги. 

— Перевертыш, — рычит Дерек, подкрадываясь к Салли, — говорит, что ты у них что-то взяла. Что-то, что используешь для шантажа…

— Нет! — вскакивает Салли, и ее голос дрожит. — Я не… это не шантаж.

У Стайлза сжимается что-то внутри. 

— Салли, — произносит Скотт после долгой паузы, — он говорит правду?

Эрика и Бойд начинают рычать, низко и угрожающе.

— Значит, ты рассказала нам не все, — говорит Лидия после еще одной паузы более резким, чем обычно, голосом. — Думала, что сможешь натравить нас на них. 

— Нет! — Салли делает движение в попытке забрать ребенка, но Эллисон смотрит на нее блестящими глазами и поднимается, удерживая Кари на руках. Кожа Салли начинает меняться на глазах, приобретая серый цвет и становясь жесткой. — Это не то… позвольте мне объяснить. Просто успокойтесь и дайте мне все объяснить.

— Я несколько часов, — наседает Дерек, сверля Салли взглядом, — допрашивал человека, в то время как у меня была ложная информация. И теперь ты хочешь, чтобы мы _успокоились_? Моя _стая_ в опасности, а ты… 

— _Клянусь_ , — говорит она, заламывая руки и глядя на Эллисон и Кари, — это не шантаж. Успокойтесь и позвольте объяснить.

— Тогда _объясняй_ , — рыкает Дерек. 

Стайлз, за неимением лучшего выбора, откусывает огромный кусок бургера.  
Пожалуй, этого и стоило ожидать.

Но опять же, он немного заржавел для всего сверхъестественного. И, пожалуй, остальные этого не ожидали. Чем бы оно ни было. Он не считает, что это предательство или что-то в этом роде. Салли слишком ему нравится, чтобы думать о ней плохо.

— Это… — Она сглатывает ком в горле. — Это гарантия.

— Так ты что-то присвоила, — медленно произносит Эллисон. Ох уж это ее безумное лицо. Проклятье. — Присвоила и не сказала нам. Думала, «о, они убьют их до того, как кто-то что-то обнаружит, так что нет нужды говорить». Так ты думала? 

— Я… — Салли съеживается. — Я не думала… пожалуйста.

— О, прошу. — Эрика закатывает глаза. — Не строй из себя девицу в беде.

— Я думала, — говорит Салли, делая глубокий вдох, — о своем ребенке. О Кари. Мне нужен был козырь, если меня когда-нибудь найдут. Это было _до того_ , как я сюда приехала; _до того_ , как попросила вас о помощи.

— Что это? — спрашивает Стайлз, уминая картошку спиральками. — Что им нужно?

— Информация, — отвечает Салли. — Банковские счета, пара подставных лиц, стенограммы конфиденциальных переговоров… 

— Кто делает стенограммы конфиденциальных переговоров? — растерянно спрашивает Стайлз.

— Они делают, — на полном серьезе говорит Салли. По-видимому, больше никто не видит в этом прикола, потому что никто не смеется. И не принимается за еду. И не перестает рычать.

— Так отдай им эту информацию, — предлагает он. — Скажи, что больше не участвуешь…

— Все не так прос…

— Именно что просто, — перебивает Стайлз. — У тебя есть информация, которая не поможет ни Кари, ни нам, ни тебе самой. Только привлекает вни…

— Ты понятия не имеешь, как они ведут дела, Стайлз, — на этот раз умоляюще произносит она. Стайлз даже не знает, с чего такие переживания.

— И что, — огрызается Дерек, — ты хочешь, чтобы мы за тебя пошли на войну?

— Немного преувеличи… ладно, ничего не говорю, молчу, — тараторит Стайлз, когда Дерек смотрит на него, и снова кусает бургер.

— Это не война, ты знать не знаешь, что такое война. Это, — начинает Салли, — и сравнивать нельзя с тем, что происходит в остальном мире. В Европе. Азии. _Африке_. Так не полу…

— Это Калифорния, — произносит Лидия. — Здесь мы решаем проблемы иначе.

— Так дай им то, чего они хотят, — вклинивается Скотт. — Отдай им информацию: не похоже, чтобы она была тебе нужна, Салли. Ради дочери. Ради нас. И потом — потом, — если они не отстанут от тебя, что ж, это другое дело.

Салли падает на диван, и Эллисон опускает Кари на ее колени.

— Я правда не думала, что они меня найдут, — говорит она. — Я не знала, что делать, и не думала, что буду просить вас о помощи, я…

— Они все равно за тобой придут, если ты свяжешься с ними и скажешь, что удаляешь информацию? — спрашивает Дерек, по-прежнему с рычанием в голосе. Его глаза все так же сияют красным, однако клыки он спрятал. Когда он устало присаживается рядом на диван, Стайлз предлагает ему картошку, и Дерек ее берет. 

— На… наверное, не знаю. — Салли вздыхает, прижимает Кари к груди. — Я не хотела лгать тебе, Дерек. И никому из вас. Но я пыталась защитить… нас. — Она кивает на Кари, пожимает плечами.

Стайлз это понимает.

— Твоя информация, — говорит он, — это документ или жесткий диск, или…

— Жесткий диск. — Салли смотрит на него. — Нужно было физическое воплощение, иначе бы они просто взяли и отследили файл, и удалили его, а потом все равно меня убили. Хотя и сейчас…

— Сейчас, только если ты говоришь правду, — перебивает Лидия, — у тебя есть мы. И если даже наши _люди_ могут надрать задницы, то, несомненно…

— Актеры обладают множеством различных навыков, _Лидия_ , — говорит Стайлз. Дерек рядом с ним пытается прикрыть смешок, но не получается.

— Я… не лгу, — заверяет Салли.

— Итак, мы скажем этим… перевертышам, — говорит Скотт, — что хотим с ними встретиться, отдать информацию…

— Не копируя ее, — вмешивается Эллисон. 

— _Не_ копируя ее, — продолжает Скотт, — а потом ты им скажешь, что завязала с этим, что не собираешься распространять эту информацию, что хочешь, чтобы тебя просто оставили в покое, и…

— Надеюсь, — перебивает Айзек, — что они оставят тебя в покое. А если нет, мы им наваляем.

Стайлз доедает остатки картошки, допивает напиток и откидывается на подушки. Дерек подталкивает коленом его бедро, и он поднимает взгляд, видя, что Хейл по-прежнему сверлит взглядом Салли.

Фыркнув, Стайлз прижимается ближе, даже не удивившись, когда Дерек накрывает ладонью его колено и начинает теребить пальцами обтрепанную ткань джинсов.

— Я… — Салли смотрит в пол. — Мне правда жаль.

— Хорошо хоть мы вовремя это обнаружили, — говорит Бойд, — и никто не пострадал.

Дерек рычит. Скотт указывает на Стайлза. 

— Стайлз пострадал. 

— О. — Салли вздрагивает, поднимает на него взгляд. — Стайлз, я…

— Да ну, — тянет он. — Пустяки.

— Ничего подобного. — Дерек переводит на него взгляд, сжимая колено. Стайлз вдруг находит это подозрительным, потому что Дерек точно должен отдавать отчёт своим действиям. 

Точно ведь? 

— Всего лишь синяки. — Стайлз пожимает плечами. — Неважно. Салли, ты от нас еще что-нибудь скрываешь? Вдруг ты тайный агент ЦРУ. Или шпион. Или это не твой ребенок…

— Это ее ребенок, — говорит Скотт. — Я помогал ей при родах…

— Нет-нет. — Салли вздыхает, одной рукой потирая висок, а другой поглаживая спинку Кари. — Это все. Я больше ничего не скрываю. Просто думала, что будет лучше, если вы не узнаете, в случае…

— Если они нас поймают? — тянет Эрика. Все по-прежнему немного напряжены, поскольку напряжен Дерек, а он словно распространяет волны настроения вокруг, из-за чего в голосе Эрики тоже проступают рычащие нотки. 

— Да, — говорит Салли. — Но я готова испробовать ваш… план. Но если он не сработает…

— Если он не сработает, — отвечает Дерек, и его голос наконец-то начинает напоминать не рычание, а скорее ворчание, — это ничего не изменит. Мы выгоним их из города или пригрозим этому парню Сандерсону, или, если придется, убьем их.

— А если мы узнаем, что ты что-то скрываешь, — спокойно дополняет Лидия, — мы просто отдадим тебя им.

— Я… — Салли широко распахивает глаза. — Это…

— Лидия, чувиха, — удивляется Скотт. — Это слишком. Типа _слишком_ слишком. 

— Зато правда, — пожимая плечами, произносит Лидия. — И не называй меня «чувихой».

Стайлз почти уверен, что это был самый короткий и выматывающий переплет, в который он когда-либо попадал. Не то чтобы все уже закончилось.

Может, потому, что это настоящая жизнь, а не кино. Подобная сцена, с участием такого количества людей, и действий, и выражений лиц… Черт, несколько дней пришлось бы снимать одни только кадры с эмоциями. Интересно, какой из Дерека вышел бы актёр? Как снимали бы его лицо крупным планом? И буффонаду. И неудачные дубли, о боже, эти неудачные дубли. Нет, не «о боже», а « _о боже, какой мужчина_ ». Так, сейчас нельзя смеяться. Это серьезный момент. Серьезный, напряженный момент, но он все равно не может выкинуть из головы мысли о Дереке в романтической комедии. Он пытается скрыть смешок за фальшивым покашливанием, но тут Дерек к нему поворачивается, приподняв брови и чуть скривив рот, и он сдается.

________________________________________

_— Слушай, малыш. — Персонаж Джереми, Бен, почему-то равнодушен к великолепию персонажа Стайлза. Тот думает, что их язвительные пререкания вполне можно счесть за сексуальное напряжение. В интернете уже выкладывают о них фанфики, а они еще даже не закончили съемки, так что остальные, должно быть, с ним согласны. — Просто обеспечь мне свободный доступ к этому хранилищу, и тебе даже не нужно будет покидать ебанный фургон._

_— О, точно, — фыркает Стайлз (Люк), — потому что твои планы всегда срабатывают чертовски охуенно, Бен._

_— Мои планы… — Бен вторгается в его личное пространство. Видите? Сексуальное напряжение. — Мои планы не дали предателю пометить твою задницу, или ты не помни…_

_— Что я помню… — Стайлз откидывается на спинку стула, печатает что-то на ноутбуке и изо всех сил старается выглядеть таким же равнодушным, как и Бен. За спиной Джереми сидят остальные актёры и с увлечением за ними наблюдают. Кинооператор хотел, чтобы на съемках присутствовали все. Вещал что-то привлечении аудитории к… — Так это то, что ты избил кучу людей, включая **меня** , а потом молотил себя в грудь, как ебаный пещерный человек, а еще кровищу повсюду._

_— Думаешь, знаешь, что делаешь? — вскипает Бен. — Ты, айтишник, который…_

_— Который прошел полевые испытания с идеальным баллом, — парирует Стайлз. — Так что если посмотреть на дело с этой точки зрения, я более квалифицирован, чем ты, чтобы провести эту «миссию», поскольку хотя бы знаю, как пользоваться компьютером, а не швыряю его по всей комнате._

_— Ты… — Бен кажется разозленным. Не ново, он всегда таким кажется. Стайлз закатывает глаза._

_— Ты такой эмоциональный, Бенни-бой. — Он усмехается, когда Бен огрызается на свое прозвище, и не отрывается от ноутбука. Он рад, что Миранда записала его на какие-то занятия по кодированию, потому что, по крайней мере, кажется, будто он делает что-то важное. — Я на твоей стороне, помнишь? Джастин хочет уничтожить нас всех так же сильно, как и ты. Так что когда я говорю, что твой план — плохая идея, **это на самом деле охуенно плохая идея**. _

________________________________________

Когда Стайлз просыпается (потому что, очевидно, через некоторое время после _инцидента_ он всё же вырубился), в комнате темно и пусто, на часах 3:43 утра, он пускает слюни, и его голова покоится у Дерека на плече.

Спина тоже болит… о, подождите, болит все.

Проклятье. 

Он пытается подняться, в надежде, ну, улизнуть от Дерека, может, выпить воды, почистить зубы, потому что от него пахнет залежавшейся картошкой фри, но тут вокруг его запястья сжимается рука, и он замирает.

Опускает взгляд, чтобы увидеть, что это рука Дерека.

Поднимает взгляд, чтобы увидеть, что Дерек на него смотрит. 

Его глаза приоткрыты, взгляд уставший, выражение лица сдержанное, может, даже немного осмотрительно невыразительное, но его ладонь по-прежнему сжимает запястье Стайлза, словно он не хочет дать ему уйти, а Стайлз… что ж, Стайлз все равно слишком утомлен.

Он откидывается назад, сердце бьется громко даже для собственных ушей. Дерек должен знать, что делает. Он не спит. Он должен понимать, что это значит. Что это творит со Стайлзом. Он это понимает; должен понимать.

А если он понимает… вот черт.

А если нет… вот черт. 

— Что ты делаешь? — шепчет он, но Дерек только подталкивает его ниже до тех пор, пока голова Стайлза не оказывается на его бедре… которое прикрыто подушкой, _боже мой_. Стайлз замирает, одна нога до сих пор приподнята, рука лежит на спинке дивана, потому что это… _а что это_? Признание? Открытие? Что-то ещё? Или вовсе ничто? 

— Спи, Стайлз. — Голос Дерека звучит так, словно он усмехается, черт его побери. Стайлз видит только нижнюю часть его челюсти, и вокруг темнота с голубым оттенком, но он практически уверен в том, что Дерек усмехается.

Еще секунду Стайлз колебается, а потом медленно опускает ногу, так, что лодыжка приходится на боковую спинку дивана, затем опускает и руку, ерзает, пока не стихает ноющая боль в позвоночнике. Это… это _полный звездец_ , уж Стайлз знает, что это такое. 

— Я _знал_ , — шепчет он. — Знал, что ты не мог не замечать. _Никто_ не может быть таким недогадливым.

— Хм-м. — Ладонь Дерека покоится на его плече, и Стайлз чувствует, как она сжимается и разжимается в каком-то прерванном жесте.

Дерек пьяный? Спит? Лунатит… нет, не лунатит. Это все по-настоящему, и, блядь, Стайлзу двадцать пять, и если он выставит себя ослом, что ж… это будет не впервые. 

— Эй, — окликает он шепотом, — это…

— Стайлз, спи, — прерывает Дерек и закрывает ему глаза ладонью.

— Я _знал_ , — шепчет он. Сердце по-прежнему бьется быстрее обычного. Нужно реально попытаться успокоиться. Его могут услышать Салли или Айзек, или даже Кари. И тогда Дерек замкнется. И он _сам_ замкнется. Или… 

— Нет, не знал, — фыркает Дерек, почти слишком низко, чтобы он мог расслышать, но он слышит. — Спи.

— О, да ладно, только слепой не заметит! — Стайлз пытается убрать руку Дерека с лица, но не получается. После нескольких попыток он вздыхает, роняет руки по бокам, не обращая внимания на то, что чувствует, как Дерек фыркает от смеха.

— _Спи_ , — отвечает тот.

Теоретически, Стайлз может выбить из него правду. Надавить и потребовать от Дерека объяснить, почему он на самом деле это делает. О чем он думает. Что _чувствует_. Но сейчас одна только мысль об этом кажется утомительной. 

Кроме того, если он потребует обсудить это прямо сейчас, Дерек больше не позволит лежать на своих коленях. А ему сейчас, тут Стайлз врать не собирается, очень удобно. 

Так что вместо того, чтобы спорить, Стайлз вздыхает, поглубже зарывается в подушки и старается отбросить все мысли. Это сложно, так как Дерек по-прежнему закрывает ладонью глаза и он чувствует исходящий от нее жар и не может перестать задаваться вопросом, правильно ли он понял ситуацию. 

Должно быть.

Просто ситуация кажется настолько _правильной_ , что иначе и быть не может. 

На самом деле, слишком правильной. И слишком _естественной_. Стайлз ждал конфронтации. Непонимания. Молчания. Возможно, отрицания, с его стороны и со стороны Дерека. Но сейчас кажется, будто они движутся по накатанной. К чему-то простому, хорошему и… милому. К чему-то, что непременно должно быть. 

Хах. Наверное, это потому, что они еще толком не разговаривали. Приходите завтра, и Стайлз опять будет в состоянии «в рот мне ноги», а Дерек будет только пялиться, позабыв слова, и… гм, да. Это, безусловно, не лучшая идея — говорить об этом сегодня.

Теперь хорошей идеей кажется просто вернуться ко сну. Или, по крайней мере, _сделать вид_ , что спишь.

________________________________________

_— Представляем вашему вниманию номинантов на лучшую мужскую роль второго плана…_

_О боже, о боже, о боже. Стайлз не может думать. Не может слушать. Не может… **ничего** не может. Он нервничает. Хотя не стоит: против остальных номинантов — Бэйла, Пачино, Редмэйна, чертова **ДиКаприо** — у него нет шансов. Ни единого гребанного шанса._

_Ладно, может быть, четверть шанса, но этого мало для того, чтобы нервничать. Он бестолково улыбается, когда камера находит его, пока произносят его имя, пытаясь выглядеть спокойно, и терпит неудачу, потому что грызет ноготь указательного пальца._

_— Стайлз, — отец, сидящий рядом, чуть наклоняется и шепчет, когда камера отъезжает, — ты же знаешь, что в любом случае…_

_— Никаких ободряющих речей, — перебивает он. — Не время для напутствий, серьезно, пап._

_— И «Оскар» за лучшую мужскую роль второго плана вручается…_

_— О боже, боже, боже. — Стайлз закрывает ладонью лицо и сгибается. Он знает, что ему положено вести себя как, ну, знаете, крутой актер, но сейчас ему на самом деле посрать. Он прекрасно понимает, что это всего лишь статуэтка, что он и без нее хороший актер, что у огромного количества **потрясающих** актеров — актеров, которые заткнули бы его за пояс, — нет даже номинации на эту премию. Он понимает, что он молод, что он вообще самый молодой из всех номинантов, не говоря уже о том, что у него меньше всего опыта в киносреде._

_Но это, блядь, не отменяет того факта, что он хочет получить «Оскар». Стайлз жаждет признания, хочет испытать чувство гордости, получить подтверждение своим способностям. Он его хочет, и все._

_— И «Оскар» вручается… Стайлзу Стилински!_

_— О мой бог, — шепчет Стайлз, когда аудитория взрывается овациями и отец выталкивает его с сидения, — **о мой бог**. _

________________________________________

Когда Стайлз просыпается во второй раз, уже день; во сне он уткнулся лицом Дереку в живот и обнял его руками за талию, он слышит, как кто-то хихикает — кажется, Эрика, — ладонь Дерека покоится у него в волосах, и он уверен, что у него течёт слюна. Опять.

Тьфу. 

Он садится, ворча, когда по всему телу впиваются иголочки боли, определенно не такой сильной, как вчера, оглядывается, замечая, что Салли сидит с Кари за кухонной стойкой вместе с Айзеком, а Эрика стоит над ним (ними) с телефоном в руках.

— Ты снимаешь? — спрашивает Стайлз. Голос скрипучий после сна, а во рту словно кто-то сдох — масляный и с большим содержанием транс-жиров, — а еще такое ощущение, будто кто-то связал его и избил палкой (что, на самом деле, недалеко от правды). 

Но да, прошлая ночь все-таки была. Это действительно произошло. И Дерек, как ни странно, до сих пор спит (или делает вид, что спит), откинув голову на спинку дивана, чуть наклонив ее вбок, рот слегка приоткрыт. Стайлз даже не представляет, как он умудрился заснуть сидя. У этого парня талант. 

— Использую тебя, чтобы приманить больше фолловеров в «твиттере», — отвечает Эрика, усмехаясь в экран телефона. Стайлз смотрит мимо нее на часы — семь утра — и стонет, шлепаясь обратно. 

— Вам сегодня на работу, что ль? — спрашивает он. — Поэтому все так неебически рано встали?

— Собрание, — сообщает Айзек из кухни, — в школе.

— У меня встреча в девять, — говорит Эрика, — но потом я свободна. Бойд уже ушел. Скотт вроде бы проводит в клинике какую-то экскурсию для учащихся. Правда, скоро приедут Эллисон и Лидия.

Стайлз стонет.

— Дерек. — Он пихает его — легонько, ну, типа легонько — в живот. — Я знаю, что ты не спишь. Твоя бета только что выложила фотку с тобой в «твиттер». Напрашивается на наказание…

На этот раз Дерек закрывает ладонью его рот, и он ни капельки не задумывается о том, как это горячо.

— Эрика. — У Дерека тоже хриплый голос, и боже, вот оно, время Стайлзу возбуждаться от _всего_ , что делает Дерек. 

…Опять.

Черт его побери.

— Дерек, — отвечает Эрика. — Я вернусь около трех. Скотт сегодня не при делах, Бойд тоже. Эллисон, Айзек и Лидия, — она делает паузу, когда Стайлз поднимает руку и показывает на себя, — и Стайлз остаются здесь. Что мы...

— Шериф дал мне выходной. — Он потирает лицо ладонями, и Стайлз нагло за этим наблюдает.

Теперь ведь можно, да?

— О, так вы поэтому тут милуетесь? — Эрика окидывает их обоих жестом. Стайлз чувствует, как напрягается Дерек.

— Чувак, тебя напрягает _это_ , но не тот факт, что Эрика только что запостила нашу фотку в « _твиттер_ »? — Стайлз не понимает значение взгляда, который Дерек на него бросает. Потом моргает и указывает на Эрику. — Ты серьезно? Насчет фотки, в смысле…

Эрика только ухмыляется. И вот тогда-то Дерек начинает рычать.

— Удали ее, — приказывает он.

— Нет, — отвечает Эрика с той же самодовольной ухмылочкой. — В любом случае, я уже опаздываю.

А потом она уходит, и Стайлз со стоном заставляет себя выпрямиться. Дерек смотрит в телек. Айзек и Салли ведут разговор за чашечкой кофе.

Стайлз чувствует, что нужно… что-то сказать. Что угодно. Шутку. Остроумный комментарий. Хоть что-нибудь. Но когда он забирает с журнального столика телефон и открывает «твиттер», что ж, он вообще ничего вымолвить не в силах.

Потому что Эрика опасная, опасная женщина. И он испытывает такое облегчение, что хочется плакать.

Фотографии нет. По крайней мере, в интернете точно. Она, наверное, сохранила ее в телефоне.

— Там нет фотографии, — говорит он Дереку, который вздыхает и качает головой. Айзек и Салли над ними смеются. Задницы.

— Какие на сегодня планы? — спрашивает он через секунду, в течение которой до сознания доходит вся тяжесть момента. Потому что, блядь, если бы Эрика все-таки запостила эту фотографию… В СМИ начался бы настоящий срач.

— Возьмем жесткий диск, — ворчливо произносит Дерек, — организуем встречу. А дальше как получится. 

— Ты хотя бы признаешь, что понятия не имеешь, что произойдет. — Стайлз выгибается, пока не слышит, как хрустит позвоночник, и стонет от облегчения. — Пойду приму душ. Во рту словно кто-то сдох.

— Пахнет так же, — усмехается ему Дерек.

— Ага, ну, — ворчит Стайлз, поднимаясь и вздрагивая от боли, — кое-кто просто не дал мне слезть с дивана прошлой ночью. 

Он ковыляет в ванную, не дожидаясь ответа, но _чувствует_ , как Дерек провожает его пристальным взглядом. 

Когда он принимает душ, мысли мечутся между _прошлой ночью_ и встречей с перевертышем, оставившим на его животе и торсе занимательные узоры из синяков; _прошлой ночью_ , теплыми руками Дерека, и стоит ли ему позвонить Миранде и узнать, нет ли для него сценария, и _прошлой ночью_. 

К тому времени как он снова одет, он приходит к нескольким выводам. Во-первых, Дерек — мужчина, которому не чужды чувства; странные, не поддающиеся расшифровке, разочаровывающие, _непонятные_ чувства; во-вторых, в следующий раз ему нужно сняться в научно-фантастическом фильме; и, в-третьих, если кто-то сегодня пришпилит его к стене и начнет избивать, он сделает то, о чем все пожалеют. 

Когда он заходит в гостиную, Дерек сидит на том же самом месте, прикрыв глаза, с кружкой с кофе в одной руке и подушкой, на которой спал Стайлз, в другой, и Стайлз просто не может сдержаться.

— _Чувак_ , — говорит он, махнув рукой на подушку. — Чувак, ты серьезно?

Дерек моргает, потом опускает взгляд на подушку. Хмурится, медленно поднимает руку. Айзек и Салли, до сих пор болтавшие на кухне, с восседающей на стойке Кари (глядящей на него, _конечно же_ ), замолкают.

— Ты… — начинает Стайлз, раздраженно проводит рукой по влажным волосам. — Ты… _вот об этом я и говорил_.

Дерек какое-то время смотрит на него, наклонив голову вбок, приподняв брови, с недоверчивым выражением лица.

— Стайлз, не сейчас, — медленно и осторожно произносит он. — К десяти я буду готов, и мы поедем за жестким диском.

Стайлз вполне уверен, что Дерек просто тянет время. Или пытается все отрицать? Или не хочет, чтобы Стайлз проявлял инициативу. Хочет, чтобы все осталось как есть, с прикосновениями, обнюхиванием и ничем больше. Может, он… о.

Может, он не хочет об этом говорить, потому что Стайлз… Стайлз… нет, он ничего не понимает.

Дерек просто ведет себя как обычно, только вот на этот раз Стайлз знает, что этот чувак к нему что-то испытывает. Если не физическое влечение, так чрезмерную привязанность. Или ему, по крайней мере, нравится, как пахнет Стайлз. 

Это что-то да значит, когда парень — оборотень. Должно значить. Скотт говорит, что запах Эллисон вызывает привыкание; Бойд с Эрикой пытаются друг друга обнюхать каждый раз, когда думают, что никто не видит. 

Так что что-то тут есть. Однако есть и что-то, кроме проблемы Кейт-уничтожила-мою-семью, что его останавливает. Что удерживает его от… того, что бы он ни хотел со Стайлзом сделать.

Стайлз надеется, что это что-то сексуальное. И милое. Сексуальное и милое.

________________________________________

_После того как провисишь три часа, свесившись с крыши небоскреба, страх перед высотой словно застывает._

_Ну, физически ты тоже застываешь, но возникает какая-то общая апатия к осознанию того, что от смерти тебя отделяет одна крохотная техническая неисправность._

_— Мистер Стилински, — звучит в наушнике голос Джеффа, постановщика трюков, — вы готовы к следующему дублю?_

_— Стайлз, чувак, Ста-айлз, никто не зовет меня мистером Стилински, — отвечает Стайлз. Он настраивается, встряхивая онемевшими конечностями и хлопая себя по замерзшим щекам: на высоте почти пятисот метров холодно. — Да, все нормально._

_Это своего рода безумие, что режиссер разрешил ему это сделать. Что ему все разрешили это сделать, на самом деле. Правда, отец еще не знает. Но все-таки, как правило, они отказываются, говорят, что это слишком опасно или что здесь слишком много юридических проволочек, или что было бы дешевле нанять каскадера._

_Но Стайлз доволен, что ему это позволили, даже если это воскрешает воспоминания, которые он предпочел бы забыть. Воспоминания о гарпиях и когтях, и о том, что он оказался в неправильном месте в неправильное время. Он не собирается говорить, что делает это потому, что хочет прочувствовать образ мышления Джейсона Тодда или чтобы трюки выглядели подлинными. Желание спрыгнуть с гребанного небоскреба не продиктовано его театральными замашками. Он делает это в основном потому, чтобы доказать самому себе, что в нем до сих пор сохранилась хотя бы капля того безумия, что сохраняла ему жизнь в школьные годы._

_Он хватает трос, за который ему полагается держаться — Джейсон Тодд использует его, чтобы перемахнуть на другую сторону крыши, — и приподнимает плечи. Он не столько слышит, как режиссер кричит «мотор!», сколько чувствует, как ослабляются удерживающие его стропы, а затем бросается бежать по боковой стороне здания. Сердце бьется так быстро, что звук отдается непреходящим шумом в ушах. Он бежит по окнам, отталкиваясь в тех местах, что помечены изолентой в форме «Х», ощущая какую-то невероятную благодарность за то, что теперь у него есть мускулы и он может это сделать, даже если накачать эти самые мускулы было охеренно сложно._

_Стропы настолько ослабляются, что, когда он отпускает трос, то десять секунд находится в свободном падении. Ему уже следовало к этому привыкнуть — это третий дубль, — но не получается. Желудок сжимается, сердце останавливается, а перед глазами встаёт очень яркая картинка того, как он будет выглядеть расплющенным об асфальт после падения с высоты в пятьсот метров. Потом он вспоминает, что снимается в фильме, что он актер, что все это не по-настоящему, и к тому времени, как он повисает на стропах, он достаточно спокоен, чтобы услышать голос Джеффа, кричащего «снято»._

________________________________________

— Поверить не могу, что он в _банковской ячейке_. — Стайлз трет виски. — Она положила его в индивидуальную банковскую ячейку, Эллисон. Такое ощущение, словно я в проклятом шпионском фильме. Вот увидишь, скоро на нас выскочит группа захвата.

— Мне кажется, это умно, — говорит Эллисон. Они ждут банковского служащего — Саманту, Симон, Софи, что-то вроде того, — чтобы им принесли сейф, потому что проход клиентов в хранилище запрещен политикой банка.

— Это _клише_ , вот что это такое, — ворчит Стайлз. Эллисон косится на него, хочет что-то сказать, но тут в маленькое помещение, в которое их привели, возвращается служащая. Перед тем, как открыть ящичек, Стайлз дожидается, пока они не останутся одни.

— Утром Эрика прислала мне фото, — говорит Эллисон, когда он вытаскивает накопитель. Он думал, тот будет больше. Или изящнее. Опаснее. Но нет, это ебучая флэшка в форме коровы.

— Да? — Стайлз протягивает ее Эллисон, которая прячет ее в сумочку.

— Да, — отвечает Эллисон. — Это было очаровательно. 

— Ничего такого, — говорит Стайлз. — Дерек – всё тот же Дерек, только с прикосновениями. Вот и все. Повзрослел, стал более… чувствительным. 

Он выходит из комнатенки и жестом показывает служащей — Стефани, ее зовут Стефани, — что они закончили. Она флиртует с ним, когда забирает ящичек обратно, а потом они выходят из банка и садятся в «феррари». 

— Это не ничего, — говорит Эллисон. Когда он бросает на нее взгляд, она поднимает ладони. — Молчу-молчу. Просто поговори с ним. В конце-то концов. Перед тем, как уедешь. Хотя бы… скажи ему, что вернешься. 

— Моя жизнь, — отвечает Стайлз, сворачивая к полицейскому участку, — странная штука. 

— Это твоя жизнь странная? — фыркает Эллисон. — Я замужем за оборотнем, Стайлз. Вот что странно.

— А я _лучший друг оборотня_. — Стайлзу не нравится проигрывать. — Я как-то умудрился стать актером, а сейчас вляпался в проблемы с отношениями — _а ведь я даже не состою ни с кем в отношениях_ , — а недавно меня прижал к стенке бешеный норвежский перевертыш, Эллисон. 

— Ты от этого тащишься, — усмехается Эллисон, выбираясь из машины, — ты живешь азартом. Вот почему ты хороший актер.

— Я хороший актер потому, что _чокнутый_ , — возражает Стайлз, открывая дверь в участок. 

— И ты симпатичный, это всегда плюс, — отвечает Эллисон. — О, привет, Дерек. Я думала, ты сегодня отдыхаешь? 

Стайлз приподнимает бровь в ответ на реплику Эллисон ровно в тот же момент, когда это делает Дерек, который появился словно из ниоткуда. 

— Перерыв на обед, Эллисон, — говорит Стайлз, — здесь никого нет. Нет нужды прикидываться.

— Парочка людей все же есть, — отвечает Дерек, наверное, просто чтобы поспорить, потом жестом показывает следовать за ним. — Сюда.

— Отец тоже ушел? — спрашивает Стайлз, когда они ждут, пока Дерек наберет код, чтобы войти в изолятор.

— Он повел помощников на ланч. Так что нам никто не должен помешать, — говорит Дерек. Стайлз корчит за его спиной гримасу, и вот они уже стоят перед камерой Арни. Арни — ладно, _Арнольд_ — сидит на койке, уставившись на противоположную стену, руки, стиснутые в кулаки, лежат на коленях, лицо представляет собой мешанину черных, голубых и красных гематом.

— Чувак, — тянет Стайлз. — Не помню, чтобы у него были такие проблемы с лицом, когда уходил.

Дерек только окидывает его взглядом, пожимает плечами и поворачивается к клетке; на его лице проступают суровые угрожающие черты. 

— У нас есть то, чего хочет ваш босс, — говорит он, и Эллисон вытаскивает флэшку. Стайлз отстраненно думает о том, что любые попытки запугивания сорвутся только потому, что то, «чего хочет босс», заключено в флэшке в форме коровы. — Дубликатов нет. Позвони своим дружкам, назначь встречу, и мой друг, — он показывает на Стайлза большим пальцем, — снимет обвинения, и ты будешь свободен.

— Это не так просто, — огрызается Арнольд.

— Проще некуда, — рычит Дерек в ответ. — Звони.

— Или, — Эллисон рассматривает флэшку, лежащую на ладони, — мы просто можем это где-нибудь опубликовать. Уверена, Салли знает, как можно причинить наибольший ущерб.

— Сделаете это — и за вами придет весь _бродерскап_ , — угрожает Арнольд.

— А если не сделаем, то не придёт? — спрашивает Стайлз, потому что ему действительно любопытно.

Арнольд запинается, моргает.

— Нет, — наконец отвечает он.

— Можно ведь и по-хорошему, — говорит Стайлз, глядя на Дерека и Эллисон в поисках… чего-то. Очевидно, поддержки, потому что Эллисон ему улыбается, и он продолжает: — Разве нельзя… прийти к компромиссу? Который не включал бы в себя повреждения и увечья? 

— Что, боишься боли? — усмехается Арнольд.

— Э, нет, я уже надрал тебе задницу, не так ли? — говорит Стайлз в ответ, глядя, как у Дерека выползают клыки, а Эллисон тянется к ботинку — Стайлз подозревает, что там спрятан нож. — Я мог бы тебя убить, чувак, но не стал. И, буду честным, если в новости попадет информация о том, что на Стайлза Стилински в отпуске напал какой-то дегенерат, что ж, у тебя будут такие неприятности, что оборотни покажутся тебе меньшей из них.

— А если мой босс, — выплевывает Арнольд, — узнает, что один из его бойцов гниет в тюрьме, неприятности будут у вас.

— Послушай, долбоеб…

— Я позвоню, — перебивает его Арнольд, вставая.

— Мудрое решение, — говорит Дерек, а потом вытаскивает из кармана телефон — не свой, а, наверное, разового пользования — и протягивает ему.

— После вы меня выпустите? — Арнольд хватает телефон и набирает номер.

— После, — говорит Дерек, складывая руки на груди.

— Эми, — произносит Арнольд пять минут спустя. За этим следует пауза, потом: «Да, я жив». А потом он начинает говорить на языке, в котором Стайлз угадал очень гневную версию норвежского.

________________________________________

_Стайлз потеет. Не потому, что делает что-то, что, как правило, вызывает необходимость выделения пота. Нет, потому, что он в одной комнате с Брэдом Питтом. Блядь, он **в одном фильме** с Брэдом Питтом. И Джорджем гребанным Клуни. И Патриком гребанным Стюартом. И… о боже, а теперь у него гипервентиляция._

_Он встает со стула — стула, на котором написано его чертово имя, — и размахивает руками. Стайлз понимает, что это только вопрос времени, когда он начнет себя позорить, либо цитируя Брэду «Бойцовский клуб», либо «Звездный путь» — Патрику, либо «Скорую помощь» — Джорджу. Он только надеется, что это будет не сегодня._

_— Мистер Стилински. — Барбара, помощник режиссера, сжимает его плечо. Он даже не слышал, как она подошла. — Вы в порядке?_

_— А? Я? — Стайлз со смешком отмахивается. — Все отлично, просто, ну, знаете, готовлюсь. Готовлюсь изображать нервное расстройство. Перед всеми этими… людьми. Пустяки, правда._

_— Стайлз. — Барбара улыбается. — Это та сцена, с которой ты проходил прослушивание, поверь мне, у тебя все получится._

_— У меня все получится? — переспрашивает Стайлз._

_— Непременно, — заверяет Барбара._


	6. Глава 6

— Ты сказал, что вы откажетесь от обвинений. — Арнольд — Душка, Стайлз будет звать его Душкой, — сжимает прутья решетки, искажая избитое лицо в гневе.

— После того, — говорит Дерек с хищной улыбкой на губах, — как позаботимся о твоих дружках.

— Они не будут с вами говорить, если меня там не будет, — рычит Душка.

— Что ж, вот беда, — говорит Стайлз, подходя к двери и делая вид, что набирает код, чтобы ее открыть, — наши планы рушатся. Дерек, что же будем делать? Думаю, мы должны отпустить Душечку и сдаться, верно?

— Тебя освободят сразу же, как мы закончим, — произносит Дерек, игнорируя Стайлза, когда тот проходит мимо. 

Душке (хах, Душка, какое же милое прозвище) требуется двадцать минут криков, бешеной жестикуляции и метания по камере, чтобы убедить своих дружков согласиться на «встречу». Эллисон заскучала уже на десятой минуте и прошептала Стайлзу, что подождет в машине.

В которой она сидит сейчас на водительском месте, с надеждой улыбаясь Стайлзу и постукивая пальцами по рулю.

— Ловко, Эллисон, — говорит Стайлз, когда она опускает оконное стекло. Дерек, стоящий рядом, хмыкает.

— Добились встречи? — спрашивает она.

— Да, завтра в три, — отвечает Стайлз.

— Это очень… — Эллисон моргает. — Так мы будем готовиться к сходке?

— Точно, — говорит Стайлз, — к сходке. — Поворачивается к Дереку. — Поедешь к Айзеку или?..

Дерек какое-то время просто смотрит ему в глаза.

— Да, — говорит он. — Прямо за тобой. 

— Это… — Стайлз прочищает горло, оглядывается, потому что _не время для инсинуаций_. — Эллисон, ты поведешь?

— А можно? — Эллисон сжимает пальцы на руле, улыбаясь. Хорошо, что она не может знать, что творится у Стайлза в голове… и в джинсах. Он бросает на Дерека короткий взгляд, понимая, что с ним на это надеяться нельзя. Если судить по взгляду, он-то уж точно осведомлен о происходящем. 

— Ну, я бы почувствовал себя настоящей задницей, если бы заставил тебя пересесть, так что… — Стайлз обходит машину — подальше от Дерека — и садится на место пассажира. — Только Скотту не говори. 

— Подожди меня, не заводись, — говорит Дерек. Стайлз закрывает лицо рукой и трясет головой. Если бы, думает он. _Если бы_. — Машину. Не заводи _машину_. 

— О нет, — краснеет Эллисон. — Это же не… _Стайлз_.

— Знаю, Эллисон, знаю, — отвечает он. — Просто поезжай.

— Вы такие озабоченные, — замечает она, а потом заводит машину и восхищенно вздыхает, когда мурлычет двигатель. — Ух ты.

— Я это признаю, — начинает Стайлз, — но это меня не волнует.

— Неправда, — не соглашается она и что-то бормочет, когда трогается с места. Позади урчит «камаро» Дерека. — Иначе ты бы не пытался искать намеки в каждой его фразе.

— Думаю, если я продолжу тыкать ему этим в лицо — в метафорическом смысле, конечно, — он больше не сможет это игнорировать. И так мне ничего не придется _говорить вслух_. — Он откидывается на спинку сидения, возится с ремнем безопасности.

— Он ничего не игнорирует. — Эллисон сворачивает на главную улицу. — Он просто Дерек. А ты должен быть Стайлзом.

— Стайлзом? — переспрашивает он.

— Прямолинейным, решительным, _напористым_ Стайлзом, — поясняет она, бросая на него взгляд. Когда он растерянно смотрит на нее в ответ, она реально рычит. — Поверить не могу, что это говорю. _Боже_. Просто… притяни к себе его глупую мордаху, Стайлз, и целуй, пока он не перестанет быть таким унылым говнецом. А вот эти вокруг да около — не твой стиль. 

— Ты понимаешь, что он, скорее всего, нас слышит, верно? — спрашивает Стайлз после того, как обдумывает услышанное, а потом внезапно вспоминает, что у оборотней очень чуткий слух. 

Эллисон моргает, смотрит в зеркало заднего вида и хохочет.

— Боже, — со смехом выдавливает она, — _его лицо_.

Она все еще смеется пять минут спустя, когда внедорожник — черный и подозрительно знакомый — пролетает на перекрестке на красный свет. Стайлз замечает его краем глаза, начинает произносить «блядь», но не успевает, потому что внедорожник врезается в дверь со стороны пассажира — его стороны. Эллисон кричит, все его тело взрывается болью, кругом кровь, слышится только визг металла о металл, напоминающий крик банши. Голову дергает вперед, она встречается с чем-то очень твердым. Он слышит, как разбивается стекло, и соскальзывает в черноту.

________________________________________

_— Я… я все для тебя делал. — Сердце Стайлза колотится, как у зайца. Наверное, потому, что он стоит перед Брэдом Питтом и кричит ему прямо в лицо, осуждающе выставив палец. Кажется, еще и брызжет слюной, и это совсем не хорошо. — Чтобы ты мной гордился, ты, ублюдок, чтобы ты, блядь, меня **признал** , а ты… — Он отступает, проходит в сторону окна и вскидывает руки, зарываясь ими в волосы. Брэд молча стоит где-то сзади, держит маленькую тарелку с половинкой куска торта со взбитыми сливками. — Ты все разбазарил. Все, до последнего цента. До последнего **ебанного** цента. _

_— Да, — отвечает Брэд и кусает торт. — Так я и сделал._

_— Да, черт возьми, — у Стайлза ломается голос, — черт возьми._

_— Тебе не были нужны деньги, Джек, — говорит Брэд, пожимая плечами и доедая чертов торт. — И никогда не будут._

_— Потому что у меня уже всего достаточно, да? — Стайлз поворачивается, двигает челюстью. — Ты вообще когда-нибудь задумывался, что дело не в этом, **папа**? Ты когда-нибудь думал, что, быть может, я просто хочу, чтобы ты… — Его персонаж, Джек, не из тех, что станут размахивать руками. Он богач из Новой Англии, чванливый и вообще та еще сволочь. Полный мудак, который ненавидит самого себя. Так что вместо того, чтобы начать размахивать руками, что Стайлзу очень хочется сделать, он сжимает их в кулаки и просто… смотрит. Он думает о грустном — привычное дело, — и чувствует, как на глазах выступают слезы. — Дай мне **хоть что-нибудь**. Что угодно. _

_— Зачем? — Брэд съедает последний кусочек торта и со звоном опускает тарелку на то, чему полагается быть бюро восемнадцатого века. Стайлз на самом деле не знает, настоящая эта вещь или реквизит. — Чтобы бедный маленький Джек смог почувствовать себя любимым? Папочка не уделял тебе достаточно внимания?_

_Стайлз фыркает._

_— Да пошел ты, — говорит он. — Просто… пошел ты._

________________________________________

— Стайлз, _Стайлз_ , открой, блять, глаза или, клянусь, я… — Его голову придерживают теплые руки. Все остальное словно в тумане, но эти теплые ладони он ощущает прекрасно. Он слышит звуки сирен, так что да, вся эта фигня с машиной действительно произошла. Что означает, что он еще жив, и это тоже приятная новость. 

Что также означает, что он чувствует слабость потому, что ранен, и это… это далеко не так приятно. Теперь, когда он обращает на это внимание, оказывается, что болит _везде_. В некоторых местах жжет, но он не может сказать, где кончается боль и начинается жжение. 

Вообще-то, это вроде как забавно. Забавное клише как оно есть, ведь их пытались убить. Он уверен в том, что это не просто какой-то случайный человек проехал на красный свет. Таких совпадений нихера не бывает. Он вспоминает черный внедорожник, вспоминает, как кричала Эллисон, вспоминает, как хватал ртом воздух, боль, он помнит все, так что мысль о перевёртышах явно не результат шока. 

Это _точно_ были перевертыши.

— Сэр, — произносит незнакомый голос, чистый и уверенный, — вы поедете в машине скорой помощи с ним или…

— Да. 

О, так это Дерек. Значит, это Дерек просил его открыть глаза. Он стонет, пытается поднять руку, чтобы вытереть лицо, но понимает, что не может. Не потому, что она чем-то придавлена. Просто… не может.

— Дерек, — стонет он, но получается только что-то вроде «Дрк». 

— Стайлз, ты можешь хотя бы день прожить без приключений? — бурчит Дерек. На это он лишь смеется, только вот это ужасная идея, потому что, блядь, _ауч_ , открывает глаза — веки покрыты коркой из чего-то, что пахнет железом и от чего зудит кожа, — и видит нависающего над ним Дерека. Теперь, когда глаза открыты и приходится щуриться от резкого света — на самом деле, дневного света, но сейчас он кажется адски резким, — он понимает, как сильно-сильно болит голова. 

— Да пошел ты, — удается выговорить, несмотря на боль. — Как Эллисон?

— Её везут в больницу, мистер Стилински, — произносит другой голос — парамедик. Он кивает, оглядывается, понимая, что лежит на каталке, которую подвозят к машине скорой помощи. Он не видит «феррари» и не может повернуть голову, потому что на него нацепили шейный ортез, но он уверен, что там все далеко не радужно. За ними наблюдают, некоторые снимают на камеры мобильных телефонов. Папарацци, слава богу, не наблюдается.

Миранде посчастливится узнать все из интернета. 

Дерьмище. 

— Кто в нас врезался? — спрашивает он. Он знает ответ, просто хочет понять, остались ли они или сразу уехали.

— Они скрылись, — рычит Дерек.

— Черт. — Стайлзу тоже хочется рычать, но голос ему не повинуется. Он не может понять, что это значит, или нет, может, но не хочет, потому что даже думать об этом больно. 

Всю поездку он смотрит на Дерека, который смотрит на него в ответ, ведь перед парамедиками ничего особо не обсудишь. 

Всё тело по-прежнему болит и кружится голова; наверное, у него сотрясение.  
Что странно, ведь пусть он и был тесно связан со сверхъестественным миром, но раньше у него никогда не случалось сотрясений. Даже после того, как Питер пытался вырвать ему сердце.

— Ты позвонил отцу? — вспоминает он, когда они подъезжают к больнице.

— Да, — отвечает Дерек, — он сказал, что будет ждать в больнице.

— Останешься? — спрашивает он, когда машина останавливается. Дерек смотрит сверху вниз.

— А сам как думаешь? — с каким-то раздражением в голосе бросает он.

— Боже, не отвечай вопросом на вопрос, Дерек, — кряхтит Стайлз. — Особенно когда чувак перед тобой того гляди откинет копыта.

Двери в машину скорой помощи распахиваются, его вытаскивают и катят к дверям больницы. Он даже не успевает добраться до койки, как рядом нарисовывается Мелисса МакКолл. 

— Йо, мисс МакКолл, — хрипит он. — Давно не виделись.

— Мы виделись две недели назад, Стайлз.

— Ну ладно, — говорит Стайлз, потому что… ну что бы вы на это сказали? И правда. 

Он с вялым интересом наблюдает, как его ощупывают и осматривают, задают вопросы; все медсестры и врачи очень серьезные и торопливо снуют туда-сюда, а он только и видит, что отвратительный свет ламп, который убивает глаза, а ведь они пытаются его… что бы они там ни пытались.

Ему, вероятно, следовало бы к ним прислушиваться, верно? Запоминать каждое сказанное слово, чтобы потом проанализировать? Оплакивать свои травмы и маяться от чего-то вроде психического расстройства? Хотя этого ему не хочется.   
Ему хочется спать, и все. 

Только вот каждый раз, когда он закрывает глаза, его будят. И снова ощупывания, осмотр, _свет_. Какого хуя горит этот ебаный свет. 

Какой отстой. Отстой — все эти царапины на правой стороне лица и руки, рана на лбу, плече и на боку, которые зашивает сейчас медсестра Киера, синяки по всему телу. 

Хотя он счастливчик. Его могли убить. Он мог _умереть_. 

Эти уроды могли его убить. 

Они раздолбали его «феррари». Хотя, наверное, только помяли. Но ебать, каким же дорогим будет ремонт и…

И… 

И он полагает, что это значит, что они не собираются идти на компромисс. И он, совершенно неудивительно, спокойно это воспринимает.

— Стайлз. — Не проходит и минуты после того, как врачи с ним закончили, как появляется отец. Он смотрит на него, лежащего на больничной койке, каким-то бессмысленным взглядом. — Ты в порядке?

— Все отлично, — отвечает Стайлз. Он улыбается мисс МакКолл, когда та приходит снова. — Когда меня отпустят домой? И где остальные? Пожалуйста, скажите, что кто-нибудь смог найти хоть что-то, что…

— Они в зале ожидания, — отвечает Мелисса, наклоняясь над ним и вглядываясь в швы на его ключице. — Тебя скоро отпустят и…

— Они бросили машину в квартале от участка. — Это вошел Дерек. — И забрали флэшку.

Стайлз недоуменно моргает и спрашивает:

— Как? Вокруг были люди…

О, перевертыши.

Конечно.

Он прочищает горло. 

— Как Эллисон? — спрашивает он.

— Несколько царапин, синяков, вывих запястья, — перечисляет Мелисса. Она выпрямляется, глядя на него сверху вниз. — Вы такие счастливчики, Стайлз. Просто не представляешь, как вам повезло.

— Круто, — отвечает он и опускает взгляд, замечая, что держит в ладони руку отца, и его рука дрожит. Или это дрожит рука папы? — Пап, я в порядке. 

— Да, сынок, — немного погодя отвечает отец, мягко, но хриплым голосом. Он вздыхает, свободной рукой проводя по лицу. — Приехала пара заместителей, мне нужно…

— Иди. — Стайлз отпускает его ладонь и машет на дверь. — Все равно Дерек тут останется. Вижу по глазам.

Мелисса фыркает. 

— Я должен об этом знать? — спрашивает шериф, глядя, как Дерек невинно опускает взгляд в пол.

— Не-а, — отвечает Стайлз, чуть выпрямляясь. Усмешка не сходит с лица до тех пор, пока Мелисса с отцом не уходят, наверное, чтобы проверить Эллисон — где бы она ни была, — прежде чем проделать какую-то важную и официальную, видимо, процедуру. 

Стайлз смотрит на Дерека. Видит, как тот скрестил руки на груди, как смотрит в пол так, словно его существование оскорбляет его лично, как сжимает челюсть, хмурит брови. Как нервно дергается его нога.

Будь оно проклято. Просто… да нахуй. В пизду это дерьмо насчет нерешительности.

— Ты офигенный, — говорит Стайлз, а потом замолкает, потому что, конечно же, он все равно умудрился первым делом засунуть в рот ноги. — Нет, это не… проклятье. Ты это знаешь. Все это знают. Ты… ты симпатичный. И ты… ты. Ты… Дерек.

Стайлз ненавидит разговоры о _чувствах_. А особенно ненавидит разговоры о чувствах тогда, когда находится под медикаментами и у него все болит. Он бы хотел просто запрыгнуть на Дерека без всяких слов и покончить с этим раз и навсегда, но это бы, пожалуй, лишь ухудшило ситуацию.

Кроме того, сейчас он не в состоянии для прыжков. 

— Я… — Стайлз осторожно, чтобы не задеть швы, трет лоб. — Боже, ты же понимаешь, что со мной делаешь? Когда касаешься меня. И… и даже когда ведёшь себя как обычно. 

— Стайлз, мы не обязаны обсуждать это сейчас. — Дерек выглядит измученным. Еще больше, чем до того, как Стайлз заговорил.

— О нет, мы поговорим, — со свирепым взглядом заявляет Стайлз, — потому что ты ведешь себя как гребанный пятиклассник.

— Я…

— Я знаю, что оборот… _тебе_ и, я знаю, твоей _семье_ нравятся… прикосновения. — Он прочищает горло. — Обнимашки, но я-то чело… я это я. И ты должен понимать, что происходит, когда ты так делаешь. Должен унюха… должен знать. 

— Не думаю, что кто-то нас слушает, так что говори как обычно, — ворчит Дерек, улыбаясь уголком губ и делая шаг в сторону кровати. 

— Я знаю, что _оборотни_ , — снова начинает Стайлз, шипя от боли, — часто друг к другу прикасаются. И _знаю_ , что ты можешь унюхать, что со мной происходит, когда ты это делаешь. Так что если ты ничего не хочешь, если прикасаешься ко мне и делаешь… _это_ только потому, что так принято в стае, то лучше прекрати. — Он делает глубокий вздох, теребит колючее одеяло, которое на него накинули, пока слова доходят до сознания.

— Стай…

— Но, — перебивает он, — если ты действительно чего-то хочешь, я скажу: черт возьми, да, пожалуйста, _muy bie_ n [1], великолепно, _fantastico_ [2], продолжай то, что делаешь, и перестань обращаться со мной, словно с ебаным…

— Ты через три недели уезжаешь, — прерывает Дерек все еще низким голосом. — Ты живешь в Лос-Анджелесе.

Стайлз моргает.

— Так ты хочешь…

— _Да_. — Дерек склоняется к нему, прищурив глаза, голос звучит сердито. Ну и черт с ним. Стайлз тоже злится. — Да, хочу. Какого хрена, Стайлз, каким невнимательным надо быть…

— О нет, не переводи всё на меня, волче, легко обвинять жертву…

— Ты _актер_. Ты когда-нибудь думал, как нелегко встречаться с оборотнем… 

— Ого, а ты мыслишь в долгосрочных перспективах, а? — Стайлз откидывается на подушку, не в силах стереть с лица улыбку. Внезапно он находит, что ведет себя чертовски легкомысленно.

— Я только…

— Я хочу этого. — Стайлз хватает Дерека за руку, поскольку теперь тот стоит достаточно близко и можно дотянуться, не причинив себе боль. — Думаю, это было бы отлично. _Потрясающе_. И я говорю это не из-за медикаментов, боли или шока. 

— Стайлз. — У Дерека грубый голос, и ух, Стайлза это заводит.

— Мы можем попробовать? — спрашивает он, не решаясь посмотреть Дереку в глаза. Только теперь его настигает боль и шок. Голос дрожит, и он прочищает горло, прежде чем продолжить: — Не против, если мы прекратим этот разговор? Отложим на время. У меня болит голова. Потом мы сможем поговорить, пока будем плести друг другу косички, но сейчас… 

— _Ты_ затыкаешь мне рот? 

— Я затыкаю тебе рот, да. — Стайлз морщится, но прекращает, когда тянет швы, опускает голову на подушку и закрывает глаза. Держать их открытыми больно. 

Может, позвать медсестру и попросить дать еще лекарств?

— Хорошо, — несколько мгновений спустя произносит Дерек.

— Хм? — вопросительно мычит Стайлз, открывая глаза. Он по-прежнему держит Дерека за руку, и тот смотрит на него с легкой улыбкой, от которой внутри что-то переворачивается. В хорошем смысле.

— Серьезно? 

— Серьезно _что_? 

Дерек только смотрит на него, раздраженно приподняв брови. Или выжидающе. Или и то, и другое. И тут до Стайлза доходит.

— О, — восклицает он. — _О_. — Он усмехается, хоть от этого движения и неприятно тянет швы, а в ушибленных местах — которых, по-видимому, много — печет. — Замечательно. Оказывается, только смертельная опасность может заставить тебя признаться в вечной люб…

— Я беру свои слова наз…

— Не получится. — Стайлз тянет Дерека за руку и кладёт его ладонь поверх своих век. — Никаких возвратов.

— Знаешь, ты мог бы попросить отдельную палату, — замечает Дерек. — Там можно выключить свет.

— Будем надеяться, — ворчит Стайлз, — что меня отсюда выпустят через час. Не хочу палату, хочу домой.

— О, ты поэтому ведешь себя как…

— Заткнись, — обрывает Стайлз.

— Я могу забрать боль, — мягким голосом предлагает Дерек. — Если хочешь.

— Это… — Стайлз с трудом открывает один глаз и ухмыляется. — Если бы я не выглядел и не чувствовал себя полным дерьмом, я бы, пожалуй, тебя поцеловал, чувак, так что, пожалуйста, да.

Вместо того чтобы это сделать, Дерек лишь смотрит на него в ответ. И смотрит, а потом снова смотрит, склонившись так близко, как только возможно. 

— Пахнешь тоже отвратительно, — говорит Дерек так близко, что его дыхание овевает подбородок Стайлза. — Антисептиком и кровью.

— Вот спасибо. — Стайлз подносит руку к основанию шеи Дерека, проводит пальцами по его волосам. Да, мягкие. На самом деле, гораздо мягче, чем он ожидал. Стайлз частенько думал о волосах Дерека за эти годы. Слишком часто, пожалуй, учитывая… многое что учитывая. — Так ты собираешься…

А потом Дерек его целует. 

По ходу поцелуя выясняется, что его вряд ли можно назвать лучшим, потому что у Стайлза болит лицо (все болит, но, так как поцелуй затрагивает исключительно лицо, это все, чем он сейчас обеспокоен), а Дерек слишком уж нежен. Он старается не наваливаться, а его губы едва прижимаются к губам Стайлза.

Но это поцелуй. С парнем, который ему нравится. Больше чем нравится, на самом деле.

И он, блядь, идеален, и на хуй любого, кто скажет обратное.

________________________________________

_— Стайлз, — приветствует его Скотт сразу же, как только он нажимает кнопку приема вызова. — Ты должен был сказать, что тебя напечатали в журнале._

_— А? — Стайлз делает глоток чая-латте, лениво наблюдая за парочкой через дорогу, которая о чем-то собачится. Парень размахивает руками, а девушка смотрит на него с насмешливым выражением лица, так и кричащим «что, серьезно?». Очень занимательно._

_Из-за желтой машины его фотографируют папарацци, а половина кофейни украдкой бросает на него взгляды, но ему не настолько это докучает, чтобы уйти. Кроме того, теперь он каждый раз, выходя на публику, таскает с собой табличку с ссылкой на благотворительный фонд «Спаси волков», так что его небольшой дискомфорт вроде как окупается приносимой им пользой._

_— Тебя напечатали в «Воге», чувак, серьезно, и тут типа полуобнаженная леди и полуобнаженный чувак, и они прямо над тобой, и ты только… **чувак**! Эллисон просто обалдела, когда увидела._

_— Черт, — говорит Стайлз. Он толкает солнечные очки повыше и наблюдает за тем, как девушка через улицу пихает парню в лицо телефон. Стайлз полагает, что там какие-нибудь изобличающие фотографии или еще что. Свидетельство проступков этого чувака, наверное._

_— Да уж, черт. Дерек чуть не задохнулся, когда…_

_— Дерек это видел? — Стайлз продолжает говорить спокойным голосом, хоть и рад, что Скотт сейчас не в Лос-Анджелесе, потому что скрыть свое покрасневшее лицо он был бы не в состоянии._

_Фотосессия для «Вога» была… откровенной._

_Типа реально охуенно откровенной._

_Типа на нем были мокрые, слишком узкие кожаные штаны, и только. Ну, только штаны и много-много масла._

_У фотографа было свое **вúдение** , и, по-видимому, это видение включало в себя Стайлза, модель-мужчину, модель-женщину, заброшенную бензоколонку в пустыне, тлеющие взгляды и решительное отсутствие одежды. _

_— Мы ходили в «Сейфуэй» [3], он лежал на кассе, а потом Эллисон то и дело оставляла его где-нибудь открытым, и я **не могу** , Стайлз, просто не могу. _

_— Знаю, как это трудно — смотреть на мое ослепительное тело, чувак, — вздыхает Стайлз._

_— Не круто, Стайлз, — ноет Скотт._

_— Знаю, знаю, — ухмыляется Стайлз. — Как там адская бездна? Никаких происшествий?_

_— Это не адская бездна, Стайлз!_

________________________________________

— Миранда, — начинает Стайлз.

— …Клянусь тебе; я знаю одного парня, Стайлз, и да, может, у него и есть несколько не вполне заслуживающих доверия знакомых, но…

— Миранда, — повторяет попытку Стайлз.

— …Но у него девяностопроцентный показатель успеха. Он найдет этого ублюдка, и мы отсудим у них все…

— Миранда, — вздыхает Стайлз, потирая свободной рукой висок. Дерек, сидящий напротив него за кухонный столом, изо всех сил старается не ржать. И у него это, конечно же, не получается, потому что жизнь Стайлза ему, похоже, кажется жутко забавной.

— …Я говорю, _все_ , что у них, блядь, есть. Они, блядь, своего имени не вспомнят, когда мы с ними закончим, и…

— О боже, _Миранда_! 

— Что?! — шипит Миранда, словно и не отчеканила сейчас гневную тираду.

— Мой отец — шериф, — напоминает он ей. — И он найдет того, кто в меня врезался. 

— Но… 

— Ты, главное, сконцентрируйся, — он говорит так успокаивающе, как только может, — на прессе. Мне правда не нужно, чтобы сюда хлынула толпа, Миранда.

Черт, последнее, в чем он нуждается, — это в нашествии папарацци. 

— Не знаю даже, как отвадить оттуда пиявок, Стайлз.

Он делает паузу, потом откашливается, и, когда заговаривает вновь, его голос слаб и мягок. 

— Просто… у меня сотрясение мозга, и папа очень за меня переживает. А лицо, Миранда, оно выглядит так, словно кто-то полоснул по нему ножом, а потом еще пару раз треснул об стену…

— Я видела фотографии. Они уже повсюду. — Но ее голос смягчается, а потом она вздыхает. — Попрошу Джоан позвонить паре людей, попрошу об одолжении, но каким-нибудь придуркам все равно понадобится тебя сфотографировать…

— Я тебя обожаю. — Он свободно откидывается на спинку стула.

— Разумеется, обожаешь, только и делаешь, что вертишь вокруг своего чертова пальца, — брюзжит Миранда. — Я так полагаю, останешься там, чтобы подлечиться?

— Ага, — отвечает он. — Пришлешь мне в ближайшее время парочку сценариев? 

— Нет, не-а, — перебивает Миранда. — Не пришлю. Позвоню после того, как поговорю с Джоан, Стайлз.

— Спасибо, Миранда, — благодарит он. Та ворчит, затем вешает трубку, а Стайлз поднимает лицо, глядя в потолок.

Он сидит за кухонным столом у Дерека. У него красивый стол. Из тяжелого дерева, темного и блестящего. Отвратительный подсвечник все так же стоит в центре, как и в тот последний раз, когда Стайлз был здесь… когда это было, кстати? Вроде неделю назад.

Он не помнит, почему прошлым вечером вместо того, чтобы отвезти к Айзеку, Дерек привез его сюда. Он вполне уверен, что Дерек ему говорил, но котелок варит еще не так исправно, как хотелось бы. 

— Остальные ищут перевертышей? — спрашивает он, хоть и не хочет знать. Бойд и Эрика начали поиски еще до того, как его выписали. Чуть позже к ним присоединились Скотт с Айзеком, а Эллисон с Лидией вернулись в квартиру, чтобы присмотреть за Салли и Кари.

А он приехал сюда вместе с отцом и Дереком, его поместили в гостевой спальне Дерека, положили на кровать и… и все. Все, что произошло. Или все, что он запомнил.

— Мы знаем, где они, — говорит Дерек. — Уже знаем. Осталось только…

— Начистить им рожи? — предлагает Стайлз. — Оцарапать ключами машины? Уничтожить все, что они любят?

— В конечном счете да, — отвечает Дерек.

— Клево. — Стайлз оглядывается, потом снова смотрит на Дерека. — А тебя запрягли со мной нянчиться? 

— Нет, нянчатся Эллисон и Лидия, — говорит Дерек. — А я за тобой присматриваю. Это сложнее.

— Какой остроумный, — огрызается Стайлз, поморщившись, когда от этого движения снова тянет швы на лбу. 

Прошлым вечером он хорошенько себя рассмотрел: правая половина лица вся в синяках и опухшая. По правде говоря, у него вся правая половина тела покрыта синяками и опухла. 

Он такой счастливчик. Это не сарказм. Ему так, блядь, повезло, что он остался жив. Его отец повидал достаточно аварий, чтобы понимать, как ему чертовски свезло. 

— Я здесь весь день, — говорит Дерек.

— Всего два часа пополудни, не такое уж и достижение, — ворчит Стайлз, просто чтобы пособачиться.

— В отличие от тебя, — отвечает Дерек, — я целый день не сплю. 

— Ха. — Стайлз прищуривается. — У тебя мешки под глазами. Так что сон тебе как раз не помешал бы.

— Я в порядке, — заверяет Дерек, отпивая кофе. Стайлз окидывает его пристальным взглядом, на секунду приподнимая бровь, потом наклоняется, упираясь локтями в стол.

— Ты не спал прошлой ночью, — замечает он. Дерек опускает взгляд на стол, потом, видимо, обнаруживает, что смотреть на кофе жутко увлекательно. — Ты пьешь кофе во второй половине дня. Ты _никогда_ не пьешь кофе после полудня. 

— Иногда пью, — огрызается Дерек.

— Да, когда не спишь. — Стайлз вздыхает, почесывает швы. — Да ладно тебе, чувак. Тебе надо поспать. Они же не думают пробраться в дом, верно? Потому что ты привез меня сюда, так что…

— Если они сюда проберутся, им конец, — говорит Дерек, сверкнув глазами, когда выглядывает в окно.

— Так такая вероятность существует? 

— Небольшая. — Дерек проводит ладонями по лицу. — Я бы не привез тебя сюда, если бы она была, помнишь? 

— Нет, — признается Стайлз. — Я мало что помню со вчерашнего дня.

Дерек, сузив глаза, поднимает на него взгляд, и Стайлз усмехается. 

— За исключением одного момента, — мурлычет он, подталкивая ногу Дерека здоровой ступней.

— Иди ты, — вполсилы отвечает Дерек. 

— Так зачем ты меня сюда привез? — спрашивает Стайлз. — Знаю, ты говорил, но не могу вспомнить. 

— Я думал, так будет лучше. — Дерек пожимает плечами. — У меня есть гостевая комната, детей нет. Не будешь мешать, если Салли и Кари придется быстро сматывать удочки…

— Херня, — через секунду произносит Стайлз. Дерек не встречается с ним взглядом, нервными, рассеянными движениями поглаживая кружку. И… и, возможно, Стайлзу хочется, чтобы это было неправдой. — Ты просто хочешь, чтобы я был здесь.

Это приятно — просто иметь возможность что-то сказать. Не обдумывать, не анализировать и не волноваться о всяких «если». Ну, не то чтобы он до сих пор ничего не анализировал. Стайлз всегда это делает.

— Ты идиот, — отвечает Дерек. Правда, ничего не отрицает, и от одного этого у Стайзла сердце бьется чуть быстрее, а улыбка становится чуть шире.

— Да, я такой.

________________________________________

_— Ты это помнишь? — Джейсон — Стайлз — держит в руках лом. Лежащий на полу Джокер (ну или Джон, актер, играющий Джокера) приподнимает бровь, явно не впечатленный._

_— Не могу сказать «да», мистер Колпак, — шипит он._

_Стайлз приседает, положив лом на колени, и срывает маску, аккуратно опуская ее на землю рядом. Он ухмыляется, когда у Джокера меняется лицо._

_— А должен, — говорит он. — Ты убил меня, помнишь? — Он невозмутимо встает и чуть отходит. — Избил меня ломом. Разнес взрывом на кусочки._

_— Или я так думал, — говорит Джокер, вновь улыбаясь. Джейсон пожимает плечами._

_— Или ты так думал, — соглашается он._

_Джокер рывком поднимается на ноги, потирая живот, в который пришелся удар ноги Джейсона. Стайлз, чтобы лишний раз убедиться, что помнит, мысленно проматывает хореографию. Он должен сделать два шага в сторону, а потом его атакует Джокер (чего Джейсон и хотел). Потом он увернется влево, поднимет лом и начнет нападать._

_Они прошлись по этой сцене пару раз, прежде чем начать съемки, чтобы подтянуть хореографию, так что Стайлз уверен, что у него получится._

_Джокер атакует, и Стайлз уклоняется. Ему нравится, что режиссер предпочитает долгие дубли и минимальное количество монтирования. Ну, настолько минимальное, насколько это возможно на съемках супергеройского фильма. Или антигеройского. Да, Джейсон определенно антигерой._

_Он поднимает лом и замахивается. В сценах с драками сложно сделать так, чтобы реквизит выглядел как настоящее оружие, не дотрагиваясь, тем не менее, до противника. Он же вполне уверен, что к этому моменту овладел этим навыком, но он все-таки попадает Джону в грудь пару раз. Правда, Джон сказал, что в этом нет ничего страшного._

_Через тридцать секунд и около пятидесяти ударов Стайлз останавливается, делает шаг назад, в то время как Джокер падает на спину (на голубой мат, который потом вырежут). Он усмехается и поддевает свою маску носком ботинка; раздается скрежет пластика о бетон._

_— Вставай, — приказывает он. — Я еще не закончил._

________________________________________

— Ты забыл проверить мои глаза, — говорит Стайлз, когда смотрит на ноутбуке видео с «ютуба». То самое, на котором Дерек вытаскивает его из «феррари». Он сидит на диване, потому что да, он ранен, но не настолько, чтобы сходить с ума, валяясь целый день в кровати. Поэтому он сходит с ума из-за того, что не знает, что происходит. Им еще никто не звонил, никто даже не пришел его, блядь, проведать. Он подозревает, что это заслуга Дерека. И, пожалуй, маленькая его часть ему за это благодарна.

Дерек сидит рядом, уткнувшись в свой ноутбук: наверное, пытается запомнить данные обо всех восьми перевертышах, которые удалось раздобыть Салли. Но точно Стайлз не знает. Стоит ему спросить, как Дерек только ворчит. 

На видео у Дерека закрыто лицо — поверх глаз налеплена яркая, статичная белая полоса, — но то, как он склонился над Стайлзом, то, как быстро и настойчиво зовет его по имени (Стайлз видит это по тому, как движется его рот), как он сжимает руками его голову… То, что Стайлз видит свое бессознательное тело, лицо и торс, покрытые кровью и безвольные, и все это по-настоящему… что ж, это вроде как… страшно, на самом деле. 

— Что? — Дерек поднимает взгляд, моргает, когда замечает запущенное видео, ворчит: — Зачем ты это смотришь? 

— Это было неизбежно. — Стайлз наблюдает, как Дерек на экране пытается привести его в сознание. На заднем плане рыдает Эллисон, говорит с кем-то по телефону. Наверное, со Скоттом. На ее скуле уже наливается отвратительный синяк. 

— Тебе не стоит это смотреть, — говорит Дерек. — Это не…

— Прости, — Стайлз подталкивает его локтем, — за то, что заставил тебя волноваться.

Дерек замирает, смотрит на видео, потом — на него. Когда он кивает, у него немного расширены зрачки и сжата челюсть.

— Ты не должен был пострадать, — наконец произносит Дерек.

— Я ебанный везунчик. — Стайлз видит, как прибывают копы, потом — скорая помощь. 

— Да, — подтверждает Дерек, — везунчик.

— Ты понял, как они умыкнули флешку?

— Наверное, перекинулись во что-то небольшое, — пожав плечами, отвечает Дерек. — Сумочка Эллисон еще была в машине, а потом она попросила одного из парамедиков ее достать и…

— Ублюдки, — говорит Стайлз. Дерек наклоняется ближе, поворачивает голову, упираясь лбом Стайлзу в плечо. Глубоко вдыхает.

— Ублюдки, — соглашается он.

Стайлз на какие-то три секунды обмирает, потом позволяет себе расслабиться и откинуться подушки. Он выдыхает и смотрит в потолок, изо всех сил стараясь — правда стараясь — не ерзать.

— Мне, наверное, надо написать что-нибудь в «твиттере», — говорит он, больше самому себе, чем Дереку. — Миранда говорит, что Келли — моя помощница — со вчерашнего дня пытается связаться со мной по электронке. А в телефоне переполнены входящие, их тоже надо разгрести. Ответить нескольким людям.

— Конечно. — Дерек мягко фыркает. — Займись этим.

— Буэ, — отвечает Стайлз. — Подождет до завтра.

— Ты до сих пор воняешь, — произносит Дерек, принюхиваясь, как раз в тот момент, когда Стайлз только-только устроился поудобнее. 

— Тогда, может, отвянешь от меня? — парирует Стайлз. — Ну, знаешь, перестанешь меня _нюхать_? 

— Мне не нужно обостренное обоняние, чтобы понять, что от тебя воняет, — выпрямляется Дерек.

— Чувак, дай мне время. Душа я сейчас не вынесу. Просто дыши ртом или…

У Дерека звонит телефон, и он тянется за ним к журнальному столику.

— Скотт, — приветствует Дерек. Стайлз слышит низкий и настойчивый голос Скотта и видит, как у Дерека меняется выражение лица.

— С ним все в порядке, — после паузы произносит Дерек. — Скажи Айзеку, чтобы Салли оставалась с ним.

Еще одна пауза.

— Нет, скажи ей «нет».

Дерек свободной рукой трет висок.

— Хорошо, — говорит он. — Мы ждем. — Он отключается, и Стайлз смотрит на него, приподняв брови.

— Проблемы? — спрашивает он.

— Эрика и Айзек напоролись на двух перевертышей. У Эрики сломана рука; у Айзека несколько ран, — отвечает Дерек, вставая и начиная мерить шагами комнату.

— Тебе надо их проведать, — советует Стайлз. — А они…

— Нет, перевертыши ускользнули. Салли в безопасности.

— Так ты из-за неё распереживался? — фыркает Стайлз. Он закрывает ноутбук и откладывает на журнальный столик. Вставать приходится медленно, но это не так ужасно, как он ожидал.

— Нет. — Дерек останавливается, смотрит на него. — Уже нет. 

— Это признание или что-то вроде? Ты признаешься в своей вечной _любффи_ ко мне? — шутит Стайлз, уже подходя к лестнице.

— Заткнись, — отвечает Дерек. — Я не уйду. Нет смысла. Куда ты собрался? 

— Нет смысла? Чувак, что случилось с Дереком «сначала действую, потом говорю» Хейлом? — Стайлз начинает медленно покорять ступени. — Я иду в душ, а ты как думаешь?

— Тебе нужна… — начинает Дерек и так и не договаривает. Стайлз оборачивается, замечая его широко раскрытые глаза и сжатые губы, что можно описать только как смущение.

— А ты предлагаешь? — Он делает еще шаг, начинает смеяться, в то время как Дерек хмурится. — О боже, твое лицо, чувак, просто… — Он переводит дыхание, поглаживая швы на боку. — Это мило. 

— Отъебись. — Дерек все равно следует за ним, пока он не доходит до ванной. — И оставь дверь открытой.

— На случай, если тебе захочется подглядеть? — спрашивает Стайлз… пожалуй, с большей надеждой, чем намеревался первоначально. А что? Он вполне уверен, что они могли бы побаловаться хотя бы взаимной мастурбацией, прежде чем ноги откажут. 

На самом деле, звучит привлекательно. Дерек, весь мокрый, вырывающийся из душа пар. Мышцы и гладкая кожа, и… упс, кажется, члену тоже нравится эта идея.

— Нет, — снова хмурится Дерек. Стайлз настолько, насколько это возможно, театрально дуется, отворачивается, и Дерек кладет руку на его плечо, останавливая. — Не… не сейчас. 

— Не сейчас? — Когда до него доходит, Стайлз моргает и даже, к большому своему огорчению, краснеет. Блядь, он может отыграть нервный срыв, не выходя из роли, может заняться экранным сексом с Дженнифер Лоуренс, может захуячить фотосессии, в которых модели ощупывают очень чувствительные его части, но одно упоминание чего-то сексуального от Дерека… Да, время краснеть. — О… Это… это мило с твоей стороны. 

— _Мило_? — Дерек делает шаг назад, потирая переносицу. — Боже, какой же ты чудак.

— Что ж, по-видимому, ты втюхался в чудака, — с большей язвительностью, чем хотел, поддразнивает Стайлз. Он заходит в ванную, включает свет и закрывает дверь, состроив гримасу своему отражению в зеркале. За час или два с тех пор, как он в последний раз видел свои ушибы, они словно стали болеть больше. 

Он начинает снимать футболку, которую ему помог натянуть Скотт еще в больнице, и в итоге запутывается, прижав одну руку в груди, а вторую вытянув над головой, полностью лишившись зрения и испытывая жжение, когда ткань футболки соприкасается со швами на лбу. 

— Дерек! — ворчливо зовет он, поворачиваясь к двери, когда она открывается. Слышит, как тот фыркает, и показывает ему средний палец, даже когда с него стягивают футболку. Смотрит в зеркало, морщась при виде гематом на торсе и воспаленных швов. 

Он молча проводит пальцами по швам на ключице. Они нежные на ощупь, и он вспоминает, что одна из медсестер — может, даже Мелисса — сказала не мочить их в течение сорока восьми часов. А прошло вроде чуть больше двадцати четырех? Да и ладно, он просто сделает напор воды поменьше.

— Тебе, — он поворачивается, когда Дерек жестом указывает на него, — нужно, чтобы я забрал боль?

Стайлз усмехается (не обращая внимания на саднящие раны на лице), вспоминая, что произошло в прошлый раз, когда Дерек это предложил. Он делает два шага, которые требуются, чтобы встать к Дереку лицом к лицу, сует руки в карманы.

— Конечно, — произносит он с нейтральным выражением лица, — чисто в прагматических целях. — Он указывает за спину, на душ, а потом замирает, глядя на Дерека в ожидании. 

Потому что Стайлз настойчивый, и ему вроде как нравится, как Дерек кидает взгляды на его обнаженную грудь, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, замерев перед ним, словно не знает, чего коснуться. Может быть, это потому, что гематомы у него везде, но Стайлзу хочется верить, что он колеблется потому, что не знает, сможет ли потом остановиться, если попробует. 

Наконец Дерек опускает ладонь на его плечо, большим пальцем нежно поглаживая швы. Другая ладонь останавливается на шее, и Стайлз наклоняется вперед, закрывая глаза, когда боль — не совсем боль, скорее неустанная пульсация, неустанное раздражение — начинают ослабевать.

Он, вероятно, стонет в знак признательности раз или два, может, сжимает в руках футболку Дерека, может, делает еще один шаг, опуская голову Дереку на грудь. Ладно, не вероятно. Он правда это делает. 

— Оборотническое шаманство такое обалденное, — хрипит он, когда чувствует, как Дерек убирает руку, поднимает голову, чтобы потереть глаза. Дерек смотрит на него, приподняв бровь. Сейчас это немного неловко — близость. Это не было бы неловко, если бы, скажем, они собирались поцеловаться. Но они только и делают, что пялят друг на друга глаза, и…

О, да пофиг.

Стайлз подается вперед, накрывая губами губы Дерека, целуя, но _на самом деле_ не целуя, выжидая, чтобы понять, не против ли Дерек. За этим следует пауза длиной в одно биение сердца или пару вдохов-выдохов, а потом Дерек вздыхает (не « _о да_ » вздохом, а скорее « _о, ладно, я сам на это напросился_ ») и склоняется ближе, чуть наклоняя голову вбок и прижимаясь губами ко рту Стайлза. Он скользит ладонями вверх, от плеч к шее, обхватывает его голову, проводя указательным пальцем по уху, и делает последний шаг, соприкасаясь со Стайлзом всем телом. 

Стайлз фыркает, даже когда закрывает глаза и сжимает в кулаках футболку Дерека. Он целует его горячо и влажно, спускается губами к подбородку и челюсти и усмехается, когда Дерек стонет и поворачивает голову; они сталкиваются зубами достаточно сильно, чтобы это причиняло боль, но недостаточно, чтобы остановиться. 

Поцелуй внезапно набирает обороты, становится страстным, мокрым, пьянящим. Оба стонут, переплетаются языками, прижимаются губами к губам, кожа — к коже. Стайлз чувствует укусы, стонет в ответ, и горячее дыхание смешивается с таким же горячим. 

Стайлз вжимается в Дерека в каком-то исступлении, в стремлении получить больше тепла, _больше_ Дерека, скользит руками под футболку, а затем пробегается ладонями по бокам, вздыхая, когда Дерек делает то же самое. 

Всего становится слишком много: слишком много желания, потому что член напрягается в пижамных штанах; слишком много жара; слишком много _ощущений_ , но он не может остановиться, потому что, несмотря на незначительные неудобства от травм, несмотря на то, что более разумная часть мозга кричит о том, что все _слишком быстро, слишком быстро, блядь, слишком быстро_ , он просто до безумия его _хочет_.

Боже, он никого не хотел так сильно, так _взрывоопасно_ , с тех пор… с тех самых пор, блядь, как не может вспомнить. Наверное, с университета, с одной из вечеринок, на которые вытаскивали его друзья.

Да, но быстрый университетский перепихон — ничто по сравнению с этим. С этой всепоглощающей ебанной _похотью_ , от которой трудно дышать и…

— _Стайлз_ , — хрипит Дерек, отстраняясь. Стайлз делает шаг назад, тяжело дышит, упираясь в раковину, чтобы не упасть. Он смотрит на Дерека, замечает его покрасневшие щеки и темные, черные зрачки, и очень заметную выпуклость в джинсах, и смеется. 

— Окей, — удается выдавить ему меж вздохами. — Теперь я должен принять душ?

— Ага, — отвечает Дерек, пробегаясь жарким взглядом по его лицу, груди и чертовски очевидному стояку. — Да, определенно должен. 

А потом выходит из ванной, захлопывая за собой дверь с чуть большей силой, чем необходимо.

________________________________________

_— Добро пожаловать на введение в театральное и сценическое искусство, — говорит профессор… Моррис? Маррис? Молли? Профессор Эм, да, вот так хорошо. — Это упрощенный курс, и да, Кевин, — профессор смотрит на чувака в первом ряду — светлые волосы, майка, пляжный шорты — и вздыхает, — этот предмет действительно удовлетворяет все требования для получения диплома. Мои поздравления._

_— Мило, — говорит Кевин. Класс хихикает. Стайлз, сидящий в последнем ряду, стонет._

_— Если вы испытываете дискомфорт перед большим скоплением народа, — продолжает профессор Эм, — вам лучше сейчас же отказаться от занятий. Будет много практики, мало теории. Мы каждую пятницу будем практиковать актерскую игру, я раздам тексты пьес и монологи, и от вас ожидается…_

_— Боже, — вздыхает Лана, которая и притащила его на этот курс, — он такой горячий._

_Стайлз смотрит на профессора, морщится._

_— Слишком уж блондинистый. Кроме того, ему должно быть за сорок._

_— Что означает, что у него больше опыта, — с тоской вздыхает Лана._

_— Если что, я тебя не знаю, — отвечает Стайлз._

________________________________________

Эрика и Бойд приходят на следующий день, окровавленные и грязные, спрашивают у Дерека, убить им двоих лежащих в багажнике перевертышей или допросить — судя по всему, это те самые, что подстроили аварию. 

Дерек всеми руками за первый вариант, но тут в дом врывается Скотт (у него в волосах листья, поэтому Стайлз полагает, что он бежал) и начинает разглагольствовать, как обычно, пока в итоге вся эта очень напряженная ситуация (за которой Стайлз наблюдает с крыльца, потому что _ну правда_ ) не разрешается тем, что к ним на патрульной машине приезжает отец и забирает перевертышей — Бойд сказал, они назвались Акселем и Карин — в тюрьму за бегство с места дорожного происшествия. 

Так что… трое биты, осталось семеро? 

Вот веселуха. 

Три дня после этого происшествия все спокойно.

Слишком спокойно. 

Достаточно спокойно, чтобы все мысли Стайлза занимал… секс. Нет, конечно, он сидит в интернете, бездельничает, смотрит фильмы и выходит из дома Дерека, когда того нет (это случается трижды: в первый раз он идет в магазин за едой, во второй пару часов зависает в участке, «помогая» с бумагами, а в третий просто поднимается на ноги и топает к двери, ворча что-то про необходимость пробежки). Но в основном Стайлз думает о сексе. 

Потому что вся эта катастрофа с перевертышами превращается в спутанную неразбериху, состоящую из боли и полного пиздеца, которая слишком сильно напоминает ему то дерьмо, что происходило в старших классах. Окей, не такое серьезное, как тогда, но все же, и он полагает, что, если бы ему нужно было что-то знать, Дерек бы ему сказал. Или Скотт сказал бы.

Или… _кто-нибудь_ бы ему сказал. 

И Стайлзу обалденно нравится оставаться от всего этого в стороне, потому что, конечно, сейчас он восстановил свои крутые отношения со сверхъестественным миром (и он думает, что он это доказал), но он никогда бы не сказал, что хочет занять _гребанную центральную позицию_. Черт, на прошлой неделе он встречался со слишком многими твердыми поверхностями.

Так что да, Стайлз главным образом думает о сексе. Минетах. Мастурбации. Больших руках, приятном жжении от щетины, горячих языках и твердых членах. И это, по понятным причинам, надолго, надолго, _надолго_ продлевает его принятие душа. 

Да, три дня и много мыслей о сексе. Ну, не о _настоящем_ сексе. Даже не об еще одном поцелуе — что, пожалуй, даже хорошо, потому что он не думает, что сможет остановиться, если это всё же случится. Дерек продолжает сводить его с ума; прикасается, пытается незаметно обнюхать, смотрит так, что хочется срочно выпустить пар. 

У него словно срабатывает спусковой крючок. Раньше, когда все это было только… _возможно_ , все было нормально. Но теперь, когда у него есть все основания — конкретные основания, спасибо вам, блядь, большое, — что Дерек его хочет… Что ж, блядь, перед ним словно открываются метафорические врата. Врата к безудержным и бесстыдным сексуальным мечтам. 

Правда, он немного отвлекается, стараясь разобраться с социальными сетями. Он делает селфи и выставляет его в «твиттер» с подписью «Я ж-и-и-и-и-ивой», и фотка попадает на какой-то локальный новостной канал, к большой радости фанатов. Он отвечает всем, кто шлёт сообщения с пожеланием быстрее выздоравливать, что занимает около часа и от чего потом болят пальцы. Звонит Миранде и ноет до тех пор, пока она не отправляет ему сценарии, которые придержала, и, просматривая их, он набирает Келли и спрашивает, не устраивала ли она оргии в его доме, пока его не было. 

Это все очень важно, конечно же. 

Тем не менее, это та еще боль в заднице — сходить с ума от скуки, испытывать _настоящую_ боль и сексуальную неудовлетворенность одновременно. Но его «счастье» по этому поводу внезапно сводится на нет страхом, раздражением и тревогой, которые приходят, когда ему звонит Эми – перевертыш, которому звонил Арнольд перед аварией. 

Он находится в кухне, пытается понять, как работает у Дерека тостер, и, когда звонит телефон и он видит на экране незнакомый номер, именно скука заставляет его ответить. 

— Стайлз Стилински? Это Эми Клосон, — приветствует она четким, профессиональным голосом. Стайлз на секунду зависает, потому что не знает никакой Эми, но она говорит с ним так, будто знает _его_. 

— Окей, — отвечает он, растягивая слово и мысленно задаваясь вопросом, не слил ли кто-нибудь его номер в сеть. Это случалось пару раз.

— Мои коллеги врезались в вашу машину три дня назад? — спрашивает она. И это привлекает его внимание.

— Вы, — задыхается он и бросает тостер — он все равно не хотел делать тосты, черт бы их побрал, — и идет в гостиную, где за ноутбуком сидит Дерек, — вы _та_ Эми. 

— Ах, полагаю так, — отвечает она.

Стайлз хлопает Дерека по затылку, возможно, чуть сильнее, чем намеревался, и лихорадочно показывает на телефон, когда Дерек тут же к нему оборачивается. 

— Что… гм, откуда у вас мой номер? — спрашивает он, выхватывая из руки Дерека ручку и на блокноте, лежащем на журнальном столике, пишет «леди-босс перевертышей» большими заглавными буквами, пару раз их подчеркнув. 

— Включи громкую связь, — просит Дерек, прищурившись. Стайлз следует его совету.

— Салли — не единственный хакер в нашей организации, мистер Стилински. Она была хорошим хакером, но не единственным, — отвечает Эми бесстрастным и _устрашающим_ голосом.

— Это… утешает, — говорит Стайлз. — Зачем вы мне звоните?

— Это имеет смысл, — отвечает Эми. — У вас, кажется, большое влияние на ваших друзей-оборотней.

— Или вам кажется, что меня легче всего запугать? — спрашивает Стайлз. За этим следует пауза.

— Нет, — наконец отвечает она, — вы не кажетесь человеком, которого легко запугать.

— О. — Стайлз… растерян.

— Я хотела бы организовать встречу, — предлагает Эми. — Ваш… Альфа с вами, верно? Я слышу, как он дышит.

— Конечно, — говорит Стайлз. — Он здесь. 

— Что ж, это имеет смысл, учитывая, что вы в его доме, — замечает Эми. Дерек рычит.

— Чего вы хотите? — спрашивает он.

— Встречи, в публичном месте, разумеется. Кофейня кажется приемлемым вариантом. Та, которой заправляет фей. 

— «Фаим и Фортуна»? — переспрашивает Стайлз.

— Да, именно. — Клосон откашливается. — Наш… наниматель…

— Грег Сэндерсон, — дополняет Дерек.

— Вы, кажется, хорошо подготовились, заместитель шерифа Хейл. Да, мистер Сэндерсон считает, что любому из наших… _видов_ было бы проблематично оказаться в американской системе исполнения наказаний. Он считает, что, учитывая обстоятельства, мы должны… встретиться и обсудить… _ситуацию_. 

— О, действительно, — с бесстрастным лицом произносит Дерек. Стайлз даже не пытается прикрыть смешок.

— Действительно, — заявляет Эми.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Стайлз, потому что у Дерека на лице та самая усмешка, которая означает: он вот-вот скажет, что это смешно, но этим только рассердит их оппонента. — Завтра, скажем, в районе полудня? Тогда ведь проворачиваются такие дела, верно? Ровно в полдень?

— Немного… театрально, — отвечает Эми. — Но, полагаю, это уместно, учитывая вашу профессию, мистер Стилински.

— Ага, клише — мое второе имя, — говорит Стайлз и завершает вызов еще до того, как у Эми или Дерека появляется возможность заговорить.

Повисает тишина, в течение которой Стайлз пытается понять, что за херня только что произошла. Он практически уверен, что Дерек делает то же самое, потому что тот в замешательстве хмурит брови.

— Позвоню Айзеку, — наконец говорит Дерек. — А ты звони Скотту. 

— Похоже на план, — отвечает Стайлз, уже набирая номер.

________________________________________

_— Стайлз, посмотри сюда!_

_— Сюда, Стайлз!_

_— Улыбнись, Стайлз, выглядишь потрясно!_

_Стайлз засовывает руки в карманы и налепляет на лицо улыбку. Он ненавидит все, что связано с фотографиями на красной дорожке. Серьезно, это ужасно. То и дело приходится отмахиваться от мысли, не застряло ли что-нибудь в зубах или не расстегнута ли ширинка, или не выглядит ли он как долбоеб вообще._

_На самом деле, да, пожалуй, он выглядит как долбоеб._

_Один из работников красной дорожки жестом показывает ему уходить: к ним уже приближаются Роберт Дауни-младший с женой под боком._

_Он с удовольствием проходит дальше и уже через пару минут попадается одному из корреспондентов EW [4]. Или через пару часов. Время на красной дорожке идет как-то странно. Слишком быстро и слишком медленно одновременно. Как в гребанном альтернативном измерении или вроде того. Она что-то говорит, но он едва слышит ее за криками толпы и гулом болтовни за спиной._

_— От кого твой костюм, Стайлз? — спрашивает она, и он лишь глупо смотрит на нее в ответ. Моргает, вспоминая охотника, который коллекционировал кожу оборотней, как трофеи._

_— Гм, я, гм… — Он поеживается, почесывает затылок._

_— Не знаешь? — Девушка — он не помнит ее имени — усмехается._

_Он вздыхает, расстегивает пиджак и снимает один рукав, чтобы посмотреть на ярлычок._

_— «Диор», — говорит он, обнаружив его. — Сегодня я в «Диор»._

_— Что ж, — с многозначительным взглядом в камеру произносит корреспондент, — выглядишь потрясающе._

_— Пф-ф, — отвечает Стайлз с большей уверенностью, чем чувствует на самом деле. — Я и так потрясающий._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Muy bien (исп.) – отлично.  
> [2] Fantastic (исп.) – фантастически.   
> [3] «Сейфуэй» (англ. Safeway) – название фирменных продовольственных магазинов самообслуживания и универсамов.   
> [4] EW (Entertainment Weekly) - американский еженедельный журнал.


	7. Глава 7

— Итак, — Стайлз покусывает большой палец, — режим ожидания секса еще включен?

Дерек, сидящий напротив на крыльце, слышит вопрос и моргает. Сейчас 11:45 утра, и Стайлз нервничает. Он о многом переживает, но в данный момент больше всего его беспокоит предстоящая разборка в кофейне с перевертышем Эми (и вероятной компанией). 

В ее деле говорится, что ее предпочитаемой формой является блядский комодский варан. Это потрясающе… и жутко страшно. Так что Стайлзу можно простить, что он предпочитает отвлечься, начав потенциально неловкий и даже неприятный разговор со своим… своим парнем? Нет, рановато. У них даже не было свидания. Не то чтобы Стайлз на это рассчитывает. Особенно в случае с Дереком. Дерек и свидания... вещи, похоже, несовместимые. Кроме того, ходить на свидания, когда ты знаменитость… трудная задача. 

Значит, не со своим бойфрендом. Может, с его Дереком? Да, ему нравится. Милота.  
Он в жизни не произнесет это вслух, но это милота. У него есть Дерек. Ха.

Бля, он словно сопливая девчонка.

— Мы серьезно сейчас будем это обсуждать, Стайлз?

— Точно. — Стайлз вздыхает, развалившись в деревянном кресле-лежаке. — Ты прав.

Он чуть ерзает, оглядывая живописный передний двор и лес, раскинувшийся за ним. У Дерека красивый дом. Совершенно другое место по сравнению с тем, где Скотт и Стайлз когда-то выкопали тело Лоры — и да, не самое приятное воспоминание.

— Ладно, ты уверен, что не нужно ехать туда сейчас? И ждать, когда прибудут остальные? Может, перевертыши уже там…

— Нет, мы подождем здесь, — отрезает Дерек, несколько секунд копается в ноутбуке. — Приедем после них. Скотт сторожит через дорогу: он сказал, что позвонит, когда они покажутся, помнишь? 

— Ты… это… Мы ждем ради _эффектного появления_? — спрашивает Стайлз как-то раздраженно и весьма заинтригованно. Дерек пожимает плечами.

— Появляющийся последним имеет преимущество, — говорит он.

— Как ты себе это представляешь? — с искренним любопытством спрашивает Стайлз. 

— Когда ты приезжаешь последним, — усмехается Дерек, — именно ты задаешь тон. 

— Я все еще не… _о боже_ , — восклицает он, только теперь понимая, почему, еще когда он учился в школе, Дерек всегда появлялся последним, двигаясь словно под какой-то воображаемый саундтрек специально для крутых моментов. — Ты. В школе, с этими движениями, оскалом и злобными ухмылками?! 

Дерек, козлина, даже не старается скрыть усмешку.

— О Боже, — бормочет Стайлз, — да ты у нас та еще примадонна. 

— Это сработало, — отвечает Дерек, пожимая плечами, — и до сих пор срабатывает.

— Вау, — выдыхает Стайлз, снова наклоняясь вперед. — Поделись своей мудростью, о могучий волк?

— С тобой? Не-а, — дразнится Дерек. 

Стайлз прищуривается, переплетает пальцы и упирается локтями в колени. Он качает ногой вверх-вниз, словно стараясь _хоть как-то_ дать выход своей нервной энергии. Он пытается думать о сценариях, присланных Мирандой — он прочел их все, и, к сожалению, все пришлись по душе, начиная комедией и научно-фантастическим ужастиком и заканчивая инди-фильмом в жанре «повседневность», — но от этого только больше нервничает.

Он всегда испытывал трудности с ожиданием.

— Ты знал, — начинает Стайлз, сдаваясь, — что дом ниже Хилл-стрит посещают духи? Его выставили на продажу.

Стайлз замечает, как пальцы Дерека замирают над клавиатурой ноутбука.

— Призраков не существует, Стайлз, — говорит Дерек, не двигаясь.

— Эй, я не говорил, что это призраки. Это может быть, например, какая-нибудь _энергия_ или что-нибудь… 

Его прерывает звонок телефона Дерека, и ему, недовольно сморщив нос — потому что он не просто так поднял тему про дом, — приходится наблюдать за тем, как Дерек поднимает трубку.

— Эрика, — отвечает Дерек, потом молчит, слушая, что та ему говорит. Где-то через минуту кивает и отключается.

— Мы идем? Идем? — Стайлз вскакивает с кресла. Прошло четыре дня с аварии: гематомы, заживая, становятся все темнее и темнее, лицо уже не такое опухшее, и тело не простреливает болью при каждом движении. Так что теперь вставать значительно легче.

— Эрика сказала, что они только что подъехали. — Дерек закрывает ноутбук и заходит в дом.

— Круто, — отвечает Стайлз, пусть на самом деле это не так. 

Он следует за Дереком, когда тот выходит к машине, и садится на пассажирское сидение. Он не сильно беспокоится насчет поездок в машине. Ну, то есть ладно, беспокоится. Но он понимает, что это своего рода идиотизм — нервничать, ведь это перевертыши целенаправленно врезались в его машину, а не какой-то случайный человек. 

Всегда существует крохотный шанс, что он сегодня попадет в аварию.

— Ты смотрел этот дом? — спрашивает Дерек через десять минут, когда Стайлз сползает по сидению, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Ага, — отвечает он, выглядывая в окно. Они до сих пор едут по какой-то глуши. Стайлз думает, что после стоит устроить пешую прогулку. Потом, когда вся эта херня с перевертышами закончится и он выздоровеет. Он не гулял в лесу с самого приезда, а, несмотря на некоторые зловещие места, леса вокруг Бикон-Хиллз по-своему прекрасны. 

— Зачем ты его смотрел? — спрашивает Дерек, когда Стайлз больше ничего не произносит.

О. _О_. А вот это хорошо. Именно эту тему Стайлз пытался поднять. Он поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Дерека.

— Ну, он показался довольно неплохим, — начинает он. — Плюс, я не могу все время жить с отцом. Он отличный парень, серьезно, но нет.

— Ты собираешься арендовать дом?

— Купить. Я хочу купить дом. Или квартиру. Что-нибудь. Что понравится.

— Зачем? — спрашивает Дерек, сворачивая на дорогу, что ведет к кофейне.

Стайлз делает глубокий вздох, стискивая руки на коленях и выглядывая в окно.

— Бикон-Хиллз — моя родина, — говорит он, — я много по чему здесь скучаю. Если у меня будет свое жилье, оставаться здесь дольше чем на три месяца будет проще. 

Стайлз слышит скрип кожи и оглядывается, замечая, что Дерек с силой сжимает руль, каждые несколько секунд бросая на Стайлза короткие взгляды.

— У тебя есть дом в Лос-Анджелесе, — замечает Дерек, когда они останавливаются на красный свет.

— Да. Тебе нужно как-нибудь приехать и заценить. У меня в ванной Дарт Вейдер. Вешаю на него полотенца.

— Знаю, видел. Скотт… 

— Сфоткал, да, я знаю. — Стайлз ждет, пока свет сменится на зеленый и Дерек тронется с места, прежде чем продолжить: — Я скучаю по этому городу, а ЛА надоедает.

— Это… — Дерек кивает, сворачивая на парковку у кофейни. — Это хорошо. Все будут просто счастливы. 

— Я тоже. — Стайлз толкает Дерека в плечо, пытаясь развеять внезапное напряжение, повисшее в воздухе. У Дерека на лице то самое выражение, которое означает, что он хочет что-то сказать, но не знает _как_. 

Он расстегивает ремень безопасности, когда Дерек заруливает на свободное парковочное место, и уже собирается открыть дверь, как Дерек хватает его за запястье, притягивает к себе, заставляя перегнуться через центральную консоль, и целует. Быстро, влажно и так, так, так, так приятно, и слишком рано отстраняется. 

— Только не тот, — бормочет Дерек так близко, что, когда он говорит, его губы задевают губы Стайлза. — С духами, то есть. А то станешь одержимым или еще что похуже. 

Потом он выбирается из машины и направляется к входу в кофейню, а Стайлз спешит за ним, ухмыляясь, словно идиот.

________________________________________

_— Так, ладно, — говорит Кент, подпрыгивая, ударяет перчатками друг об друга, — помни на этот раз не двигать локтями. Удар, удар, хук справа, апперкот._

_— Да, да. — Стайлз трясет руками, потом поднимает их перед собой, сжимая кулаки внутри тренировочных перчаток. Он уже три часа наносит удар за ударом, пробивает и бьет Кента, и ощущение такое, будто конечности вот-вот отвалятся._

_Хотя Кент всегда жесткий. Стайлз полагает, что должен быть благодарен: чувак вот уже год мирится с его дерьмом, и благодаря именно его стараниям Стайлз теперь действительно похож на Джейсона Тодда. **Чувствует** себя Джейсоном Тоддом._

_А еще у него теперь шесть кубиков, вот так._

_Он отступает на шаг, не отводя взгляда от перчаток Кента, а потом наносит удар. Мускулы сжимаются, нога движется быстро, и он чувствует легкую вспышку боли, когда его ступня соединяется с рукой Кента, заключенной в перчатку. Еще один удар, потом хук справа, он кряхтит, вкладывая в него всю свою силу. Все заканчивается апперкотом, слабоватым, но удовлетворительным._

_— Хорошо, — отзывается Кент, — а теперь еще раз._

________________________________________

— Заместитель шерифа Хейл, — встречает Эми, улыбаясь Дереку и Стайлзу, когда они подходят к столику — нескольким столам, составленным рядом в углу помещения, — за которым сидят ее коллеги-перевертыши. Стайлз узнает в них Жанну Эджен и Фредрика Холтена из найденных Салли файлов. Позади него стоят Эрика, Бойд, Скотт, Эллисон и Лидия, все напряжены. Они все хотели присутствовать, поэтому Айзек остался с Салли и ребенком. — Хотите заказать кофе, прежде чем начнем? 

— Нет, — отвечает Дерек, выдвигая стул напротив Эми и усаживаясь. Стайлз с тоской смотрит на кассу, потому что ему хочется пить. Что-то прохладное и калорийное. Момент, когда он мог бы это упомянуть, проходит, когда все садятся, оставляя свободное место рядом с Дереком.

Стайлз не забывает помахать единственным покупателям в магазине — парочке, сидящей на другой стороне кофейни, рядом с окнами, и фотографирующей его на телефон. Они замирают, потом медленно машут в ответ.

— Хорошо выглядите, — говорит Эми, улыбаясь Стайлзу, когда тот садится. Дерек рядом с ним напрягается.

— Правда? — соглашается Стайлз, засовывая руки в карманы. — Сейчас ушибы выглядят крутецки, не так жалко, как раньше. 

— Я была… против конкретно этого маневра, — замечает Эми. — Я считала, что мы могли забрать флэшку, используя менее театральные меры. 

— О, так, значит, вы были _за_ похищение Салли Валлас? — издевательски замечает Дерек. — И _за_ то, чтобы ваши _друзья_ сломали Эрике руку?

— Да, была. — Эми успокаивающе опускает ладонь на плечо сидящего рядом перевертыша — Фредрика, — когда тот бросается вперед, а Дерек кидает на Эрику и Бойда взгляд, когда их глаза загораются желтым.

Какая же радость быть окружённым идиотами.

Ну хорошо, Скотт спокоен, а это непросто, учитывая то, что Эллисон тоже пострадала в той аварии. Лидия изучает свои ногти. Эллисон же просто сидит и смотрит.

Так что только Эрика с Бойдом ведут себя как идиоты. Но, должно быть, у них на это веская причина.

— Итак, — тянет Скотт, — зачем мы встретились?

— За тем, — Эми кладет руки на стол, наклоняясь вперед, — что вы, очевидно, выиграете от того, что мы с моими друзьями уедем, а троих моих перевертышей держат в камере. Я так полагаю, учитывая данные обстоятельства, нам будет проще прийти к относительно мирному компромиссу, чем, скажем, просто убивать друг друга до тех пор, пока один из нас не выйдет победителем.

— Ха, — выдыхает Скотт, кивая. Стайлз согласен, предложение имеет смысл. Он только не уверен, что леди перевертыш говорит правду. Похоже на то, только все такая… _скукотища_. Никаких боев на смерть? Никакой крови, острых клыков и рева? Никаких безумных ночей в ветеринарной клинике и присмотра за полувыпотрошенными (но исцеляющимися) оборотнями? 

Все это очень подозрительно — все, что говорит Стайлз. Или думает. Все равно. Подозрительность еще никому не помешала. 

— Значит, вы предлагаете обмен? — спрашивает Стайлз, главным образом в попытке добавить ситуации… перчинки. — Мы снимаем обвинения, просим шерифа потянуть за ниточки, чтобы освободить ваших перевертышей, а вы и ваш босс забудете о Салли и ее ребенке?

— Поверьте моим словам, мистер Стилински, с нашей стороны это очень щедрое предложение, — замечает Эми. Дерек только фыркает.

— А если мы не согласимся? — спрашивает Дерек. — Если мы…

— Кхм, прошу прощения? — Все поднимают головы, когда за спиной Эрики внезапно появляется одна из сотрудниц кофейни. Низенькая девушка с рыжими волосами и веснушками, рассыпанными по носу и щекам. На бейджике написано «Эли». — Мне очень жаль, но в помещении могут оставаться только покупатели. Поэтому, если вы остаетесь, вы должны, вроде как, купить что-нибудь. 

— Я куплю. — Стайлз поднимается, опускает ладонь на плечо Эли еще до того, как она почувствует в воздухе напряжение, безошибочное ощущение того, что что-то не так, и ведет ее обратно к прилавку. — Простите за это, мы давно не виделись, слишком взбудоражены.

— Вы… — Эли смотрит на него снизу вверх, потом — на его руку на своём плече. Не нужно быть оборотнем, чтобы заметить, как расширились у нее зрачки и ускорилось дыхание. — Вы Стайлз Стилински, верно?

— Я могу заказать у вас или… — Стайлз машет в сторону другого баристы, высокого светловолосого парнишки, который не сводит глаз с руки Стайлза. Оу-у, завидует.

— Ох, да, конечно. — Пока Эли чуть не бегом устремляется за стойку, Стайлз оглядывается на группу, которая, наверное, ждет его, потому что все бездействуют. Он жестом просит их продолжать и поворачивается как раз в тот момент, когда Эли встает за кассой. 

— Я закажу на, — Стайлз оглядывается, считает по головам, — десятерых.

— Конечно, — выдыхает Эли, сияя. Стайлз тараторит заказ: три карамельных макиато со льдом для Скотта, Эллисон и Лидии, мокко для Эрики, горячий зеленый чай для Бойда, американо для Дерека, чай-латте со льдом себе и три черных, черных, _черных_ кофе для Эми и ее перевертышей. Потом платит, перегибается через стойку, чтобы сделать фотку с Эли и блондином, а потом и только _потом_ как-то добирается до столика и вручает каждому напитки, пока остальные просто сидят и смотрят друг на друга. 

Да, это все странно, но теперь ему хотя бы есть чем занять рот. Кроме разговоров, конечно. Он возится с соломкой, ждет, когда кто-нибудь — хоть кто-нибудь — продолжит разговор, но все молчат. Просто сидят. Как на неловком групповом свидании. 

— Ребята, вы же понимаете, что это все чертовски странно? — наконец выпаливает Стайлз. — Разве мы не собирались обсудить компромисс? И, кстати, пожалуйста, — указывает он на напитки.

— Благодарю, — первой отмирает Эми. — Как вы узнали, что я люблю именно такой кофе, мистер Стилински? 

— Если бы вы не были такими засранцами, — начинает Стайлз, — думаю, мы смогли бы подружиться. Итак, обвинения сняты, вы уходите. Кто-нибудь против?

— Если вернетесь в Бикон-Хиллз, — угрожает Дерек, — умрете. 

— Если Салли Валлас предпримет попытку связаться с известными кланами перевертышей, — невозмутимо улыбается Эми, — умрете вы _все_. Мистер Сэндерсон желает разобраться с этим раз и навсегда. Как я уже говорила, это очень щедрое предложение. 

— Если вы каким-то образом, — впервые подает голос Лидия, изящно вытирая рот после того, как глотнула макиато, — попробуете угрожать или войти в контакт с Салли без нашего согласия, проживете недолго. 

— Ах, _мяу_ , — произносит перевертыш Жанна, — человечишка выпустила коготки.

Стайлзу надо было плюнуть ей в кофе. Он сумел бы сделать это незаметно.

Внезапное движение — и Жанна уже лежит на полу кофейни, свалившись со стула, одна из ножек которого _мистическим образом_ сломалась, а Эрика щеголяет мрачной усмешкой.

— _Упс_ , — цедит она, и Эми приходится вцепиться Фредрику в шею, чтобы не дать ему перепрыгнуть через стол, — нога соскочила.

За этим следует напряженный момент, включающий множество светящихся глаз и почти неуловимо меняющейся кожи, а потом Стайлз вдруг вспоминает, что они находятся в общественном месте. Он оглядывается, замечая, что в кофейню зашел еще один покупатель и смотрит на них, пока ждет свой заказ. Который выполняется очень уж медленно, потому что оба баристы тоже пялят на них глаза. 

Он встает, состроив заботливое выражение лица, и помогает перевертышу подняться, пожалуй, слишком сильно сжав ладонь на ее предплечье. 

— Ты такая неуклюжая, Жанна. — Он поднимает стул, потом сломанную ножку, которая валяется у стены рядом с ними. — Серьезно, как можно упасть со стула?

— Твоя правда, — соглашается Эми. Он поднимает взгляд, видя, что она, явно позабавленная, улыбается ему. Он насмешливо ухмыляется, радуясь, что лицо не видно из-за стола, а потом несет стул к прилавку.

— Я заплачу за… 

— О, нет, мистер Стилински, — торопится заверить Эли. — Клянусь, они каждый день ломаются. Все в порядке. 

— Отлично, — отвечает Стайлз и идет обратно, присаживаясь рядом с Дереком. 

— Вы покинете город, — начинает Стайлз, устав смотреть на улыбку Эми. Он проговаривает это твердым голосом, успокоив сердцебиение (сердце бьется чуть быстровато, но все-таки устойчиво, что и требуется), с угрожающим выражением лица, — в ближайшие три часа. Сядете на самолет до Норвегии или еще какой-нибудь дыры, которая находится _не в гребанной Северной Америке_ , и, когда вы приземлитесь, мы снимем обвинения и отпустим ваших друзей. 

Он понимает, что позволяет себе лишнее; знает, что они не обсуждали это перед стрелкой, потому что никто не знал, во что, блядь, ввязывается. Но его внезапно захлестывает злость (к которой примешивается малая толика зависти, потому что, как бы он ни старался, он никогда не сможет изобразить такую небрежную социопатию, как Эми). Он злится потому, что она обращается с его друзьями как со щенками. Злится потому, что она считает его трофеем. Просто злится. По многим причинам. Большую часть которых он даже не может идентифицировать. 

А еще он хочет, чтобы она свалила, просто потому, что давно мечтает перейти к более приятной части этого отпуска — траху с Дереком.

Что должно было произойти _месяца два назад_. 

Он понимает, что его игра убедительна, когда улыбка Эми спадает.

— Мы хотим… — начинает Эми, оправившись от потрясения.

— Мне _плевать_ , — Стайлз начинает смеяться, и это почти не игра, — чего вы хотите. Вы сейчас же уходите, садитесь на самолет и возвращаетесь к своему маленькому мистеру Сэндерсону. Делаете фото, заливаете его в «инстаграм», _меня не ебет_. Я просто — мы — просто хотим, чтобы вы убрались, и только после этого отпустим тех троих, что сидят в тюрьме. Я считаю, это довольно… как вы там сказали? Очень щедрое предложение? То, что надо. 

— Ебаный… — шипит на него Фредрик. Стайлз фыркает.

— О, вау, да я просто в ужасе. Давай, напади на меня в кофейне. — Он подается вперед, по пути толкая в сторону Скотта полупустой стакан и пару десятков пакетиков с подсластителями. — Давай, урод, _сделай это_. Помнишь своего приятеля Душечку? Он прижал меня к стенке, а я смог надрать ему зад и связать, как ебучую индейку на День благодарения…

— Достаточно, — прерывает его Дерек, оттягивая за воротник, а потом кладет руку ему на плечо, не давая двинуться или снова заговорить. — Вы уходите, мы отпускаем ваших дружков. За Салли Валлас будут следить, и если она начнет устраивать нам проблемы, — Дерек делает паузу, — мы о ней позаботимся.

— Что? — оживляется Скотт, нахмурив брови. — Дерек, чувак…

— Так же, как поступали с каждым, кто приносил неприятности Бикон-Хиллз, Скотт, — указывает Эллисон, и Скотт сдувается. Все смотрят на Эми, которая больше не улыбается. Она мрачно поджимает губы, а глаза превращаются в чисто черные. 

— Ой. — Стайлз стучит по столу, и она вздрагивает. — Держи свое дерьмо под контролем. Если не хочешь, чтобы завтра твоя фотография с глазищами варана оказалась на каком-нибудь TMZ [1]. — Он показывает подбородком в сторону покупателей: пары и еще одной женщины. И посмотрите-ка, снаружи околачивается папарацци. Интересно, как долго.

— Хорошо, — рычит Эми, поворачиваясь к Дереку. — У меня есть ваши номера. Позвоню, как только приземлимся…

— Нам нужны копии ваших билетов, — вмешивается Лидия, — или будет трудно убедить шерифа отпустить ваших друзей. Они устроили нападение на его сына.

— Разумеется, — отвечает Эми, — а нам необходимо личное заверение мисс Валлас в том, что она больше не будет участвовать в какой-либо хакерской деятельности. Для мистера Сэндерсона.

— Мы его предоставим, — заверяет Бойд.

И… повисает тишина. Больше нечего сказать, поэтому они только допивают свои напитки, не глядя друг на друга, демонстративно ожидая, когда кто-нибудь пошевелится. 

Это своего рода забавно. 

— Что ж, — говорит Эми, опустошив свою чашку. Она вновь кажется незаинтересованной, и раздраженная улыбка тоже вернулась на место. — Это была интересная неделя. Я довольна результатом.

— Примем к сведению, — отвечает Дерек, не так уж незаметно закатывая глаза. Стайлз фыркает и пихает его в бедро.

— Благодарю за кофе, мистер Стилински, — продолжает она, игнорируя Дерека и собственнически опуская руку на плечо Стайлза. У него появляется желание ее стряхнуть, но это привлекло бы лишнее внимание. — Я ваша поклонница еще с «Глаз багряного цвета».

А потом она выходит из кофейни, за ней следуют Фредрик и Жанна, которые выглядят гораздо менее собранными и насупившимися, и Стайлз… сдувается. Он сползает вниз, пока не откидывает голову на спинку стула, опустив руки и испуская долгий, измученный выдох.

— Что ж, — в полной тишине произносит Лидия, — это было… напряжно.

________________________________________

_— В новостях, — Стайлз крутится на стуле, однобоко улыбаясь, — меня называют красноглазым убийцей. Странно, правда? У меня карие глаза, обычные, невзрачные, совершенно ничего особенного._

_Адам, висящий на цепях, вкрученных в потолок, кричит что-то в полотенце, которое Стайлз в предыдущей сцене засунул ему в рот и заклеил сверху скотчем._

_— Ты знаешь, почему меня так называют? — Стайлз снова вращается, потом, повернувшись к Адаму, поднимается на ноги._

_— Глаза… — Стайлз показывает на свои. — Когда ты будешь мертв, я их у тебя выдавлю… — Адам скулит, в отчаянии трясет головой. Стайлз улыбается шире. — Это будет не больно, клянусь. Ты уже будешь мертв. Я их все равно заберу. У меня их уже целая куча, и когда они найдут твое тело, что ж… — Стайлз пожимает плечами. — У тебя будут красные, кровавые дыры на месте глаз._

_Он делает шаг ближе, наклоняется и приподнимает Адаму веко._

_— У тебя красивые глаза, — говорит он, — голубой и карий… центральная гетерохромия, так это называется. Прелесть._

_Адам хнычет_.

________________________________________

— Как думаешь, они правда послушаются и будут держаться подальше? — спрашивает Стайлз, как только Дерек выруливает с парковки возле кофейни. Они еще час сидели в уголке, попивали кофе и грелись в лучах хорошо проделанной работы, прежде чем начали расходиться. Бойд с Эрикой поехали к Айзеку, чтобы поговорить с Салли. Ну или пригрозить, припугнуть и _предупредить_. Скотт и Эллисон отправились следить за Эми и ее шайкой. А Лидия… что ж, по правде говоря, Стайлз уверен, что Лидия просто поехала к себе домой. Что-то насчет новой перспективы алгоритма, над которым она работает. 

Но Стайлз… Стайлз выдохся. По крайней мере, на сегодня.

Он убежден в том, что они справятся с остальным с минимальным его участием.

— Наверное, — отвечает Дерек. — Если вообще понимают разницу между хорошим и плохим.

— О-ох, ну ты и язва. — Стайлз откидывается на спинку сидения. — Если они вернутся, мы их убьем?

— Мы? — переспрашивает Дерек, приподнимая бровь.

— Да, мы, чувак, я же покупаю дом, помнишь? — смотрит на него Стайлз.

— Если понадобится, убьем. — Дерек пожимает плечами. — Или я мог бы просто снова упечь их за решетку. В этот раз, кажется, сработало.

— Ага, — усмехается Стайлз. — Это все мои _восхитительные_ навыки устрашения. 

Дерек кидает на него один-единственный взгляд, давая понять, что он не впечатлен, а потом молчит весь оставшийся путь до дома — до дома Дерека, конечно. Стайлз по большей части думает о присланных Мирандой сценариях. И, поскольку опасность исчезла (или исчезнет скоро), ему следует вернуться в дом отца? Сколько еще Дерек будет тормозить? Миранда рассердится, если он решит остаться еще на месяц? Это… 

— Стайлз, — зовет Дерек. У него хриплый голос, ломается посередине слова. Стайлз поднимает взгляд, замечая, что они остановились на светофоре где-то в пяти минутах от дома и их с обеих сторон окружает лес. 

— А? — Стайлз поворачивается и недоуменно моргает, замечая, как смотрит на него Дерек. Словно он голоден. Словно он… словно он его хочет. Ох, _блядь_ , да. Его внезапно хватают за рубашку и притягивают к себе, и он чувствует губы Дерека на подбородке, челюсти, шее. Язык лижет его губы, и он приоткрывает их, стонет, все еще находясь на шаг или два позади, в то время как Дерек уже _пожирает_ его. 

Он готов к продолжению, уже тянется одной рукой к ремню безопасности, чтобы отцепить его и перебраться к Дереку на колени, но в этот момент раздается гудок от стоящей позади них машины, и его рывком выбрасывает обратно в реальность.

— Это… — Дерек делает глубокий вдох, включая первую передачу.

— Ага, — выдыхает Стайлз, даже не пытаясь скрыть тупую улыбку на лице.

— Ты… — хрипит Дерек. 

— _Абсолютно_ , — говорит Стайлз с придыханием, надеясь, что правильно понял Дерека. Надеясь сверх гребанной надежды, что то, как Дерек на него смотрит, значит, что он хочет большего, чем богом проклятый, сексуально разочаровывающий поцелуй. Когда Дерек сглатывает, кивает, а потом давит на газ чуть сильнее, чем обычно, что ж, Стайлз засчитает это за положительный ответ.

Когда Дерек паркуется перед домом, Стайлзу хочется закричать, может, вихрем промчаться по подъездной дорожке и взлететь по лестнице, по пути стаскивая с себя одежду, но он не может, потому что его травмы _заживают_ , но еще не _зажили_. Так что он только почти твердыми руками убирает ремень безопасности и выбирается из машины как раз тогда, когда Дерек захлопывает дверь со своей стороны. 

Стайлз закрывает дверь, подходит к Дереку, ждущему его перед крыльцом, и останавливается. Он знает, что Дерек слышит, как нервно сбивается его сердцебиение, а еще он, наверное, просто сочится возбуждением.

Пожалуй, сверхъестественное обоняние — все-таки полезная штука. По крайней мере, ему не надо ничего говорить вслух. 

Не то чтобы у него с этим проблемы, просто так проще… меньше препятствий к тому, чтобы Дерек просто _знал_ , что он его хочет.

— Hola [2], — говорит Стайлз, когда тишина длится вот уже каких-то тридцать секунд. Это скорее напоминание Дереку, что вот он, _ждет_ , стоит перед домом, где есть спальня, и кровать, и, скорее всего, лубрикант… 

— Блядь, — очень лаконично высказывается Дерек, вздыхая, а потом сжимает голову Стайлза и притягивает к себе, вылизывая рот широкими мазками языка. Стайлз обожает поцелуи, типа, _реально_ обожает. Черт, пять секунд — и у него уже почти встал (возможно потому, что он чувствует, как напрягается под джинсами член Дерека, соприкасаясь, быть может, вполне целенаправленно, с его бедром), и он дышит так, словно только что пробежал марафон. 

Это все хорошо, но он хочет ощутить прикосновение его кожи. Он хочет чувствовать кожу Дерека — под ним, над ним, везде. Хочет скользить пальцами по мускулистой спине и впиваться ногтями в места, где выступают тазовые косточки. Он хочет, _да ну нахуй_ , увидеть его член. 

— В дом, — выдыхает Стайлз, когда губы Дерека движутся по его шее, оставляя засос прямо над яремной веной, его щетина царапает Стайлзу подбородок и шею. Он стонет, когда Дерек сдвигается и случайно задевает его член. — _Дерек_ , ну давай же. 

— Вроде как сложно, когда — блядь — твои руки, — Дерек стонет, кусает Стайлза за подбородок, хаотично двигая бедрами, — сжимают мою задницу. 

О, точно. Упс. Он сам не понял, как они туда забрались. 

— У тебя клёвая задница, — говорит Стайлз, пожимая плечами. Дерек на это смеется и отстраняется. Несильно, но достаточно для того, чтобы взять Стайлза за руку и начать тянуть его к крыльцу. Он открывает дверь, а потом Стайлз вдруг оказывается опрокинутым на диван и приподнимается на локтях. 

— Ах, — все, что удается ему выдохнуть, прежде чем Дерек садится верхом ему на бедра, одной рукой стягивая рубашку, а другой путешествуя с живота на грудь, в конце мягко скользнув по выпуклому шраму на плече.

Взгляд у Дерека жаркий по самое не могу. Хорошо, что он не смотрит ему в глаза — Стайлз не думает, что смог бы с этим справиться, не кончив в штаны, потому что у него своего рода кинк на глаза Дерека, — он наблюдает за тем, как его пальцы проходятся по отметинам, оставшимся от четырех когтей и протянувшихся от плеча к грудине. Большой палец Дерека проходится по соску (звук, который Стайлз при этом издает, — пронзительный и требовательный), и тот отвечает низким горловым рыком. 

Стайлз приподнимается, чтобы снять с Дерека рубашку, бросает ее через всю комнату и прижимается ртом к его ключице, плечу, оставляя на шее засос и зачарованно наблюдая за тем, как он быстро сменяет цвета от желтого к голубому и красному, а потом исчезает.

Он делает это снова, чуть ниже, покусывая кожу, слишком увлечённый, чтобы беспокоиться о том, что члены у обоих рвутся из джинсов, вздыхая, когда Дерек сжимает ладонями его шею, наклоняя голову для поцелуя.

— Если я, — начинает Стайлз, когда Дерек останавливается, начиная ворчать, когда пуговица джинсов Стайлза не желает поддаваться неловким пальцам, и тяжело вздыхает, — скажу кое-что стремное, у нас все равно будет секс?

— Возможно, — отвечает Дерек, пожимая плечами, намереваясь стянуть со Стайлза сначала джинсы, потом трусы, и… да, он уже обнажен. Ну, джинсы болтаются на одной лодыжке, а трусы запутались где-то на икрах, но все стратегически важное уже наго. И это очень горячо. А все из-за дерековых, блядь, глаз. _Проклятье_. 

Стайлз не скромник, черт подери. Больше нет. Но никто — повторяюсь, никто — не смог бы удержать себя в руках, если бы на них так смотрел Дерек. Он все еще прижимался бедрами к Стайлзу, проводя руками по бокам, по дорожке волос, что ведет от пупка к члену, и Стайлз реально, реально, _реально_ уже твёрд как камень.

— А свои джинсы, засранец, — его ворчание превращается в стон, когда Дерек наклоняется и посасывает оставленный на его шее засос, всем весом вжимаясь в Стайлза, пока тот не откидывается на спину. 

— Насколько стрёмный будет вопрос? — спрашивает Дерек, покусывая ключицу. Стайлз ворчит и поднимает руки, начиная возиться с молнией на штанах Дерека.

— Не то чтобы… блядь, — всхлипывает Стайлз, сжимая в руках ткань его джинсов, когда Дерек опускается вниз, мажет языком по соску — гребанная _дразнилка_ , — и двигается ниже, оставляя засосы у Стайлза на животе. — Чувак, сними их. _Пожалуйста_. 

Дерек хмурится, потом опускает взгляд на его член, поднимает глаза на рот Стайлза, его шею, где кожа горит красным и пышет жаром. Он облизывает губы, а потом поднимается на колени и начинает снимать джинсы. Стайлз ему не помогает от слова «совсем». Просто лежит и смотрит, и, быть может, хихикает, когда Дерек не сразу выпутывается из джинсов, когда пытается не задеть член. 

Но этот момент минует, потому что Дерек уже стянул джинсы до бедер, и его член… что ж, во-первых, он не обрезан. Во-вторых, толстый. Горячий и покрасневший на кончике, а по боковой стороне вьется вена, с которой Стайлзу невтерпеж что-нибудь сделать — прикоснуться языком, пальцами, своим _членом_. 

Это хороший член. Очень, очень хороший член. Так что Стайлза нельзя винить за то, что остальная часть стриптиза его больше не волнует. Не тогда, когда он может сесть и обвить его рукой, провести большим пальцем по щели на головке, пленившись низким стоном, который издает Дерек, когда он это делает, увидеть капельки предэякулята, стекающие по нижней стороне, _ощутить_ его в своей руке.

— _Стайлз_ , — зовет Дерек, и боже, как он это произносит. Словно он… словно он что-то хорошее. Что-то желанное. Ну или словно у него в руке его член, давай пока не будем разводить романтику в духе роз-и-колечек, Стилински. 

Стайлз смотрит в сторону, на сбившиеся на коленях джинсы Дерека, на сжатые в кулаки руки, потом поднимает взгляд к приоткрытым губам и вздымающейся груди, полуопущенным векам, из-под которых Дерек смотрит на него, а потом переводит взгляд на свой член и обратно.

— Ты просто… — выдыхает Стайлз, но его оттесняют на подушки, и Дерек опускается на него, пока их члены не соприкасаются, и внутри словно взрывается фейерверк. Все языковые навыки тут же выходят за дверь, остаются только звуки, полные отчаянного желания, он стонет и ахает, что-то бормочет, оставляя поцелуи на шее Дерека, в то время как он покрывает ими плечо Стайлза. Его зубов — человеческих зубов — достаточно, чтобы причинить приятную боль. Он приподнимает бедра, когда Дерек подает их вниз, и, когда Дерек сжимает их обоих ладонью, с оттяжкой начиная дрочить, пожалуй, чуточку грубовато, чуточку сильнее, у него словно отказывают голосовые связки, и с его широко распахнутых в экстазе губ слетает только _тишина_. 

А Дерек… что ж, Дерек прекрасен. Это и ежу понятно. Но сейчас, когда он накрыл его сверху, сосредоточенный на соприкосновении их членов, размазывая предэякулят между пальцами, с приоткрытыми губами и суженными зрачками, напрягая мышцы груди и пресса, он и вовсе кажется пиздецки неземным. 

Так что вряд ли его можно обвинить в том, что он кончает быстро и жестко, погрузив зубы в упругую, шелковистую кожу, напрягая мышцы и впиваясь ногтями в скользкие от пота бедра Дерека. Он выпускает удивленный стон при вспышке чистой _энергии_ удовольствия, чувствуя покалывание в животе и яичках, и по всей коже. 

Дерек же не останавливается, его член и бедра покрыты спермой Стайлза и собственным потом, он закрывает глаза, раздувает ноздри, толчки становятся более хаотичными. Стайлз под ним выгибается, обвивает член Дерека рукой, мозг затуманен оргазмом. 

Боже, он хочет взять его в рот.

— Блядь, хочу тебе отсосать, — говорит он низким, хриплым голосом. Его голос звучит так затрахано и сыто, как никогда раньше не звучал. Ни с кем другим. Должно быть, все дело в Дереке. 

Дерек не открывает глаз, но впивается ртом в ключицу Стайлза и кусает, кусает с силой, его толчки становятся быстрыми и неловкими, и, выгибая спину, Стайлз ахает, чувствуя на животе потеки спермы, которая смешивается с его собственной. Это примитивное и восхитительное ощущение. Дерек словно обмякает, наваливаясь на него всем весом, уткнувшись лицом в изгиб его шеи, овевая горячим дыханием.

Стайлз смотрит в потолок — на нем пятна в форме чашки и блюдца, — лениво поглаживая Дерека по бокам и пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

— Что ты хотел мне рассказать? — спрашивает Дерек, когда они чуть успокаиваются.

— А? — отвечает Стайлз. Он ерзает, приподнимая колено, чтобы устроиться поудобнее; движения медленные и вялые. Джинсы так и висят на лодыжке, а штаны Дерека до сих пор болтаются в районе колен. Ха.

— Ты сказал, — вздыхает Дерек, словно у него есть желание и поважнее. С этим Стайлз согласен: например, позволить ему отсосать… — Что у тебя там что-то стремное…

— А, — тянет Стайлз, морщась, когда пытается вспомнить и не может. — Я… не помню.

Дерек улыбается Стайлзу в шею, и, даже не видя этой улыбки, Стайлз знает, что она широкая и зубастая, и… ох.

— Подожди-ка, — говорит Стайлз, — зубы.

— Что? — Дерек приподнимается, хмуря брови. Стайлз ухмыляется. 

— Твои зубы, — Стайлз показывает на свои резцы, — очаровательные. Вот что я хотел сказать.

Дерек моргает, потом вздыхает, падает обратно, укладывая голову Стайлзу на ключицы. 

— Ты такой нелепый. 

Стайлз потягивается, поднимает руки над головой и вытягивает ноги, пока не слышит щелчок, лишь резко вздохнув, когда его член задевает достоинство Дерека, еще чувствительный от всех этих фрикций, оргазма и общей улетности происходящего. 

— Нам сегодня никуда не нужно? — спрашивает он. 

— Нет, — произносит Дерек хриплым и, кажется, сонным голосом. Божечки, он из тех мужчин, что любят подремать после оргазма. Мило. По правде говоря, это даже не сарказм. Это и правда мило. Потрясающе. Круто. Удивительно. Стайлз не против соней. — Просто спи, Стайлз.

— А что, если кто-то…

— Никто не войдет, — бормочет Дерек. — Я закрыл дверь.

________________________________________

_Это лишь доказывает, думает Стайлз, что люди должны, блядь, хотя бы иногда к нему прислушиваться. Нет, даже не иногда. **Всегда**. Им надо просто… просто заткнуться и послушать то, что он им говорит, когда настаивает на том, что ебанного оборотня, восставшего из мертвых, надо **снова** убить. Они должны прислушиваться, когда он говорит, что **мертвые должны оставаться мертвыми**. Действительно мертвыми. Они должны слушать, когда он говорит им не путаться с вышеупомянутым оборотнем. Они должны **прислушиваться** , когда он говорит, что вышеупомянутый чертов оборотень с каждым днем становится все более обезумевшим. _

_Но нет, Стайлза никто не слушает. Не тогда, когда дело касается сверхъестественного, потому что Стайлз **человек**. Стайлз — второстепенный персонаж, тот самый, которого главный герой игнорирует дай бог если шесть раз из десяти. Говорю тебе, Скотт. И Дереку, если на то пошло._

_Выпендрежники._

_Надо было ему остаться на Рождество в ЛА._

_А теперь он умрет. Умрет в свои девятнадцать, всего два раза занявшись сексом — **два раза** , — потому что Питер вырвет ему сердце, покажет его ему, и он ничего не сможет сделать, потому что он парализован. Питер каким-то образом достал яд канимы. Экстра-сильный, по-видимому, потому что он не может даже двинуть губами. Не может даже кричать, когда острые когти рвут его грудину по крепким белым костям. _

_Он не может кричать, даже когда чувствует, как тянутся мышцы, рвутся, когда Питер его потрошит, не кричит и тогда, когда Питер проводит темно-красную линию от груди до плеча, улыбаясь своей фирменной улыбочкой и, блядь, **посмеиваясь**. Он пытается кричать — где-то в груди зарождается булькающий звук, и он задыхается, по щекам текут слезы (боли, страха, ненависти, **ярости** ), — но голосовые связки отказываются повиноваться._

_Боже, как это больно. И ебать же его нахуй, его ждет смерть._

_Он умрет в подземном гараже. Никто за ним не придет, никто его не спасет. Он умрет._

_У Стайлза нет желания умирать, пусть его пристрастие к опасности и тупые полоумные идейки создают обратное впечатление, поэтому это открытие… навевает на него тоску. И злость. И **страх**. А еще своего рода смущение, потому что нормальные девятнадцатилетние парни не должны задумываться о своей смерти._

_— Даже если ты не можешь говорить, — хихикает Питер, указательным пальцем (когтем) зарываясь в живот Стайлза, — я **чувствую** , как ты думаешь. У тебя громкие мысли, Стайлз._

_О, ну ебать теперь, пидорас, думает Стайлз. Если бы он мог говорить, он, пожалуй, попытался бы его отвлечь. Может быть, разговором о семье, о том, как бы они этого не хотели, о том, что оно того не стоит. Но даже если бы он мог говорить и сказать это всё, он все равно не уверен, что это тронуло бы такого закоренелого психопата, как Питер._

_Блядь, он умр…_

_— Стайлз! — Это Скотт. Это голос Скотта, и он — Стайлз не видит его, потому что взгляд затуманен от непролитых слез и невозможности дышать, — но он слышит издаваемый Скоттом рев. А потом еще один и еще. А потом шипение — наверное, Эрика._

_Боль от раздирающих грудную мышцу когтей исчезает, сменяясь пульсацией, что, на самом деле, еще хуже. Стайлз моргает, замечая, что Питер исчез, и скашивает взгляд, видя кровь. Так много крови. И вся его. Она хлещет из него, сбегает по белым костям грудной клетки, окрашивая голубую футболку в черный цвет. Она у него на руках, и на бетоне под ним образовалось небольшое озерцо из крови, и он чувствует ее запах и… боже, как же ему не хочется умирать._

_Пожалуйста, он не хочет умирать._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] TMZ — новостной сайт.   
> [2] Hola (исп.) — привет.


	8. Глава 8

— Ох, ничего себе, — выдыхает Стайлз, — только посмотри на себя. — Он скользит рукой по гладким красным контурам и изгибам, наклоняется, чтобы прижаться щекой к…

— Стайлз, — вздыхает Дерек, — что ты делаешь? 

— Разве не видно? — Стайлз, обнимающийся с «ферарри», поднимает разочарованный взгляд. — Здороваюсь со своей малышкой, _Дерек_.

— Да ты ее того гляди трахнешь.

— Я ее обнимаю, Дерек, _обнимаю_. — Стайлз скашивает взгляд на Дерека, сидящего на ступенях крыльца. Угол немного странный, но он выглядит… — Ревнуешь?

— Да, именно так, Стайлз. Ревную. – Дерек приподнимает брови, очевидно чтобы показать, насколько глупым был вопрос. Стайлз вздыхает, поднимается и садится рядом с ним, не отрывая взгляда от машины. Парни из ремонтной мастерской доставили ее десять минут назад — отремонтированную, намытую, словно новенькую — к дому Дерека. Стайлз толкает его колено локтем.

— А стоило бы, — ухмыляется он.

— К тачке. — Дерек усмехается в ответ.

— Горячей тачке, — не соглашается Стайлз.

— Хочешь, чтобы я ревновал?

Стайлз какое-то время не отвечает, делая вид, что раздумывает, и откидывается на локти.

— Нет необходимости, — в итоге, пожав плечами, отвечает он. — На самом деле, ты вне конкуренции.

— Оу? — самодовольно тянет Дерек.

— Ага, _оу_ , — повторяет Стайлз. Дерек откидывается на локти рядом со Стайлзом, с лицом еще _более_ самодовольным, почти _удовлетворенным_ , и Стайлз хмыкает, качая головой. Он по-прежнему своего рода пленен Дереком, хоть и давно уже знает, что этот парень — кто-то больший, чем просто хмурый, язвительный и драчливый чувак, просто ему до сих пор удивительно, как… легко строить с Дереком отношения.

Даже после секса. Ладно, блядь, _особенно_ после секса. А у них не было никаких неловких минут, привычных после секса, ни вымученных фраз, ни чуждого молчания. Стайлз проснулся в тепле и уюте, прижимаясь спиной к дивану, под боком у Дерека, который уже не спал, а лежал на животе и смотрел на него с выражением, которое Стайлз до сих пор не может понять. И его джинсы все так же болтались в районе колен, и он сверкал голой задницей, и… и Стайлз чуть не взорвался от хохота. 

А потом была овсянка на обед, который прервал визит всех остальных, за исключением Эллисон и Лидии, морщивших носы при виде дивана и бросающих на Дерека недвусмысленные взгляды. 

Бойд с Эрикой остались ночевать в комнате для гостей, а Стайлз спал у Дерека в кровати. По-настоящему, блин, _спал_. И никаких шуры-муры.

Стайлз не собирается говорить Дереку (пока), как странно и волнующе, и _прекрасно_ он себя чувствовал, просыпаясь рядом с ним. Он знает, как быстро и крепко привязывается к нему, знает, что эта привязанность становится чертовски необходимой, когда в дело вошел секс. Что Стайлза немного пугает — это то, как сильно он не хочет эти отношения проебать. Как сильно он не хочет Дерека отпугнуть.

Не только потому, что у них одинаковый круг общения. Потому… что Стайлз хочет, чтобы у них получилось. 

Он фыркает при этой мысли, потому что серьезно, что случилось с этим не-совсем-тебя-ненавижу парнем? Что произошло со всем тем дерьмом, что он передумал в старших классах? Даже в выпускном классе, когда им пришлось бороться с неловкостью и недоверием? Когда иногда ему хотелось, чтобы Дерек просто… ушел. Нашел другое место проживания. Где-нибудь за пределами Бикон-Хиллз. Оставил Скотта в покое. Оставил в покое _его самого_. Позволил ему быть _нормальным_. 

И, конечно же, он умудрился втюриться в этого самого парня, с которым никогда не собирался становиться чем-то большим, чем друзья. Окей, друзья, если верить окружающим, с чертовой тонной нереализованного сексуального напряжения, но все же…

Типичный Стайлз, снова угодивший в дерьмо.

— Ты о чем-то задумался, — замечает Дерек, и по его голосу ясно, что он хочет знать, о чем. А Стайлз не считает, что ему захочется узнать (пока), о чем он думает, поэтому меняет тему. 

— Разве Скотт не сказал, что будет через пять минут? — жалуется он.

— Это же Скотт, — после паузы отвечает Дерек. — Время для него — скорее рекомендация. 

— Это была отсылка к «Пиратам Карибского моря»? — поворачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть на него, усмехается Стайлз.

— Не-а, — говорит Дерек, приподнимая, однако, уголок рта. Боже, это словно… словно у них стадия медового месяца. Стайлз дает неделю до того момента, как он начнет нарочно выбешивать Дерека, и, быть может, недели полторы, прежде чем Дерек начнет корить его за лень и подбивать назначить прослушивание, и вообще придираться по поводу и без. 

О, а еще Стайлзу стоит поддразнить его насчет журналов в кухонном шкафчике. Это его смутит. Может, он даже снова покраснеет. Блядь, а Стайлз бы хотел заставить его покраснеть. Он хочет, чтобы у него заалели кончики ушей, как обычно, а щеки все покрылись пятнами, тоже как обычно. 

Черт, как это было только вчера. 

— Ты думаешь о сексе? — фыркает Дерек, и Стайлз хохочет.

— Ага, — отвечает он. — Отсылки к фильмам меня заводят. 

Дерек снова дергает уголком рта и наклоняется, пока почти не соприкасается со Стайлзом губами. 

— Приму к сведению, — говорит он и целует Стайлза.

Они все еще целуются, неспешно и — срань господня, Стайлз никогда не думал, что использует это слово, описывая Дерека, — _сладко_ , когда приезжают Скотт и Эллисон с Айзеком и Салли (и Кари) на буксире.

________________________________________

_Каждый раз, глядя на шрамы, кожу, сморщенную и покрасневшую вокруг швов, спускающихся по плечу и заканчивающихся раной в форме буквы «У» на животе, где хирургам пришлось стягивать кожу над раздробленной костью, он вспоминает вспышки боли и кровь, улыбку Питера, холодный бетон, от которого тянуло гниющим мусором и выхлопными газами, булькающую в горле и легких жидкость._

_Поэтому он старается на них не смотреть._

_В первую неделю, очнувшись в больнице, он мало что соображает. Плавает в наркотических волнах препарата, который ему дают, чтобы он оставался в здравом уме, выныривая из них время от времени, просыпаясь с огоньками в глазах и чувствуя, как напрягается позвоночник._

_Встать с кровати ему разрешают в первый день второй недели. Идти больно, видеть рану — больно, болит **все**. _

_Где-то в середине третьей недели наконец приходят Дерек и Скотт. Или это отец наконец-то позволяет Скотту и Дереку его навестить._

_Он знает, что они теперь друзья — знает, что Дерек смирился с тем фактом, что Скотт никогда не будет его «бетой», и что Скотт понял, что весь этот мудацкий фасад, за которым прячется Дерек, — именно что фасад, — но видеть их в своей палате вместе все равно странно._

_— А вот и братья-засранцы, — шутит Стайлз и понимает, что шутка не проходит, потому что его лицо все еще сохраняет пепельный цвет, глаза ввалились, а слова звучат гораздо более ожесточенно, чем он полагал._

_Боже, он так устал._

_— Чувак. — Скотт подходит первым, садится на стул рядом с его кроватью, в котором обычно сидит отец. В его глазах плещется вина, и Стайлз слишком измотан для этого дерьма._

_— Извинения приняты, — говорит он. — Но за это я, когда выйду, вмажу тебе той битой, что твоя мама всегда держит под рукой. — Он неясным жестом обводит белую палату, которую уже ненавидит._

_— Он мертв, — произносит Дерек. — На этот раз окончательно._

_— Тебя это тоже касается, — отвечает Стайлз. Он не вполне уверен, что сможет претворить свою угрозу в жизнь, но чувствует себя лучше от одной мысли об этом._

_— Мы должны были тебя послушать, — произносит Дерек уже мягче._

_— Вы всегда должны меня слушать, — говорит Стайлз. — Особенно когда я говорю, что помешанный оборотень окончательно слетел с катушек, чувак._

_— Хорошо, — отвечает Скотт._

_Стайлз смотрит на Скотта, потом — на Дерека, потом — в окно, за которым моросит дождь. Блядь, как же он устал._

________________________________________

Салли обнимает его, когда выходит из машины. Долго обнимает, сплющив попавшую между ними Кари, которая шлепает Стайлза по шее и щекам и странно лопочет. Она бормочет что-то о благодарности и что она должна ему по гроб жизни, и как она напишет его имя в своем завещании, и если ему когда-нибудь будут нужны поддельные документы или деньги, или необходимо будет хакнуть какого-нибудь неприятеля, она все сделает, без вопросов.

Это все очень мило и очень стремно одновременно, и Стайлз даже рад, когда она наконец его отпускает.

— Давно не виделись, — говорит он, оглядываясь на Скотта, который маниакально обнимает «феррари», в то время как Эллисон с Дереком наблюдают за ним с ошеломленными выражениями лиц. 

— Мне нужен дом, — произносит Салли в ответ. — Ненавижу квартиры. Уже решила. Айзек поможет присмотреть жильё, когда найду работу.

— Типа… не хакерскую работу? — с надеждой спрашивает Стайлз.

— Я подумывала о ремонте компьютеров. — Салли пожимает плечами. — И подрабатывать на стороне, может, создам парочку игр. Стану, — она машет рукой, — типичным американским предпринимателем.

— Звучит круто. — Стайлз засовывает руки в карманы, оглядывается на Скотта, Эллисон и Дерека, которые теперь с серьезными лицами ведут разговор. 

— Бойд и Эрика тебе вчера все рассказали? — спрашивает Салли. — Насчет перевертышей?

— Я прикинулся шлангом, — усмехается Стайлз, отстраняясь, когда Кари тянется вперед в попытке схватить его за руку. — Правда, после того, как они сказали, что Лидии прислали билеты на самолет в… гм, Францию, верно?

— Это был ближайший рейс, — отвечает Салли. — И твой отец — классный парень, между прочим, — утром отпустил остальных. 

— Ага. — Стайлз кивает. — Бойд с Эрикой за ними проследят. — Он смотрит на Скотта, который большим пальцем нежно поглаживает синяк на подбородке Эллисон. Боже, этот чувак такой романтик. Это очаровательно. До тошноты очаровательно, но тем не менее. 

— Я тоже подыскиваю дом, — признается он, не сводя взгляда со Скотта и Эллисон. Ладно, и, может быть, с Дерека, потому тот _смеется_. Над чем-то, что сказала Эллисон, охренеть. Это просто… потрясающе. Он поворачивается, замечая, что Салли улыбается, а Кари скалит зубы.

— Я рада, Стайлз, — говорит она, потом, по какой-то неизвестной причине, приподнимает Кари – та хватается ручонками за его шею, и ему приходится поддержать ее, чтобы она не упала. И она, по неизвестной причине опять же, тут же начинает тянуть его за ухо. — У тебя есть деньги, устоявшийся образ жизни, _парень_ … 

— Только не… — начинает Стайлз, хватая Кари за ручку, чтобы ее остановить. Черт, а детки-то тяжелые. — И почему я держу… это?

— Ты нравишься Кари, — произносит Салли так, словно это очевидно. — И мне нужно поговорить с Дереком. — А потом она уходит к остальным. Стайлз приподнимает Кари, сажая на плечи, и следует за ней.

— Проклятье, Стилински, — восклицает Эллисон, когда он встает рядом с ней, пока Салли говорит Дереку что-то, от чего он вот-вот фыркнет. — Это будет в «твиттере», и мне похрен на…

— Что? — Стайлз смотрит на нее, потом морщится, когда Кари тянет его за волосы. — _Блядь_. 

— Чувак, следи за языком, — предупреждает Скотт.

— Скотт, ей три месяца, — говорит Стайлз, потом улыбается, когда Эллисон наводит на него телефон.

— Да, но… 

— Я тебя игнорирую, — распевает Стайлз, забираясь на водительское сидение своей машины и сажая Кари на колени.

Боже, это все так… по-домашнему. Словно дом принадлежит _им_ , а не Дереку. Словно они развлекают своих гостей. Словно Стайлз не упаковал уже свои вещи, потому что сегодня он возвращается к отцу. Ну или он думает, что сделает это сегодня. 

Разве что Дерек убедит его в обратном.

Это все часть его плана-по-невыбешиванию-Дерека. А это значит спать в одиночестве, это значит отложить мысли о семье и всем этом дерьме в дальний ящик. Не торопись, думает он, пусть все идет как обычно. Не беги впереди паровоза и не превращайся в банный лист. 

Точно.

Он показывает Кари, как шумит двигатель, кладет ее ручки на руль, и делает вид, что машина едет, когда появляется Салли, приседая перед ними на корточки. 

— Мы все, по-видимому, — начинает она счастливым, удовлетворенным и чуточку удивленным тоном, — идем на ланч? 

— Правда? — Стайлз было подумал, что Скотт приехал посмотреть на авто. Но идея неплоха. Сегодня Дерек работает в вечернюю смену, с отцом, потому что, по его словам, он «уже много пропустил». Так что выбраться на ланч действительно было бы неплохо. 

А потом Стайлз может вернуться за вещами, поехать к отцу, может, даже позвонить риелтору. Начать заниматься взрослыми вещами, в природе которых нет ничего сверхъестественного. 

Например, блин, оплатить счета. Ну или сказать бухгалтеру, чтобы та оплатила его счета. Выучить сценарии. Полазить по интернету и посмотреть, что о нем говорят. Как обычно. 

— Ага. — Салли усмехается и протягивает руки к Кари, и Стайлз помогает ей ее поднять. — Дерек сказал что-то о том, что оттуда поедет на работу, так что…

— О. — Стайлз морщит нос. — Тогда, пожалуй, пойду, принесу сумки.

Он выбирается из машины и подходит к мило воркующим Скотту и Эллисон. Внезапно думает, как странно, что никто не зашел внутрь. Но Скотт и так весь прошлый вечер кидал на диван Дерека уничижительные взгляды, так что, пожалуй, для не-людей смысл в этом есть. 

— Я слышал, у нас будет типа свидание на ланче? — говорит он, закидывая руку Скотту на плечо. Дерека на улице не видно — наверное, пошел переодеваться, и _о_ , как же Стайлзу хочется на это посмотреть, — поэтому у него есть немного времени, прежде чем придется пойти забирать сумки из спальни Дерека. Пойти туда сейчас не кажется хорошей идеей.

Ему наверняка захочется запрыгнуть на переодевающегося Дерека, а учитывая, что они не одни… лучше не надо. 

— Ага. Это нормально? — Эллисон смотрит на него, искренне и широко распахнув глаза. — Я свободна на несколько часов, а вечером не смогу уйти с работы, так что, думаю…

— Я не жалуюсь, — отвечает Стайлз. — Я за всю неделю был только в кофейне.

— Ну, ты ранен, чувак. — Скотт смотрит на него как на идиота. — И ты знаменит. То есть, из-за этого…

— Я не просил _отвечать_ , Скотт, — бурчит Стайлз.

— О. — Воцаряется тишина, и Стайлз оглядывается, замечая, что Салли прислонилась к машине Скотта и Эллисон, качая Кари на руках и просто… глядя на них. Он улыбается, машет, и она отвечает тем же.

Стремно.

— Итак, — начинает Стайлз, — вся эта фигня с перевертышами была чистым безумием, да? Рад, что все закончилось. Я говорил вам, что подыскиваю дом?

— Ты прошлым вечером это раз пять сказал, — стонет Скотт. — И я _знаю_ , что только за тем, чтобы увидеть реакцию Дерека, так что даже не… 

— Это мило! — Эллисон пихает Скотта локтем. — Они влюбле…

— Нет! Не сглазь! — Стайлз машет руками так яростно, что Эллисон удивленно замолкает. Однако ее ухмылку невозможно игнорировать, поэтому он _точно_ знает, о чем она думает. 

Он неприязненно отстраняется от Скотта.

— Засранцы, вы все.

Он заходит в дом, что-то бормоча и слыша за спиной смех Эллисон. У него красные уши, черт побери. И щеки. И шея.

Черт, в следующем фильме он просто обязан исполнить реально крутую роль, чтобы показать всем, каким охуенным он может быть.

Если постарается, конечно.

Когда Стайлз открывает дверь в спальню, Дерек стоит в одних только форменных брюках и теребит пуговицы рубашки, и Стайлз думает, что у него того гляди появится кинк на форму.

— О, — восклицает он, глядя на его выпирающие тазовые кости и вспоминая, как проводил ногтями по горячей, упругой, мягкой коже. — Я только возьму чемодан.

— Ладно, — отвечает Дерек, натягивая майку и не сводя взгляда с шеи Стайлза, на которой под воротником пиджака и худи прячется масса засосов. Типа _дохренища_. Похоже, склонность к клеймению у оборотней в крови.

Но, без вранья, это горячо. 

— Поверить не могу, что ты уже возвращаешься на работу, чувак. — Стайлз проходит к чемоданам, потом вспоминает, что зубная щетка и всякая такая ерунда остались в гостевой ванной. Вздыхает, выходит, чтобы их забрать, и возвращается с шампунем, кондиционером и кремом, который прописал дерматолог, чтобы, по ее словам, _лицо было гладеньким_. Дерек по-прежнему в одной майке сидит на кровати, опустив взгляд в пол.

Когда Стайлз заходит в комнату, он поднимает взгляд, потом смотрит на туалетные принадлежности у него в руках и ухмыляется.

— Иди нахуй, это для работы, — ворчит Стайлз, проходя мимо и укладывая вещи в чемодан.

— Ты можешь остаться, — предлагает Дерек, когда ему как раз удается затолкать шампунь в один из боковых кармашков.

— А? — Стайлз поднимает взгляд. Он слышал, что сказал Дерек, и знает, что Дерек это понимает, потому что у него екнуло сердце. Ебанные оборотни. Он и так слишком заморачивается насчет того, как его внутренние органы реагируют на внешние раздражители. _Слишком_. 

— Ты можешь остаться, — со вздохом повторяет Дерек, надевая рубашку и застегивая пуговицы. — Здесь. Сегодня. Или пока не найдешь дом. Если хочешь.

Стайлз прикусывает щеку изнутри, чтобы сдержать улыбку. Только вот это не срабатывает. Щеки болят от того, насколько широко расплывается улыбка. 

— Хорошо, — отвечает он, потому что серьезно, что бы вы на это сказали? Конечно, он хочет остаться. 

— Отлично, — говорит Дерек, нарочито бесстрастно продолжая застегивать рубашку. Но его губы поджаты, а челюсть напряжена, словно он тоже старается сдержать улыбку. 

— Можем заказать еду, — предлагает Стайлз, вытаскивая все туалетные принадлежности, которые успел засунуть в чемодан, и вставая. — Когда у тебя смена кончается?

— Поздно.— Дерек поднимается на ноги. Стайлз не пускает слюни. _Не пускает_. — Вернусь в полночь.

— Оставлю тебе что-нибудь. — Стайлз выходит из спальни и отправляется в гостевую ванную расставлять все по местам. Поймав свое отражение в зеркале, он понимает, что выглядит… счастливым. Восторженным. Так, блядь, заметно, на самом-то деле.

Закончив, он возвращается и прислоняется к дверному косяку, засунув руки в карманы и наблюдая за тем, как Дерек поднимает кошелек.

— Я поеду на своей, — говорит Стайлз, делая шаг назад, чтобы дать Дереку пройти. Только вот Дерек не проходит мимо. Он останавливается, наклоняется и делает глубокий вдох, сдвигая у Стайлза воротник и прижимаясь губами к его шее.

Ну, тогда ладно. Да… это, ага, это потрясно. 

— Гм, — с пониманием произносит Стайлз.

— Блядь, — с таким же пониманием отвечает Дерек, — ты так хорошо пахнешь.

________________________________________

_**@Stilisms, фанатский твиттер-аккаунт.**  
\--Здесь собрано все, о чем нам рассказывает Стайлз Стилински.--_

 _«Я реально хочу замутить какой-нибудь монстрячий фильм категории B. [1] Чтобы типа сделать себя первым, кто погиб от того, что его затоптал гигантский мутант котопса»_. — В ответ на вопрос «Уже нашел какую-нибудь работенку?» из интервью на красной дорожке.

 _«Вы о парне, которого я сыграл в «Заморозке»? Та еще скотина. Если бы я его когда-нибудь встретил, поцарапал бы ключом его машину, пожалуй»_. — Из интервью с Конаном О’Брайеном. 

_«Я такой неловкий, вы себе даже не представляете. Я слишком неловок и нелеп для существования»_. — Подслушано на афта-пати «Золотого глобуса». 

_«Однажды на контрольной по экономике в старшей школе я написал об истории мужского обрезания. По достоинству не оценили»_. — В ответ на вопрос «Ты был хорошим учеником в старших классах?» из интервью на красной дорожке. 

_«У меня проблемы с оральной фиксацией. Если мне в руки что-то попадает, я в конечном итоге использую рот, чтобы… звучит неправильно, поэтому не берите в голову»_. — Когда его спросили о склонности к жеванию во время пресс-джанкета «Красного Колпака». 

_«Я любовник, а не воин. Только если это не борьба за любовь, и потом… да, точно, так и есть»_. — Из интервью для «Teen-Vogue». 

_«Если бы я был сверхъестественным существом, кем бы я был?_ [пятиминутный хохот] _О, боже. Гнусным снежным человеком»_. — В ответ на вопрос фаната на Комик-Коне. 

_«Тренер пытался заставить меня заняться йогой. Я набил себе фонарь, когда попробовал выполнить позу вороны»_. — Когда речь зашла о том, чем он занимается вне работы на интервью, посвященном фильму «Брейк».

 _«Почему я ни с кем не встречаюсь? Я постоянно с кем-нибудь встречаюсь. Только они убегают, когда я начинаю за десертом говорить о “World of Warcraft”»_. — Из интервью для журнала «Vogue».

 _«Мне нравится делать вид, что проблемы не существует, пока она не исчезает сама по себе. Работает до сих пор»_. — Из беседы о просочившихся в интернет скандальных фотографиях на пресс-джанкете «Сложностей».

 _«Первым человеком, которому я сказал, что получил роль Тодда, был мой лучший друг, потому что он говорил, что никто из нас никогда не будет Робином. Тодд нанес ему удар»_. — В ответ на вопрос фаната на Комик-Коне.

________________________________________

— Так в каком фильме ты хочешь сняться? — спрашивает Скотт. — В научно-популярном или комедии, или…

— Я отправлю демонстрационные ролики, — Стайлз кусает сэндвич и откидывается на спинку диванчика в кабинке, — для научно-популярного фильма и для комедии.

Сидящий рядом Дерек ссутулился над бургером и картошкой фри, успевая одновременно есть и обжигать взглядом чувака в трех столиках от них, который, не отрываясь, разглядывает их компанию. Стайлз пихает его в бок локтем, и Дерек переводит взгляд на него.

— Держите себя в руках, заместитель шерифа, — предупреждает он, а потом поворачивается обратно к Скотту и Эллисон, которые сидят напротив. С другого бока на его стороне Салли пытается накормить Кари яблочным пюре, и… выходит у нее не лучшим образом. 

Потому что его рукав уже забрызган капельками этого пюре, а Кари смотрит на него так, словно ей хочется бросить его ему в лицо.

— Но до этого еще несколько недель, — продолжает он, потом показывает на свое лицо. — Надо подождать, пока это не исчезнет. Так что сейчас у меня каникулы. 

— Так ты собираешься вернуться к бездельничанью на диване и просмотру череды отмененных ТВ-шоу? — поддразнивает Эллисон.

— Гм, да, — отвечает Стайлз, потому что это _очевидно_ , — и я подыскиваю…

— Только не это, — стонет Скотт.

— Дом, — ухмыляется Стайлз. Дерек косится на него со своего места. Его колено прижимается к бедру Стайлза, и это приятно. — И, по-видимому, Лидии хочется, чтобы я перечитал ее диссертацию, что займет несколько дней, потому что это дерьмо такое унылое. 

— Уф, я так рада, что она меня не заставила, — вздрагивает Эллисон. 

— Ну и, — продолжает Стайлз, наклоняясь, чтобы откусить сэндвич, — все такое прочее. Не помню, что именно, но все такое. Все такое очень важное актерское прочее.

— Красноречиво, — с полным ртом бубнит Дерек. Стайлз в отместку утаскивает с его тарелки картошку фри и старается не думать о том, что менее чем неделю назад он участвовал в последней сверхъестественной стычке, или о том, что сегодня он ночует у Дерека, по видимости, в кровати у Дерека, _с_ Дереком. Или о том, что в этой закусочной на него пялятся по меньшей мере пять человек. Правда, он неплохо навострился в игноре, поэтому ему удается просидеть ланч, не сворачиваясь в клубок страха и проблем с чувством собственного достоинства, не запрыгивая на Дерека, который, в свою очередь, не рычал на наблюдающих за ними людей. 

Правда, когда ланч заканчивается, он отчасти этому рад. Потому что иногда мозг Стайлза бежит впереди него — теряется во всем происходящем дерьме, — и ему приходится успокаивать себя или он рискует вернуться к тому, каким он был в старших классах. Гипербдительным. Почти нытиком. Параноиком. _Таким_ параноиком. 

Он обещает прийти на ужин к Скотту и Эллисон где-то на следующей неделе, обнимает Салли и оказывается общупанным Кари, и наблюдает за тем, как они уходят, прислонившись рядом с Дереком к его машине. 

— Ладно, — говорит он, хлопая Дерека по плечу тыльной стороной ладони, — увидимся вечером. — Он отталкивается от машины, делает пару шагов, потом оборачивается, замечая, что Дерек так и стоит и смотрит на него. — Гм, спасибо. Что позволил остаться у тебя, — произносит он, оглядываясь и ухмыляясь при виде кучки подростков, наблюдающих за ними из закусочной, чуть не приклеившись лицами к окнам. 

Ему хочется поцеловать Дерека. Ему очень, очень хочется поцеловать Дерека. Но они у всех на виду, а он актер, и такие вещи становятся достоянием общественности очень быстро.

— Пожалуйста, — отвечает Дерек, усмехаясь. Однако в выражении его лица что-то настораживает. Словно… словно Дерек тоже хочет его поцеловать? Прямо сейчас? Это было бы… это было бы интересно.

Стайлз идет к машине, все еще думая об этом, садится внутрь и едет — и да, приятно слышать, как мурлычет двигатель, — обратно к дому Дерека. 

Где тут же лезет в кухонный ящик и вытаскивает все журналы, положив их там, где Дерек сможет их увидеть. «Вог» он аккуратно опускает прямо на подушку Дерека.

Потом, нервный, дерганый и взвинченный, отправляется на пятимильную пробежку.

После этого день тянется медленно, и, когда в четыре звонит Миранда, то не отвлекает ни от чего особенно важного. 

— Миранда! — вопит он. — Что случилось?!

— Скучаешь? — спрашивает она, явно позабавленная.

— Пф-ф. — Стайлз падает обратно в кресло и перекидывает ноги через подлокотник. — Я не могу обрадоваться твоему звонку? Ты давно…

— Не звонила? Да, конечно. У меня пара вопросов.

— О нет. — Стайлз не знает, чего она хочет, но тон ее голоса вызывает подозрения. Он надеется, что никто не заметил в кофейне перевертышей. Или оборотней. Он не думает, что Миранде или Джоан…

— Первый: я услышала от Келли, что ты подыскиваешь там дом? 

— Да.

— Мило. — Стайлз слышит пощелкивания и предполагает, что Миранда играется с ручкой. Она делает это только тогда, когда размышляет, как сформулировать вопрос. — Полагаю, ты преодолел все, что заставляло тебя вздрагивать каждый раз, когда я упоминала о возвращении в Бикон-Хиллз? 

— Угу, — бурчит Стайлз. — Я это сделал. Сделал это я… сделал. 

— Никаких выражений в стиле Йоды, Стайлз. Сколько раз я говорила, что презираю Йо… 

— Бу-бу-бу, я тебя не слушаю, Йоду любят все. — Стайлз поднимает с журнального столика ноутбук и кладёт на колени, ставит телефон на громкую связь и оставляет у себя на груди. 

Он официально достиг нового уровня лени.

— Кроме того, что за жеребца я то и дело вижу на фотографиях? — спрашивает Миранда. При первом размышлении этот вопрос кажется случайным, но Стайлз чувствует стоящую за ним подоплеку «ах-ха, я тебя подловила!». 

— Это… какого жеребца? — переспрашивает он.

— Заместителя шерифа, — уточняет она. — Того самого, на которого ты бросаешь влюбленные взгляды.

— Ты только что сказала «влюбленные взгляды», Миранда? — пытается отвлечь ее Стайлз.

— _Стайлз_.

— Он… гм… — Блядь, он — его Дерек, вот кто он такой. Только он этого не говорит. — Это, гм, Дерек. Дерек Хейл. Друг.

— Типа бойфренд? 

— Нет, типа друг. 

— _Хорошо_ , друг с привилегиями? — Теперь Миранда забавляется – это слышно по тому, что она перестала щелкать ручкой.

— _Нет_ , друг-друг, _а что_? 

— Я видела фото, на котором вы целуетесь в машине, — нараспев произносит она. Ох, проклятье. 

— Блядь. — Стайлз знал, что что-то произойдет. Он прямо _чувствовал_ , что облажается. Черт. Он закрывает ноутбук и зажмуривается; может, если он зажмурится изо всех сил, все это исчезнет? 

— Там видно половину лица, — говорит Миранда через минуту. — Камера папарацци была неисправна, на фотографии странный блик.

— Ты можешь… — Он вздыхает. — Можешь попросить Джоан об этом позаботиться?

— Я не… 

— Он не вполне одобряет всю эту общественную сторону личной жизни, — говорит Стайлз, активно шевеля мозгами, — и у нас все только началось. Миранда, я не хотел бы проебать эти отношения ещё до того…

— О, так у вас с ним серьёзно?

— Замолчи, — стонет Стайлз. — Ты можешь об этом позаботиться? Я пострадавший, помнишь? Это не убедит Джоан помочь?

— Все будет в порядке, Стайлз, — заверяет Миранда, снова кликая ручкой. — Я ее заставлю.

— Уф, спасибо. Я тебя обожаю. Ты королева среди королев, — успокаивается Стайлз.

— Только ты должен с ним поговорить. Предупредить, — советует она.

— Да, так и сделаю. — Он вздыхает. — Что-нибудь еще?

— А, сценарии, — начинает Миранда. — Как тебе? 

— Все обалденные. Я подумываю о «Добытчиках» и «Небесном челноке».

— Значит, Уидон, да? — Голос Миранды звучит самодовольно. 

— Это научно-популярный хоррор. — Стайлз пожимает плечами. — Мне нравятся научно-популярные хорроры. А «Добытчики» кажутся… остроумным фильмом.

— Тогда свяжусь с обоими режиссерами. — Он слышит, как она что-то пишет. — И спрошу, когда ты им нужен.

— Звучит хорошо, только, ну, знаешь, — Стайлз почесывает швы на лбу, — помни о швах. Мне нужно еще недели две, пока лицо не приобретет…

— Поняла, поняла. Просто отдыхай, оставайся _нормальным_ и все такое. Поговори со своим парнем, прочитай сценарии, избавься от швов и больше не попадай в аварии, хорошо? 

— Спасибо, Миранда.

— Пожалуйста, — отвечает она и вешает трубку.

Нормальным, ха-ха-ха. 

Его жизнь _какая угодно_ , только не нормальная.

________________________________________

_Стайлз понимает Сэма. Он ему не нравится, но он его понимает. На самом деле, они даже похожи. Единственное отличие в том, что Стайлз стремится поглотить боль, а Сэм… Сэм позволяет ей клубиться вокруг. Он провоцирует ею окружающих. Подзадоривает, вызывая их на противостояние, заставляя спрашивать, что у него не так, пытаться его **исправить**. Как персонаж, он завораживает. Как человек, он первоклассный мудак. _

_— Так ты хочешь, — Стайлз крутит банку пива, которую держит в руках, прежде чем сделать глоток, — меня спасти._

_— Нет, — огрызается Тони. Он убедительно пьян. Стайлзу плохо удается играть пьяных. То и дело мешают руки и ноги._

_— Тогда чем оправдан этот интерес? — Стайлз делает еще глоток, пожимает плечами. — Я не догоняю, большой парень._

_— Я просто… ты себя убиваешь, Сэм. — Тони вздыхает, устало проводит рукой по лицу. — Я не понимаю, почему._

_— Без причины, — отвечает Стайлз. У Сэма дерьмовая предыстория: наркотики, изнасилование, насилие, смерть, шайка, нищета и тому подобное. Стайлз считает, что это — предыстория — вроде как… глупо. Но в случае с персонажем это срабатывает. Ему только хотелось бы, чтобы она была чуточку более… своеобразной, пожалуй. Менее предсказуемой. — Я просто подумал, что это забавно._

_— Забавно? — Тони потягивает пиво. — Ну ты и ебнутый._

_Стайлз какое-то время наблюдает за ним._

_— Почему ты напиваешься, док?_

_— Я пытаюсь тебя понять…_

_— Почему ты напиваешься? — Стайлз наклоняется вперед, ухмыляется. — Ты делаешь это для забавы? Или пытаешься забыть все дерьмо, что было в твоей жизни? Дети. Жена. Работа. Что такого неправильного в твоей идеальной жизни, док, что ты сидишь сейчас со мной и пытаешься утвердиться, спасая еще одного наркомана? Это жалко, чувак, если говорить начистоту._

_— Пошел нахуй, — выдыхает Тони._

_— Угу-угу, — мычит Стайлз._

________________________________________

Стайлз засыпает в кресле, которое окрестил своим после просмотра «Пандорума», «Чужого» и половины «Прометея» (три из списка почти дюжины фильмов, которые он решил посмотреть для подготовки к научно-популярной роли), и просыпается от того, что Дерек щелкает его по носу.

Что грубо, чувак. Мило, но грубо.

— Встаю, _встаю_ , блядь, — стонет Стайлз, хлопая Дерека по руке. Морщится, когда открывает глаза, и снова морщится, когда пытается подняться. — Сколько времени?

— За полночь, — отвечает Дерек, усмехаясь. Вот мерзавец. 

— Уф. — Стайлз снова откидывается на спинку и прикрывает глаза рукой. — Я уснул и забыл заказать еду. Прости, я…

— Я принес. — Дерек показывает в сторону кухни, и Стайлз оживляется.

— Ты теперь экстрасенс? — Он пытается расслабиться, морщась и потряхивая занемевшей ногой, когда кожу на ней покалывает.

— Нет, я проголодался, а это то, что осталось, — говорит Дерек, уходя на кухню.

— Блядь, — говорит Стайлз и тут же винит в этом словечке тот факт, что он только что проснулся, — у тебя классная задница.

— Почему везде валяются журналы? — спрашивает Дерек вместо того, чтобы ему ответить. Стайлз, правда, улавливает его реакцию, потому что чертовски навострился в чтении языка его тела и замечает, как чуть покраснели его щеки и как он внезапно выпрямился. Хех.

— Как и тебе, — Стайлз стонет, когда поднимается на ноги, по-прежнему не повышая голоса, хотя Дерек уже ушел на кухню, — мне нравится смотреть на мои фотографии. 

Когда он заходит на кухню, на стойке стоят пакеты с китайской едой, и выпущенный им стон звучит почти пошло. Дерек довольно усмехается и начинает распаковывать контейнеры. Стайлз, конечно же, помогает.

— Как отец? — спрашивает он, вкрадчиво подталкивая чау-мейн в свою сторону. Контейнер наполовину пуст, так что он думает, что Дереку хватит.

— Хорошо, — говорит Дерек, протягивая ему палочки. — Как пробежка?

— Я словно у всего ебанного соседства под наблюдением, — бурчит Стайлз с полным ртом грибов. И баклажанов, он почти уверен, что это баклажаны. — Кто меня видел?

— Заместитель Сондерс, — отвечает Дерек и принимается за еду. Стайлз понятия не имеет, кто это. Из нового набора, наверное. Или относительно нового.

— Эм-м, — начинает Стайлз, потому что сейчас такой же удачный момент, как и любой другой, верно? Чтобы рассказать Дереку о фотографии? О фотографиях. Стайлз, по правде говоря, не знает, сколько там фотографий. Знает только, что они просочатся в интернет. Их не опубликуют, но через пару дней они всплывут на каком-нибудь блоге. И Миранда сказала, что лица Дерека не видно, так что…

На самом деле, стоит попросить прислать их ему. 

…Для исследования.

Он надеется, что Дерек не слишком разозлится. В конце концов, это он полез целоваться. А если разозлится, будем надеяться, Стайлз сможет отшутиться.

— Что? — Дерек поднимает на него взгляд, вероятно услышав, как забилось у него сердце, или даже ощущая его душевные метания. Может, оборотни умеют унюхать страдание. Это ведь форма страха, верно? 

— Какой-то засранец сфотографировал, как мы обжимались в твоей машине. — Он засовывает в рот клецку, прожевывает и проглатывает, прежде чем продолжить: — Однако твои глаза засветили фотки, поэтому твое лицо там не видно. Это просто, гм… об этом уже позаботились, они не будут опубликованы, но… — Стайлз не отрывает взгляда от стоящих перед ним контейнеров, жуя и одновременно пытаясь придумать способ сделать ситуацию менее неловкой.

— _Стайлз_. 

— Мне очень жаль. — Стайлз вздыхает. — Я даже не заметил этого ублюдка, и ещё слишком рано, то есть, чтобы выносить это, — он жестом показывает сначала на Дерека, потом на себя, прочищает горло, — чем бы оно ни было, на публику. То есть, я был бы рад. Я не против, вот. Просто хочу, чтоб ты знал: если у нас все сложится, это обретет… огласку. 

— Ты паникуешь? — спрашивает Дерек. Стайлз поднимает глаза, замечая, что тот многозначительно, со скептическим выражением лица жует спаржу. Что странно, ведь Стайлз ожидал каменную непроницаемость.

— А ты нет? — растерянно спрашивает он. — Ты оборотень, чувак, разве это не плохо для вас — быть публичной фигурой?

— Знаменитости из мира сверхъестественного есть повсюду, — пожав плечами, признается Дерек. Стайлз откладывает это откровение на «потом» и старается сосредоточиться на том, что Дерек _не против того, что его фотографируют_. В частности, он не против того, что его фотографируют, _пока он целуется со Стайлзом_. Стайлз не знает, что произошло с Дереком, пока его не было. Может, его изменило время. Может, это было… ну, время. И принятие. И меньшее количество сверхъестественных драм. Стая. Может, он ходил к психологу, хотя Скотт об этом не упоминал. Да и сказал бы Дерек об этом Скотту?

Нет, не сказал бы.

Что-то сделало его… целостным. Сделало таким. Не изменило — тот Дерек, которого Стайлз так хотел (пожалуй, не так уж тайно, понимает он теперь) в старших классах, все еще здесь, — просто сделало его более счастливым и _более Дереком_ , если это возможно. Может, сделало более человечным, чем он был до пожара. До Кейт.

Достаточная часть Стайлза злится, что он не был здесь, чтобы увидеть, что произошло. Что сделало его… таким. Еще большая часть рада, что он здесь сейчас.

Он смотрит на Дерека, приоткрыв рот, распахнув глаза и моргая, пытаясь понять и не понимая. 

— О, — тонким голосом произносит он. Рычит, прочищает горло, произносит громче: — _О_. 

— На самом деле, видимость приносит еще большую пользу, — говорит Дерек, копошась палочками в одном из контейнеров. 

— Пользу? — повторяет Стайлз, все еще пытаясь оправиться от того, что Дерек не против. — Ты… ты хотел бы?.. 

Какое-то время Дерек разглядывает его поверх контейнера, словно что-то обдумывает. Что-то эмоционально изматывающее, судя по тому, сколько раз меняется выражение его лица. В конце концов он закатывает глаза и опускает контейнер, и Стайлз подается вперед, потому что _не понимает_. 

— Да, — говорит Дерек и… и все. Это весь ответ.

— О, да ладно. — У Стайлза опускаются плечи. — Ты не можешь… не можешь просто сказать это и не объяснить, почему. 

За этим следует долгая пауза, но на этот раз Дерек опускает голову и держит контейнер под таким углом, чтобы Стайлз не видел его лицо.

— Я не могу с этим бороться, — говорит он, опуская контейнер в тот момент, когда Стайлз сдается и уминает еще одну клецку. — Я боролся со многими вещами, и я, — он морщится, — я не хочу бороться еще и с этим. 

Стайлз находится в какой-то внутренней прострации. Может, и внешней тоже, потому что он словно… застывает и не знает, что делать. Слишком много мыслей в голове. Правда, все они — лишь различные коннотации того факта, что _о боже, нихрена себе, это было признание, о, вау, ладно, успокойся, ох, блядь_. Зрение начинает размываться, потому что он не моргает, а палочки для еды, которые он держал в одной руке, в итоге оказываются в коробке, которую он держит в другой.

— Ты шокирован. — Дерек скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом, делая шаг назад. 

— Нет! — Стайлз хватает его за руку. — Ладно, да, но это приятный шок.

— Приятный шок, — повторяет Дерек.

— _Да_ , приятный шок. Когда ты слишком счастлив и в твоем мозгу возникает короткое замыкание, засранец. — Стайлз проводит свободной рукой по лицу. — Это как гром среди ясного неба, я имею право испытывать шок.

— На самом деле, нет, — косится на него Дерек. 

— Да, — не соглашается Стайлз. — Для меня да. Но, опять же, для меня. Я рад, что ты не хочешь с этим бороться, даже если ты вроде как…

— Вроде как это делал. — Дерек пробует стир-фрай. — Но теперь нет.

— И это очень зрелое решение, — не может промолчать Стайлз, — учитывая, что тот Дерек, которого я знал в старших классах…

— Был злобным, обиженным мудаком? — продолжает Дерек, приподняв бровь. 

— Не то чтобы ты сейчас не такой, — добавляет Стайлз. — Просто менее… эмоционально скрытный. Что просто вау, это делает меня счастливым, чувак. 

— Спасибо, полагаю. 

После этого они едят в тишине. Хотя у Стайлза такое творится в голове, что он не может назвать это полноценной тишиной. У него очень громкие, громкие, громкие мысли.

Большая их часть посвящена тому, как сказать Дереку, что ему хочется секса. Он мог бы просто типа на него наброситься. Мог бы сделать что-то неловкое. Может, подождать, пока Дерек не пойдет в ванную и уже потом наброситься. Или мог бы…

— Ты себя накручиваешь, — вмешивается в его мысли Дерек, и Стайлз поднимает взгляд, замечая, что Дерек скребет по дну одного из контейнеров. — Не знаю уж, о чем ты там думаешь, но ты себя накручиваешь.

— Ох, — тянет Стайлз. А он прав. — Я только…

— Хотя догадаться можно. — Дерек нарочито шумно вдыхает через нос, самодовольно ухмыляется и начинает собирать пустые контейнеры.

— Ага, что ж, уверен, будь я оборотнем, я бы тоже кое-что учуял, — издевательски замечает Стайлз. Усмешка Дерека становится только шире.

— Ты наелся? — спрашивает он, и, когда Стайлз кивает, выбрасывает оставшиеся контейнеры, а потом вытирает стойку влажной салфеткой.

— Какой хозяйственный волк, — ерничает Стайлз. — Марта Стюарт для сверхъесте… ах, хорошо, — замолкает он, когда Дерек обходит стойку, прижимает его к ней и целует. Его губы на вкус как пряный перец чили и соус из устриц, и когда Стайлз лижет его губы, у него горит на языке. 

— Ты бы почувствовал это, — мурлычет Дерек — нет, урчит, потому что, каким бы милым Дерек ни был, он не мурлычет, — кусая его за нижнюю губу. Стайлз чувствует, как от чили покалывает кожу. Или это щетина. Нет, чили. — Уже давно. 

— Блядь. — Стайлз наклоняет голову, пытаясь углубить поцелуй, потому что это чувство жжения вызывает привыкание. — Когда? 

Окей, может, этот полугрязный разговор вызывает еще большую зависимость.

Дерек хватается за его худи и стягивает ее, потом через всю комнату летит его футболка. Стайлз не упускает изданный Дереком звук, когда тот видит засосы, оставленные им на шее и плечах Стайлза. Ладно, и на животе. И на бедрах.

— Догадайся. — Дерек шипит, когда Стайлз начинает расстегивать его рубашку, и оставляет неаккуратную дорожку засосов на шее Стайлза.

________________________________________

_— Ничего себе, — говорит Лана, когда видит Стайлза впервые после его возвращения в Лос-Анджелес, — выглядишь дерьмово._

_— А чувствую себя, — лжет Стайлз, — новым человеком. Лучшим человеком. Крутейшим. Человеком, который собирается…_

_— Так у тебя теперь есть шрамы? — вмешивается Дэвид, садясь рядом с Ланой за обедом, состоящим из того, что кафетерий общежития смеет называть «макаронами с сыром»._

_— Да, у меня есть шрамы, — отвечает Стайлз. Они еще не зажили полностью, поэтому сейчас их скорее можно назвать струпьями. Они еще покрасневшие, морщинистые, воспаленные, даже после двух месяцев, проведенных в больнице. Отец хотел, чтобы он остался еще на месяц, но от этой идеи его чуть не стошнило._

_— Выглядишь так, словно последние три месяца водку глушил, — говорит Лана, наклоняясь вперед, — типа бутылку за бутылкой. Впечатляюще._

_— Я… — хмурится Стайлз. — Спасибо?_

_Он на самом деле выглядит дерьмово, потому что не спит, потому что у него болит в груди при каждом движении. Он выглядит дерьмово потому, что, когда закрывает глаза и пытается уснуть, его тут же накрывают кошмары и не отпускают до тех пор, пока он не начинает задумываться о том, насколько у него сорвет крышу, если он больше никогда не будет спать. Потому что, когда он бодрствует, ему кажется, будто тени движутся, и даже два кольца аконита, рассыпанных вокруг его комнаты, не дают паранойе исчезнуть._

_Он знает, что в конце концов ему станет лучше, но сейчас он чувствует себя дерьмово. Так что вполне понятно, почему он и выглядит так же._

_— Так профессора позволили тебе все отработать? Ты же пропустил первые полтора месяца семестра. Насосал? — спрашивает всегда такой утонченный Дэвид._

_— Двоих я уговорил на дополнительный проект взамен пропущенных занятий; еще четверо сказали, что все, что они смогут сделать, — выпустить меня без неудовлетворительной оценки. — Стайлз пожимает плечами. — Так что технически до следующего семестра я учусь на пол ставки._

_— Осенью будет трудно, — говорит Лана._

_— Да ну, — отвечает Стайлз. Учитывая, каким было его Рождество, так трудно не будет никогда. — Справлюсь._

________________________________________

— Когда я… — Стайлз задыхается, чувствуя, как горит кожа, когда Дерек прижимает его к двери спальни, лаская губами шрам на груди, одной рукой вцепившись в дверную ручку, а другой — поглаживая его член, скрытый боксерами. — Когда я пытался заставить волка выйти из себя?

— Раньше, — отвечает Дерек. Это он говорит с тех пор, как предложил Стайлзу догадаться самому. Боже, такие игры заводят. 

Не то чтобы раньше такое случалось. Добрые девяносто процентов его сексуального опыта были потными, жалкими и _серьезными_. Но это… это тонкая грань между поддразниванием и флиртом, и весельем, и почти что _опасностью_. 

И блядь, это заводит. 

Или, быть может, дело в Дереке. Или и в том, и в другом. Наверное, так и есть. 

Джинсы валяются где-то у подножья лестницы, а штаны и майка Дерека остались на обеденном столе и перилах лестничной площадки соответственно. 

У него стоит; у Дерека тоже стоит, и он очень надеется, что, к тому времени, как они в прямом смысле лягут спать, он окажется в Дереке или Дерек в нем. Все равно, правда. На данный момент особых предпочтений у него нет. А точнее, он очень, очень сильно хочет воплощения в жизнь обоих сценариев, и как можно быстрее. 

— Кофе… _ебать_ … кофейня, — удается выговорить Стайлзу, и в этот момент дверь в спальню начинает открываться внутрь, и он непроизвольно делает несколько шагов назад, пока Дерек не хватает его за запястье, притягивая обратно.

— _Раньше_ , — шепчет он на ухо и подталкивает назад. Стайлз запускает ручонки Дереку под боксеры, хватает за задницу и притягивает ближе, позволяя их членам соприкоснуться. Офигенно. 

Дерек удивленно выдыхает, горячо и влажно, овевая дыханием его щеку, кусает за скулу и приподнимает. Боже, он просто берет и хватает Стайлза за задницу и бросает на кровать. Рядом с которой, судя по всему, они стояли, потому что полет выходит коротким. 

Стайлз, не в силах стереть с лица самодовольную ухмылку, далеко не грациозно раскинув ноги, наблюдает, как Дерек подходит к тумбочке и открывает ящичек, вытаскивая смазку и упаковку презервативов. Потом его взгляд привлекает что-то блестящее на подушке Дерека, и он разражается смехом, хватая журнал «Вог», который сам и положил туда раньше.

— Когда ты увидел это? — спрашивает он, листая страницы со своей фотосессией, пока Дерек бросает смазку и презервативы на кровать и садится сверху на его бедра, уже стягивая боксеры, переводя изумленный и заведенный взгляд со страницы, на которой остановился Стайлз, на его член.

— Скотт тебе рассказал. Вот ублюдок.

— Так я прав? — радостно верещит Стайлз, приподнимаясь и опираясь на руки, с интересом наблюдая за тем, как Дерек стаскивает с него боксеры до конца, а потом опускается на колени, чтобы стянуть и свои тоже. 

Блядь, Стайлз обожает видеть Дерека обнаженным.

Одежда — это глупо, как ни крути. 

Ох, определенно, одежда — реальный тупизм, потому что Дерек ложится на него сверху, и его кожа — бархатистое гребанное совершенство, горячая и манящая, к которой так и хочется…

— _Раньше_ , — шепчет на ухо Дерек, явно забавляясь. Он опускается ниже, оставляя засосы на груди, ребрах, животе, тазовых косточках и, _вот же ж ебать_ , на внутренней стороне бедра. 

— Ты… — Стайлз замолкает, когда член вдруг окутывает влажный жар, опускает взгляд и не может сдержать стон. Дерек взял его член в рот. Его член в кольце губ, и эти губы принадлежат Дереку. И да, выглядит это потрясно. Влажные, покрасневшие, растянутые — он непроизвольно вскидывает бедра, и Дерек хватает его, вцепляясь короткими ногтями в мускулы, прижимая к кровати. 

Не важно, кричит Стайлз при этом или нет; он только впивается пальцами в матрас. 

Минеты, думает он про себя, — это _потрясающе_. 

— Дерек, — скулит он, забывая, что собирался сказать еще до того, как открывает рот. Дерек при этом поднимает на него взгляд, искривляя губы в усмешке вокруг его члена, и Стайлз стонет, что заставляет застонать уже Дерека, от чего у Стайлза спирает дыхание. 

— Я хочу тебя трахнуть, — выдыхает он, громко и поспешно, чтобы не забыть во второй раз, думая обо всем самом безобидном, что можно придумать, чтобы не кончить. — Я не…

Дерек уже прижимается губами к его шее, и Стайлз, чуть оклемавшись, обхватывает ладонью его затылок, принимая молчание за согласие, и перекатывается, седлая его бедра. 

— Смазка, — Дерек оглядывается, находит смазку и бросает ему в лицо, — презерва…

— Прекрати в меня бросаться! — Стайлз успевает поймать лубрикант, а упаковка с презервативами ударяется в плечо. Он смеется, потому что выражение лица Дерека — настоящая композиция из самодовольства и отчаянного желания, и это горячо. 

— Ты до сих пор не угадал, — напоминает Дерек, и у него сбивается дыхание, когда Стайлз скользит вниз и разводит его ноги, чтобы опуститься между ними на колени, и облизывает его член.

— Плевать, есть чем заняться и получше, — ворчит Стайлз, скользя ртом по гладкой коже и слепо распрыскивая на ладонь смазку. — Угадаю после. 

— После?..

— Не знаю. — Стайлз поднимает голову и встречается взглядом с Дереком, который смотрит на него, приподняв брови, с руками за головой. Если бы у него не было стояка, сочившегося смазкой, он бы выглядел совершенно расслабленным. Но сейчас он выглядит так, словно изо всех сил старается выглядеть круто. Выпендрежник. — После… после этого. А теперь заткнись и приподними бедра… о, вау, да, вот так хорошо. — Под конец фразы, когда Дерек обнимает его ногами за талию и приподнимает бедра, у Стайлза срывается голос. 

— Не сегодня-завтра начнем, да? — отвечает Дерек, когда Стайлз слишком долго пялится на него. 

В защиту Стайлза стоит сказать, что не каждый день в жизнь воплощается одна из твоих сексуальных фантазий, поэтому он думает, что подвиснуть на пару минут — не страшно. 

— Ебать, это охренительно, — слышит он собственный голос. Кладет руку на член, большим пальцем мазнув по головке, почти лениво, чуть не слетая с катушек, просто воображая, каково будет _внутри_ Дерека…

— Стайлз, _серьез_ … 

— Ладно, _ладно_ , — хихикнув, отвечает он. Опускает взгляд, покружив кончиком пальца по анусу Дерека, пока тот не заходится рыком, и только потом медленно скользит внутрь, сжимая челюсть, когда Дерек выпускает ряд непечатных слов. Он выгибает спину, подается назад, пытаясь насадиться на палец. И это приятно. Звуки, которые он издаёт, пока Стайлз его растягивает, медленно и со смазкой, пытливыми пальцами, фантастические. Но когда Дерек испускает рык, зародившийся где-то глубоко в горле, когда сжимает Стайлза ногами, когда его глаза на долю секунды вспыхивают красным и он издает прерывистый стон, вся достигнутая большим трудом выдержка и самодисциплина вылетают в окно, и он осознает, что ему надо сейчас же оказаться внутри Дерека или он попросту кончит на его бедра.

На самом деле, последний вариант не так уж плох, но учитывая то, что он растягивает Дерека вот уже десять минут, а его правая рука вся покрыта смазкой и потом, и что он очень-очень- _очень_ хочется оказаться внутри, это было бы отстойно. 

Поэтому Стайлз со всем возможным вниманием открывает скользкими и дрожащими от адреналина и эндорфинов пальцами упаковку с презервативом, натягивает его на член, а потом лениво проводит ладонями по бокам Дерека, глядя ему в глаза. 

— В какой позе хочешь? — спрашивает он грубым, гортанным, нуждающимся голосом. — Так или… или на коленях, или?..

— Я бы сказал до того, как ты на… — шипит Дерек, но Стайлз затыкает его вздохом и взмахом руки.

— Ладно, ладно, _звезда_ , просто, — Стайлз усмехается, — прикуси подушку, я сейчас…

— Стайлз, серьез… — начинает Дерек и запинается, когда Стайлз, свободной рукой сжав его колено колено, толкается внутрь, распахивая рот и зажмуриваясь при внезапной вспышке тугого, гладкого, скользкого удовольствия. 

— Ах, — тянет Стайлз, наблюдая, как содрогается под ним Дерек. Его кожа блестит от пота, он прикусывает губу, когда смотрит на Стайлза в ответ, выглядя таким же ошеломленным, каким чувствует себя Стайлз. 

Может, потому, что у него не было секса (секса-секса, а не просто минетов или дрочки, или безысходных сеансов фроттажа) больше чем полгода, но Стайлз не помнит, когда такое было в последний раз. Не помнит, чтобы секс так быстро оглушал. Он еще даже не начал двигаться, а уже кажется, будто вся центральная нервная система устремилась к месту соединения их тел. 

Дерек широко раздвигает ноги, сжимает его коленями, напрягает мускулы. Стайлз рукой — той, что не держит Дерека за бедро — накрывает его ладонь, сжимающую член, и начинает поглаживать его в медленном и устойчивом ритме. 

Стайлз чуть сильнее вжимается внутрь, замечая, как вспыхивают и загораются багрянцем глаза Дерека.

— Можешь показать, — Стайлз чуть подается назад, видя, как расслабляется при этом у Дерека челюсть, и крепче сжимает его достоинство, — если хочешь.

— _Что_? — Дерек впивается в него взглядом, и Стайлз начинает двигаться, но только потому, что уже не может остановиться. Если бы он хотел поиграть, уж постарался бы довести его до точки. Раздразнил, заставил умолять, но сейчас он концентрируется только на том, как бы все не испоганить.

— Клыки, глаза, когти, все эти оборотнические фишки, — выдыхает Стайлз, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы опереться на локти по обе стороны от головы Дерека, облизывая и покусывая его шею, застонав, когда Дерек хватает его за задницу и почти яростно прижимает к себе. 

— Мне это не нужно, — отвечает Дерек, его голос прерывается с каждым рывком бедер Стайлза. — Я не какой-нибудь…

— Это было бы горячо. — Стайлз, балансируя на одном локте, тянется вниз, пока не находит член Дерека, хлопнув его по руке по пути, чтобы заменить его ладонь своей. Он оставляет дорожку из жарких, влажных, хаотичных поцелуев на шее Дерека, пока не доходит до плеча и с силой сжимает зубы.

— Н-не сегодня. — Дерек подается назад, издает шумный удивленный вздох, когда Стайлз приподнимает его бедра, проникая под новым углом. — Блядь, Стайлз, _вот так_. Еще. 

Стайлз делает веленое, но только потому, что слова « _не сегодня_ » эхом повисают у него в голове и открывают хренову тучу перспектив заодно. 

— _Блядь_ , — кричит Стайлз, вдруг осознав, что находится гораздо ближе к оргазму, чем полагал. Вокруг него сжимается тугой влажный жар, и ощущений порой слишком много. Они находятся где-то на той грани, после которой все чувства обостряются, и от этого хочется только больше и больше, и, блядь, _больше_ , а потом Дерек облизывает его рот и начинает посасывать язык, и он кончает с отчаянным стоном. 

Член выскальзывает из Дерека с грязным звуком. То есть, после того, как Стайлз прекращает хаотично толкаться бедрами, слишком одурманенный ощущениями, чтобы заботиться об утонченности. Он только и может, что опустить голову Дереку на плечо, овевая горячим дыханием грудь.

Когда он немного приходит в себя, то понимает, что Дерек толкается в его руку, издавая эти поскуливающие звуки, которые словно исходили откуда-то изнутри. Секунду или две он смотрит на открывшуюся картину, все еще тяжело дыша и не имея возможности думать полными предложениями, а потом опускается вниз и захватывает член Дерека ртом. 

Он никогда не делал минет кому-то с необрезанным пенисом. Это все оказалось… по-другому. Не в плохом смысле. Черт, конечно же нет, в охеренно потрясном смысле. Потому что издаваемые Дереком стоны, когда он скользит языком по щелочке на головке, когда вбирает в рот так много, сколько может, и начинает лизать и сосать, и опускаться вниз и…

— _Стайлз_ , — рычит Дерек, и Стайлз поднимает взгляд, замечая, что он за ним наблюдает. У Дерека приоткрыт рот, от затрудненного дыхания грудь поднимается и опадает, он держится руками за подушку, прикрыв веками остекленевший взгляд. Стайлз стонет, глядя, как он падает головой обратно, выгибая спину и сжимая ладони в кулаки, когда кончает. 

Он отстраняется, только когда не может больше глотать, проводя языком по нижней стороне члена и наблюдая, как он рывками освобождается от спермы – тягучие капли оседают на прессе Дерека и стекают по бедрам. 

— Ничего себе, — говорит Стайлз, не в силах сдвинуться с места. Презерватив еще болтается на члене, с каким-то банальным ощущением осознает он, и ему и правда следует от него избавиться. А сам он сидит на коленях между раскинутыми ногами Дерека, тяжело свесив руки, чувствуя внезапную усталость. Все, что он может делать, — это наблюдать за Дереком, который поначалу пялится в потолок, а потом наблюдать за рукой Дерека, которая почти лениво скользит вниз, стирая сперму с живота.

Наконец Дерек поднимает на него взгляд, вскидывая брови.

— Собираешься стоять тут на коленях всю ночь или?.. — спрашивает Дерек хриплым голосом.

— Звезда, — бормочет Стайлз под нос, поднимаясь с кровати и отправляясь в ванную, по пути стягивая кондом и завязывая его узелком. Он выбрасывает его, потом хватает пару полотенец, мочит их — осмотрев в зеркале царапины от щетины и свежие засосы, которые заработал сегодня, — потом возвращается в спальню, обтирая себя на ходу. 

Он нарочно прицеливается Дереку в голову, когда бросает второе полотенце, но тот даже с закрытыми глазами умудряется поймать его в воздухе. 

Стайлз падает на свободную сторону кровати, плечом к плечу с Дереком, после бросает куда-то полотенце. Не знает, куда. И слишком уставший, чтобы посмотреть.

Когда он начинает устраиваться удобнее, что-то впивается в спину, и он вытягивает… журнал. 

— Вот тебе, — говорит он, бросая его Дереку на грудь, замечая, как полотенце исчезает между ног Дерека. — Материал для влажных фанта… ой. — Он промаргивается, когда Дерек слепо натыкается на его лицо. 

— Нет необходимости, — отвечает Дерек, глядя на него с хищной усмешкой. — Я заполучил реальное воплощение.

— Это стремно.

— Тебе нравится все стремное, — ухмыляется Дерек.

— Туше.

________________________________________

_У Стайлза в голове — перекати-поле. Он в прямом эфире, стоит на сцене перед сотнями актеров, режиссеров и сценаристов, в лицо бьют софиты, а костюм вдруг прилипает к телу, потому что он неебически потеет, и еб твою мать, у него в правой руке «Оскар»._

_— Э-э, — красноречиво начинает он. — Я, уф… это было неожиданно, ребята. Вы уверены, что не ошиблись именем?_

_На это раздается несколько смешков, что позволяет расслабиться… капельку. Он ищет в толпе отца и видит его развалившимся в кресле с закрытыми ладонью глазами._

_— Мне стоит поблагодарить за это целую хрен… тучу людей, но, честно говоря, у меня в голове сейчас… — он изображает взрыв, — поэтому я постараюсь назвать хотя бы некоторых. — Он делает еще один вдох, нервозно посмеивается. — Итак, спасибо папе, малышу Скотту и остальной стае. Думаю, за то, что дали мне выжить, ну или почти. Моему агенту Миранде и ее боссу Джоан, а также Келли. Гм, всем, кто участвовал в съемках «Сложностей»: Рику, Грейс, Дэну и остальным людям, чьи имена я сейчас не в силах вспомнить, простите. И Академии, конечно. Всем, кого я забыл и… — Стайлз почесывает затылок, щурится. — Маме. Спасибо тебе, я по тебе скучаю, и я тебя люблю._

_Он отходит от микрофона, публика аплодирует, и Хлоя — та девушка, что презентовала ему статуэтку, — обнимает его, целует в щеку и не так уж нежно утягивает со сцены._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Фильм категории B — малобюджетная коммерческая кинокартина, которая при этом не является ни артхаусом, ни порнофильмом. https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Фильм_категории_B


	9. Глава 9

— Итак, — произносит шериф, — вы вместе.

Ну конечно, думает Стайлз, не стоило и надеяться, что отец не затеет этого _разговора об отношениях_. И не важно, что он — взрослый человек, что он совершенно дееспособен, спасибо вам большое …

— Да. — Дерек скрещивает руки на груди, потом так же быстро их опускает, глядя куда угодно, только не на шерифа. 

И конечно же, думает Стайлз, этот разговор они будут вести в кабинете шерифа. Вот же хитрожопый. Ну или Стайлзу нравится думать, что он такой. Потому что если это не так, то ничто не может объяснить того, как ему удалось убедить Стайлза, что он _и правда хотел_ , чтобы тот принес ему салат из веганской забегаловки ниже по улице. Ничто.

— Я еще в больнице понял, — продолжает шериф, с самодовольной улыбочкой откидываясь на спинку кресла. Стайлз прищуривается: у отца точно есть что-то на уме. Без подлянки не обходилось никогда.

— Если это… если вы не против…

— Дерек, — шериф приподнимает бровь, — ты серьезно? Ты здесь только для того, чтобы я смог пристыдить сына за то, что он не сказал мне раньше.

— О, — тянет Дерек, внезапно ощущая, как спадает с плеч напряжение. Стайлз тем временем издает звук, который, видимо, призван передавать отвращение. 

— Доказательства, — бормочет он.

— Доказательства? — усмехается шериф. — Я обнаружил, что мой сын встречается с моим заместителем, из раздела сплетен в желтой газетенке. Ты это подразумеваешь под доказательствами, сынок?

— Постой, где? — Стайлз всем корпусом подается вперед. У него нет информации о том, что… 

Шериф вздыхает. 

— Я не смогу над тобой покуражиться, если ты будешь делать вид, что не знаешь, о чем я, Стайлз.

— Я не знаю, о чем ты! — восклицает он. — Где эти фотографии? Что за сайт? 

— Вот. — Шериф включает ноутбук, что-то нажимает, потом поворачивает его к Стайлзу.

— _Кто Этот Знойный Коп_? — Стайлз зачитывает заголовок вслух. — Ну что за придурки. — Он поворачивается к Дереку; тот, нахмурившись, разглядывает фото, на котором они запечатлены целующимися перед «Фаим и Фортуна». Фотографии вчерашние. — Ты в форме заместителя.

— Очевидно, — соглашается Дерек, все еще хмурясь.

— Вы были на обеденном перерыве, заместитель? — спрашивает шериф, приподняв брови.

— Да… — отвечает Дерек. — В кофейне я наткнулся на Стайлза. Мы попрощались. — У Дерека напрягается подбородок, он весь как-то подбирается и застывает, но больше ничего не произносит.

— И тебя это… не волнует? — спрашивает шериф, махнув в сторону экрана ноутбука.

— Нет? — отвечает Дерек так, словно не знает: шериф хочет, чтобы это его волновало или нет.

— Ага, пап, он единственный, кто говорил, что нам стоит…

— Так проще, — вмешивается Дерек слишком поспешно, чтобы никто не подумал, что он паникует, — быть на виду. Люди узнают, что Стайлз…

— Ебаный в рот, — начинает Стайлз, — так ты чего, таким образом застолбил свои притязания? 

— Стайлз, — с огорчением в голосе произносит отец, — это не… я не думаю, что…

— Да, — прерывает Дерек, кидая на Стайлза… взгляд. Многозначительный взгляд. От которого Стайлзу хочется сорвать с себя одежду и повторить то, что они вытворяли последние четыре ночи, в которые Стайлз оставался у Дерека. Только, разумеется, не здесь.

— О, да ладно, — разочарованно тянет шериф. — Не… завязывайте с этими взглядами. Хорош! 

— Так будет безопаснее, — упрямо повторяет Дерек, поворачиваясь к шерифу, — для всех нас, не только для Стайлза. Если у нас будет связь с популярным актером, все, что случится с кем-либо из нас…

— Станет достоянием общественности, — заканчивает отец, улыбаясь. — Хорошая мысль, Дерек.

— Так это не из-за того, что ты жадная до своего задница? — спрашивает Стайлз. 

— Гм, не в моем же кабинете. Идите и приходите сегодня на ужин, оба. Мелисса вчера привезла лазанью, и если я съем хоть чуть-чуть еще, то…

— Верно, верно, — отмахивается Стайлз, поднимаясь на ноги, — ешь салат. Это наименьшее, что ты можешь сделать, раз вызвал меня сюда _под ложным предлогом_.

— Если я его съем, это не будет считаться ложным предлогом, Стайлз, — с ленцой отвечает шериф, уже повернув к себе ноутбук.

________________________________________

_— Стайлз, — начинает Питер, — хорошо выглядишь._

_Стайлз отворачивается от Бойда с Дереком, которые дерутся друг с другом из-за… какой-то неведомой ерунды, и смотрит на Питера._

_Блядь, этот парень до сих пор его вымораживает. Эта его ебанутая слащавая улыбочка, глаза с безумным блеском… серьезно, почему Дерек позволяет ему болтаться рядом?_

_О, точно, потому что он единственный оставшийся у Дерека родственник._

_Что ж, это, наверное, тот еще отстой._

_— Питер, — отвечает Стайлз. — А вы все такой же жуткий._

_— О, да ладно тебе, Стайлз, это уже в прошлом. — Питер прислоняется к стене рядом и скрещивает руки на груди. — Никто мне не говорил, что ты приезжаешь в город на выходные._

_У Стайлза что-то екает в груди. В плохом смысле. Что-то, что подсказывает уйти и никогда больше не заговаривать с Питером снова. Возможно, это отдается тот случай, когда его похитили во второй учебный год, но он все-таки научился прислушиваться к своей интуиции._

_— Дерек, — произносит он, даже не удосужившись повысить голос, — твой дядя еще более жуткий, чем был раньше. Ты спустил его с поводка?_

_— Собачьи шуточки, Стайлз? — говорит Питер, в то время как Дерек попросту его игнорирует, бросая Бойда на груду деревянных ящиков. — Ты выше этого._

_— Нет, Питер, на самом деле нет, — отвечает Стайлз._

________________________________________

— Итак, — произносит Стайлз десять часов спустя, развалившись у Дерека на диване и глядя в потолок, — за сегодняшний день мое имя вместе со словами «горячий заместитель шерифа» было набрано в «гугле» больше пятисот тысяч раз. 

Он немного взволнован, потому что Миранда то и дело присылает ссылки на свежие статьи о нем и «загадочном мачо». Только это уже не загадка: статья, в которой раскрывалось имя Дерека, была опубликована шесть часов назад, пока Дерек был на работе. 

— Интересно. — Дерек сидит рядом со Стайлзом, который перекинул ноги через его колени, и смотрит какой-то малобюджетный научно-фантастический фильм. 

— Некоторым кажется, что ты не помощник шерифа, — продолжает Стайлз.

— А кто тогда?

— Актер. Модель. Одна сказала, что ты выглядишь как один из стриптизеров, что должны выступать у них на девичнике.

— Серьезно? — Дерек кажется заинтересованным.

— Ты случайно не был стриптизером? — усмехается Стайлз. — Это бы многое объяснило.

— Отъебись, — отвечает Дерек, откидываясь на подушки и закрывая глаза.

У Стайлза что-то ноет в груди — и боже, даже у него в голове это звучит до нелепости банально. Просто… почему все так просто? Где же легкое чувство тревоги? Нерешительность? Гребанное недопонимание? Он не знает, почему, но ему так хорошо — _слишком хорошо_ , вот и весь вопрос — быть с Дереком. Их взаимоотношения кажутся естественными. Даже чересчур.

Просто в одну секунду они как бы друзья, а теперь… теперь это нечто большее. Намного, блядь, большее. Он… он будет с ним спать, будет просыпаться с ним рядом и есть с ним ебанный завтрак. И заниматься сексом, о, денно и нощно заниматься сексом. 

За последние четыре дня у него… да, у него было много секса. В субботу, когда он предоставлен самому себе, ему кажется, будто он выиграл своего рода медаль. Медаль за секс-марафон. Или хотя бы полумарафон. 10К, например. [1]

Это все… все так просто и так непринужденно, и так до странного привычно, что у Стайлза что-то ноет внутри.

Это приятное чувство, из разряда тех, что сжимаются внутри и заставляют тебя чувствовать себя кошмарно счастливым, поэтому он не против.

Сейчас, думает он, лучше всего это ощущение игнорировать. Просто не обращать внимания на то, как быстро они стали… _этим_ (но тут небольшая его часть начинает спорить: разве это быстро? Разве вы не варились в этом соку еще с твоих старших классов?). 

— Ты слишком громко думаешь, — говорит Дерек, и в хорошем настроении Стайлза проявляется что-то темное. Что-то, что напоминает о холодном бетоне и крови, реках крови, и Питере. 

— Питер так говорил, — вырывается у него вдруг, — тогда… 

Дерек напрягается, изучает Стайлза пристальным взглядом. Сильнее сжимает ладонь на его лодыжке. 

— Мне жа…

— Нет, продолжай, — спешит объясниться Стайлз, легко толкая его в грудь. — Это хорошо, нам нужно поговорить. 

За этим следует тишина, и Стайлз ежится. Окей, пожалуй, все не так уж и просто. Возможно, они оба просто игнорируют хренову кучу проблем, о которых им придется поговорить. Например, о Питере. И о Кейт. И о семье Дерека. И о маме Стайлза. И, быть может, им стоит выяснить, когда они перестали друг друга ненавидеть.

Но это подождет. 

— Я рад, что ты тогда уехал, — говорит Дерек через десяток минут, когда Стайлз уже начинает засыпать. — Рад, что вырвался отсюда.

— Однако я вернулся. — Стайлз зарывает ступни Дереку под бедро и закрывает глаза.

— Целый и невредимый, — продолжает Дерек, и у него… странный голос, — по крайней мере, относительно. Этот фильм, «Падение», был ужа…

— Романтические комедии — истинная форма искусства, мудак, — обрывает Стайлз, потом открывает глаза и садится, оставляя ноги у Дерека на коленях. — Если мы обмениваемся признаниями, — начинает он снова, — то я рад, что ты не такая жопа, какой был в моих старших классах.

— Очень смешно. — Дерек бросает на него испепеляющий взгляд.

— Это правда! — Стайлз, акцентируя свои слова, пихает Дерека в плечо. — Ты теперь весь такой матёрый и…

— Даже не продолжай.

— _Ответственный_ , — заканчивает Стайлз. 

— А ты чуть меньший идиот, чем раньше, — подхватывает Дерек. 

Стайлз фыркает.

— Я гениальный актер, чувак.

Дерек на это только усмехается. В телевизоре кто-то начинает кричать, и Стайлз поворачивается как раз в тот момент, когда одного из главных героев раздирает вурдалак. Гребанный вурдалак, думает он.

— Тогда… — начинает Дерек, когда упыри двигаются дальше, а на экране появляется вставка в виде одинокого глазного яблока, которое наблюдает за их процессией. Стайлз поворачивается к Дереку; тот не отрывает взгляда от экрана. — Я ощущал твой запах.

— О? — похихикивает Стайлз.

— Я тоже тебя хотел, — продолжает он. Стайлз… Стайлз понятия не имеет, куда это он ведет.

— Это… — морщится, — плохо бы закончилось?

Дерек улыбается, но эта улыбка безрадостна, и кивает.

— По многим причинам. 

— Да, — соглашается Стайлз, подумав.

— Кейт, — выплевывает Дерек. — Питер. Черт, _я сам_. 

Стайлз моргает.

— Ты всё ещё…

— Я всегда буду себя за это винить, Стайлз. — Дерек откидывается на подушки, поднимает взгляд в потолок. — Среди… всего прочего. Я просто… вина слабее, чем была тогда. Теперь не так… больно.

— Питер, — с гримасой тянет Стайлз. — Ты винишь себя за…

— Он чуть не убил тебя, Стайлз. — Дерек наконец-то переводит на него взгляд. Он стучит пальцем по его плечу, по шрамам и ведет его вниз, к животу. — А я…  
— Но не убил же, — не соглашается Стайлз. — Он меня не убил. Я уехал, и да, понадобилось время, и, быть может, я мог справиться… нет, я точно мог справиться с этим быстрее, но я оставил это в прошлом, и _ты_ оставил…

— Я просто устал злиться, — отвечает Дерек, потом усмехается и наклоняется, положив голову Стайлзу на плечо. — Научился противостоять ударам судьбы.

— Ты не должен противостоять. — Стайлз сжимает в ладонях футболку Дерека, зарывается головой в изгиб его шеи. — Ты заслуживаешь счастья.

Пауза, а потом Стайлз чувствует, как Дерек улыбается ему в плечо.

— Я рад, что ты уехал, — произносит Дерек, пока на экране кто-то захлебывается криком. Стайлз поднимает взгляд: упыри оккупируют… старшую школу. — И счастлив, что ты вернулся.

— Ты… боже, Дерек, — Стайлз с каким-то отчаянием смеется, — ты такой нелепый.

— А ты все такой же странный, — с тихим урчанием произносит Дерек. Блядь, это реально урчание.

— Тебе нравится все странное, — повторяет Стайлз.

________________________________________

_— Привет, мой вопрос для мистера Стилински. — У чувака в костюме Дэдпула французский выговор, и Стайлз хотел бы уметь ему подражать. Во французском он сосет. — Вы читали выпуски про Джейсона Тодда, когда были ребенком, или делаете это только сейчас?_

_— О, хороший вопрос, — говорит Кристофер, режиссер, глядя на Стайлза.  
Стайлз смеется, и его смех кажется нервным, но только потому, что он **на Комик-Коне**. И не просто на Комик-Коне, он приглашенная звезда Комик-Кона, сидит на гребанным столом перед сотнями комикс-энтузиастов, медленно варится в своей преданности роли Красного колпака. _

_Черт._

_— Я прочитал их, когда учился в средних классах, кажется, так, — произносит Стайлз в микрофон. — Признаюсь, я их скачал, потому что я ужасный человек. — В аудитории раздается смех. — Правда, я их потом купил, когда агент рассказал мне о роли._

_— Что насчет «Красного колпака и Отбросов»? — спрашивает француз-Дэдпул._

_— Чувак, рисовка прекрасна, — говорит Стайлз, — но они вроде как… слишком сексуализируют Старфаер? Не знаю, мне больше нравится сумасшедший Красный колпак, чем типа-искупающий-свои-грехи Красный колпак. Я неплохо играю сумасшедших. А еще в этом фильме нет инопланетян. По крайней мере, тех, о которых я бы знал._

_— И тут напрашивается вопрос, — шутит модератор, — играете ли вы, мистер Стилински?_

________________________________________

— Тебе не нравится, — говорит Стайлз две недели спустя. Рядом с ним замер Дерек. У него сжата челюсть, нахмурены брови, а руки сжаты в кулаки. Он не выглядит разозленным, скажем, скорее… расстроенным? Чувствует себя некомфортно? Заскучал? 

— Она хорошая, — говорит Дерек, — лучше, чем последняя.

— О, — заискивающе щебечет Бетти — риелтор, — пока возится с одной из оконных задвижек. — Намного лучше, мистер Хейл. Окна от пола до потолка, изумительный вид, да будет дозволено мне сказать. Уже один балкон стоит этих денег. Как я уже говорила, кухня оснащена всем…

— Бетти, — перебивает Стайлз, — можно нам… осмотреться? 

— _Конечно_ , мистер Стилински. — Бетти лучезарно улыбается, и Стайлз вздыхает, проходя по коридору в главную спальню. Когда его догоняет Дерек, он уже в ванной, возится с раковиной.

— Чувак, — низким голосом начинает он, в случае, если Бетти подслушивает, — ты нервничаешь потому, что завтра полнолуние? Что не так? Здесь плохо пахнет? Квартира довольно непло…

— Она хорошая, Стайлз, — обрывает Дерек, а потом выходит из ванной прежде, чем Стайлз сможет выбесить его достаточно, чтобы он прокололся. 

Дерек явно лжет, и Стайлз…

Ладно, пожалуй, Стайлз понимает, почему он это делает. Потому что это шестой дом, который Стайлз смотрит (Дерек пришел с ним во второй раз), и уже шестой раз Дерек кидает на него эти взгляды, полные злобы на весь мир.

И это в равной степени взгляд «Голубая сталь»[2] (и боже, почему Стайлз только сейчас осознает, что Зуландера зовут Дерек?) и глаза щеночка, которого пнули под зад. 

И Стайлз порой может быть… тугодумом. Но в происходящем прослеживается система, а Стайлз сын шерифа, и в этом он знает толк. Ему требуется секунда, чтобы успокоиться, потом он выходит из ванной, замечая, что Бетти каким-то образом удалось загнать Дерека в угол и теперь она объясняет, почему владелец предпочел второму этажу стены пятиметровой высоты. 

— Бетти. — Стайлз морщит нос, пожимает плечами. — Мне кажется, эта квартира мне мало подходит. 

— Оу. — У Бетти спадает улыбка с лица. — Что ж, уверена, я смогу подобрать еще кое-какие варианты на следующей неделе, мистер Стилински.

— Ага, я позвоню, — отвечает Стайлз, прикусывая щеку изнутри, когда Дерек снова деревенеет.

— У… у меня все равно есть еще один заинтересованный клиент. У нас встреча через час, поэтому…

— Отлично! — Стайлз хватает Дерека за плечо, начиная подталкивать в сторону фойе. — Мы тогда пошли.

— К-конечно, — жалким тоном произносит Бетти.

Стайлз дожидается, пока лифт спустится до первого этажа, прежде чем поворачивается к Дереку.

— Я не собираюсь с тобой съезжаться, — начинает он, и у Дерека расширяются зрачки, выдавая его с головой. Он сутулится, отступает на шаг назад, забиваясь в угол лифта. — Пока ты меня не попросишь. Кроме того, я думал, мы оставили в прошлом привычку «я-говорю-с-тобой-в-своей-голове-так-почему-ты-не-делаешь-то-чего-я-от-тебя-жду». Общение, мужик, общение. 

Стайлз ухмыляется, когда у Дерека расширяются зрачки по совершенно иной причине, и, как только открываются двери лифта, выходит, направляясь к машине.  
Он открывает дверь лобби, когда его догоняет Дерек. 

— Просто это глупо — покупать квартиру, — с напускной беззаботностью произносит Дерек, пока они идут к машине. — Ты должен просто переехать ко мне.

Внешне Стайлз позволяет себе только пожать плечами. Мысленно же исполняет победный танец. 

— Хорошо, — отвечает он, — только чур я перевожу статую Дарта Вейдера.

________________________________________

_— Говорю тебе, Скотт, что-то мне это напоминает, — говорит Стайлз._

_— Ты имеешь в виду запах? — Скотт, который, как и Стайлз, прижимает к носу рукав, поднимает взгляд от разлагающегося трупа. — Все трупы пахнут одинаково, Стайлз, потому что это **трупы**. _

_— Нет, я не о запахе, волчонок, я о том, как он лежит… и сердце забрали. Не знаю, просто…_

_— Ты видел что-то подобное раньше, Стайлз? — спрашивает шериф, уперев руки в бедра. — Потому что ты знаешь, что я говорю о совпадениях…_

_— Нет, только… — Стайлз смотрит на тело. Что-то тут есть. Что-то, что никак не удается сопоставить. Что-то, что кажется действительно чертовски знакомым. — Что-то тут кажется мне знакомым._

_— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Дерек, опускаясь на колени и принюхиваясь. Лицо его сначала белеет, потом зеленеет, и он встает, отходит к краю поляны, пытаясь подавить тошноту._

_— Просто… отметины когтей явно от оборотня, — Стайлз свободной рукой указывает на отметины, пересекающие грудь трупа. — И это не трискелион, Дерек, а ебаный крест. Кто-то игрался с ним._

_— Или это еще один бродячий альфа, — Скотт кидает на Стайлза взгляд, — который немного увлекся?_

_— И решил, что ему хочется сожрать чье-нибудь сердце? Это уже не бродяга, это псих, — не соглашается Стайлз._

_— Я это так просто не оставлю, шериф, — заявляет Дерек, снова подходя к ним. Он смотрит на Скотта. — Ты идешь домой. Стайлза возьми с собой._

_— Но…_

_— Идите, — приказывает шериф._

________________________________________

— Охереть, — восклицает Стайлз, когда, после того как Айзек наконец уходит повыть на луну, Дерек приподнимает его и прижимает к стене, начиная срывать с него одежду. — Предупреждай в следующий раз!

— Я трахал тебя глазами весь вечер, — ворчит Дерек. Его глаза сияют красным, когда он целует Стайлза, быстро и грязно. — Уверен, это единственное предупреждение, на которое я сейчас способен.

— Знаю. — Стайлз тянет Дерека за волосы, обвивая его торс ногами. — Я, блядь, неотразим.

— Это все полнолуние, я… меня все раздражает, — говорит Дерек. — Мне нужно отвлечься.

— Я… я только «за», — отвечает Стайлз, глядя на него сверху вниз. У Дерека заостряются уши и зубы. В носу что-то периодически трещит, что случается только тогда, когда он вот-вот перейдет в бета-релиз. Он знает, что Дерек обращается только потому, что он этого хочет, ведь Дерек урожденный оборотень, он родился с самодисциплиной, присущей инструкторам по строевой подготовке. — Может, ускорим ход событий? Петтинг — это, конечно, клево, но… 

— Заткнись, — приказывает Дерек и… о, Стайлз никогда не слышал, чтобы Дерек говорил таким низким голосом.

— Кажется, я видел такое в порно… _ах_ … однажды, — бормочет Стайлз в промежутках, когда Дерек отрывается от его рта. — Там вроде был курьер и неудачная шутка про «Твинки». [3]

— «Хостесс»[4] обанкротились, забыл? — шепчет Дерек. — Сними с меня джинсы, у меня заняты руки.

Стайлз ухмыляется и стаскивает с Дерека джинсы, пока они не спускаются к лодыжкам. На нем нет нижнего белья, вот же козлина. 

— Бесстыдник.

— Есть такое. — Дерек вжимается острыми зубами в его подбородок. Стайлз чувствует, как он трется лицом о его шею. — Твоя гребанная кожа, клянусь…

— Смазка… блядь, Дерек, хватит болтать, я думал, оборотни должны больше молча… _блядь_ , — шипит Стайлз, когда Дерек хватает его за задницу и сжимает.

— Карман, — рычит Дерек. — Смазка в…

— Шутишь? Боже, я думал, предполагалось, что ты будешь меня соблазнять. Это не… опусти меня, я не могу достать… ладно, так тоже сойдет, — бормочет Стайлз, когда Дерек опускается на колени, по-прежнему прижимая Стайлза к стене, и теперь он стоит на коленях на полу, а Стайлз сидит на нем сверху.

Стайлз вертится до тех пор, пока ему не удается ухватиться за джинсы Дерека, резко выдыхая, когда Дерек начинает его _вылизывать_. Широкими мазками языка, по шее и плечам, губы и рот. Он стонет, когда Дерек ловит зубами его нижнюю губу, оттягивает и наконец с триумфом нашаривает тюбик. 

— Я не могу… _блядь_ … поверить, что у тебя… _вот так, еще, сделай так еще_ … смазка в кармане, — еле удается ему выговорить, потому что Дерек, забирая у него смазку, опускает рот на его сосок, посасывая, кусая и облизывая. 

— Презерватив? — спрашивает Дерек, сжимая смазку одной рукой. Стайлз колеблется.

— Я не… — Он моргает и забывает о том, что говорил, потому что в него толкается палец, и он выгибается, ударившись затылком о стену. — Оу, блядь, это не… дай мне…

Он забывает, что собирался сделать, когда Дерек снова начинает вылизывать ему рот, выгибаясь, чтобы соприкоснуться бедрами. Теперь Стайлз полусидит у Дерека на коленях, полуприжат к стене, и член Дерека утыкается ему в яички.

Не то чтобы он особо против. 

Стайлз обвивает вокруг Дерека ладонь, и тот стонет ему в рот, начиная толкаться, медленно и беспорядочно, ему в руку. Каждый раз, когда он делает движение, его достоинство упирается в член Стайлза, посылая волны дрожи по его спине. 

— Я чист, — удается выдавить Стайлзу спустя, наверное, тысячу лет, пока Дерек его растягивает и трется своим волчьим лицом обо все, до чего может дотянуться и что он тут же лижет, покусывает и посасывает. — Я, гм, получил результаты тес…

— Я знаю, — хрипит Дерек, его глаза приобретают красный цвет, а ноздри чуть трепещут. — Я бы почувствовал, если бы ты был болен, идиот. 

— Что ж, если ты не хочешь…

— Там не было презерватива, — перебивает его Дерек, подчеркивая свое предложение тем, что вытаскивает пальцы и вытирает их о…

— _Эй_ , это _дизайнерские_ джинсы! — скулит Стайлз. Тем не менее, он его целует, улыбаясь, когда Дерек начинает смеяться. Открытым смехом, который должен казаться неуместным, но не кажется. 

— Могу принести, если хочешь. — Теперь Дерек только наблюдает, как Стайлз отталкивается от стены, располагаясь так, что член Дерека оказывается прямо между его ягодиц.

— Я не против, если ты не против, Зуландер, — отвечает Стайлз. — Ну или момент не осо… _о-о-о, блядь_. — Стайлз замолкает, когда Дерек… Дерек одной рукой придвигает его ближе, второй поддерживает член и толкается внутрь. Он тут же откидывается назад, пытаясь привыкнуть к ощущению растягивающего его члена Дерека. — Это… уф… 

— Слишком быстро? — бормочет Дерек, почти нечаянно покусывая его шею, хотя в его лице еще сильнее проступают волчьи черты, а в спину явно впиваются когти. — Прости, я… 

— Мы как, до завтра закончим? — Стайлз наклоняется, кусает Дерека за губу и дрожит, когда щетина трется о его челюсть и шею. Он обвивает ладонью свой член, начиная двигать ею одновременно с толчками Дерека — ведь тот наконец-то начинает двигаться. 

Неровности стены с каждым толчком болезненно впиваются в лопатки, но это мелочи по сравнению с тем, как офигенно все остальное. Его кожа покраснела и вся горит, отзываясь покалыванием на прикосновения рук Дерека, его влажных поцелуев, которыми он покрывает лицо и плечи Стайлза, кусает за подбородок и губы. Он шепчет полуосознанные сексуальные, грязные, _непристойные_ слова, которые кажутся еще более непристойными потому, что у него нет сил составить их в предложения, он только рычит и ворчит, и шумно выдыхает Стайлзу в ключицы. 

Стайлз всеми ногами и руками «за» такой звериный секс, и он, должно быть, говорит это вслух, потому что Дерек одобрительно рычит, отстраняется и переворачивает его. Стайлзу приходится опереться на руки и колени, а Дерек уже покрывает его сверху, _засаживая_ ему, впиваясь когтями в его спину.

— _Охуеть_ , — бормочет Стайлз, когда Дерек вновь начинает толкаться в него. Глубокими, долгими, неумолимыми ударами, от которых Стайлз елозит по ковру, пока не упирается рукой в стену для устойчивости. После этого Стайлз вообще теряет способность функционировать.

Дерек же продолжает издавать эти… _животные_ звуки. Он фыркает и сопит, иногда урчит, рычит и мурлычет, и эти звуки идут у него откуда-то изнутри и отдаются там, где он соединяется со Стайлзом. И блядь, это потрясающе. Стайлз не может удержаться от звуков, которые рвутся у него самого; он скулит и стонет, и, когда Дерек незначительно меняет угол и через каждые несколько толчков начинает попадать по простате, он начинает _причитать_. 

Он перестает держаться за стену, когда Дерек хватает его обеими руками за бедра и его пальцы впиваются в кожу достаточно сильно, чтобы Стайлз понимал, что завтра появятся синяки. Может даже царапины, если острые уколы, которые он то и дело ощущает, — дело когтей Дерека. 

О боги, думает он, почему это так заводит? 

Он упирается щекой в пол, когда пытается дотянуться до члена, в итоге приходится упереться лбом в предплечье, и он издает стон, начиная рывками двигать ладонью по стволу. 

Дерек наваливается на Стайлза, и от этого с каждым толчком проникает глубоко внутрь. Блядь, так неебически глубоко. 

Дерек начинает покусывать его шею, плечи. Укусы опускаются к лопаткам, он рычит что-то, что Стайлз даже не пытается понять. И когда он кончает, в один особенно сильный толчок, он впивается зубами в его шею, издавая дрожащий стон.

— Блядь, Дерек, — вскрикивает Стайлз, кусая собственное предплечье, продолжая дрочить. Дерек почти лениво заменяет его ладонь своей. Он вылизывает, кусает и целует спину Стайлза, заменяя свой вялый член парой пальцев (слава богу, без когтей). 

Кончая, Стайлз долго и низко стонет, потом падает прямо на пол, на липкий от спермы живот. 

— О мой Бог, — выдыхает Стайлз, моргая. Дерек падает на него сверху, согласно вздыхая. — Это было горячо, — произносит он потом. Дерек скользит ладонью по его боку. Стайлз бросает на него взгляд: он еще в релизе, но Стайлз никогда не видел его таким чертовски _удовлетворенным_. Это… это вроде как потрясающе. — Секс в полнолуние просто обязан стать традицией. 

Дерек ухмыляется, и у него до сих пор острые клыки. Стайлз перекатывается на спину, не особо заботясь о том, что размазывает свою сперму (может, Дерек его потом почистит? Израсходует часть своей полнолунной энергии, например), и пальцами надавливает Дереку на лоб.

— Этого я не понимаю, — растерянно произносит он.

— Чего? — У Дерека хриплый голос. Он подается навстречу его ладони, словно хочет, чтобы его погладили. И Стайлз… повинуется, потому что он тоже очень любит прикосновения, ясно? 

— Куда, блядь, — спрашивает Стайлз, — деваются твои брови. В этом даже смысла нет.

— Пойду проконсультируюсь с моей копией трактата «Как быть оборотнем», — огрызается Дерек, устало проводя ладонью по его боку. — Я тебя порезал. 

Стайлз опускает взгляд, замечая на бедре пять коротких красных линий.

— Это горячо, — говорит он. — Ну почему это так горячо? 

— Я… — Дерек замолкает, качает головой, по-волчьи ухмыляясь (и это очень буквальное описание, учитывая его волчьи черты и все такое), и садится. — Ты поцарапал стену.

Стайлз прослеживает направление, которое Дерек указывает своим подбородком, и видит на краске царапины, оставшиеся от его ногтей.

— Хах, — отвечает он. — Это тоже горячо. Секс в полнолуние, чувак, пробуждает животное в каждом из нас.

________________________________________

_— Итак, ты только что выиграл «Оскар», — что-то такое говорит Кейт. Стайлз устал, вспотел и практически уверен, что отец поцапался с Кристианом Бэйлом из-за суши на шведском столе. А Стайлз здесь… дает интервью. Потому что он, блядь, только что выиграл «Оскар»._

_— Ага, — отвечает он. — Часа… два назад? Два часа назад. Я до сих пор как бы в шоке._

_— Нет, вы определенно его заслужили, мистер Стилински…_

_— Стайлз! — поправляет Стайлз, когда в комнату заходит Леонардо, и где-то с дюжину людей бросается к нему. — Зовите меня Стайлз._

_— Ну, Стайлз, какие у тебя планы? Какой-нибудь фильм?_

_Стайлз гримасничает._

_— Мой агент заставляет меня уйти в отпуск. Так что я, наверное, зависну дома, буду месяца два отсыпаться. А потом, ну, знаете. — Он пожимает плечами, улыбается. — Посмотрим._

_— Что ж, что бы это ни было, уверена, это будет потрясающе, — говорит Кейт._

_— Да, надеюсь. — Стайлз снова пожимает плечами._

________________________________________

— Мы словно в романтической комедии, — не может не сказать Стайлз, оглядываясь по сторонам и улыбаясь парочке людей, которые узнали его, несмотря на куртку и толстовку. Дерек, который вытаскивает из «феррари» чемоданы, поворачивается и смотрит на него, приподняв брови. — Это так! Тебе осталось только перепрыгнуть через терминал охраны и подбежать ко мне, чтобы объявить о своей бессмертной любви, а потом нас уведут агенты УТБ [5], занесут в черный список, наверное, и нам придется осесть на одном месте.

— Ты балдеешь, представляя, что твоя жизнь — кино, не так ли? — спрашивает Дерек, вытаскивая последний чемодан. Их всего два, на самом деле, но запихнуть их в «феррари» было… проблематично. Или, быть может, это потому, что все это время рядом болтался Скотт, бормоча что-то о том, что он поступает несправедливо.

— Среди множества других вещей — да. — Стайлз закидывает на плечо рюкзак, потом хватает оба чемодана, откатывая их подальше от тротуара. — Как волки. Меня возбуждают волки.

— Тебя возбуждают волки. — Дерек стоит перед ним, засунув руки в карманы, и ухмыляется.

— Полукровки, в основном. — Стайлз пожимает плечами. — Это известный факт. 

— Как и рыжие, я так понимаю. — Дерек делает шаг ближе, бросает взгляд через плечо Стайлза, хмурится. — Они даже не скрываются.

— Ты о чем? 

— Фотографируют, — отвечает Дерек.

— Просто сделай тот трюк с глазами. 

— Нет, серьезно? — переспрашивает Дерек.

— Нафиг тебя и твой сарказм, чувак. — Стайлз смеется, толкает Дерека в плечо. — Я тебе позвоню, когда приземлюсь. Хотя, пожалуй, напишу даже раньше. 

— Хорошо. — Дерек оглядывается в последний раз. Выражение его лица меняется от дискомфорта к принятию, потом к самодовольной улыбке, и он шагает ближе, опуская голову между шеей и плечом Стайлза. Стайлз вздрагивает, радуясь, что стоит в нескольких слоях одежды, и это не так заметно. 

— Если поцарапаешь мою машину, я поцарапаю твою, — угрожает Стайлз, перебирая волосы Дерека на затылке.

— Я не собираюсь царапать твою машину, бога ради, — ворчит Дерек, сильнее вжимаясь носом Стайлзу в шею. 

— Если получишь штраф, я…

— Я офицер закона, — обрывает Дерек, и Стайлз чувствует его улыбку. — Я не получаю штрафы. Я их раздаю.

— И если умудришься не оказаться атакованным жестокими оборотнями…

— Стайлз…

— Или ебучими охотниками…

— Стайлз…

— Или ведьмами, блядь, ненавижу ведьм…

— Серьезно, Стайлз? 

— За те две недели, что меня не будет, будет чертовски здорово. 

— Я не…

— Заткнись, — говорит Стайлз и целует его. Дерек на секунду замирает, удивленный, потом ухмыляется ему в губы и целует в ответ. 

Стайлз никогда не думал, что будет публично проявлять чувства, но с Дереком он готов на любые проявления чувств, _где угодно_. 

Когда Дерек отстраняется — и Стайлз, быть может, скулит, когда Дерек это делает, — у него красное лицо, к тому же раздраженное щетиной Дерека, и ему только и хочется, что заползти обратно в машину и подрочить. Или получить минет. Или хотя бы заняться петтингом. 

— Блядь, — говорит Дерек, — ты уже должен идти?

— Ага. — Стайлз подается вперед, целует его в щеку — потому что они гребанная пара, и подобное дерьмо разрешается, ясно? — и хватает свои чемоданы. — Увидимся через две недели.

— Да, — отвечает Дерек. 

Стайлз, проходя контроль — он снимает ботинки и куртку и вытаскивает из сумки ноутбук, усмехаясь агентам УТБ, глядящим на него исподлобья, — оглядывается каждые пару минут, чтобы увидеть Дерека, который стоит и смотрит на него (не обращая внимания на парня из службы аэропорта, который то и дело бросает многозначительные взгляды на него, потом на машину, потом на очередь из машин, которые ждут, когда смогут высадить своих пассажиров). 

— Ты такой странный, — произносит он одними губами, когда проходит мимо сканнера, натягивает ботинки и забирает всякую ерундистику, которую они заставили его выложить на лотки, зная, что Дерек его слышит. Дерек на это лишь ухмыляется, засовывая руки в карманы.

Стайлз, правда, полагает, что это ему и надо, ведь он действительно обожает все странное.

________________________________________

_— Напомни, — просит Стайлз, — как ты опять умудрилась вписать меня в это дерьмо?_

_— Думаю, ты был навеселе, — отвечает Лана, оглядывая аудиторию. — Кажется, я тоже._

_— Может, вы двое, — Дженни «Я-могла-бы-поступить-в-Джульярд-если-бы-захотела», — заткнетесь? Мы вот-вот…_

_— Это был, — прерывает их профессор Эл, обращаясь к группе, выступавшей перед ними, и прочищает горло, — интересный взгляд на капитализм._

_Стайлзу кажется, что его вот-вот стошнит._

_И он не преувеличивает. Он даже не понимает, почему у него от этой проклятой сценки кишки скручиваются в узел, а во рту пересыхает. Это раздражает. Неебически раздражает. И истерика Ланы все только усугубляет._

_— Следующая группа, — скучающим тоном объявляет профессор Эл. Наверное, он жалеет, что согласился преподавать у студентов последнего курса. Они втроем выходят на сцену. Стайлз засовывает руку в карман, нервным жестом проводит по волосам. Профессор дожидается, пока они не встанут ровно, и продолжает: — Ваша миниатюра?_

_Дженни вздыхает, потому что «болела» (читай: страдала от похмелья) и отсутствовала на занятии в среду, когда Лана и Стайлз отрабатывали диалог. Ну, точнее Стайлз отрабатывал._

_— Мы… оборотни._

_В классе раздаются смешки. Профессор Эл прячет улыбку._

_— Оборотни?_

_— Это исследование, — Дженни фыркает, читая с карточки, которую ей вручила Лана, — психологического влияния на человека, у которого в друзьях два оборотня._

_— Интересно, — усмехается профессор Эл. — У вас пять минут._

_Стайлз паникует все те тридцать минут, что они занимают свои места, потом осознает, что первая строчка диалога — его._

_Не то чтобы он не знал, что сказать. Он его написал, господи боже. И не только написал, он это **прожил**. Так почему, блядь, он должен нервничать? _

_Правильно? Правильно. Все было хорошо, когда они репетировали, и сейчас все пройдет хорошо, а если нет, что ж, у Стайлза были косяки и похуже._

_— Ты не понимаешь, — слышит Стайлз свой голос. Он ходит по сцене взад-вперед, в то время как Лана и Дженни склонились над столом, который кто-то поставил на сцену несколько уроков назад и так и не убрал. Дженни что-то говорила об энергичных движениях, но Стайлза это мало волновало. Сейчас… сейчас он словил вдохновение._

_Играть роль, думает он немного истерично, — это почти как врать. А Стайлз за все эти годы врать научился очень хорошо. Сначала у него отвратительно получалось, но сейчас? Сейчас он в этом поднаторел._

_— Что не понимаю, Стайлз? — спрашивает Дженни, изучая свои ногти._

_— Я не могу… — рычит Стайлз, проводит руками по волосам, продолжая мерять шагами сцену. — Я не могу делать то, что ты, Дженни. Я не могу… Я чуть не умер, и…_

_— И теперь тебя нужно наградить укусом «За смелость»? — резко произносит Лана. Дженни и Стайлз смотрят на нее с отвращением, а остальные в классе (по крайней мере, те, кто понял шутку [6]) смеются._

_— Нет, мне не нужен гребанный укус, Лана, — отвечает Стайлз. — Я хочу… я хочу помочь, правда, но…_

_— Тебе не нужно быть оборотнем, Стайлз, — говорит Дженни. — Это наша проблема._

_— Да, — соглашается Стайлз и останавливается, свешивая руки по бокам, чтобы показать свою слабость и безвольность. — Да, я понял, Дженни. Это… не мое дело._

_Боже, думает Стайлз, каким же жалким он выглядел, когда этот разговор состоялся на самом деле._

_— Ты нам нужен, — говорит Лана. Ну, притворно шепчет, на самом деле._

_— На самом деле нет, — отвечает Стайлз._

_— Ты… нужен, — повторяет Дженни._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 10K – наряду с марафоном и полумарафоном один из наиболее распространенных видов забегов, дистанция - десять километров.   
> [2] Зуландер – герой фильма «Образцовый самец». Он работает моделью, и у него есть знаменитый взгляд под названием «Голубая сталь».   
> [3] «Твинки» (англ. Twinkies) – пирожное-бисквит с кремовым наполнителем.   
> [4] Хостесс (англ. Hostess Brands) – пекарня, которая производила «Твинки».   
> [5] УТБ – Управление Транспортной Безопасности США.   
> [6] Одна большая непереводимая игра слов. В оригинале: «And what, you want the B?», где под «the B», скорее всего, имеется в виду «the bite» - укус. В то же время «B» в американской системе оценок – оценка «хорошо», то есть можно перевести еще и как «ты хочешь получить “хорошо”?».


	10. Глава 10

_Год и три месяца спустя_

________________________________________

За годы жизни Дерек понял, что гораздо легче злиться из-за того, на что ты можешь как-то повлиять. И пусть от этого осознания он не перестал ненавидеть многие вещи и многих людей, не перестал каждый день хотеть того, чтобы его жизнь сложилась как-то по-другому, чтобы он был меньшим ребенком, меньшим идиотом, менее ответственным за гибель членов его семьи, оно… оно делало его жизнь проще.

Даже счастливее. 

Возможно, более счастливым его делало не только это осознание. Возможно, он становился не таким козлом, страдающим комплексом вины, потому что начинал понимать, что _не все люди_ хотят его убить… возможно, дело было именно в этом. Как бы то ни было, ему стало поразительно легко просто… существовать. 

По правде говоря, если подумать, ему, наверное, помог психолог. Та самая, чью визитку шериф как-то оставил у него на столе через пару месяцев после случая с Питером. Ее услуги стоили недешево, добираться было далеко, но после первого же сеанса ему стало легче.

— Громко думаешь, — замечает Стайлз. Дерек поднимает взгляд от колен и усмехается.

— Ждал, когда появится возможность это сказать, или сымпровизировал? — интересуется он. Стайлз откидывается назад и вытягивает ноги, пока они не упираются в переднее пассажирское сиденье.

— У меня для таких шуточек целый лист ожидания составлен. — Стайлз показывает на свою голову.

— Изумительно, — произносит Дерек. Когда Стайлз приехал из колледжа — в первый раз и единственный, — Дерек унюхал в его джипе запах секса и незнакомцев. Это его разозлило. Он не рассказывал Стайлзу об этом, пока нет. И наверное не расскажет. Дерек даже не понимает, почему вообще об этом вспомнил. 

— Не дури. — Стайлз пихает его ногой. — Я мог взять отца.

— Он не хотел идти, — отвечает Дерек. Шериф… шериф — мужик хороший. Справедливый. И странный, по правде говоря, учитывая то, как он отреагировал, когда в предпоследнем классе узнал обо… всем. Он принял все это так же легко, как и Стайлз. Может, это все семейные заморочки Стилински. Способность к адаптации, развитая выше среднего. — Ты умолял меня пойти с тобой. 

— Я не умолял, чувак. — Стайлз кидает на него разочарованный взгляд, выглядывает из окна седана. Дерек фыркает, едва не задыхаясь от накрывавшей его волны нервозности, страха и предвкушения. Он не привык к тому, каким нервным становится Стайлз перед такого рода событиями. Этот парень может осадить зарвавшегося альфу-отшельника. Может запугать перевертыша, выжить в дерьме, где, по мнению Дерека, выжить нереально вообще никому, не то что человеку. Но когда дело доходит до красной дорожки или интервью, или чего-то подобного, связанного с актерством, но не требующего актерской игры, от Стайлза необыкновенно несет страхом. 

От этого Дереку хочется положить ладонь на его плечо или руку, куда угодно, и приказать ему, блядь, угомониться. 

В тот единственный раз, когда Дерек это сделал, — на первой премьере, на которой Стайлз убедил его присутствовать (и, как он думал, на последней), — Стайлз посмотрел на него и разразился речью с изложением всех аргументов, почему, собственно, у него _есть право_ нервничать, а Дерек должен взять свой оборотничий нос и засунуть себе в задницу. 

Дерек… слушал. Частично.

— Это, — говорит Стайлз, — противоположность тому, чем я хотел бы сейчас заняться.

— И что, по-твоему, можно противопоставить премьере фильма? — спрашивает Дерек. Хоть и согласен. Он здесь только потому… он здесь потому, что Стайлз пах страхом, когда просил Дерека пойти с ним. И трудно отказать Стайлзу, когда у него так блестят глаза. 

— Я… ты серьезно собираешься сейчас прикапываться? — Стайлз снова ерзает, вытаскивает из кармана телефон и начинает печатать. Что Дерек находит отвлекающим, потому что у Стайлза красивые руки.

Это мягко сказано. Они, блядь, оргазмические. 

Первое, что Дерек заметил в Стайлзе, кроме того, что он никогда не затыкается, были его руки. Или рот. Боже, этот рот. Дерек все еще иногда чувствует себя извращенцем, когда смотрит на него. 

— Мистер Стилински, — говорит водитель, — будем на месте через пять минут.

— Да, круто, — усмехается водителю Стайлз. Запах страха усиливается. — Спасибо, Хизер. 

Дерек ненавидит этот запах, пусть и продолжает принюхиваться, просто чтобы знать, что он его все еще чувствует. Он не должен снова его чувствовать. Черт побери, он вдыхал его слишком часто после пожара, от Лоры и себя самого, он был везде, а сейчас… сейчас он думает только о том, как посмотрел на него Стайлз, когда Дерек, закованный в наручники, сидел в патрульной машине шерифа, а он говорил ему, что не боится, хотя Дерек чувствовал на нем страх. 

— Стайлз, — шепчет он ему в ухо, чтобы не подслушал водитель, — от тебя разит страхом.

— Я не… — ворчит Стайлз, но Дерек только хватает его за руку и сжимает. — Иди в задницу, чувак. 

— Всегда готов. — Дерек бросает на него хитрый взгляд, когда в страх вонзается нотка похоти. — Уже лучше, — говорит он.

— Псих, — бормочет Стайлз, но придвигается ближе, и Дерек ухмыляется.

— Моя жизнь ненормальна, — произносит Стайлз три минуты спустя.

— Нет, она абсолютно нормальна, — отвечает Дерек.

— Да иди ты, я серьезно. — Он наклоняется к Дереку. — Помнишь, как я два часа держал тебя в бассейне? Это не нормально.

— Я пошутил, — довольно говорит Дерек.

— Да, потому что ты просто чертов фонтан остроумия.

— Так и есть, — соглашается Дерек.

— Или когда я… 

— О боже, серьезно? — Дерек бьется головой о спинку сиденья. — Ты опять? Потому что клянусь, мы об этом раз пять уже говорили.

— Никогда не надоедает, — говорит Стайлз, — и ты мне должен. 

— Когда я успел тебе задолжать, Стайлз? — Иногда Дерек просто добавляет его имя в конце предложения. Или вопроса. Ему нравится это имя — Стайлз. Подходит ему гораздо больше, чем настоящее. Дереку нравится его произносить, потому что… да он и не знает, почему. Ему просто нравится, как оно ощущается на языке, наверное. Да и кого это ебет, хорошенькое же имя. 

— Ты всегда будешь мне должен, — говорит Стайлз так, словно это должно быть очевидно. — Я смирился с твоей ворчливой задницей.

Правда, думает Дерек. 

Блядь, он понятия не имеет, как все вот так получилось. Он сидит в седане, в костюме, едет на премьеру фильма… вместе со Стайлзом. И все это кажется таким посредственным по сравнению с тем, какой он представлял свою жизнь. 

Что ж, перед пожаром его жизнь была посредственной. После пожара, тем не менее, он лет семь думал, что умрет еще до тридцати. Скорее всего, от аконита. Или будучи разорванным пополам. 

Но этого не произошло. В смысле, он не погиб. Он понятия не имеет, как так получилось, но рад, что жив. 

Иногда, когда шериф берет его с собой на случаи насильственной смерти или убийства, кажущиеся подозрительно неестественными (что, к счастью, происходит далеко не так часто, как раньше), это помогает ему помнить. О том, что он должен радоваться. 

Учитывая, как долго он не мог радоваться тому, что жив, это определенно прогресс. Поэтому этот факт до сих пор ему кажется сомнительным. 

Он привык быть пессимистом. Мама любила говорить, что он такой с рождения.

— Скотт звонит, — говорит Стайлз, поглядывая на телефон. — Ответить? 

— Нет, — отвечает Дерек. Скотт, скотина, на звонки никогда не отвечает. 

— Да, я его люблю, но эта скотина никогда не отвечает на звонки, — говорит Стайлз и снова опускает телефон в карман.

Черт, Дерек пройдет по красной дорожке. Еще раз. В… а сколько раз он уже это делал? Три? Не то чтобы это был особенно травмирующий опыт. Просто лет десять назад он бы никогда не подумал, что а) будет _встречаться со Стайлзом Стилински_ , тем пацаном, из-за которого его арестовали и который потом много раз за все эти годы рассказывал, как сильно он презирал Дерека; б) что Стайлз Стилински каким-то образом станет актером, который возьмет «Оскар». 

Что ж, пусть так. Это все тот же Стайлз Стилински, что отпилил бы ему руку, чтобы спасти его (Дерек понятия не имеет, почему думает об этом в столь положительном ключе… но это срабатывает), что два часа держал его в бассейне, что _так часто_ ему помогал, когда пришла стая альф и даже после. Это все тот же Стайлз Стилински, думает он, такой… такой человек. Хрупкий, гнущийся, _слабый_ человек. 

Рядом с ним он чувствует себя дома. Так было не всегда — он привык чувствовать (больше обонянием, по правде говоря, но со временем включились и остальные чувства, потому что, по какой-то причине, Дерек уделял Стайлзу слишком много внимания уже тогда) запах старшей школы и пота, спермы и лекарств, и поразительное количество времени запах арахисового масла и шоколада, — но сейчас он чувствует… ощущает запах… Стайлза и Дерека. Он никогда не думал, что это возможно. 

Что кто-то будет пахнуть как он. И Стайлз не просто пахнет им — ими, — он пахнет их домом. Всеми знакомыми ароматами, которые Дерек ассоциирует с безопасностью и комфортом. 

После Кейт, после пожара многие пахли как он, особенно когда он был молод и зол и Лора не знала, как с ним управиться. Он трахал всех направо и налево, а потом Лора умерла и… черт, после этого его жизнь стала слишком странной. 

Общаться только с подростками — странно. Стать гребанным альфой — странно. Увлечься тем, кто стремился спасти ему жизнь и был человеком с слегка неисправным моральным компасом, — странно. 

Блядь, думает Дерек, Стайлз был прав. Их жизни настолько далеки от нормальности, что это достойно жалости. 

Но тогда что, блядь, такое нормальность? 

— Дерьмо, — говорит Стайлз, и Дерек моргает, отводя взгляд от неудобных лоферов, в которые стилист его ноги разве что не впихивал. Стайлз смотрит в окно, широко раскрыв глаза, кусает губы и не паникует, но и спокойствием там даже не пахнет. 

Дереку даже не нужно концентрироваться, чтобы слышать крики фанатов или непрерывное щелканье камер, или гул разговоров актеров и режиссеров, дающих интервью. Эти звуки неебически оглушительны, даже в автомобиле, который, предположительно, оснащен нефиговой звукоизоляцией.

Ему также не нужно концентрироваться, чтобы услышать, как ускоряется у Стайлза сердцебиение, потому что оно заглушает все остальное.

Дерек ждет, когда Стайлз откроет дверь. Это не займет много времени, но то, как выражения на лица Стайлза сменяются от испуганного к раздраженному, потом к недовольному и, наконец, спокойному и тщательно контролируемому, приводит в восхищение так же, как в первый раз, когда он это увидел.

— Ты как, в порядке? — спрашивает Стайлз.

Дерек закатывает глаза — потому что может. Стайлз только трясет головой и открывает дверь.

________________________________________

_— Стайлз! — слышит Дерек крик Скотта. Он чувствует запах крови. Боже, это запах крови **Стайлза** , ее много, так много. Он еще ничего не видит, пока нет… он еще не завернул за угол, и он переходит на бег, бежит так быстро, но все равно не успевает, и…_

_Ох._

_Стайлз истекает кровью. Дерек замечает, как сияют под светом флуоресцентных ламп кости грудины, но все остальное залито кровью. Кожа, одежда. У него расширены зрачки, он в панике, и рот открывается и закрывается, борясь за каждый вдох. Дерек слышит хрип у него в легких и настораживающие храпы в горле._

_За спиной кричит Эрика, она злобно шипит и толкает его вперед, потому что он замер, встал как вкопанный и смотрит на Стайлза, который еще жив, непонятно почему. Он вообще должен был давно потерять сознание._

_У него на груди глубокие раны, в которых проглядываются кости. Такие раны тебя выжигают. Оставляют следы. Такие травмы не забываются никогда._

_Скотт рычит. Ему вторит Бойд тремя этажами ниже. Дерек вдруг осознает, что здесь Питер, и его руки обагрены кровью._

_Ха, думает он. Пойман с поличным._

_Стайлзу бы это понравилось._

_Потом до него наконец доходит, почему у Питера руки в крови и где они находятся, и он забывает обо всем, кроме ярости. Боли. Замешательства. Он воет, звук эхом отдается от стен, и под его кожей смещаются кости, быстро и болезненно._

_Он рычит, он швыряет Питера — который смеется, его дядя смеется — в дальнюю стену. Мысленно он кричит. Он кричит **почему**. Почему именно он? Почему, произносит более мягкий голос, все, к чему он прикасается, погибает? _

_Наверное, что-то из этого он произносит вслух или, быть может, Питер просто хорошо его знает — слишком хорошо, — потому что Питер только смеется. Он смеется и, пока они дерутся, борются, разрывают друг друга когтями, пока кровь Дерека не смешиваются с кровью Питера, с кровью Стайлза, он шепчет ему: «Кто, как не он, так тебя очаровывает?». Он шепчет: «Нет никакой забавы в том, чтобы рвать на куски тех, с кем всегда скучно». Он шепчет: «Месть не приносит удовлетворения, если не приносит боли»._

_Дерек рычит, и на этот раз, погружая когти Питеру в горло, убеждается, что он уже не восстановится._

________________________________________

Дереку нравится наблюдать за Стайлзом. Его движения, особенно когда он нервничает, завораживают. Все эти широкие жесты и мимика. Как сейчас, когда он почесывает подбородок и улыбается женщине, которая спрашивает у него что-то о костюме. Или немного раньше, когда он минут десять фотографировался с фанатами и раздавал автографы, чуть не подпрыгивая на месте — так был взбудоражен. 

Тот, кто не наблюдал за ним, этого бы не заметил, а Дерек замечает.   
Потому что, блядь, на подобных мероприятиях это самое приятное занятие. Они зайдут в кинотеатр в лучшем случае через десять минут. А потом пройдет еще полчаса минимум, прежде чем Дерек сможет увидеть Стайлза на экране, пока сам Стайлз будет нервозно ерзать рядом и почесывать за ухом слишком часто, чтобы это не казалось признаком смущения.

В качестве формы развлечения это… рискованно. Потому что смотреть на Стайлза в его стихии, играющего роль чокнутого, добродушного актера, и _знать_ , что он представляет из себя гораздо большее, _видеть_ его широкую улыбку, _слышать_ , как его сердце бьется в сбивчивом ритме стаккато, _ощущать_ запах нервозности и страха, все еще доносящегося от него… от этого всего Дереку хочется что-нибудь сделать. 

Не стоять и ждать, пока Стайлз закончит интервью, периодически проворчав пару слов, когда репортеры задают ему вопрос. А прижать его к матрасу и смотреть, как эти руки скользят по его коже, смотреть, как расширяются у Стайлза зрачки и, словно недоверчиво, приоткрывается рот, когда он кончает. 

Да, рискованно. 

— Ладно, а он, — подходит Стайлз, опираясь предплечьем на плечо Дерека и кивая в сторону мужчины в костюме в тонкую полоску, — он оборотень, верно? 

Дерек фыркает.

— Он человек, — не соглашается он. 

— Ты сосешь, — говорит Стайлз, уже оглядываясь в поисках кого-нибудь, кто покажется подозрительным. Дерек мог бы сказать, что среди фанатов был перевертыш, а женщина, мимо которой они недавно прошли, — ведьма, но так забавнее.

— Я… — вздыхает Дерек, проводит Стайлзу ладонью по затылку, не успев даже подумать об этом, усмехается, когда Стайлз вжимается в его ладонь. — Так и есть, по правде говоря. И очень хорошо. 

— Черт возьми, — смеется Стайлз, и пусть Дерек чувствует аромат похоти, он видит, как у Стайлза расслабляются плечи, совсем чуть-чуть. — Это не справедливо, чувак. Вообще ни капельки.

— Я ужасный человек, — соглашается Дерек.

— Ты не так уж и плох. — Стайлз усмехается, пихая Дерека под ребра. — Уже нет.   
Дерек прекрасно понимает, что человек, которым он был шесть лет назад, не узнал бы человека, которым он является сейчас. Тогдашний Дерек, на самом-то деле, пожалуй, сломал бы ему руку — преподав урок. Прорычал бы что-нибудь о смерти и разрушении и еще бы спросил, почему, блядь, из почти восьми миллиардов людей на планете он выбрал Стайлза. 

Последнее он до сих пор не понимает. Потому что, черт возьми, это _Стайлз_. 

Но опять же, сейчас он по-настоящему живет. У него есть работа, дом, люди, которые могут спасти ему жизнь, а могут и нет — все зависит от их настроения и того обстоятельства, вел ли он себя недавно как мудак. У него есть _Стайлз_. 

Он не нормален — он оборотень, _к черту нормальность_ , — но все не так напряжно, как было раньше. 

Возможно, тот парень, кем он является сейчас, знает больше, чем тот, кем он был. Возможно, тому парню, которым он был, стоит просто закрыть свой ебанный рот и идти злобно зыркать на всех из темного угла. 

— Приятно это слышать. — Дерек пихает его локтем в ответ, позволяя глазам на долю секунды окраситься в красный — просто чтобы услышать, как тут же ускоряется у Стайлза сердцебиение. 

— Нечестно, чувак, — жалуется Стайлз. А потом, потому что он мстительный маленький ублюдок, тянет Дерека на следующее интервью. 

Им требуется полчаса, чтобы добраться до своих мест, потому что Стайлз дает интервью, потом снова дает интервью, потом дает интервью со своими коллегами-актерами, потом его загоняют в угол два режиссера, которых Дерек должен знать, но не удосужился запомнить, и уже затем их находит Миранда и путем запугиваний и шантажа вынуждает Дерека дать еще одно интервью со Стайлзом… 

Потом Дерек сидит в кинотеатре, с одной стороны — Стайлз, с другой — Миранда, и приглушают свет. Стайлз нервничает, в чем совершенно нет смысла, потому что Дерек знает, что скажут критики и там все хорошо. И Стайлз уже смотрел фильм до этого. Не один же Стайлз снимался, пока остальные члены каста и Уидон бросались ему под ноги. 

Типичный Стайлз.

— Успокойся, — наклоняется к нему Дерек, шепчет в ухо, потому что знает, что это его отвлечет. — Не то чтобы ты отвратительный актер…

— Не круто, — Стайлз зыркает на него.

Дерек только ухмыляется и возвращается к фильму.

________________________________________

_В первый раз после отъезда Стайлз звонит ему именно в тот момент, когда Дерек запихивает на заднее сидение патрульной машины полуголого мужика, который, судя по запаху, намешал с десяток разных видов алкоголя. Он понимает, что это Стайлз, из-за того, что, когда он купил телефон, Стайлз поставил на свой рингтон песню из «Бэтмена», и Дерек так и не удосужился ее сменить._

_Он не проверяет телефон, по понятным причинам, пока не упаковывает обслюнявившего себя парня в камеру и не перелопачивает половину скопившейся бумажной работы. Главным образом по той причине, что он может разобраться с таким количеством бумаг до того, как ему захочется содрать с себя одежду и скрыться в лесах на пару дней минимум. А еще потому, что все, что он узнал о Стайлзе за прошедший год, он выудил из Скотта и шерифа… признаться, не так уж много._

_Он задумывается над тем, для его блага это делается или для их. Потому что эй, это он убил Питера. Оба раза. Так что, быть может, новости о парне, который сыграл важную роль в его смерти (оба раза)… будут его угнетать? Что ж, блядь, словно от этого много что изменилось бы. Заставят ощутить вину? Так это происходит каждый раз, когда он просыпается. Разозлиться? Разве что на себя самого._

_От того, что об этом никто не будет напоминать, он вряд ли забудет, как слабо билось у Стайлза сердце, так слабо, что парамедики решили было, что оно остановилось. Вряд ли от этого его перестанут мучать кошмары._

_Ни сообщения, ни смс-ки. Только пометка в истории звонков, которая гласит: «Пропущенный звонок: Самый Крутой Говнюк, Которого Ты Когда-либо Знал»._

_Да, это Дерек тоже не удосужился изменить._

_Он подумывает о том, чтобы не перезванивать, просто проигнорировать, потому что Стайлз уехал. Уехал и не вернулся. И, наверное, не вернется никогда._

_Возможно, Дерек немного злится. На самого себя, потому что знал, еще когда ребятня училась в старших классах, что, если он когда-нибудь пустит кого-то к себе в сердце, это плохо кончится. В случае со Стайлзом потому… потому что он ушел._

_Он целый час раздумывает, перезвонить или нет, просто сидя в кресле, глядя на гребанный телефон, и продолжает думать и тогда, когда заканчивается смена и он едет домой с телефоном в руке._

_Он перезванивает сразу же, как заходит домой._

_— Дерек? — Стайлз кажется… Стайлз кажется живым, и Дерек даже не осознавал, что это так сильно было ему нужно. Не осознавал, как сильно ему было нужно его услышать, пока не падает на диван, закрывая ладонью микрофон, чтобы Стайлз не слышал, как он вдыхает носом и выдыхает ртом._

_— Ты звонил, — говорит Дерек. — Чего хотел?_

_— Ох, блядь, — отвечает Стайлз. — Давно?_

_— Ты издев… не знаю, пару часов назад? — внезапно разочарованный, произносит Дерек._

_— Ох-х-х, — все, что произносит Стайлз. Дерек слышит, как кто-то кашляет на заднем фоне, слышит равномерные вдохи и выдохи, издаваемые Стайлзом, и жалеет о том, что позвонил._

_— Ты не... — начинает Дерек._

_— Я, возможно, был пьян, — перебивает Стайлз, низким и… смущенным тоном. Дерек усмехается, но только потому, что рядом нет никого, кто мог бы это увидеть._

_— Ты набрал мне по пьяни, — констатирует он._

_— Наверное? — отвечает Стайлз, потом прочищает горло. Дерек не знает, как у него это так странно получается. Стайлз, что с него взять, думает он. — Кхм… приятно тебя слышать?_

_Дерек откидывается на спинку дивана и трет глаза._

_— Не сомневаюсь, — говорит он._

_— Нет, нет, чувак, да ладно тебе. Не будь таким, — скулит Стайлз. — Я просто… слушай, я просто…_

_— Стайлз, все в порядке. Я в порядке. Мы все в порядке._

_— Между нами… порядок? — спрашивает Стайлз, и Дерек надеется, что это не он проецирует в голосе Стайлза надежду._

_— Порядок, — отвечает Дерек, потому что что еще он может сказать? Нет, Стайлз, кошмары еще и с тобой в главной роли мне были ни к чему._

_— Тогда могу отправить тебе мем. **Настолько** порядок? — скалится теперь Стайлз. Он слышит это в его голосе. Вот засранец. Иногда Дереку кажется, что Стайлз сам не понимает, что флиртует. Этот парень… идиот. _

_— Нет, пожалуйста, не смей, — просит Дерек. На самом деле он не серьезно._

_— Я приму это за согласие. — Стайлз делает паузу, снова прочищает горло. — Спасибо за звонок, кстати. Рад, что ты перезвонил._

_Да пошло оно все нахуй, думает Дерек._

________________________________________

Фильм соответствует ожиданиям.

Афтепати вызывает ощущения, схожие с теми, что испытываешь, когда тебя привязывают к стулу, пропитанному аконитом, но он через это проходит.

Хоть даже дышится легче, когда они наконец-то снова садятся в машину.

— Черт, — стонет Стайлз после десяти минут блаженной тишины. — Ненавижу людей.

Дерек не уверен, что следует на это ответить, поэтому просто приподнимает бровь.

— Толпы, — продолжает он хрипло, — разговоры. Ебучие разговоры. Что мне стоило… надо было стать писателем. Отшельником. Круглый год жить в хижине и держать возле двери какой-нибудь дробовик, чтобы отпугивать детей с лужайки.

— А ты хоть смог бы нормально сочинять? — спрашивает Дерек. Выходит грубовато.

— Да пошел ты, Хейл. — Стайлз одну руку наводит на него, другой ослабляет галстук. У Дерека пересыхает во рту. — Я великий писатель.

— Тебе все равно придется устраивать книжные туры, — замечает Дерек.

— Блядь, — восклицает Стайлз, — и _писать_ надо будет.

— Угу, — Дерек расстегивает пиджак, поводит плечами, чтобы его снять, — это тоже.

Стайлз откидывает голову на спинку сиденья, вытягивает ноги. Если бы Дерек мог чувствовать запах крайней усталости, он бы точно его сейчас ощутил. Как бы то ни было, он пахнет… свидетельствами долгого дня. Без нервозности. Уже нет.

Нервозность испарилась после трети фильма, когда Дереку надоело, что Стайлз барабанит пальцами по бедру, и он схватил его за руку. Ему нравится, что он может это сделать. Заставить страх испариться. 

Это чертовски пьянящее чувство — иметь власть сделать это для кого-то. Для любого, на самом деле, но в особенности для Стайлза. 

Для Стайлза, человека, который сделал для него больше, чем любой из обращенных им волков. Для Стайлза, человека, который пахнет как… как что-то очень яркое и наперчённое. Что-то, от чего хочется жить. Не корицей. Корица слишком однообразна. Пимента, быть может. Для Стайлза, чертова человека, который сначала был просто чертовым человеком, а стал… 

— Ты уходишь в ностальгию. Замолчи, — бормочет Стайлз полусонно. — Боже, а ты еще говоришь, что я громко думаю. 

Дерек ворчит и ослабляет галстук, старается думать… потише. 

Сейчас три утра. Ему тридцать два. Он едет обратно в отель, сидя рядом с парнем, в которого влюблен, в костюме, который стоит больше, чем он зарабатывает за три месяца. Никаких охотников. Никакой канимы. Никакой стаи альф. Никаких существ, которые хотят убить его или его близких. 

Ему до сих пор снятся кошмары, но уже не так часто, как раньше. Он до сих пор испытывает вину, но теперь носить ее легче. 

Сейчас три утра. Он тридцатидвухлетний оборотень, которому часто кажется, словно он оказался в альтернативной реальности. Или во сне. Словно он вот-вот очнется от этой фантазии, которую создал сам, и окажется на заброшенном складе, вонючем от грязи, пота и страха. 

Дерек фыркает.

— Что такое? — Стайлз наощупь хватает Дерека за лицо. Он кладет голову на его плечо и жмурится.

Дерек закрывает рот ладонью, чтобы не заржать. Не помогает.

— Что? — скулит Стайлз. — Хватит ржать.

— У меня такая, — говорит Дерек между смешками, — нелепая жизнь. 

Это заставляет Стайлза открыть глаза и посмотреть на него тем самым взглядом, тем, который означает, что он точно знает, о чем думает Дерек, тем, к которому Дерек так и не привык, даже после многих лет знакомства. 

— Накатило прозрение? — интересуется Стайлз после того, как бог знает сколько времени изучает его. Достаточно долго, чтобы машина успела миновать пять уличных фонарей.

— Да, да, — повторяет Дерек.

— Это здорово, правда, чувак. — Стайлз снова закрывает глаза, похлопывает Дерека по голове, потом, по какой-то причине, запускает пальцы Дереку в волосы и начинает их взбивать. А ведь он, насколько Дерек знает, не пьян. Не пахнет как пьяный. — Я всегда за душевные подвижки и все такое, и я с радостью бы послушал…

Дерек говорит себе, что целует Стайлза, чтобы он замолчал, но это оправдание не произвело должного эффекта даже на него самого… Потому что целовать Стайлза приятно. Правда приятно. В зависимости от настроения это либо медленный и влажный, почти ленивый, либо быстрый и неистовый, и даже отчаянный поцелуй. Иногда даже злобный. Черт, реально охуенно злобный. 

В данный момент Стайлз слишком устал, чтобы делать что-нибудь, кроме как стонать ему в рот. И, по правде говоря, Дерек тоже слишком устал, его хватает только на то, чтобы прикусить его нижнюю губу — черт, эти губы, — а потом снова откинуться на сиденье. 

Ему тридцать два. Ему положено уставать.

— Ладно, — бормочет Стайлз, тяжело дыша. — Затыкаюсь. 

Дерек закрывает глаза и запрокидывает голову.

Раньше, когда он впервые стал альфой, ему было тяжело уснуть. Блядь, да все было тяжело. Многое из этого было связано с обстоятельствами, которые сделали его альфой, но больше всего влияло огромное количество чертовой силы, которая изменила его. 

Слишком много силы, думал он поначалу.

(Стайлз, пожалуй, сказал бы что-нибудь про то, что с силой приходит ответственность. Дерек бы согласился. Когда он стал альфой, ему было двадцать два. Ни один оборотень не должен становиться альфой в двадцать два. Двадцатидвухлетние понятия не имеют, что творят.)

Потом конечно, стало легче со всем справляться. Легче справляться со стремлениями, желаниями и нуждами, которые появились вместе со статусом альфы. Ему кажется, что в долгосрочной перспективе он справлялся неплохо.   
Никто не погиб, а это всегда хороший знак.

— Эй, — бормочет Стайлз, почти отбывший в царство Морфея. — Я не пьян, я просто чертовски устал.

— Знаю, — говорит Дерек.

— Спасибо, что пошел со мной, — шепчет Стайлз, когда спустя пять минут машина останавливается на светофоре. — С тобой все было зашибительно. 

Дерек знает, что мог бы сейчас неплохую шутку запилить. Стайлз бы им гордился. Что-то вроде: со мной всегда всё зашибительно. Но ему кажется, что сейчас не самый подходящий момент. 

Момент сентиментальный, но, тем не менее, момент. 

Поэтому Дерек ничего не говорит, только что-то согласно мычит и закрывает глаза. У них есть всего десять минут до отеля, и он практически уверен, что ему придется тащить Стайлза до лифта и по пути в номер.

Он мог бы сделать фотографию и отправить Скотту. Он постоянно завидует.

________________________________________

_Дерек слышит это, когда Эрика вытягивает Стайлза из машины. Это все слышат, судя по выражениям лиц и тому, как ускоряются их сердцебиения. Он все еще борется с собой, стараясь выглядеть не таким отчаявшимся, не таким взволнованным, не таким **взбудораженным** , когда она проталкивает его через дверной проем._

_И вот он. Стайлз._

_Он пахнет страхом — первое, о чем думает Дерек. Он пахнет Стайлзом — второе._

_Он выглядит… он выглядит **отлично**. В жизни лучше, чем на экране или в журналах, которые Дерек не так-уж-тайно покупает. Дружбы ради, говорит он себе._

_У Стайлза на голове беспорядок. Будто он только что встал с постели. Он улыбается той улыбкой, что припасает для ситуаций, его нервирующих, пальцами — своими длинными, длиннющими пальцами — нервно барабанит по джинсам, когда подходит (когда его подталкивают) к ним._

_— Доброе утро, ребята, — говорит он. Его голос в жизни тоже звучит иначе. Взрослее. Не как на свадьбе. Наверное, потому, что Стайлз тогда большую часть мероприятия проспал. — Рановато, а?_

_— Я серьезно сейчас хочу тебя уничтожить, Стилински, — чеканит Лидия. — Но ты вроде как собственность общественности…_

_Дерек хватает ртом воздух, хотя звучит больше как рык, и тут же сожалеет об этом, когда видит ухмылки Бойда и Эрики, в то время как Стайлз просто… пялится на него._

_Блядь, его глаза. Как Дерек мог забыть эти его чертовы глаза._

_Почему он вдруг снова ощущает себя подростком? Ладно, забудьте. Почему он вдруг снова ощущает себя двадцатидвухлетним пацаном, которому хочется вылезти из собственной кожи? Ему хочется… ему хочется вскочить и чем-нибудь заняться, убраться отсюда, уйти. Быть может, забрав Стайлза с собой._

_Чтобы удостовериться, что он больше не сбежит._

_Черт побери, это не то, чего он хочет._

_Блядь, он Стайлза хочет, вот чего._

_— Ты надолго? — интересуется Дерек._

_— На три месяца или около того, — отвечает Стайлз, пожимая плечами. — Вынужденный отпуск, вот и все._

_— Вынужденный? — Дереку не нравится, как это звучит._

_— …Слишком много работаю, — оправдывается Стайлз, пожимая плечами. — Так что да, вынужденный отпуск._

_Дереку это знакомо. Изматывающая работа. Заставляет тебя забыть все то дерьмо, которое ты предпочел бы не помнить. Он все понимает, и это не делает последние пять лет менее неприятными, но он понимает._

_— Стало лучше. Здесь. — Дерьмо, это не то, что он хотел сказать._

_— О-окей, прежде чем начнется вся эта канитель, мне нужен кофеин, — бормочет Стайлз, а потом уходит. Происходящее Дерека смущает._

_— Что мы делаем? — спрашивает он у остальных, наблюдая за тем, как Стайлз подходит к стойке, а потом наблюдая за остальными посетителями кофейни, которые наблюдают за Стайлзом._

_— Он чувствует себя виноватым, — говорит Скотт. — Из-за… ну, ты знаешь…_

_— За то, что не общался с нами пять лет? — огрызается Лидия._

_— Общался! — спорит Скотт. — Он просто… блядь, Лидия, он занятой человек._

_— **Я** занятой… — начинает Лидия._

_— А ты бы осталась? — спрашивает Дерек. Стайлза окружают девочки-подростки. Они все… жеманничают. Это нехуево раздражает. — Если бы кто-то тебя чуть не убил и у тебя был бы шанс уехать, ты бы осталась?_

_— Я… — Лидия с надутым видом садится обратно на стул. — Аргумент принят._

_Дерек удовлетворенно откидывается на спинку сидения и пялится на Стайлза, пока остальные общаются между собой. О чем они там болтают — Дереку все равно. Он давно научился приглушать их болтовню._

_Он смотрит, как Стайлз забирает свой напиток, смотрит, как он идет обратно. Походка у Стайлза тоже изменилась. Он держит себя ровнее, идет так, словно… хер с ним, словно он взрослый. Взрослый, которого значительная часть общества находит привлекательным._

_Черт бы его побрал._

_— Ты козел, — с чувством произносит Эллисон, и Дерек понимает, что пялится. Он опускает взгляд, прихлебывает кофе, в то время как остальные увлекаются разговором. Звучит что-то о том, что Стайлз вел себя как козел и недостаточно часто с ними связывался. Что странно, потому что Дерек хотя бы раз в неделю получал от него смс-ку. Обычно это какая-нибудь ссылка или мем, или картинка с сердитым котом, что-то в этом роде._

_— Я скучал по вам, — говорит Стайлз, и Дерек моргает._

_— Тогда почему просто не взял и… — Дерек прикусывает щеку изнутри. — Просто не приехал? — Его слова, должно быть, звучат гораздо более гневно, чем нужно. Потому что он скорее… расстроен. И растерян._

_За этим следует долгая пауза, и внезапно все начинают прощаться, чем-то там оправдываясь, и он остается со Стайлзом наедине. Ну, точнее посреди кофейни со Стайлзом._

_Он делает глубокий вздох и чуть не задыхается, когда чувствует запах похоти. Он исходит от Стайлза. Он знает это, потому что это тот же чертов запах, который преследовал его, еще когда Стайлз учился в старших классах. Это тот же запах, из-за которого он так активно принюхивался к нему. Яркий, перечный, от которого хочется заткнуть себе ноздри, чтобы у него не стояло._

_Черт, прошло пять лет, а он до сих пор реагирует на этот запах как собака Павлова._

_Стайлз, наверное, от этого бы кайфанул. Собачьи шуточки — это прямо его жизнь._

_— Дерек, — наконец произносит Стайлз._

_Дерек делает еще один вдох — глубокий. Он всего лишь… должен вести себя как обычно. Как тогда, еще до Питера, когда он видел Стайлза практически каждый день и у него так хорошо получалось притворяться. Притворяться, словно он может игнорировать этот блядский запах, в то время как все, чего ему хотелось, — это что-нибудь трахнуть._

_Желательно Стайлза._

_Что ж, Дереку это не впервой. Тогда его спасали молчанка и неоправданные злобные зырканья. Тогда он был тем еще засранцем. Он до сих пор такой, но что-то заставляет его хотеть… попытаться._

_Психолог сказала, прежде чем он прекратил сеансы, что он должен перестать отрицать свои желания. Так почему бы не попытаться? Ради Стайлза. Наверное._

_Все, что нужно делать, — это вести себя как обычно._

_— Стайлз, — говорит он в ответ._

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Nada (исп.) — ничего.  
> [2] Джейсон Тодд — вымышленный персонаж, появляющийся на страницах комиксов DC Comics. Стал вторым Робином, помощником супергероя Бэтмена. После — вторым Красным колпаком, взяв на себя роль антигероя.   
> [3] Оаху — третий по величине и наиболее населённый остров Гавайского архипелага.  
> [4] Инди-ромком — романтическая комедия, произведенная небольшой независимой компанией или группой.   
> [5] «Начинающая звезда» — The Celebrity Apprentice — американское реалити-шоу, в котором участвуют забытые знаменитости и еще мало популярные люди. Шоу сводится к тому, чтобы выиграть деньги для благотворительной организации по своему выбору.


End file.
